Entre el odio y el amor
by Princessfic
Summary: Los seres nocturnos poseen varios clanes. Pero las nuevas herederas de estos no desean gobernar, ellas tienen otro futuro en mente como: el fútbol y proteger a las antiguas lideres junto a sus familias. Pero no siempre todo es color de rosa, incluso para un inmortal. Ahora el equipo Raimon se a metido en algo mas grande de lo que pensaban.
1. Prologo

**hola! acá va el comienzo de la segunda parte del fic anterior. El prologo empieza hoy y mañana espero subir el primer capitulo. Espero y les guste**_  
_

* * *

**Prologo: El comienzo **

_Italia (Venecia, 8.00 pm)_

En una sala oscura solo alumbrada por velas estaban reunidos 18 hombres. Cada uno se miraba entre si antes de que uno se parara mientras el resto le miraba. Tenía un largo cabello negro con unos ojos grises tirando casi para el blanco. Era alto y muy hermoso, cualquiera que lo viera diría que era un dios.

- Bienvenidos a todos los líderes – dijo el hombre

- Es un honor Dante – dijo un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro y de ojos color aguamarina – no te hemos visto en años

- Un gusto Lycaon – saludo Dante asintiendo – les he convocado para darles la noticia de que nuestras descendientes han abandonado por completo su tarea para ser reinas y futuras alfas

- Eso ya lo sabíamos – dijo un hombre en un gruñido, era pelirrojo y de brillantes ojos verdes – son unas traidoras, cada una de ellas

- Incluso mi hija – dijo Dante en una mueca – Ángela me ha desilusionado, pero romeo me conto por una carta que cada una de nuestras hijas a encontrado a su elegido

- ¿Hablas en serio? – pregunto sorprendido un rubio de ojos naranjas brillantes

- Muy enserio Elric – dijo Dante para luego gruñir – son humanos

- ¡Lo que nos faltaba! – gruño enojado un peli plateado de ojos celestes – ¡humanos!

- Calma – ordeno Dante mientras muchos de los hombres blasfemaban enojados contra los humanos – he decidido ceder mi liderazgo a mi ultima hija, Lucia

- Eso es lo que hare yo también – dijo enojado Lycaon – cederé mi clan a mi hija Helena pero también a mi sobrina

- Yo también cederé mi clan a mi hija – decreto un castaño de ojos como el rubí – el clan guepardo quedara bajo la dirección de mi hija menor Mariana

- Supongo que el resto cederá los clanes a sus sobrinas ¿eh? – pregunto Dante a lo que todos asintieron

- Una pregunta Dante – pidió un hombre de cabello negro y ojos café – ¿Cómo esta mi Valen?

- Muy bien por lo que me conto romeo – dijo Dante sonriendo – su compañero es un excelente humano y la hace feliz

- Me alegro – susurro con una pequeña sonrisa el hombre

- No puedo creer que aun aprecies a esa traidoras – gruño Elric

- Esas traidoras son nuestras hijas – dijo Lycaon – aunque sean traidoras llevan nuestra sangre

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, ya todos los clanes sabían que Ángela y las demás jóvenes que huyeron hace cuatro años habían renunciado a los puestos de líderes. Ahora Dante, se había enterado de que las chicas habían encontrado a sus otras mitades en débiles humanos. Seres que algún día morirían, aunque romeo escribió que cuando estos jóvenes cumplieran los dieciocho serian convertidos a seres de la noche. También se enteraron de la aparición del oscuro y que gracias a las ex líderes, todos estaban a salvo. Ahora en esta reunión de los alfas y reyes actuales se decidiría el futuro de los clanes. Y al parecer el futuro estaría en manos de las pequeñas niñas de cinco y cuatro años.

- Fue un placer hablar con todos – dijo Dante – pueden irse ya

- Gracias – dijeron todos parándose y yéndose de la sala

- Espero que ahora ya no hayan mas problemas – susurro Dante antes de sonreír – a quien engaño de alguna manera sucederá algo malo

Volteo la mirada y vio el cuadro de una pequeña niña de cabellera negra con reflejos blancos y de brillantes ojos grises hasta casi ser blancos. Su pequeña Ángela ya había decidido su futuro con ese humano, el que le robo a su niña. Sonrió tenso, la iba a extrañar mucho pero ya no podía hacer nada. Solo le quedaba desear que ella fuera muy feliz igual de que todas las demás.

* * *

_Océano atlántico (Isla de la muerte, 8.00 am)_

La isla estaba desierta y no había ni un solo ruido, solo se escuchaban las olas del mar. El inactivo volcán estaba dormido y dentro de el descansaba el oscuro. El rey de todos los hechiceros de magia negra. En un instante la tierra tembló y el suelo se abrió mientras el cielo se oscurecía y los truenos resonaban. Un enorme rayo azul cayó dentro del volcán y de este salió una figura negra con un gruñido animal que asustaría a cualquiera. La sombra cayo a la orilla del mar, mostrando a un pálido hombre de unos ojos rojos como la sangre que mostraba una mueca escalofriante.

- ¡me las pagaran! – grito el ser enojado – ¡cada una de ustedes malditas mocosas que osaron encerrarme ahí! ¡me vengare! ¡lo juro!

El hombre movió su mano e invoco un portal donde se veían unas niñas corriendo mientras jugaban futbol felices. Debían tener entre cinco o cuatro años algunos. El hombre sonrió con maldad dándose cuenta de quienes serian sus próximas presas.

- Serán ellas – dijo el oscuro riendo – ustedes serán las próximas y luego me vengare de las demás, quien ríe al ultimo siempre ríe mejor

Las pequeñas seguían jugando y riéndose sin comprender que pronto sus vidas estarían en peligro y que pronto estarían en graves aprietos. Pero también habría sonrisas y amores. Una vida algo difícil.

* * *

**bueno ese fue el prologo. Tal vez algunos no entiendan pero como vaya avanzando lo entenderán y también cuando ponga el final del otro fic.**

**preguntas:**

**¿quienes son esas niñas?**

**¿que hara el oscuro ahora?**

**¿que futuro les espera?**

**Bien adiós, aun recibo oc si alguien quiere, 3 werecats y 2 vampiresas**


	2. Capitulo 1: Conociéndonos

**hola! aqui va el inicio del fic, espero y lo disfruten. Aviso que aun acepto oc, si alguien esta interesado dejeme un review o un PM. Los datos los pongo al final. Ahora a leer**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Conociéndonos **

Diez años después…

En una enorme casa estaba sentada una pelinegra de larga cabellera hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran de un color café. Cambiaba aburrida la televisión cuando escucho un grito que la asusto, se levanto como un rayo yendo a la dirección en donde se oyó el grito. Esta chica se llamaba Akari Daidouji, tiene 15 años. La chica llego al cuarto de Saori y lo abrió de una patada, ahí pudo ver a su amiga en un estado de horror señalando a una cucaracha.

- Es solo eso – dijo con una venita en la frente a lo que Saori asintió con cascaditas en los ojos

- Odio los insectos – dijo la chica asustada mientras el insecto se movía – ¡mátalo!

- Voy – dijo el un suspiro Akari yendo y matando a la cucaracha – listo

- Gracias – dijo mas tranquila la chica

Su nombre era Saori Hanazono y tiene 15 años. Ella era una chica de cabello rubio oscuro con reflejos rojizos. Su piel era blanca junto a un par de ojos color violeta, era bastante alta igual que Akari. Debía medir 1.67 al menos, junto a un cuerpo bien desarrollado. Otra chica llego corriendo, esta era una castaña oscura hasta casi ser negra. Sus ojos eran de un celeste claro, también era alta y de piel nívea. Se llamaba Amaya Kimura y tenía 15 años.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Amaya preocupada – oí gritos y vine lo mas pronto posible

- Era Saori y al parecer había una cucaracha en su habitación – dijo Akari para luego gruñir frustrada – espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando

- Yo creo que si – dijo Saori con una venita en la frente – ¡Lilyan, Suki!

- Aquí se va armar Troya – dijo Amaya negando con la cabeza mientras Akari asentía con la cabeza

- ¿Qué ocurre Saori-chan? – preguntaron dos vocecillas femeninas entrando a lo que Saori les fulmino con la mirada

La primera era una chica de cabellera morada hasta los muslos, junto a unos ojos celestes. Tenía un cuerpo bien formado aunque llevaba un par de orejas y una cola de gato. Ella era Lilyan Ming, tenia 15 años. La otra chica era pelinegra hasta medio cuello con un flequillo hacia la izquierda y con reflejos plateados. Sus ojos eran grises junto a su pálida piel con una contextura delgada. Ella era Suki Hayashi y tenia 14 años.

- ¿pasa algo? – pregunto con inocencia Suki a lo que Saori gruño enojada

- No se hagan las tontas se que ustedes pusieron la cucaracha en mi cuarto – dijo enojada la rubia mientras les fulminaba con la mirada a punto de matarlas – ahora díganlo o pagan las consecuencias

- Pero no lo hicimos – dijo Lilyan con ojos de cachorro – somos inocentes

- ¿Qué rayos son esos gritos? – dijo una voz llegando

Una chica de cabello café-cobrizo escalonado en capaz y llegándole hasta la mitad de la espalda. Sus ojos eran café negros y su cuerpo bien desarrollado, ella era Alejandra Ryosuke y tenia 15 años. A su lado llego una chica de cabellera negra hasta la cintura, tenia un ojo azul y el otro era tapado por un parche junto a su blanca piel. Era muy hermosa pero la única diferencia era que ella vestía ropa de hombre, su hurón blanco llego rápidamente pidiendo las atenciones de su dueña. Ella era Hayashida Hatsumi y tenia 14 años.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Hachis mirando a sus amigas – escuchamos gritos incluso Megan se asusto

- ¿Bueno nos dirán? – pregunto Alejandra arqueando una ceja

- Fueron Lilyan y Suki que pusieron una cucaracha en el cuarto de Saori – dijo Akari a lo que Alejandra y Hachis miraron a las dos jóvenes

- ¡no fuimos nosotras! – se quejo Lilyan a lo que Ale arqueo una ceja con gracia

- Claro, ustedes son inocentes del caso como diana odia el futbol – dijo Ale de lo mas sarcástica

- Sabemos que diana ama el futbol – se quejaron amabas acusadas con enojo

- Digan la verdad o llamo a Yue o a Naomi – amenazo Amaya a lo que las dos chicas tragaron saliva horrorizadas

- Si llamas a Yue nos regañara como una hora y si llamas a Naomi nos mata – dijo llorando a cascaditas Suki

- La bipolar nos hará picadillo – dijo tragando saliva Lilyan muy pálida

- ¿a quien llaman bipolar? – dijo una voz que asusto a todas menos a Akari y Amaya quienes sonrieron

- Hola Naomi – dijeron las dos chicas divertidas

La chica a la que llamaban bipolar era una pelicafe de cabello liso hasta un poco más abajo de la cintura con un flequillo a la derecha con mechas color morado oscuro. Sus ojos eran un verde esmeralda y tenia una piel pálida, al parecer media 1.64, se llamaba Naomi Akatsuki y tiene 14 años. Y detrás de la bipolar llego la mama de la familia, ella era bastante alta con 1.75 de altura. Su cabello era color negro con ondulaciones en las puntas llegándole hasta los tobillos. Sus ojos eran rojos y su cuerpo bien formado como el de una mujer hecha y derecha. Ella era la mama de la casa o Yue Wang y tenia 15 años.

- No lleva las gafas Yue – dijo con diversión Hachis mientras Suki y Lilyan tragaban saliva – hoy habrá castigo

- ¿Qué sucede chicas? – pregunto Yue

- Nada – dijeron rápidamente las acusadas con miedo por la bipolar y la mama

- Mentira – dijo Amaya a lo que las jóvenes le fulminaron con la mirada pero ni se inmuto – Suki y Lilyan han puesto una cucaracha en el cuarto de Saori

- Traidora – susurraron la pelimorada y la pelinegra

- ¡Suki, Lilyan! – exclamo enojada Yue – eso no se hace, saben que Saori-chan le teme a los insectos

- Fue una broma – dijeron ambas regañadas – porque si perdonas a Naomi cuando intenta matar a alguien, como a ese recepcionista que le miro feo y ella uso su moto sierra ayer

- Naomi – susurro Yue mirando a la nombrada quien trago saliva antes de mirar feo a las dos chismosas

- Oh-oh – dijo con diversión Ale – creo que va a ocurrir

- Suki, Lilyan – llamo con voz tenebrosa Naomi mientras sus ojos se volvían color morados y su cabello flotaba diabólicamente – lo pagaran – dijo sacando su moto sierra

- ¡Kyaaaaaa! – gritaron las nombrada poniéndose detrás de Akari quien arqueo una ceja a Naomi

- Nao-chan no las puedes matar – dijo la ojigris suspirando – recuerda que son tus amigas

- Serán dos bocas menos que alimentar – dijo Naomi con una sonrisa acercándose a las pobres chicas que lloraban a cascaditas

- ¡Naomi! – regaño Yue a lo que la nombrada cambio a su personalidad pasiva – hablaremos mas tarde

- Si, mama – dijo de mala gana Naomi haciendo un puchero

- ¿Qué me perdí? – pregunto una chica llegando

La última que llego era una castaña clara de cabello liso y largo, sus ojos eran color marrón. Alta y esbelta, su piel era vainilla y tenía unos grandes pechos para su edad. Su nombre era Hana Shindou y tenia 14 años. Todos miraron a la recién llegada quien solo sonrió con ternura haciendo sonreír a Saori.

- Hola Hana – dijo Saori a lo que Hana saludo

- Hola Saori-chan – dijo la joven Hana con una sonrisa – ¿Qué paso?

- Lo mismo de siempre – dijo Ale encogiéndose de hombros – las travesuras de Lilyan y Suki, el grito de Saori por ver insectos, Naomi cambio su personalidad y casi mata a las bromistas – dijo ella como si nada – lo de siempre

- Vaya – dijo Hana con una gota en la cabeza – en serio no somos normales

- No me digas – dijo con sarcasmo Ale – dejando de lado que no somos humanas, somos perfectamente normales

- Bueno, hola Megan – dijo feliz Hana mientras abrazaba al hurón de Hachis con felicidad – en verdad me gustas mucho

- Y ella a ti – dijo Hachis sonriente

- Veo que aun tienes problemas ¿verdad Lilyan? – pregunto preocupada Amaya mirando la cola y orejas de la pelimorada – aun no controlas el cambio

- Hemos intentado lograrlo pero aun le falta un poco – dijo Saori en un suspiro – no se que haremos mañana en la escuela

- Lamento eso – dijo apenada Lilyan a lo que todas rieron

- Ya – dijo Naomi – veraz que pensaremos en algo

- ¿Dónde están Yessica, diana, Lia y Shimori? – pregunto Akari a lo que las nombradas llegaron

- Aquí – dijeron las cuatro

La primera era una chica de cabello café claro laceo hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran un azul cielo mientras su piel era blanca. Su estatura era algo baja, ella era Lia Takanashi y tenia 14 años. A su lado estaba una pelinegra de cabello laceo-ondulado hasta los hombros, de una estatura aproximada de 1.64, sus ojos eran negros brillantes y su piel clara. Se llamaba Shimori Matsumoto y tenía 14 años. La tercera joven era pelinegra hasta la cintura y de estatura baja ya que media 1.50, sus ojos eran verdes. Delgada y de buen cuerpo, se llamaba Yessica Akiri y tenía 15 años. La última también era pelinegra llegándole el cabello mas debajo de los hombros, sus ojos eran verdes mientras su piel era blanca. Ella era Diana Wolf y tenia 14 años.

- ¿paso lo de siempre? – pregunto seria Diana a lo que todas asintieron – ya nada me sorprende

- No se como es que intentaremos ser normales si no lo somos ni un poquito – dijo con una gota en la cabeza Yessica a lo que Lia asintió con una sonrisa

- Dejando de lado esto ¿vamos a salir? – pregunto Shimori a lo que todas asintieron – ¿saben la dirección?

- No – contestaron todas haciendo caer a la pobre Shimori

- ¡como vamos a buscar a las ex lideres sino sabemos su dirección! – grito enojada Shimori a lo que Diana bufo ante la tontería de todas

- Sugiero que esperemos hasta mañana – dijo Lia a lo que todas bufaron molestas

- Tiene que ser hoy – dijeron todas a lo que Lia asintió

- Podemos buscar a Valen – sugirió Yessica a lo que todas le miraron sonrientes – por lo que se de ella se caso con un tal kido yuto

- Entonces vamos por ellos – dijo Akari sonriente

- Pero no se donde viven – dijo riendo nerviosamente a lo que todas se cayeron al suelo – pero se que ese tal kido fue el entrenador del Raimon hace un tiempo y que el actual entrenador es Endo Mamoru

- ¿algo más? – pregunto Naomi con sarcasmo – que sea útil claro esta

- Entrenan todos los días incluso hoy domingo – dijo Yessica

- Entonces vamos y buscamos a Endo – dijo Amaya seria

- Claro – dijeron todas

- Cerca del rio – dijo Yessica a lo que todas asintieron saliendo

* * *

Mientras tanto el Raimon practicaba cerca del rio. Endo sonreía cada vez que se movían mejor y aprendían nuevas técnicas. Miro a kido quien asintió con una sonrisa, al final los chicos habían logrado mejorar mucho gracias al de rastas. Haruna veía el partido feliz junto a Midori y Aoi mientras Akane tomaba fotos. Todo estaba tranquilo y no había mas peligro.

- ¿Cómo están tus hijos kido? – pregunto Endo a lo que las tres gerentes del Raimon abrieron los ojos como platos

- ¡¿tiene hijos kido-san?! – gritaron sorprendidas y con ojos como platos a lo que el partido paro

- ¡¿tiene hijos?! - gritaron todos los jugadores sorprendidos

- Si ¿tan difícil de creer es? – pregunto fastidiado el de rastas a lo que todos asintieron

- Es que no le vemos como un padre – dijo tenma con una gota en la cabeza

- Tengo tres hijos – menciono el ex jugador del Raimon suspirando – y están bien Endo

- ¡Oh! ¿Cómo esta Valen? ¿mi prima esta bien? – pregunto Endo a lo que todos se sorprendieron mas

- ¡¿esta casado con la prima de Endo-kantoku?! – gritaron todos mientras Haruna reía divertida y a kido le salía una venita en la frente

- Mejor vuelvan a entrenar – dijo enojado el de rastas a lo que todos volvieron a lo que hacían – así que Fey esta por aquí – dijo mientras veía jugar al peliverde

- Pues si – dijo Endo encogiéndose de hombros – igual que Shuu y Hakuryuu vendrán en unos días para inscribirse en el Raimon

- Que alegría ¿no? – dijo feliz Haruna a lo que ambos hombres asintieron

En ese instante llegaron las catorce chicas mientras buscaban al tal kido y Endo, debían buscarlos y advertirles de lo que planeaban los actuales alfas. Del peligro que corrían sus familias, debían de ser rápidas. En ese instante tenma utilizo su técnica.

- Viento sónico – grito el chico usando su técnica a lo que todos se alejaron y la pelota fue directo a las chicas – ¡no! ¡cuidado!

- ¡cuidado! – gritaron todos llamando la atención de Akari

- Tiro del edén – dijo Akari

La chica salto mientras el balón venia, y cuando este llego hasta ella lo chuteo haciéndolo brillar de forma multicolor. El balón cambio de dirección dirigiéndose al arco como un rayo, cuando taichí lo iba a para este brillo tan fuerte cegándolo y entrando. El portero estaba petrificado ante el gol de la chica igual que el resto.

- ¡gol! – exclamo Endo feliz a lo que kido le miro tenso – digo ¡Wow!

- Eso fue genial – dijo Akane tomándole fotos a Akari quien miraba a la ojivioleta como una loca – ¿Cómo se llama? ¡eso fue genial!

- Soy Akari Daidouji – dijo la pelinegra con una gota en la cabeza

- Un gusto soy Akane Yamana – se presento la chica sonriente a lo que Akari asintió

- ¿conoces a kido yuto y Endo Mamoru? – pregunta Akari

- Somos nosotros – dijo kido levantándose y acercándose junto a Endo

- Es un gusto conocerlos – dijeron las catorce chicas extrañas

- ¿Por qué nos buscan? – pregunto Endo

- Ne – llamo Suki a Hana en voz baja – ese es tu primo ¿no Hana?

- Si – susurro Hana viendo a Shindou quien arqueo una ceja ante su mirada – le conozco de rostro pero nunca hemos hablado, sabes como es mi madre

- Si – reconoció Suki mientras veía que Kariya no le quitaba la vista de encima

- Podemos hablar en otro lugar – pidió Akari mirando al equipo del Raimon

- Depende del tema que sea – dijo Endo sonriente

- Seres de la noche – susurro Yessica

- Chicos es hora de que se vayan – dijo Endo mirando al Raimon y haciendo caer a las chicas – los veo mañana, adiosito

- Este hombre es raro – dijo con una gota en la cabeza Naomi a lo que todas asintieron

- Pero entrenador – dijo Tsurugi fastidiado mirando a Akari – aun falta una hora

- Lo se – dijo Endo sonriendo – pero esto es muy importante

- Gracias – dijo Tsurugi fulminando con la mirada a Akari quien le devolvió la mirada

- De nada chico tsundere – dijo Akari con una sonrisa burlona

Se hizo un silencio en el campo al ver que esa chica acababa de regresarle la puya al gran Tsurugi Kyousuke. Incluso el mismo peliazul estaba sorprendido ante la chica, el le vio bien dándose cuenta que era bastante hermosa. Ella arqueo una ceja interrogativa antes de darse media vuelta y dirigirse a Endo Mamoru.

- Le necesitamos unos minutos luego puede volver al entrenamiento – dijo Akari a lo que Endo asintió mientras la miraba con fijeza

- Me recuerdas mucho a alguien pero no se a quien – dijo Endo a lo que kido se llevo la palma de su mano a la cabeza y suspiro rendido

- Tal vez a Ángela – sugirió Haruna con una gota en la cabeza a lo que Endo asintió sonriente

- La esposa de goenji – dijo sonriente el portero a lo que todos abrieron mas los ojos

- ¡¿goenji-san esta casado?! – gritaron todos mientras Tsurugi se sorprendía

- ¿esta casado? – pregunto el chico a lo que Endo asintió

- Ángela es pariente mía – dijo Akari en un suspiro a lo que Endo, kido y Haruna saltaron para atrás sorprendidos

- ¡no me la creo! ¡sálvenme! – grito Endo llorando a cascaditas – ¡el ángel del infierno ha vuelto por mí!

- ¡Endo! – le regañaron kido y Haruna a lo que todos miraron interrogantes al portero

- Digamos que Ángela lo traumo – dijo kido rascándose la cabeza y riendo nervioso

- ¿podemos hablar ahora? – pregunto Diana fastidiada ante la locura de todos – no tenemos todo el día

- Así – dijo Haruna mientras ella y kido jalaban a Endo llevándolo a un rincón además de ser seguidos por las chicas

- ¿de que hablaran? – pregunto tenma curioso

- Hay una forma de saberlo – dijo Kariya siguiéndolos y el restos suspiro antes de hacer lo mismo (chismosos)

Kido miro a las catorce jóvenes que estaban reunidas a su alrededor. Cada una le recordaba a sus amigas de hace diez años, la larga aventura que vivieron todos juntos y la batalla que debieron librar por el bien de la humanidad. Endo aun seguía diciendo cosas raras como ángel de la muerte o me llevara al infierno. Tal vez Ángela fue muy cruel con el pensó, pensó el chico con una gota en la cabeza.

- Somos las futuras lideres de los clanes – explico Amaya – hemos venido a advertirles de que corren peligro ustedes y las antiguas lideres, pero mejor hablemos mañana

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Endo volviendo a la realidad

- Porque el equipo esta escuchando una conversación privada – dijo kido con una venita en la frente mientras el equipo reía divertido retrocediendo

- Chismosos – dijo Naomi con una gota en la cabeza – son mas raros que nosotros

- Y que lo digas – dijo Hana a lo que Ale asintió

- Mañana hablamos – dijo Hachis a lo que Endo asintió

- Les veremos mañana en la escuela Raimon – dijo kido a lo que las chicas asintieron

- ¿Qué hace un chico con tantas chicas a su alrededor? – pregunto Minamisawa viendo a Hachis, quien se paralizo por lo que dijo el chico

- No es un ch…– iba a decir Lilyan pero Hachis le puso la mano en la boca callándola

- No digas nada – susurro la pelinegra que usaba un gorro tapándole todo el cabello

- Entendido – dijo Lilyan cuando fue soltada

- Le vemos mañana entonces – dijo Shimori dándose vuelta y yéndose con todas

- Trece chicas raras y un chico – murmuro tenma curioso a lo que Aoi se sorprendió

- Tenma todas eran chicas – dijo la peliazul a lo que todos los chicos le miraron extrañados menos shinsuke

- Minamisawa-sempai – le llamo el pequeño a lo que todos le miraron – al joven que usted llamo chico es una chica, ¿no noto que su piel era mas fina y delicada?

- Oh diablos – susurro el mayor tragando saliva

- Que mal sempai – dijeron las chicas enojadas– usted la ofendió

- Yo no sabia – dijo el de tercero intentado defenderse mientras comenzaba una discusión

- ¿Qué crees que este ocurriendo? – pregunto Endo a kido

- No tengo la menor idea pero esto lo deben de saber Valen y las demás – dijo kido a lo que Endo asintió mientras Haruna les miraba preocupada

* * *

Las catorce chicas caminaban calladas después de todo. Naomi miro a todas y suspiro, pronto comenzaría una guerra difícil de ganar, Shimori le devolvió la mirada algo tensa. Akari miro a todas antes de sonreírles con calidez.

- Vamos chicas – llamo la pelinegra con una sonrisa – estamos en Japón y hemos venido para salvar a nuestras familias además de jugar al futbol

- Tienes razón – dijo Diana sonriendo – vinimos para cumplir nuestros sueños

- Y los cumpliremos – dijeron alegres Hana, Suki y Lilyan

- Somos lycans – dijo Amaya sonriendo a Diana, Lia, Yessica, Naomi y Yue quienes asintieron

- Werecats – dijo Saori mirando a Lilyan, Suki y Hana quien también asintieron

- Y vampiresas – termino Akari mirando a Shimori, Alejandra y Hayashida quienes asintieron – nuestras metas son ser las mejores en el futbol y salvar a nuestros pueblos

- Y lo haremos – dijeron todas sonrientes

Cerca de ahí eran observadas por un raro cuervo negro, este miro a las jóvenes antes de emprender vuelo en busca de su amo. El debía saber que las mocosas que el buscaba como loco estaban aquí en la ciudad inazuma. Pronto la destrucción ocurriría y este mundo seria del oscuro.

* * *

**bueno eso es lo que logre, prometo que el siguiente sera mas largo**. **Ahora las preguntas:**

**¿les gusto?**

**¿que ocurrira mañana en el raimon?**

**¿por que endo esta traumado con angela?**

**¿Naomi matara a alguien con su moto sierra?**

**¿Lilyan controlara su cambio?**

**¿habran problemas?**

**Adiosito, espero les guste y espero escribir el siguiente pronto. Aqui va la ficha para oc:**

_**Nombre:**_

_**Edad: de 14 a 15**_

_**Aspecto:**_

_**Personalidad:**_

_**Gustos:**_

_**Disgustos:**_

_**Posición:**_

_**Técnicas:**_

_**Raza: werecat/vampiro (necesito 2 vampiros y tres werecats)**_

_**Pareja: (menos yukimura, tsurugi y kirino) (y los que nombraron las chicas en sus reviews)**_


	3. Capitulo 2: Primer día de clases

**holis! Aqui va el capitulo de hoy, espero y lo disfruten. Prometo que lo hare mas largo en el siguiente, por cierto aun quedan tres puestos para oc si alguien desea participar. Ahora les dejo el capitulo de hoy.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Primer día de clases**

Todas llegaron a la casa agotadas, solo deseaban tirarse a dormir para mañana ir a esa escuela Raimon e inscribirse. También de paso entrarían al club de futbol, lamentablemente estarían con todos esos raritos. Y con ese loco entrenador al que llamaban Endo, si sus vidas eran muy normales se dijeron con sarcasmo cuando sonó el timbre. Todas miraron a Yue, a lo que la lycan arqueo una ceja.

- Anda mama Yue y abre – dijo Naomi mientras tomaba el control de la televisión

- Seré la mayor y una madre para todas pero no su sirvienta – se quejo la pelinegra en una mueca

- ¿no lo eres? – preguntaron todas sorprendidas a lo que a Yue le salió una gota en la cabeza

- Creíamos que eras la sirvienta – dijo nerviosa Lilyan – como siempre cocinas, lavas, planchas, limpias las casas donde nos quedamos

- No me aprecian – dijo Yue llorando a cascaditas mientras se levantaba a abrir la puerta

- Yue – dijeron todas con gotas en las cabezas

Yue fue a la entrada y abrió la puerta siendo recibida por un fuerte abrazo. Sonrió al ver quien era, una niña de blanco cabello ondulado que llegaba hasta sus tobillos y amarrado en dos coletas. Tenían mechas rosadas fluorescentes y unos grandes ojos rojos, su estatura era baja casi ni llegaba al metro y medio. Esta joven era Mimiko Nekomata y tenia 14 años. A un lado estaba otra joven de cabello color negro, sus ojos eran de un color gris mientras su piel era trigueña. Esta era Natsume Kuroi y tenia 14 años.

- Mimiko, Natsume – dijo feliz Yue

- Hola mama Yue – dijo feliz la albina – te extrañe mucho

- Solo nos separamos cinco días – dijo con una gota en la cabeza Suki mientras Mimiko hacia un puchero

- Pero fue mucho tiempo lejos de mama Yue – dijo mientras abrazaba mas a Yue

- Alguien si me aprecia – dijo Yue fulminando con la mirada a las demás

- Yue era una broma – dijo Amaya en un suspiro – te queremos mucho

- Claro, además sin ti Naomi ya hubiera sido arrestada por homicidio – dijo Shimori animando a la pelinegra

- ¡hey! – se quejo la chica bipolar

- Acéptalo nao-chan – dijo Shimori poniéndole una mano en el hombro de la pelicafe – tienes un serio problema de bipolaridad

- Tu también Shimori – se quejo Naomi a lo que Shimori bufo

- No soy bipolar – dijo la pelinegra a lo que Hachis tosió

- Si lo eres – dijo la del parche – y mucho

- Hachis – se quejo Shimori sonrojada haciendo reír a Natsume

- En verdad las extrañe – dijo Natsume sonriente para luego hacer una mueca – y tampoco aguante mucho a Mimiko

- Eres mala Natsume-nee – se quejo la ojiroja en un puchero inflando los mofletes

- Me tenia harta de tanto decir _quiero a mama Yue _– dijo Natsume imitando la voz de la mas joven antes de mirar con pánico a las demás – no aguante y tome el primer vuelo aquí

- Te entendemos – dijo Yessica con cara de compasión – Mimiko es difícil de complacer

- Muy cierto – dijo Suki asintiendo

- Mama Yue mira lo que dicen de mi – se quejo la pequeña Mimiko a lo que Yue miro mal a las demás

- Chicas no molesten a Mimiko – se quejo la ojiroja a lo que todas suspiraron

- Tienen suerte que haya comprado los uniformes para ustedes dos – dijo Akari sonriendo – mañana empezamos todas en el Raimon

- ¡Raimon! – gritaron Mimiko y Natsume

- Por lo que se el equipo del Raimon fue el que ayudo Shion y las demás hace diez años – dijo sorprendida Natsume para luego sonreír – según oí de Steve se supone que ellos son grandes jugadores

- Los de esa época – dijo Amaya – los de ahora no lo sabemos aun

- Pues pronto descubriremos eso – dijo Diana seria – espero que tomen el futbol enserio

- Se que lo harán – dijo Saori mirando a la lycan – diana, sabes que esas personas juegan por amor al futbol no por obligación

- Bueno Yue comienza a cocinar – dijeron todas mirando a la mama de la casa que bufo y se fue a la cocina

- ¡que sea pescado! – grito Mimiko con ojos brillantes

- ¡que haya helado! – gritaron Shimori, Hachis, Yessica, diana y Naomi con ojos brillantes

- ¡helado! – grito Natsume con ojos de cachorro

- ¡yo quiero chocolate! – grito Ale sonriente

- ¡me tratan como sirvienta! – se quejo Yue llorando a cascaditas

- Tal vez un poco – dijo con inocencia Hana a lo que Yue se deprimió mas

- Hana creo que no debiste decir eso – dijo con una gota en la cabeza Lia mientras veía a Yue en depresión

- Mientras cocine todo esta bien – dijo encogiéndose de hombros Suki

- Pobre Yue – dijeron Saori, Akari y Amaya con gotas en las cabezas mientras Lilyan asentía con tristeza por su amiga

* * *

Akari se levanto temprano y con rapidez para alistase e ir a la nueva escuela. Se fue al baño y se alisto para ponerse su uniforme del Raimon. Una falda corta, la blusa y cuando vio el lazo lo rechazo. No era su estilo, en lugar de eso usaría el rosario de protección contra el sol, se lo coloco antes de amarrase el cabello en una cola de caballo larga. Dos mechones ondulados caían dándole un aspecto más sexy, sonrió lista antes de coger su mochila y bajar para irse. En la sala estaban Shimori, Alejandra y Natsume listas. Todas usaban los rosarios, claro que si se los quitaban y salían así terminarían achicharradas.

- Buenos días – dijeron las cuatro vampiresas

- ¿Dónde esta Hachis? – pregunto curiosa Akari – ella ya debería estar lista

- Esta arriba – contesto en un suspiro Shimori – no quiere usar el uniforme femenino

- Es cierto – recordó Akari en una mueca – y ¿como…?

No termino de preguntar por que en ese momento bajo corriendo Hachis asustada junto a Megan que se aferraba a la cabeza de su dueña. Las cuatro chicas vieron sorprendidas como la pelinegra usaba el uniforme femenino incluso llevaba el cabello suelto y sin el gorro que siempre usaba. Justo llego Naomi en su forma demoniaca enseñando la moto sierra. A todas les salieron gotas en las cabezas al entender la razón de Hachis, si era Naomi la que ordenaba algo se cumplía porque sino tenias dos opciones de acabar mal. Una era en el hospital o la otra en el cementerio. Ninguna de las dos era muy buena.

- Ya me puse el uniforme Naomi pero baja el arma – dijo Hachis llorando a cascaditas mientras se escondía detrás de Akari

- Me gusta que seas comprensiva Hachis-chan – dijo Naomi cambiando su personalidad a la pasiva

- Eso fue bajo amenaza – susurraron todas con gotas en las cabezas

- Bien ¿listas? – pregunto Yue saliendo de la cocina junto a las demás

- Si – contestaron todas

- Entonces larguémonos de aquí – dijo Diana saliendo junto al resto

- ¡esperen! que haremos con eso – pregunto Suki señalando las orejas de Mimiko y luego las de Lilyan

- ¡demonios! – gritaron todas tragando saliva

- Yo me encargo de Mimiko – dijo Yue jalando a Mimiko y llevándola dentro de la casa

- Yo de Lilyan – dijo Saori jalando a la pelimorada y entrando a la casa

- Bueno escuchare música un rato – dijo Alejandra colocándose sus audífonos mientras todas suspiraban

Cinco minutos después salieron Yue y Saori sonrientes seguidas de las otras dos werecats. Lilyan usaba una cinta entre las orejas cubriéndolas y no eran tan notorias, mientras a Mimiko le habían peinado con chongos y gracias a dios no se le notaban las orejas. Suspiraron aliviadas antes de levantaron el pulgar a Saori y Yue quienes asintieron. Emprendieron el camino hacia el Raimon, dándose cuenta que no sabían en donde era la dirección. Con indicaciones de una alumna llegaron y el director les dijo sus salones. Akari, Amaya, Saori, Yue, Lilyan, Alejandra y Yessica irían a tercero mientras las demás a segundo.

* * *

Minamisawa suspiro aburrido mientras esperaba que llegara el maestro. Miro a taichí quien estaba dormido, a su lado kuramada hablaba con Daichi. El chico dejo caer la cabeza con el aburrimiento llegando al límite, y encima el maestro no llegaba. En ese instante el sensei entro apurado.

- Lamento la demora alumnos – se disculpo el sensei

- Buenos días – saludaron todos

- Para empezar quiero decirles que tenemos nuevas alumnas – dijo el sensei a lo que todos pusieron mucha atención – pasen y preséntense

Las jóvenes entraron dejando embobados a todos los chicos. Eran tres, noto Minamisawa cuando salió de su estado de admiración. Una pelinegra de ojos cafés, una castaña de ojos azul claro y la otra era una rubia de ojos violetas. Hermosas y de buenos atributos, tuvo que admitir sonrojándose. Pero se dio cuenta que eran tres chicas de las de ayer.

- Soy Akari Daidouji – se presento la pelinegra con seriedad – es un gusto

- Amaya Kimura – se presento la castaña sin emoción alguna

- Saori Hanazono – termino de presentarse la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa – espero que nos llevemos bien

- Todos lo esperamos – dijeron los hombres mirando a las chicas de arriba abajo con miradas pervertidas a lo que Akari bufo fastidiada

- Son las chicas de ayer taichí – susurro Minamisawa al portero que solo asintió mirando a las chicas embobado – taichí – volvió a llamar el chico pero ni caso le hacia

- Creo que no te escuchara Minamisawa – dijo con una gota en la cabeza Daichi a lo que el ojimarrón suspiro rendido

- Siéntense señorita Daidouji al lado de Minamisawa, usted señorita Kimura al lado de Daichi y señorita Hanazono delante de Minamisawa

Las jóvenes asintieron y fueron a sus asientos sin decir nada más. Akari bufo molesta cuando sintió como varios chicos le miraban con ojos de pervertidos, eso era lo malo de ser una vampiresa, lycan o werecat. Sus cuerpos se desarrollaban para ser mejores y más llamativos para los humanos. Ahora ella, Amaya y Saori tendrían que aguantar a esta manada de pervertidos.

* * *

Yue, Lilyan, Alejandra y Yessica entraron al salón en el cual les tocaba. La maestra les sonrió con calidez mientras varios de los hombres les dedicaban miradas de corazón. Alejandra bufo y volteo el rostro con asco de tantos hombres así, Yue suspiro mientras usaba sus gafas que cubrían sus ojos. Yessica ignoro las miradas libidinosas mientras Lilyan sonreía algo nerviosa.

- Preséntense por favor – pidió la maestra a lo que las cuatro asintieron

- Soy Yue Wang – se presento la mayor sonriendo con timidez – es un gusto conocerles

- Lilyan Ming – se presento la pelimorada algo tensa – un gusto

- Yessica Akiri – dijo la ojiverde sonriendo

- Alejandra Ryosuke – se presento la ojicafé con timidez

- Siéntense en los lugares vacios – dijo la maestra

Las cuatro obedecieron sentándose en los lugares sin dueño. Las clases serian largas pensaron todas al ver como los chicos le daban miradas a cada rato fastidiándolas. Este seria un largo día, se dijeron en sus mentes.

* * *

Shindou escribía lo que el profesor indicaba mientras Kirino le imitaba, en ese momento tocaron la puerta e ingresaron cinco chicas. Todos les miraron embobados al ver mujeres tan hermosas, pero Kirino y Shindou ya las conocían después de todo eran las jóvenes de ayer salvo una que era diferente.

- Sus nuevas compañera – dijo el sensei – preséntense

- Soy Naomi Akatsuki – se presento la pelicafe sonriendo

- Shimori Matsumoto – se presento la ojinegra con normalidad

- Suki Hayashi – dijo la ojigris con una sonrisa traviesa

- Lia Takanashi – se presento la ojiazul con timidez

- Y yo soy Natsume Kuroi – dijo con una sonrisa la pelinegra – esperamos llevarnos bien con todos

- Señorita Hayashi siéntese al lado del joven Shindou – pidió el sensei a lo que Suki miro a Shindou recordando que era el primo de Hana – señorita Akatsuki delante del joven Kirino y usted señorita Matsumoto detrás de el

- Entendido – dijeron las tres chicas yéndose a sentar

- Ustedes señoritas Takanashi y Kuroi adelante – pidió el sensei a lo que ambas asintieron tomando asiento

La clase empezó mientras las jóvenes eran acosadas por las miradas de muchos hombres, suspiraron hartas de que siempre ocurriera lo mismo en toda escuela ala que iban al menos esperaban que a las demás les fuera mejor.

* * *

Akane miro como entraban cuatro alumnas al salón de clase, Midori les miro también. Eran hermosas y bien desarrolladas. Entonces ambas recordaron que eran las chicas de ayer. El maestro indico que se presentaran.

- Soy Hayashida Hatsumi – se presento la chica del parche tranquilamente

- Mi nombre es Diana Wolf – se presento la ojiverde

- Soy Mimiko Nekomata – dijo la mas baja de todas con una sonrisita

- Hana Shindou – termino la ultima a lo que todos le miraron sorprendidos

- ¿es prima de Shindou Takuto? – pregunto sorprendido el maestro a lo que la chica asintió

- Es prima de shin-sama – dijo con una sonrisa Akane mientras las nuevas se sentaban

Las chicas estaban incomodas porque todos los chicos les miraban con intensidad, la mas incomoda era Hana porque muchos le miraban los pechos. Diana fulminaba con la mirada a todo aquel que miraba mal a su amiga. Mimiko y Hachis solo los ignoraban. Un largo día sin duda.

* * *

Las clases terminaron y el entrenamiento empezó, todos practicaban mientras las gerentes les veían jugar. Hoy si estaba Kinako que ayer no pudo ir pero se esforzaba más, mientras Endo y kido esperaban a las chicas de ayer. Miraron hacia un lado dándose cuenta que se acercaban junto a dos nuevas jóvenes.

- Por fin llegan – dijo Endo sonriendo a lo que Akari asintió

- Disculpe la tardanza – se disculpo Yue quitándose las gafas

- No se preocupen pero en verdad necesitamos hablar – dijo kido antes de mirar a Haruna – cuídalos Haruna

- Entendido – dijo la peliazul mientras las chicas se alejaban junto a Endo y kido

- Así que son las nuevas lideres de los clanes – dijo sorprendido kido a lo que todas asintieron

- Haremos un resumen rápido – dijo Amaya – los actuales alfas o padres de las alfas anteriores lideres decidieron renunciar a ellas y nombrarnos a nosotras como futuras alfas

- Y supongo que también huyeron ¿me equivoco? – pregunto kido a lo que todas rieron nerviosas

- Bien, eso es cierto – dijo Hachis tensa - pero lo que ocurre es que los alfas han decidido que quieren cuidar de sus nietos

- ¡¿QUE?! – gritaron kido y Endo horrorizados y sorprendidos llamando la atención de todos

- Bajen la voz – dijo Saori nerviosa

- ¡QUE BAJE LA VOZ! ¡COMO QUIERES QUE LO HAGA SI UN ESTUPIDO IDIOTA ME QUIERE QUITAR A MIS HIJOS! – grito kido histérico

- Y también quieren que ustedes se separen de sus hijas porque no los aguantan de yernos – dijo Mimiko a lo que kido casi se desmaya

- ¡JAMAS! ¡NO ME DIVORCIARE! ¡ES MAS NO HAY DIVORCIOS! – grito enojado kido mientras Endo le veía con una gota en la cabeza

- Y además de eso dicen que los mataran por quitarles la inocencia a sus adoradas hijas – termino Alejandra a lo que kido maldijo en voz baja

- ¡ESO NO CUENTA! – grito sonrojado

- Y otro mensaje del parte del padre de Valen – dijo Yessica – dice que hubiera preferido que se casara con Marco antes que contigo

- ¡MALDITO VIEJO! – termino de gritar kido

- ¿mejor? – pregunto Endo a lo que kido asintió de mal humor

- Bueno – dijo Naomi con una gota en la cabeza – eso es todo y también nos fugamos mientras oímos las conversaciones de ellos

- Cambiemos de tema – sugirió Endo riendo nervioso – ¿quieren unirse al club de futbol?

- Si – dijeron emocionadas las chicas

- Me vengare de ese anciano – gruño kido a lo que Endo rio

- Es tu suegro – dijo Endo a lo que kido bufo

- Prefiero antes a Miguel que a el – dijo kido enojado – que valen se casara con Marco, antes muerto

* * *

Los jugadores miraban al entrenador kido con una gota en la cabeza, ya que el de rastas estaba cubierto en llamas. Al parecer de lo que oyeron por los gritos de el, fue que sus suegro quería a sus nietos con el y separarlo de su esposa. Al parecer el suegro era un ser temible y muy odiado por kido.

- Bien chicos, ellas son la nuevas integrantes del Raimon – dijo sonriente Endo a lo que todos miraron a las chicas

- Mira shin-sama, ella es su prima – dijo Akane alegre señalando a Hana a lo que Takuto abrió los ojos como platos

- ¿tengo prima? – pregunto sorprendido Shindou a lo que a todos se cayeron para atrás

- ¿no sabias eso Shindou? – pregunto Kirino con una gota en la cabeza a lo que Takuto rio y negó con la cabeza

- Tu tío es mi padre – dijo Hana sonriendo

- Bonito encuentro familiar – dijo en un suspiro Tsurugi

- Bien hagan las pruebas para entrar – dijo con una sonrisa Endo – taichí tapara y ustedes deben anotar un gol

- Entendido – dijeron todas asintiendo

- Pero ya se acabo la hora de entrenamiento – dijo Haruna riendo nerviosa a lo que todos se cayeron

- Mejor hacemos las pruebas mañana – dijo divertida Saori a lo que Endo asintió

- ¿Por qué demoraron? – pregunto kido a lo que todas bufaron cuando llego un ejercito de chicos rodeando a las dieciséis jóvenes

- Eso contesta su pregunta kido-kantoku – dijo con una gota en la cabeza shinsuke a lo que todos asintieron

- ¡Dejadnos en paz! – se escucho un grito desde el interior

- ¡a la mierda la cortesía! – grito Naomi antes de cambiar su personalidad y volverse la Naomi demoniaca que saco su moto sierra

Al instante todos los chicos desaparecieron huyendo por sus vidas mientras Naomi sonreía con maldad con su arma y todos los del equipo retrocedían varios pasos asustados. Endo y kido junto a Haruna se dieron cuenta que esa joven era una bipolar, y ya sabían de quien era pariente.

- ¿eres pariente de Desirée? – pregunto Haruna a lo que Naomi tomo su personalidad pasiva

- Si, es mi prima – dijo sonriendo la chica a lo que a kido y Endo se les helo la sangre

- Mejor preséntense antes que nos vayamos – dijo Endo riendo nervioso y asustado por la bipolar

- Naomi Akatsuki – se presento la pelicafe antes de nombrar a todas

- Un placer – dijeron todas

- Entonces tenemos una bipolar en el equipo – dijo Kariya a lo que Amaya trago saliva

- ¡no lo digas! – grito la castaña pero era tarde

- ¿a quien llamas bipolar? – pregunto con voz macabra la ojiesmeralda sacando su moto sierra y volviendo a su forma demoniaca

- Yo no dije nada – dijo Kariya asustado mientras negaba con rapidez haciendo reír a Kirino – cállate

- No es bueno reírse de las desgracias de los demás – se quejo Saori – eres una persona muy cruel

- Kariya molesta a cada rato se merece un poco de su propia medicina – dijo Kirino a lo que la ojivioleta rio

- Y tu eres un santo, ni esa te la crees tu rosadito – dijo con burla Saori fastidiando a Kirino

- Y ¿tu quien te crees que eres? – pregunto Kirino enojado – la chica perfecta

- Nunca me he creído eso – dijo enojada Saori – tal vez te la crees tu ya que pareces mas chica que chico

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral ante lo ultimo antes de que los chicos estallaran en risas, Kariya se cayo al suelo y se agarro del estomago al reír tanto por lo que dijo Saori. Kirino fulmino a la ojivioleta con la mirada mientras esta le saco la lengua para después darle la espalda. Incluso Endo empezó a reírse de lo que la chica había dicho.

- ¿Usted también Endo-kantoku? – pregunto Shindou a lo que Endo paro de reír

- Lo siento es que me recordaron a alguien – dijo Endo sonriendo

- Deberías disculparte – dijo Shindou mirando a Saori – no estuvo bien lo que dijiste

- No eres nadie para decirle que debe hacer – dijo Yue molesta – Saori sabe que debe pedir disculpas

- Pero lo que hizo estuvo mal – dijo Shindou fastidiado con la pelinegra

- Si, pero ella se iba a disculpar – se quejo Yue molesta contra ese chico – además ese chico también hizo mal

- Kirino no hizo mal – se quejo Shindou

- Gracias – dijo Kirino sonriendo a su amigo a lo que el de cabello ondulado asintió

- Entonces también eres uno de esos que disfrutan de las desgracias de otros – determino Yue a lo que Shindou negó

- No es…– intento decir el chico pero Yue le ignoro

- Hola soy Fey Rune – se presento el peliverde ante Hana quien solo se sonrojo y retrocedió nerviosa por el chico, este solo le miro extrañado

- Esto será muy interesante – dijo Endo divertido a lo que Haruna asintió sonriente

- Como en los viejos tiempos – dijo la peliazul a lo que kido asintió en un suspiro

Hachis miro a Minamisawa y este le miro sorprendido al ver a una joven tan bonita, un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas mientras ella le ignoraba. Al parecer si se enojo porque le dijo que parecía un chico pensó el. Kariya miro a Suki y esta arqueo una ceja en su dirección, el le sonrió y ella le ignoro sorprendiendo al chico. Lilyan miro a Hamano y el le saludo con la mano, ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Ichino miro a la pequeña Mimiko, ella le miro y se escondió detrás de su mama Yue, el le miro interrogante. Hikaru se acerco a Natsume sonriendo.

- Hola soy Hikaru Kageyama – se presento el joven y ella le sonrió

- Natsume Kuroi, un gusto – dijo ella sonriendo

- Nos volvemos a ver – dijo Tsurugi viendo a Akari quien sonrió burlona

- Hola chico tsundere – dijo con diversión mientras el bufaba molesto

- Me llamo Kyousuke Tsurugi – se quejo el chico

- Bien chico tsundere – contesto Akari queriendo sacarlo de sus casillas

- Bueno les aviso que mañana vendrán unos amigos de otras escuelas para pasar el día – aviso Endo intentando parar una desgracia entre Akari y Kyousuke

- ¿Quiénes? – preguntaron todos emocionados

- Es sorpresa – dijo Endo a lo que tenma hizo un puchero

- Pero Endo-kantoku – se quejo el joven tenma haciendo reír a las chicas

- Bueno ya pueden irse y las veo mañana a ustedes para sus pruebas – dijo Endo despidiéndose y yéndose junto a kido y Haruna

Las chicas miraron a todos dijeron un adiós y emprendieron el camino hacia la casa de todas. Los chicos bufaron, eran extrañas y diferentes a todas las mujeres que habían visto antes, pero más hermosas que cualquiera les recordó sus mentes sonrojándolos.

* * *

Kido camino junto a Endo y Haruna hablando sobre lo que les contaron las jóvenes líderes, quedarse con los niños y peor aun con sus esposas.

- Debemos avisar a goenji y al resto – dijo kido a lo que Endo asintió

- Creo que Hiroto, Midorikawa, Nagumo y Suzuno deben de estar en el sun Garden este fin de semana – dijo Endo – podemos hablar con ellos ese día

- Fudo y afuro están de viaje junto a Shion y Atsumi – dijo Haruna preocupada

- Y contactar con fidio y los demás será difícil – dijo kido tenso

- Calmémonos – sugirió Haruna – tenemos que estar en calma y pensar porque quieren a los niños ahora

- Tienes razón – dijo Endo

- Hablare con Valen y mañana la llevare – dijo kido antes de gemir horrorizado – también irán Marcus, Luca y Hikari

- ¡genial! – dijo feliz Haruna – veré a mis sobrinos

- Será un día largo – dijo Endo riendo nervioso – a propósito, te agrada la idea de que el hermano de Tsurugi nos ayude en los entrenamientos desde mañana

- Por supuesto – dijo feliz kido – mas ayuda y será mejor

El cuervo del día anterior miro a el trió antes de abrir sus alas y tomar la dirección para ver a su maestro. Voló antes de toparse con las jóvenes líderes. Las vio entrar a la casa que compartían todas. En ese lugar vivían pensó el animal, antes de seguir su camino. Pronto les mandaría una sorpresita de parte del maestro, que ellas disfrutarían mucho igual que esos humanos.

* * *

**bueno eso es lo que logre hacer hoy, ahora las preguntas:**

**¿tratan a yue como sirvienta?**

**¿que haran los ex jugadores del raimon con sus suegros?**

**¿mañana sera un dia largo junto a los hijos de kido?**

**¿quienes son los invitados que traera endo?**

**¿que pasara ahora que yuuichi ayude en los partidos?**

**¿los admiradores volveran a molestar a las chicas luego de la amenaza de naomi?**

**espero y lo hayan disfrutado, ahora adiosito y si puedo publico el siguiente capi del otro fic**


	4. Capitulo 3: Jugando con los niños

**hola! Perdón por no actualizar muy rápido es que estoy terminando la otra historia y prometo que cuando acabe solo me concentrare en esta. Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo y prometo que el romance comenzara el siguiente capitulo. Ademas de que tenemos dos nuevas integrantes: Dani-chan y Gaby-chan junto a Kim Natsuyaki. Ahora vamos al capi.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Jugando con niños **

El día había pasado rápido y todos ya estaban en la cancha esperando a Endo junto a sus ¨invitados sorpresa¨. Mimiko se aburría y tiraba del cabello de Akari a lo que esta le fulminaba con la mirada, Yue solo le decía a la mas joven que no hiciera eso pero la niña ni caso hacia. Diana estaba aburrida y ya quería jugar futbol mientras Alejandra escuchaba música. Hachis suspiraba ya casi quedándose dormida igual que Yessica, Lia intentaba no cerrar los ojos junto a Hana. Las demás solo gruñían fastidiadas por la demora del entrenador.

- Oigan – llamo Midori a los del equipo Raimon, estos le miraron – alguien hábleles a las chicas que se están aburriendo

- Hazlo tu – dijeron todos ignorándola a lo que ella les miro feo

- Chicos no sean así – dijo Aoi enojada – son nuevas y no conocen a nadie

- Pero dan miedo – se quejo Hayami con cascaditas en los ojos – en especial la que es bipolar

- Shindou-sempai una de ellas es su prima – se quejo Aoi a lo que el chico suspiro

- Es que no la recuerdo – dijo el chico en una mueca

- Bien – dijo tenma parándose y haciendo una pose heroica – iré yo a hablarles

- ¡Así se habla! – dijeron Midori y Aoi mientras Akane tomaba fotos a la pose heroica del chico

- Te acompaño tenma – dijo shinsuke parándose con una sonrisa

- Yo también – dijo Kinako sonriendo

Los tres se acercaron a las chicas nuevas. Akari les miro arqueando una ceja mientras ellos se asustaban y tragaron saliva con temor. Tenma negó con la cabeza antes de sonreír y extender su mano a la chica con amabilidad. Ella le miro sorprendida.

- Tenma Matsukaze – se presento el chico sonriendo – es un gusto conocerla a usted y sus amigas

- Apuesto lo que sea a que no le da la mano – dijo Hamano a lo que todos asintieron

- Pues yo apuesto a que si se la da – dijo Midori

- Aceptamos – dijeron todos mirando la escena a lo que Midori sonrió

- Un gusto – dijo Akari estrechándole la mano a tenma con una sonrisa dulce que sonrojo al chico junto a shinsuke y a los demás del equipo – Akari Daidouji, me agradara ser tu amiga

- Bonita – dijeron todos embobados a o que Midori chasqueo los dedos trayéndolos a la realidad

- me deben dinero – dijo maliciosamente a lo que todos se petrificaron antes de sacar sus billeteras y pagarle a la chica mientras lloraban a cascaditas

- mi dinero – dijeron todos menos Shindou que se encogió de hombros (es rico ¡Injusto!)

- ellas son mis amigas – dijo Akari señalando a todas – Yue Wang, Yessica Akiri, Amaya Kimura, Saori Hanazono, Naomi Akatsuki, Hana Shindou, Suki Hayashi, Lilyan Ming, Alejandra Ryosuke, Lia Takanashi, Shimori Matsumoto, Hayashida Hatsumi, Diana Wolf, Natsume Kuroi y Mimiko Nekomata

- un gusto- dijeron todas sonriendo a lo que Kinako sonrió también

- Kinako Nanobana – se presento la joven alegre

- Shinsuke Nishizono – dijo el mas pequeño de todos

- Es un placer conocerlos – dijo Shimori sonriendo – al parecer ustedes no nos tienen miedo ¿eh?

- ¿miedo? – preguntaron los tres a lo que Naomi señalo al resto del Raimon

- Cobardes – dijo como si nada la bipolar – gente así no vale la pena

- ¡eh! – se quejaron todos ofendidos

- Naomi – regaño Yue a la pelicafe quien bufo haciendo un puchero

- Ella es algo complicada – dijo Hana con suplica en su voz – discúlpenla

- Y por su actitud muchas veces casi nos encierran en la cárcel – dijo Diana mirando a la chica quien solo silbo

- ¡vamos! Esas personas eran molestosas – se quejo Naomi ofendida – hice un bien a la comunidad

- ¡Persiguiéndolas con tu moto sierra! – exclamo Natsume con horror

- No les lastime – se defendió la chica a lo que Alejandra bufo

- Porque te detuvo Yue – dijo la ojinegra antes de que mirara a Amaya – ¡¿Quién le regalo esa cosa?!

- Mi primo Dax – dijo Naomi a lo que Amaya se llevo la palma de su mano a la cabeza

- Como no lo supuse – dijo la ojiazul negando con la cabeza y maldiciendo a Dax por el regalo a Naomi

- ¡chicos ya llegamos! – dijo Endo

Tras lo cual Naomi cambio a su personalidad demoniaca y saco su moto sierra avanzo con ella y amenazo al entrenador con ella. Endo grito horrorizado antes de huir por su vida siendo perseguido por la bipolar. A todos les salieron gotas en las cabezas mientras Shimori miraba feo al entrenador junto a Yessica y Natsume.

- Alguien deténgale – dijo Nishiki con una gota en la cabeza mientras miraba a las chicas

- ¡Mátalo Naomi! – gritaron Shimori, Yessica y Natsume a lo que todos se cayeron para atrás

- ¡no me refería a animarla! – exclamo Nishiki a lo que las tres se encogieron de hombros

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – pregunto Haruna llegando

La peliazul llego junto a ocho jóvenes. Tenma sonrió al reconocer a Shuu, Hakuryuu, Taiyou, Miyabino, Namikawa, Yukimura, Yuuichi y Kishibe. Endo se lanzo a la pierna de Haruna mientras lloraba y a todos les salían gotas en las cabezas, Haruna rio nerviosa al ver a Naomi con su moto sierra. De inmediato los visitantes retrocedieron varios pasos.

- ¡Llega una hora tarde! – grito Naomi enojada a lo que Endo lloro mas – ¡nos ha tenido como idiotas esperándolo por todo ese tiempo!

- No me mates tengo razones porque vivir aun – dijo Endo llorando a mares

- ¡váyase a la…! – no termino la chica porque Ale le tapo la boca y rio nerviosa

- Perdonen su vocabulario – dijo la chica nerviosa mientras todos asentían asustados

- No te preocupes – dijo con una gota en la cabeza Haruna

- El entrenador tiene la culpa por llegar tarde – se quejo Shimori a lo que Akari suspiro

- Digamos que tienen complejo de bipolaridad – dijo Akari mirando a Yessica, Shimori, Naomi y Natsume

- Entendido – dijeron todos con gotas en las cabezas

- Endo-san ¿viene Valen? – pregunto Amaya a lo que Yessica miro al hombre

- Si, ahí viene con kido y sus hijos – contesto Endo ya mas calmado mientras señalaba a la familia kido que se acercaba

Kido cargaba a un niño de tres años que usaba googles como el, además también tenia las rastas del entrenador y una capa. A su lado iba una mujer de cabellera negra con ojos azules y de buen cuerpo, muy hermosa, junto a ella iban dos niños de cinco años. Ambos tenían cabello negro aunque la diferencia iba en sus ojos, uno los tenia color rojo y el otro azul. La mujer sonrió hasta abrazar a Endo.

- Me alegro de verte Endo – dijo Valen a lo que el entrenador sonrió

- También yo Valen – dijo el kantoku antes de saludar a los niños

- Marcus, Luca – dijo el hombre a lo que los niños saludaron con abrazos para luego ver al pequeño que cargaba kido – Hikari-chan te extrañe

- Y yo – dijo el pequeño abrazando al entrenador

- Bueno ella es Valen, la esposa de mi hermano – presento Haruna a la mujer quien solo sonrió a todos

- Un gusto – dijo Valen antes de que empujara levemente a sus hijos – ellos son Marcus – dijo mientras el ojiazul saludaba – y el Luca – dijo a lo que el ojirojo sonrió

- Este es Hikari – dijo kido bajando al mas pequeño de todos a lo que el niño sonrió haciendo suspirar a todas las chicas incluso a las bipolares

- Les quieren mas que a nosotros – se quejaron los chicos llorando a mares mientras Tsurugi bufaba y Yuuichi sonreía a los niños

- Ustedes deben de ser las jóvenes de las cual me hablo kido ¿verdad? – pregunto Valen a lo que todas asintieron – entonces vamos a hablar

- Unas amigas nuestras vienen ¿podemos ir a recogerlas al aeropuerto mientras hablamos? – pregunto Lia a lo que kido asintió

- Vamos y ahí hablaremos – dijo kido antes de mirar a sus hijos – y ahora ¿que hacemos con ellos?

- Llevarlos – dijo Valen mirando enojada a su esposo quien rio nervioso

- Me quiero quedar – dijo Luca a lo que Marcus asintió junto a Hikari

- Pues que los cuiden los del Raimon – dijo Suki a lo que los jugadores se petrificaron ante lo dicho

- ¡Claro! – dijo Endo feliz – confió en ellos así que vámonos ya

Antes de que alguien se pudiera quejar Endo, los esposos, Haruna y las chicas se habían ido dejándolos abandonados con los tres niños. Tenma miro a los pequeños y estos sonrieron con inocencia.

- Nos abandonaron con unos mocosos – se quejo Kariya

- No seas así con los niños – dijo Kirino enojado

- Además ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser cuidar unos niños? – pregunto Shuu cuando todos miraron a los niños que ya no estaban

- ¡¿Dónde se metieron?! – exclamaron todos horrorizados y buscándolos con la mirada

- ¡allí! – grito Yukimura viendo como el pequeño Hikari estaba en un árbol

- ¡¿Cómo llego ahí?! – preguntaron horrorizados todos

- Yo lo bajo – dijo Hakuryuu

El peliblanco comenzó a trepar el árbol mientras todos veían como el pequeño se aferraba a una rama que un poco más y se iba a romper. El chico cargo al pequeño y la rama se rompió haciéndolos caer a ambos. Todos se acercaron a auxiliar al pobre chico que estaba tirado en el suelo y adolorido mientras Hikari saltaba sobre el.

- Sálvenme – suplico Hakuryuu a lo que Yuuichi cargo al niño

- Bueno al menos aun vives – dijo Kishibe sonriendo mientras Shuu ayudaba a levantarse al albino quien fulmino con la mirada a Kishibe

- Cállate – dijo Hakuryuu adolorido

- Ahora ¿Dónde están Marcus y Luca? – pregunto Shindou cuando los niños aparecieron con pistolas de agua y comenzaron a mojarlos

- ¡paren! – grito Miyabino pero los gemelos ni caso le hacían

- Pero se siente bien – dijo Namikawa disfrutando del agua a lo que todos le miraron feo – bien, solo decía

- Ya entendí porque Endo-kantoku huyo – dijo Minamisawa siendo bañado en agua

- ¡sálvennos! – gritaron todos con cascaditas en los ojos

* * *

Valen miro a kido preocupada a lo que este arqueo una ceja curioso. Las chicas iban hablando con Endo sobre futbol mientras Haruna comentaba sobre el equipo Raimon. La pelinegra frunció el ceño preocupada por sus hijos, tal vez dejarlos con los muchachos no fue buena idea.

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto kido mirando a Valen quien sonrió preocupada

- Me preocupan los niños tal vez no debimos dejarlos solos – dijo ella a lo que kido rio nervioso

- Yo me preocupo mas por los chicos que por los niños – dijo kido con una gota en la cabeza

- Buen punto – dijo Valen con una gota en la cabeza antes de mirar a Yessica – me recuerdas a alguien – dijo ella a lo que la ojiverde le sonrió

- Soy Yessica Akiri – dijo la pelinegra a lo que Valen soltó un grito de emoción

- La pequeña Yessi – dijo la ojiazul feliz antes de abrazar a la chica – diablos han pasado años, la ultima vez que te vi eras una niñita de un año

- Hola prima Valen – dijo Yessica sonriendo a lo que kido sonrió

- Mas familia de Valen – dijo kido en un suspiro

- Por cierto tío te quiere ver – dijo Yessica a lo que Valen se sorprendió – dice que quiere que te separes de ese patético humano

- Pero yuto ya es un lycan – dijo Valen sorprendiendo a las chicas – lo convertí cuando cumplió dieciocho igual que las demás hicieron con sus novios

- Bueno eso cambia las cosas – dijo sonriendo Amaya antes de que le aliera una gota en la cabeza – aunque tu padre aun le odia

- Ya me acostumbre – dijo kido encogiéndose de hombros a lo que Valen rio nerviosa – bueno díganme quienes vienen

- Kim Natsuyaki y Taylor le Black – dijo en una sonrisa Lia

- Vampira y werecat – termino de decir Natsume

- ¿Cómo esta Ángela? – pregunto Akari mirando a Valen

- Bien – dijo la pelinegra antes de fruncir el seño – aunque no recuerdo que ella tuviera una prima

- Porque no soy su prima soy su hermana – dijo Akari a lo que a todos se les cayo la mandíbula menos a las chicas

- ¡lucia! – exclamo Valen a lo que Akari asintió

- Me cambie el nombre al igual que Amaya y Saori – dijo encogiéndose de hombros la chica a lo que Valen sonrió mas

- Entonces ellas son Helena y Mariana – dijo Valen feliz antes de abrazarlas – ¡dios! Ángela, Ariadna y Gaby estarán felices de verlas

- Si, eso esperamos – dijo tensa Saori

* * *

Mientras con los jugadores del Raimon y los invitados estaban huyendo de los niños, salvo Tsurugi que estaba sentado en una banca junto a Yuuichi que cargaba al pequeño Hikari. Las gerentes estaban sentadas también pero empapadas. Se fueron a sentar Shuu, Hakuryuu, Taiyou, Yukimura, Kishibe, Shindou y Kirino. El resto seguía huyendo hasta que llegaron Miyabino, Aoyama, Ichino, Nishiki y Minamisawa. Un rato después solo corrían tenma, shinsuke y Kinako.

- No entiendo ¿Por qué siguen corriendo? – pregunto Fey con una gota en la cabeza a lo que todos se encogieron de hombros

- Ni idea – dijo Tsurugi como si nada

- Esos mocosos me lo pagaran caro – dijo Midori enojada a lo que Hamano asintió

- Son demonios – dijo Hamano enojado

- Se supone que éramos invitados no niñeros – dijo Namikawa molesto a lo que Taiyou asintió

- ¿Qué hacen aquí por cierto? – pregunto Minamisawa

- Seremos alumnos del Raimon por un tiempo – dijo Kishibe sonriendo a lo que Shindou sonrió

- Yo ayudare en los entrenamientos – dijo Yuuichi sonriendo a lo que Tsurugi sonrió feliz ante lo que dijo su hermano

- Bienvenidos al equipo entonces – dijo feliz Shindou cuando tenma grito mas fuerte

- ¡tenma! – gritaron todos viendo al chico que cayo al suelo derrotado

- No sobrevivió – dijo con tristeza Hamano y con lagrimitas a lo que todos bajaron la mirada tristemente

- ¡tenma siempre vivirás en nuestros corazones! – grito llorando taichí a lo que a Yuuichi y a Tsurugi les salieron gotas en las cabezas ante tanto melodrama

- Yo…– dijo tenma mientras shinsuke le daba la mano y lloraba – les quise mucho, nunca me olviden

- No tenma, nunca te olvidaremos – dijo Kinako llorando

- Tenma – dijo Fey con una gota en la cabeza

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunto una voz

Las chicas habían llegado y se acercaron con rapidez al chico caído mientras Marcus y Luca aun se bañaban de agua entre ellos. Akari le vio con una gotita en la cabeza junto al resto, este chico era un melodramático al igual que algunos de los jugadores del Raimon.

- Tenma basta de dramas – dijo Shimori con una gota en la cabeza – además te íbamos a presentar a unas amigas

- Bien – dijo el chico parándose

- Ellas son – dijo Naomi señalando a dos chicas

Todos miraron a las dos chicas. Una tenía un largo cabello blanco hasta las rodillas con mechas celestes, su piel era blanca y era baja. Sus ojos eran raros, ya que el derecho era morado con celeste y el izquierdo era verde con celeste. Ella era Taylor Le Black y tenia 13 años. La otra joven era una chica de cabello color castaño oscuro y liso que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, donde tenia unas ondas al final junto a un flequillo a la derecha. Su piel era morenita y sus ojos un verde esmeralda, con una estatura media. Ella era Kim Natsuyaki y tenia 15 años.

- Taylor le Black – se presento la albina algo seria

- Kim Natsuyaki – dijo con una sonrisa la castaña

- Un placer – dijo tenma sonriendo – soy tenma Matsukaze, ellos son shinsuke Nishizono y Kinako Nanobana

- Un gusto – dijeron ambos sonriendo

- ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? – pregunto Hana preocupada viendo todo – ¿Por qué están mojados todos?

- Marcus y Luca – dijo shinsuke mirando a los gemelos que seguían jugando

- Déjamelo a mi – dijo Taylor acercándose a los gemelos

- ¡espera! – grito tenma horrorizado pero la chica se acerco sonriendo con calidez a los niños

- Hola, soy Taylor ¿Cómo se llaman? – pregunto con ternura a lo que Aoyama se le quedo mirando sonrojado

- Somos Marcus y Luca – dijo Marcus sonriendo con calidez

- ¿quieren jugar futbol con nosotras? Es que estamos aburridas y no sabemos que hacer – dijo Taylor a lo que ambos sonrieron mas asintiendo emocionados

- Entonces formemos equipos – dijo Yue acercándose y acariciando en la cabeza a Luca que sonrió saltando de felicidad

- Han domado a las bestias – dijo sorprendido Hamano a lo que todos asintieron sorprendidos

Las chicas se reunieron con tenma, Kinako, shinsuke y los gemelos antes separarse en equipos. En el equipo A estaban Akari, Taylor, Amaya, Shimori, Naomi, Diana, Yue, Hana, Luca, shinsuke y Alejandra. En el equipo B: Saori, Hachis, Yessica, Marcus, tenma, Kim, Suki, Lilyan, Lia, Natsume y Mimiko. Kinako se decidió por ser arbitro, por dos razones: la primera estaban los dos quipos exactos y la segunda es que siempre quiso ser arbitro.

- Bien – dijo Kinako mientras todos le miraban – las capitanas son Akari y Saori, ahora que empiece el juego

La chica dijo esto y de inmediato Naomi tomo el balón dirigiéndose a la portería donde estaba Hachis. Tenma intento quitarle el balón pero fallo, hasta que Saori llego a una velocidad increíble y le robo el balón dándoselo a Marcus quien dio un pase a Lia. Shimori junto a diana le quitaron el balón. Pero Saori era la más veloz de todas y robaba fácilmente la pelota.

- Es muy rápida – dijo sorprendido Kishibe

- Casi ni la veo – termino Taiyou mientras Kirino admiraba a la veloz joven

- Es genial – dijo el pelirosa con admiración

- Natsume – dijo Saori dándole el pase a la vampiresa quien lo recibió sin problemas dirigiéndose a la portería donde estaba shinsuke

- Mimiko – dijo la chica dándole el balón a la joven werecat pero lo intercepta Akari quien da el pase a Yue y esta lo manda a Naomi

- Ahora si – dijo la pelicafe sonriendo mientras iba a la portería de Hachis – navaja meteoro

- Barrera de espejo – dijo Hachis

Frente a la chica aprecio una lámina de vidrio que reflejo a Naomi y su tiro, este toco la barrera y de inmediato se fue en dirección a Yessica quien sonrió antes de pasar sobre todos y dirigirse hacia shinsuke.

- Tiro maldito – dijo la pelinegra

Brinco para después golpear el balón con la cabeza y luego con el pie. Al balón lo envolvió una bruma oscura antes de que formara una cruz y saliera un resplandor dorado para que marcara gol sin que shinsuke pudiera defender.

- ¡Injusto! – se quejo Naomi

- ¡Eso fue por la amenaza de ayer! – grito Hachis enojada a lo que Naomi abrió la boca de para en par

- ¡Rencorosa! – se quejo la bipolar a lo que Hachis le guiño el ojo

- Y con honores – dijo la portera mientras a tenma le salía una gota en la cabeza

- Fue un buen tiro – dijo asombrado Hakuryuu a lo que Minamisawa bufo

- Fue mejor la técnica de la portera – dijo maravillado

- Yo digo que fue mejor la técnica de la de pelo café – dijo Taiyou sonriendo – y hubiera entrado de no ser por la portera

- No, fue mejor la portera – se quejo Minamisawa

- Que no – dijo Hakuryuu antes de que los tres comenzaran una discusión

Kim llevaba el balón y le dio un pase Suki, quien sonrió dirigiéndose a la otra portería. Amaya les quito el balón y se lo lanzo a Alejandra quien corrió rumbo a la otra portería siendo seguida por las defensas.

- Lunatic charm – dijo ella

La cancha se torno oscura, apareciendo una gran luna llena y Ale lanzo el balón al aire, luego ella salta a la altura del balón, lo toma entre sus pierna y este desprende un aura plateada. Los demás se quedaron en trance mirando el balón incluida Hachis, Ale aprovecho esto y pateo anotando un gol.

- ¡si! – exclamo feliz Luca sonriente – ¡eres genial!

- Gracias – dijo Alejandra avergonzada

- ¡fue un tiro excelente! – dijo Yuuichi sonriendo emocionado ante la joven a lo que Tsurugi arqueo una ceja por la emoción de su hermano

- Ahora el balón lo lleva diana – dijo Aoi mirando el partido

- Pasaje estrecho – dijo Lilyan

La chica llevo sus manos atrás para luego juntar sus palmas. Frente a ella aparece un pasaje estrecho que detiene a Diana. Lilyan aprovecha esto y roba el balón como un gato, se lo manda a Suki. Pero era seguida por Yue.

- Ilusión maldita – dijo Yue

Yue miro a Suki, a lo que esta se sintió como si estuviera en un bosque. Ve a un lobo que es Yue y se lanza a atacarla. Suki horrorizada suelta el balón a lo que la ojiroja lo roba pasándoselo a Taylor. Esta se lo dio a Amaya.

- Flecha de la oscuridad – dijo la ojiazul

Ella salta y da una patada tan fuerte al balón haciéndolo llenarse de energía oscura. Este va como un rayo a la portería tomando forma de una flecha morada. Yue invoco su barrera de espejo pero la flecha la rompió anotando el gol.

- Ha anotado – dijo sorprendido Yukimura viendo a Amaya

- Pues fue sorprendente como ella robo el balón – dijo Shindou mirando a Yue

- ¡ese pasaje estrecho fue genial! – dijo Hamano mientras sus ojos brillaban

- Como que por aquí se están enamorando – dijo con picardía Midori haciendo sonrojar a Shindou, Hamano y a Yukimura

- ¡no! – dijeron los tres sonrojados a lo que Nishiki rio

- Novatos – dijo Nishiki a lo que Midori bufo

Lia llevaba el balón cuando Hana entro con rapidez quitándoselo y luego dárselo a Akari pero antes de que lo obtuviera lo cogió tenma. Hana corrió antes de usar su técnica.

- Defensa suprema – dijo Hana

Corrió velozmente alrededor de tenma haciendo que este se envolviera en un círculo de viento. De repente un relámpago golpeo el balón y salió volando hacia Hana dejando a un tenma sorprendido. Entonces Shindou recordó a su prima, un verano jugaron juntos y el la adoraba luego no la había vuelto a ver, hasta ahora.

- ¡Bien hecho Hana! – exclamo sonriendo Shindou a lo que su prima sonrió al darse cuenta que la recordó

- Es genial – dijo sonriendo Fey a lo que Shindou se paralizo y miro feo al peliverde

- No te acerques a mi prima Fey – advirtió el chico a lo que a Fey le salió una gota en la cabeza por su tono sobre protector

- Así que ya te recordó – dijo sonriendo Saori a Hana quien asintió

- Dijiste que lo conocías de rostro – se quejo Suki a lo que Hana asintió – y que nunca habían hablado

- Nunca volvimos a hablar desde que lo vi por ultima vez por mi madre – dijo Hana a lo que Suki se cayo al suelo

- Eso es diferente – dijo Suki con una gota en la cabeza

Kim llevaba el balón cuando diana se lo iba a quitar salto con su Monkey jump, y supero a todos llegando a la portería de shinsuke.

- Gao shot – dijo ella

Tiro el balón a lo que este se envolvió en llamas mientras sonaba el rugido de un león. Anoto sin dificultad mientras Kishibe admiraba el magnifico tiro. Ella sonrió mientras Marcus chocaba su palma con la de Kim.

- ¡quiero jugar! – grito en un puchero Hamano a lo que Luca negó con la cabeza

- Ya estamos completos y como Akari junto a Saori son capitanas ellas deciden si hacen cambios – dijo el niño tras lo cual a todos les recordó a kido – ¿lo desean capitanas?

- ¿quieren que jueguen ellos? – pregunto Saori a Marcus quien negó

- No, sigamos como estamos además ellos nos dejaron a manos de tenma, el niño pequeño y la chica sonrisa – dijo Marcus a lo que las chicas miraron feo al resto

- ¿hicieron eso? – pregunto Taylor horrorizada a lo que Aoyama trago saliva

- Es que se divertían con ellos asi que nos dio pena molestarlos – dijo el chico a lo que Taylor bufo dándole la espalda e ignorándolo

- Ya fuiste amigo mío – dijo Nishiki mientras Aoyama se sonrojaba

- No es eso – dijo sonrojado Aoyama a lo que todos rieron

- ¡Ya llegamos! – dijo llegando Endo con valen y kido a lo que todos los jugadores del Raimon fulminaron al entrenador que rio nervioso

- Marcus, Luca – llamo Valen a lo que los niños corrieron a abrazarla

- Mami – dijeron ambos felices mientras Hikari despertaba en los brazos de Yuuichi

- Papi – dijo el pequeño mientras Yuuichi se lo entregaba a kido

- ¿Cómo les fue? – pregunto Endo a lo que Aoi señalo su ropa

- Nos mojaron – dijo Akane tristemente

- Es normal, es que esos dos niños se llevan de fantasía con fudo – dijo Endo sonriendo – creo que el les enseño todo lo que saben

- ¡así que fue el! – gritaron los del Raimon prometiendo una futura venganza contra el ex jugador del Raimon

* * *

_Francia (parís, 10 am)_

Fudo estaba paseando junto a su esposa Shion cuando estornudo antes de sentir un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda. Al parecer alguien estaba enojado con el y se vengaría. El pelimarrón trago saliva, no recordaba haber echo enojar a nadie últimamente. Bueno, salvo kido pero el siempre le perdonaba. Se encogió de hombros y se dijo que solo era una estupidez.

* * *

_Con el Raimon_

Endo miro a las jóvenes líderes y sonrió. Solo al saber que eran parientes de Valen y las demás supo de inmediato que debían de ser grandes jugadores de futbol. Y no erro en nada, eran grandiosas y tenían un futuro por delante.

- Bueno creo que es obvio que todas ustedes entran al equipo – dijo Endo a lo que las chicas sonrieron

- Gracias – dijeron todas

- Bueno creo que ya saben que Yuuichi nos apoyara en los entrenamientos – dijo el entrenador a lo que todos asintieron – y por un tiempo tendremos a estos siete jóvenes como parte del Raimon así que espero que los cuiden bien

- ¡si! – dijeron todos felices

- Bueno, nosotras ya nos vamos – dijo Akari sonriendo – les vemos mañana

- ¡espera! – dijo Luca corriendo a abrazar a Yue y Taylor – ¿otro día jugaremos un partido?

- Claro – dijo sonriendo Amaya a lo que Marcus le abrazo para después aferrarse a Yessica

- Cuando quieran – dijo Lia sonriendo

- Vamos mama Yue – dijo Mimiko a Yue quien asintió

- Adiós – dijeron las chicas dándose vuelta y yéndose

- Esto será entretenido – dijo Valen sonriendo – bueno un día hay que traer a todos los ex jugadores del Raimon y a los niños

- ¡NO! – gritaron horrorizados todos antes de alejarse

* * *

Las chicas llegaron a la casa y se lanzaron al sofá a descansar mientras Yue cocinaba. Comieron, un rato después Kim y Taylor fueron a desempacar. Mimiko hizo un puchero a Yue a lo que esta suspiro antes de sorprenderse al ver como la pequeña werecat había cambiado a su lado animal. Frente a la pelinegra había un pequeño tigre blanco de ojos rojos que le miraba expectante.

- Vuelve a tu forma humana Mimiko – se quejo Yue cuando Lilyan miro sonriente a la pequeña

- También yo – dijo Lilyan antes de cambiar mientras Suki lo hacia también

En lugar de Lilyan estaba una pequeña pantera nebulosa de brillantes ojos color celeste que comenzó a jugar con Mimiko. Luego se unió un pequeño leopardo de ojos grises, esta era Suki. El resto llego para ver el juego de los tres felinos. Hana sonrió y cambio también convirtiéndose en una pantera de las nieves de ojos marrones. Saori y Kim se miraron antes de asentir y cambiar también, Yue les miro con la boca abierta. Ahora un guepardo de ojos violetas jugaba junto a una leona de ojos verdes esmeraldas.

- ¡díganles algo! – se quejo Yue mirando al resto

- ¿cambiamos un rato Yue? – pregunto Amaya sonriendo

- Pero…– intento negar la ojiroja

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más las cinco lycans ya habían cambiado. Ahora había cinco lobas de diferentes colores, una era café con ojos color esmeralda quien era Naomi. A su lado estaba Amaya que era una loba color chocolate con ojos color azul brillantes. Diana y Yessica se parecían ya que ambas tenían pelajes negros junto a ojos verdes, pero la diferencia estaba en que Diana era un poco más alta. Y por ultimo Lia tenía el pelaje café claro y sus ojos azules.

- ¡lobos! – dijo feliz Taylor antes de comenzar a jugar con ellos

- Algunas veces creo que debió ser una lycan – dijo Shimori a lo que todas asintieron

- O que mas da – dijo Yue antes de cambiar y volverse una loba negra de ojos color rojos

Las cinco lobas jugaban con Taylor y las felinas mientras las otras cinco vampiresas se sentaban a ver la televisión. Sonrieron, tenían el presentimiento de que mañana seria un día muy entretenido para todos.

* * *

**Vuelvo a disculparme por no actualizar rapido, bueno ahora las preguntas:**

**¿que pasara mañana?**

**¿se meteran en problemas las chicas?**

**¿quieren que los del raimon cuiden a todos los hijos de los ex jugadores del raimon?**

**¿quieren que naomi, shimori, yessica y natsume maten a endo?**

**¿los del raimon se vengaran de fudo?**

**¿les gusto el capitulo? ¿dio risa?**

**¿Tenma es muy melodramatico?**

**Bueno y tambien quiero decir a Ichirouta Kaemaru que me gusta la idea de que aparezcan ichinose, rika y los demas. Pronto hare que eso ocurra, y si alguien tiene mas ideas me las pueden decir. Ahora actualizare el domingo o maximo el Lunes y prometo romance. Adiosito.**


	5. Capitulo 4: Juntas

**holaaa! Aqui traigo el capitulo 4, perdon la demora pero es que estuve terminando el otro fic, cosa que hice ayer. Pero ahora solo me concentrare en este fic. Actualizare diariamente ahora si sin mentiras. Y les hare reir un rato o dejarles con la duda ?, bueno es hora de que les deje con el capitulo. Claro no sin antes decirles que tenemos cuatro nuevas integrantes aunque ya ustedes sabran quienes son al momento de leer. **

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Juntas **

Akari se despertó de golpe en cuanto escucho un fuerte ruido proveniente de abajo. La chica se levanto con lentitud nerviosa. Alguien estaba afuera y al parecer debía de ser un ladrón, bueno tal vez lo podía dejar ahí y si Naomi se levantaba junto a Taylor o Natsume lo matarían. Considero esa opción, le gusto hasta que pensó en las consecuencias.

- Luego yo deberé recogerlas de la comisaria – dijo la pelinegra en un suspiro antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta – y no pagare la fianza

La pelinegra salió y se encontró con todas las demás. Las chicas le miraron nerviosas, Akari vio bien dándose cuenta que Taylor tenia un rifle mientras Naomi había sacado su moto sierra, maldito Dax que les regalo esas armas homicidas. Todas comenzaron a bajar las escaleras con lentitud mientras lideraba Yue, según todas porque era la mama. El ruido se hizo más fuerte a lo que Mimiko miro a Taylor con nervios.

- Tengo miedo Taylor-chan – dijo la pequeña a lo que Taylor sonrió

- Calma Mimiko veras que no es nadie malo – animo la chica con una sonrisa

- Y si no es alguien malo ¿Por qué llevas un rifle? – pregunto Shimori con una ceja arqueada

- Porque siempre es bueno ir armado – dijo Taylor dulcemente a lo que todas suspiraron mientras el ruido se hacia mas fuerte poniéndolas nerviosas

- A la cuenta de 3 prenderé la luz – dijo Amaya a lo que todas asintieron – y atacamos – las que asintieron fueron Naomi y Taylor – 1, 2 y …¡3!

Amaya prendió la luz y rápidamente Naomi junto a Taylor apuntaron con sus armas a las intrusos. Cuatro gritos femeninos de terror se escucharon a lo que todas miraron bien dándose cuenta de quienes eran.

- Kyaaaaaa – gritaron las jóvenes horrorizadas

Eran cuatro chicas que levantaron las manos asustadas suplicando con la mirada no morir en manos de las bipolares. La primera era una chica de cabellera anaranjada junto a unos ojos color morado, su piel era nívea, junto a un cuerpo bien desarrollado. Ella era Alice Kirino y tiene 14 años. La segunda joven tenía un cabello blanco y liso, mientras sus ojos eran un azul eléctrico. Solo que ella tenía unos pechos enormes como Hana, su nombre era Shizuku Kirino y tenia 13 años. A su lado estaba una chica de cabello color miel con destellos rubios, sus ojos son color rojo esmeralda además de ser delgada, ella es Laura Excla y tiene 14 años. La ultima tenia un cabello castaño hasta las caderas, sus ojos eran verdes esmeraldas. Ella era Clara Nishisawa y tenia 13 años.

- Alice, Shizuku, Laura, clara – dijo Yue sorprendida

- Bajen las armas – suplico clara horrorizada a lo que las bipolares obedecieron

- No deberían entrar así – se quejo diana enojada – pudo ocurrir una desgracia

- Claro, pudo romperse algo – dijo Natsume a lo que las cuatro jóvenes fulminaron con la mirada a la chica – digo un homicidio

- Y yo me resigno a ir otra vez a la comisaria – dijo Saori bufando – le toca a Akari

- Ni de chiste iba – dijo la pelinegra

- ¡Tu! – grito Lilyan enojada al ver a Alice quien solo bufo fastidiada – ¡lárgate por donde viniste!

- No me da la gana – dijo Alice enojada – soy una líder también y tengo derecho de estar aquí

- Tiene razón – dijo Saori a lo que Lilyan bufo molesta mientras sus orejas se movían a lo que Alice sonrió con burla

- ¿aun no controlas el cambio? – pregunto con burla a lo que Lilyan le fulmino con la mirada

- Ya basta Alice – dijo Kim seria – es difícil controlar el cambio así que no te burles

- Bien Kim – dijo Alice en un puchero

- Hola – saludo feliz Shimori a Laura – Laura te extrañe

- Y yo a ti Shimori – dijo la ojiroja sonriendo antes de abrazar a su amiga con fuerza

- Pues hace tiempo que no las veíamos – dijo Lia ayudando a pararse a clara quien asintió sonriendo

- Les extrañe mucho – dijo Shizuku saltando de alegría antes de abrazar a Akari quien rio

- Yo también quiero abrazos – dijo en un puchero Mimiko a lo que clara y Shizuku le abrazaron

- Como siempre mimadita – dijo Naomi rodando los ojos

- Naomi – dijo Yue seria a lo que la aludida bufo

- Tenemos hambre – dijeron clara y Alice a lo que todas miraron a Yue quien arqueo una ceja

- Mama Yue aliméntanos – dijeron ambas a lo que Yue apretó los dientes

- ¿soy su sirvienta o que? – dijo enojada la ojiroja

- Si – dijeron las cuatro nuevas integrantes a lo que Yue maldijo en chino mientras Lilyan abría los ojos como platos

- Yue – dijo sorprendida Lilyan a lo que la aludida gruño

- ¡Me canse de ser la sirvienta de todas! ¡hare una huelga! ¡no ayudare en nada! ¡¿haber como se las arreglan con las tareas domesticas y con las tendencias homicidas de Naomi?! – grito la joven antes de darse media vuelta y subir las escaleras bajo la vista de todos

- Ya la fregamos – dijo nerviosa Suki a lo que todas asintieron

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban en clases, solo que en el salón de tenma todos hablaban con Taiyou como nuevo alumno del salón. Nadie prestaba atención hasta que el maestro escucho como tocaban la puerta. El sensei abrió y entraron con rapidez tres alumnas nuevas. El profesor les miro al igual que todos, ya que las tres estaban agitadas.

- Deben de ser las nuevas alumnas – dijo el sensei mirándolas a lo que las tres asintieron – llegan tarde ya presente al nuevo alumno hace diez minutos

- Lo sentimos sensei – dijeron las tres a lo que el sensei asintió

- Preséntense – dijo el maestro a lo que todos esperaron

- Soy clara Nishisawa – se presento la castaña de ojos color verde con una sonrisa

- Taylor le Black – se presento la albina con seriedad

- Shizuku Kirino – dijo la ultima joven a lo que todos abrieron los ojos como platos

- ¡¿Kirino?! – exclamaron todos a lo que ella asintió

- ¿Es familiar de Kirino Ranmaru? – pregunto el sensei a lo que Shizuku asintió

- Soy su hermana – dijo ella a lo que a todos se les cayo la mandíbula

- No sabia que Kirino-sempai tuviera hermana – dijo tenma a lo que shinsuke asintió aun sorprendido

- Pueden sentarse en los sitios vacios – dijo el sensei a lo que las tres asintieron yéndose a sentar

Varios de los chicos se les quedaban viendo con fijeza a las tres mientras el profesor hablaba, ¿Quién los podría culpar? Las tres chicas eran simplemente hermosas. Delicadas y seductoras. Taylor fastidiada les fulmino con la mirada a lo que todos los chicos voltearon asustados. La chica era seria pero si la hacían enojar les iba a ir peor que con Naomi.

* * *

Mientras en el salón de Akane y Midori la puerta sonó a lo que el maestro suspiro antes de abrir la puerta. Entraron cinco chicas con rapidez muy agitadas y cansadas. Mimiko, diana, Hachis y Hana fueron regañadas por llegar tarde mientras Alice le advirtieron las reglas de la puntualidad. Las cuatro jóvenes se fueron a sentar mientras Alice debía presentarse.

- Soy Alice Kirino, es un gusto conocerlos – se presento la chica a lo que se sorprendieron todos por el apellido

- ¿Kirino? – pregunto Midori a lo que Alice asintió – ¿eres pariente de Kirino Ranmaru?

- Es mi primo – dijo Alice sonriendo a lo que todos asintieron aun sorprendidos

- La prima de Kirino – dijo Midori sorprendida aun

- Siéntese señorita – pidió el maestro a lo que ella obedeció – aunque ya presentamos a los otros nuevos alumnos

Las chicas bajaron la vista avergonzadas. Ya habían sido presentados Kishibe, Yukimura y Hakuryuu. Los demás jóvenes miraban a las chicas y aun más a Alice. Esta aparto la mirada harta de que tantos hombres siempre la molestaran.

* * *

Entraron corriendo Naomi, Shimori, Suki, Lia, Natsume y Laura bajo la vista de todos los alumnos. El profesor les regaño por su tardanza y las mando a sentar además de que le dijo a Laura que la presentación de los nuevos fue hace diez minutos.

- Preséntese – dijo el profesor a lo que Laura asintió

- Laura Excla – se presento con una sonrisa la de cabello miel ocasionando que a muchos chicos se les cayera la baba – espero nos llevemos bien

- Siéntese – dijo el sensei

Laura fue a sentarse detrás de Shimori quien le sonrió. Namikawa quedo mirando embobado la sonrisa de la vampira hasta que Miyabino le dio un codazo trayéndolo a la realidad. El capitán del kaiou se sonrojo cuando el portero le dio una mirada picara, el delantero volteo la mirada avergonzado.

* * *

Akari, Amaya, Saori y Kim lograron llegar al salón aunque fueron regañadas por el profesor a lo que todas asintieron. El sensei pidió a Kim que se presentara a lo que ella asintió antes de mirar a todos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Hola soy Kim Natsuyaki – se presento la castaña a lo que todos los hombres asintieron con sonrisas

- Váyase a sentar – pidió el sensei a lo que Kim asintió yéndose a su nuevo sitio

Los chicos se giraron para verla con rapidez mientras Akari, Amaya y Saori negaban con la cabeza. Se veía que los hombres nunca podían decidirse entre lo que les gustaba, y con lo que Naomi les hizo antes no las habían molestado ayer. Aunque eso nadie lo sabía.

* * *

Alejandra, Yessica y Lilyan llegaron al salón cansadas y horrorizadas por su tardanza. La maestra les regaño enojada por su demora mientras las chicas se disculpaban. Se fueron a sentar cuando vieron a Yue sentada y con una sonrisa. Le fulminaron con la mirada. La mama de la casa se había largado temprano dejándolas a todas solas y sin comida. Mimiko había dicho que ella podía cocinar pero nadie se quiso arriesgar y como estaban con la hora termino cocinando Diana. Y aunque no lo pareciera era buena cocinera.

- Mala madre – se quejaron las tres a lo que Yue bufo

- Estoy en huelga – se defendió la chica mientras todas suspiraban antes de sentarse

- Maldita huelga – se quejaron las tres

- Así aprenderán a respetarme – se defendió la pelinegra

Le miraron mal antes de atender a la clase. Si esto seguía así jamás sobrevivirían, bueno Diana sabia cocinar pero ¿Quién pararía a Naomi cuando se enojara? Están Akari y Amaya pensaron ambas a lo que negaron con la cabeza. Ninguna lo haría a menos que pasara algo grave o que la persona que fuera a morir fuera alguien importante. Mejor dicho estaban muertas si Yue no terminaba con su huelga.

* * *

Las clases terminaron y todos se dirigieron a entrenar. Endo les saludo con una sonrisa cuando las cuatro nuevas chicas arquearon una ceja antes el. El portero les miro antes de notar que dos llevaban los rosarios para protegerse del sol. Así que debían de ser nuevas líderes.

- Endo-san – llamo en un susurro Amaya a lo que el entrenador le miro – por lo que mas quiera no haga enojar hoy día a Naomi, porque hoy si es capaz de matar

- ¿hablas en serio? – pregunto horrorizado el kantoku a lo que Amaya asintió aun temerosa

- Entonces hoy Naomi no debe de enojarse – dijo nervioso el entrenador a lo que la lycan asintió – ¡bueno equipo hoy tenemos cuatro nuevas integrantes que quieren entrar, preséntense por favor!

- Hai – dijeron las cuatro chicas

- Soy Laura Excla y quiero hacer la prueba para ser delantera – dijo Laura sonriendo

- Clara Nishisawa – se presento clara sonriendo – quiero hacer la prueba para ser defensa

- Alice Kirino – se presento la pelinaranja a lo que todos le miraron sorprendidos por su apellido – quiero hacer la prueba para libero

- Shizuku Kirino – dijo sonriendo la albina a lo que todos se sorprendieron por el apellido – quiero hacer la prueba para ser portera

- Alice, Shizuku – dijo sorprendido Kirino mirando a ambas chicas – ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- ¿son tu familia? – pregunto Shindou a lo que Kirino asintió

- Alice es mi prima y Shizuku mi hermana – dijo a lo que todos abrieron la boca de par en par

- Con razón me sonaba el apellido – susurro Saori a lo que Suki asintió junto a Hana

- Es normal, después de todo los padres de ambas fueron humanos alguna vez – dijo en un susurro Yue

- ¿tenias hermana? No lo sabia – dijo Takuto sorprendido

- Padres divorciados – le recordó Kirino a lo que el dios Takuto asintió – es hija de mi padre y su actual esposa, Alice es hija de mi tío

- Ya veo – dijo Takuto asintiendo antes de sonreír a las nuevas integrantes – un gusto conocerlas

- También el nuestro – dijo Alice divertida

- Bueno es hora de que hagan las pruebas – sugirió Endo a lo que las cuatro asintieron – deben meter un gol

- Pero yo soy portera – dijo Shizuku a lo que Endo rio dándose cuenta de su error

- Excepto tu – dijo Endo a lo que clara le miro

- Soy defensa y mediocampista – dijo la castaña

- Bien debes de anotar en este caso ¿listas? – pregunto Endo a lo que las cuatro asintieron – primero clara, luego Shizuku, Alice y al final Laura

- Entendido – dijeron las cuatro sonrientes

Taichí se puso en su lugar esperando el tiro de clara. Ella le sonrió con diversión al portero sonrojándolo, la chica era muy hermosa se dijo taichí sonrojado. Takuto y Ranmaru sonrieron divertidos ante la expresión del sempai. Al parecer a taichí le gustaba la nueva chica, se dijeron en sus mentes.

- Remate gravitatorio – dijo clara

La chica salto junto al balón de repente todo había obtenido más gravedad, clara chutea el balón dejando un camino de tierra y aunque taichí intento parar el tiro no lo logro. Clara había anotado un gol además de entrar al equipo. Taylor le aplaudió feliz junto a las demás vampiresas. Taichí le miro sorprendido mientras dejaba su puesto y entraba Shizuku bajo la mirada de su hermano que estaba nervioso.

- Pararas el tiro de tenma – dijo el kantoku a lo que la albina asintió

Tenma fue hasta quedar frente a la portería con el balón, Shizuku le sonrió a lo que el le devolvió la sonrisa. Tenma sabia que la hermana de Kirino-sempai era alguien fuerte, y estaba emocionado por verlo. Uso su viento sónico dirigiendo el balón a la portería.

- Puño de luz – dijo Shizuku

El puño de la albina se lleno de luz y brillo para luego levantarlo para así parar el tiro de tenma sin mucha dificultad. Kirino sonrió aliviado, Shizuku era mas fuerte de lo que el pensaba y al parecer tendría a su hermana en el equipo junto a el. Endo aplaudió a la portera y la felicito junto a clara por entrar al equipo. Ahora seguía Alice y luego Laura. La pelinaranja se paro frete a la portería mientras taichí volvía a su lugar. Todos miraban a la prima de Kirino ¿Qué tan buena seria? ¿Lograría marcar un gol? Buenas preguntas.

- Luna llena – dijo Alice

Corre hacia la portería mientras una luna llena aparece sobre ella, taichí se quedo embobado mirando la luna a lo que ella tira el balón del cual sale polvo estelar. Entro a la portería marcando un gol, Alice sonrió divertida mientras Kirino le sonreía. La pelinaranja ya había entrado al equipo Raimon. Laura entro a la cancha mientras todos le miraban, ella sonrió. Entrare al equipo con facilidad, pensó ella.

- Corazón divino – dijo Laura

Ella salto antes de que l balón se tiñera de un aura roja. Entonces chutea mientras este se dirige hacia taichí quien no lo para haciendo que Laura marque un gol. Endo levanto el pulgar indicando que ella había entrado. El entrenamiento comenzó y como siempre Endo exploto a todos hasta dejarlos en el piso adoloridos menos claro esta a las lideres. Bueno ellas tenían más resistencia que los humanos.

- Pueden irse ya – dijo Endo a lo que todos asintieron tomando sus cosas

- ¿enserio no quieres quedarte en mi casa Hana? – pregunto Shindou a lo que la castaña negó con la cabeza

- Me estoy quedando con mis amigas – dijo con una sonrisa – te veo mañana Takuto

- Bien, cuídate – dijo Shindou abrazando a su prima quien sonrió – y no te acerques mucho a Fey

- Takuto – dijo con una gota en la cabeza Hana ante el tono sobre protector

- Bien, adiós – dijo Shindou yéndose junto a Kirino que se despidió de su hermana y su prima

- Bueno ¿nos vamos? – pregunto Akari a lo que todas asintieron cuando Ale bufo fastidiada

- Olvide algo en las bancas vayan yendo ustedes – dijo la chica a lo que todas se miraron antes de asentir

- No te demores sabes que día es hoy – le recordó Hachis a lo que Ale le sonrió asintiendo

La ojinegra camino hacia las bancas buscando los audífonos que se tuvo que sacar para entrenar. Se arrodillo en el suelo y no encontraba nada, cuando sintió como alguien estaba a su lado. Volteo la mirada encontrándose con Yuuichi quien le sonrió sonrojándola. Se levanto con rapidez sorprendida a lo que el peliazul se paro con una sonrisa.

- Seguro buscabas estos audífonos – dijo Yuuichi enseñándole unos audífonos blancos y con estrellas naranjas – deben ser tuyos porque te vi quitándotelos para entrenar

- Si, son míos – dijo Alejandra recibiendo los audífonos antes de ponérselos – Arigatou

- No hay de que – dijo el joven con una sonrisa tierna antes de recordar algo – por cierto tu técnica de ayer fue muy buena

- Te refieres a lunatic charm – dijo ella divertida – gracias aunque hay técnicas mejores

- Pues yo creo que la tuya es muy buena – dijo Yuuichi sonriéndole a lo que ella se sonrojo por el halago

- Bueno, yo ya me iba – dijo ale retrocediendo a lo que el chico le miro extrañado

Y en serio tenia que irse después de todo debía alimentarse de sangre hoy, no solo ella sino también las demás. Según dijo Laura, ella y Shizuku se alimentaron antes de venir así que no había problema por ellas. Pero Alejandra necesitaba beber hoy, tenia un control excelente pero no quería arriesgarse a morder a Yuuichi.

- Tengo cosas que hacer así que hasta mañana – dijo Alejandra dándose media vuelta antes de alejarse del chico con un suspiro

No le dio ni tiempo de despedirse, se dijo Yuuichi extrañado. ¿Debería preocuparse? Bueno, ella dijo que tenía cosas que hacer así que ignoro su nerviosismo. Kyousuke vino en dirección de su hermano y arqueo una ceja a lo que Yuuichi sonrió antes de indicarle que se fueran.

* * *

Alejandra llego cuando las vampiresas estaban bebiendo sus bolsas de sangre. Akari le lanzo una a lo que ale comenzó a alimentarse, para después continuar con otras dos bolsas. Cuando todas terminaron botaron las bolsas usadas a la basura mientras las lycans y werecats miraban a Yue. La pelinegra solo les ignoro mientras veía televisión. Amaya suspiro, al parecer Yue seguiría con su huelga.

- Yue lo sentimos – dijo Yessica suspirando – ya aprendimos que no debemos de tratarte mal

- Sigo en mi huelga – dijo Yue a lo que todas suspiraron cuando los estómagos de las werecats y lycans sonaron pidiendo alimentos

- Yue – suplicaron las cambiantes llorando a cascaditas pero la chica les ignoro

- Mama Yue – dijo Mimiko llorando mientras todas le animaban para que siguiera llorando a lo que Yue negó

- Tienes que aprender a respetarme – dijo Yue seria a lo que Mimiko lloro mas

- Cocinare yo entonces – dijo Diana rendida mientras se iba a la cocina

- Bueno al menos Naomi no hizo un desastre en la escuela – animo Saori a lo que todas le fulminaron con la mirada

- Tengo hambre – se quejo Lilyan a lo que Alice bufo

- Te aguantas – dijo la pelinaranja a lo que la pelimorada le miro feo

- Nadie te pregunto – se quejo Lilyan con una venita en la frente antes de comenzar una discusión con Alice

Diana termino de cocinar a lo que las cambiantes se fueron a comer, la pelinegra era buena cocinera no tanto como Yue pero si cocinaba bien. Terminaron y se miraron entre si para ver quien lavaría.

- Yo cocine – dijo Diana levantando las manos – yo no lavo

Todas suspiraron antes de que Amaya fuera a lavar los platos mientras secaba Suki, ambas se quejaban mientras Yue sonreía al verlas. Le daban lastima y quería ayudarlas pero si lo hacia no aprenderían la lección. Además ¿Cuándo se pudo relajar así? Nunca, así que era momento de aprovechar estas cortas vacaciones.

- Yue – lloraron todas viéndole a lo que la ojiroja les volvió a ignorar

La tarde paso así, larga mientras Yue les ignoraba y ellas lavaban su ropa. Luego limpiaron sus cuartos y finalmente terminaron haciendo sus tareas. Akari se canso antes de levantarse para salir un rato a la calle. Yessica y Diana le imitaron junto a Lia, Naomi y Amaya. Ya no aguantaban estar así que necesitaban aire fresco. Nadie les pregunto a donde iban así que solo salieron.

* * *

Yessica y diana miraron la noche mientras caminaban por las calles, ambas siendo lycans deseaban correr un largo rato. Sus lobas lo pedían pero eso no estaría bueno y menos cuando había tanta gente aunque ellas no parecían lobos. Sonrisas cruzaron el rostro de ambas ante la idea que llego a sus mentes. Se alejaron de todas las personas antes de que por un callejón se desnudaran ocultando su ropa en un lugar seguro antes de cambiar. Las dos aterrizaron en sus patas para comenzar a caminar dirigiéndose a un parque.

- Pero que bonito perro – escucharon la voz conocida de un chico

Diana giro el rostro para encontrase con Shuu, quien sonreía con dulzura. La ojiverde intento retroceder pero su loba se lo negó insistiéndole que fuera con aquel chico. ¡No! Gruño en su mente Diana pero su loba ni caso le hizo, bajo la mirada sorprendida de Yessica, Diana hizo lo menos pensado.

- Ven no te hare daño – dijo Shuu sonriendo

Shuu miro como la loba negra se acercaba a el con lentitud. Seguro asustada pensó el chico, se arrodillo mientras llamaba a la loba. Porque ra una loba se dijo Shuu mirándola mejor. Pero una loba muy hermosa, se dijo con una sonrisa. La loba se sentó en sus cuartos traseros mientras dejaba acariciarse por Shuu.

- Shuu ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo? – pregunto Hakuryuu llegando al lado de su amigo

- Acariciando a un lobo – dijo Shuu mientras el albino abría los ojos como platos

- Eso es peligroso – dijo mientras veía a la loba que hizo un sonido de gusto antes una caricia de Shuu

- Pues no es peligrosa – dijo el de cabello oscuro sonriendo mientras acariciaba a la loba – mira ahí esta otra

Yessica retrocedió en cuanto vio a Hakuryuu. Esto estaba mal, y no entendía porque diablos Diana se dejaba acariciar por un humano. A menos que ¿Shuu podía ser el elegido de Diana? Podía ser una razón pero debía hablar luego con ella. La ojiverde miro a Hakuryuu quien le devolvió la mirada, sintió como su loba se movía en dirección al albino. Yessica intento detenerse pero no pudo. Termino mirando a Hakuryuu y pidiendo sus atenciones. El chico le miro antes de suspirar y comenzar a acariciarle con delicadeza. Ella asintió con gusto.

- Es bonita – dijo Hakuryuu sonriendo

El albino acaricio a la loba negra con cuidado. De algún modo le agradaba este animal, y sabia que no le lastimaría. Ella hizo un sonido de gusto haciéndolo sonreír para continuar acariciándola. Luego el chico recordó la hora, debían irse a la casa de Endo. Ahí todos se quedaban ya que el portero vivía solo. Bueno el hombre se iba a casar dentro de unos meses así que disfrutaba de su soltería por unos días.

- Debemos irnos Shuu – dijo Hakuryuu a lo que Shuu suspiro dejando de acariciar a su loba quien hizo un gruñido de disgusto

- Lo siento pero debo irme – dijo Shuu parándose junto a Hakuryuu mientras se volteaban listos para irse cuando vieron a la lobas solas

- No Shuu – dijo Hakuryuu a lo que el nombrado le suplico con la mirada

- Estarán solas – dijo Shuu preocupado

- Pero Endo-kantoku se enojara además son lobas – dijo el albino antes de mirar a la loba negra que acaricio

Ambas solo se levantaron antes de dar media vuelta e irse en dirección diferente. Hakuryuu trago saliva no seria bueno dejarlas solas pero tampoco se las podían llevar. Llego un momento en que las lobas desaparecieron. Shuu suspiro junto al albino mientras se daban media vuelta yéndose a la casa del kantoku.

* * *

Naomi, Amaya y Lia caminaban por ahí hasta que decidieron soltar a sus lobas por un rato, fueron a un callejón y cambiaron después de ocultar sus ropas. Corrieron en forma lobo por los alrededores cuando unas voces les hicieron paralizarse.

- ¡Mira! – exclamo Miyabino viendo a tres lobas pequeñas delante de el

- Lobos – dijo sorprendido Taiyou a lo que Yukimura vio sorprendido a los dos chicos

- ¿existen lobos en ciudad inazuma? – pregunto el chico a lo que ambos negaron

- Bueno, ven aquí bonita – llamo Taiyou a la loba color café quien gruño enojada

_- Ahí no_ – pensaron nerviosas Amaya y Lia – _le va a morder _

Y eso era lo que pensaba Naomi solo que algo o mejor dicho su loba le impulso a acercarse a aquel pelinaranja que sonreía. Ella trago saliva antes de que se dejara llevar acercándose con lentitud deseando ser acariciada. Taiyou sonrió cuando la loba llego hasta el pidiendo caricias. Los otros dos jóvenes miraron sorprendidos la escena.

_- ¿Qué diablos?_ – pensaron las chicas sorprendidas mientras veían a Naomi dejándose acariciar

Lia miro a Miyabino y sus impulsos le ganaron aunque intento resistirse. Camino lentamente hasta quedar frente al portero que le miro sin entender. Ella le empujo con el hocico pidiendo sus caricias. El peligris sonrió antes de agacharse para comenzar a acariciar a la loba café claro, quien hizo sonidos de gusto. Amaya seguía mirando sorprendidas a ambas, cuando noto como Yukimura se agachaba y le llamaba para que fuera con el. La chica intento resistirse pero fallo y termino yendo con el chico. El le abrazo antes de comenzar a acariciarla. Ella gimió gustosa por las caricias.

- Me la quiero quedar – dijo Taiyou acariciando a la loba de ojos verdes

- No se puede – dijo Miyabino sonriendo a la loba de ojos azules

- Mejor me voy yendo sino Endo-kantoku me regañara – dijo Yukimura parándose al igual que los otros dos a lo que las lobas gruñeron

- Otro día jugaremos con ustedes – dijo Miyabino

- Es una promesa – dijo Taiyou mientras comenzaba a caminar

- Tal vez te vea mañana – dijo Yukimura sonriendo a Amaya quien solo le vio irse

* * *

Akari caminaba por la calle cuando choco con alguien levanto la mirada para luego bufar en cuanto vio a Tsurugi. El le miro mal, ambos competían con la mirada mientras las chispas salían de sus ojos. En verdad no se llevaban ni un poquito bien.

- Hola chico tsundere – saludo Akari con una sonrisa burlona a lo que el gruño

- No me llames así – se quejo el a lo que ella rio

- Me gusta llamarte así chico tsundere – dijo con mas burla Akari

- Sabes no me importa en lo mas mínimo – dijo el a lo que ella se encogió de hombros

- Nunca me importo lo que tu opinaras – dijo ella bufando – pero deberías bajar ese tonito altanero conmigo

- Y te hare mucho caso – dijo Tsurugi con sarcasmo a lo que ella sonrió

- Mucha razón – dijo divertida Akari antes de darse vuelta – bueno te veo mañana en el entrenamiento

- Adiós – dijo Tsurugi viéndola marchar

De algún modo le agradaba esa chica altanera y molestosa. Sonrió ante la tontería que pensó, solo era una chica mas que debía de aprender modales. Se dio vuelta dispuesto a irse a su casa, aunque aun pensaba en la tal Akari Daidouji.

* * *

Yue miro el reloj antes de ver como Mimiko ya estaba dormida, las demás aun no llegaban y ya se estaba preocupando. Decidió que mejor las iba a buscar. Salió de la casa no sin antes cambiar y recorrer los alrededores en su forma lobo. Cuando caminaba se topo con Shindou que caminaba cerca de allí. Yue retrocedió pero un maldito impulso le obligo a acercarse a lo que obedeció de mala gana.

_- ¿Por qué? _– se pregunto sorprendida en su mente

Shindou miro abajo cuando noto como una loba de color negro del tamaño de un siberiano le miraba con fijeza. El sonrió antes de llamarla con su mano, la loba se acerco mientras recibía caricias del peligris. Shindou había venido para ver un rato a Hana pero luego de que vio la hora se dio cuenta de que era muy tarde. Bueno la vería mañana pero ahora no podía dejar de acariciar a la bonita loba.

- Eres muy bonita – dijo Shindou sonriendo – me gustaría llevarte a mi casa pero debes de pertenecer a alguien

¡SI CLARO! Es un lobo no un perro se recordó el chico parando de acariciar a lo que ella gruño de disgusto porque no quería que se detuviera. Yue se sintió extraña quería mas de esas caricias pero no entendía porque las de Shindou.

- Bueno me debo ir – dijo Shindou acariciándole la cabeza con una sonrisa – otro día tal vez podamos jugar

Antes de que la loba pudiera protestar Shindou ya se estaba yendo. Yue gruño en su mente ante lo que había hecho ¿Por qué dejo que un humano le acariciara? Buena pregunta se dijo en su mente antes de darse vuelta y ver como llegaban Akari y las demás lycans. La pelinegra llamo a Yue quien asintió antes de seguirla. Entraron a la casa antes de que Yue cambiara y comenzara a vestirse.

- ¿Qué les pasa? – pregunto Akari a la lycans que estaban nerviosas

- ¡Me acaricio un humano! – exclamaron todas a lo que Akari abrió los ojos como platos

- Eso es nuevo – dijo sorprendida Akari – ¿serán sus elegidos?

- La verdad no se – dijo Lia nerviosa junto a Diana y Yessica

- No lo se – dijo nerviosa Amaya a lo que Naomi gruño

- No puedo creer que sea un humano – dijo Naomi enojada a lo que Akari suspiro con una sonrisa

- Solo relájense y ya mañana hablamos con más calma, y Yue ¿nos perdonas? – dijo Akari nerviosa a lo que Yue negó

- Aun sigo en huelga – dijo con una sonrisa la ojiroja haciendo gemir de horror a todas

- ¿Eso significa que cocinare yo? – pregunto horrorizada Diana a lo que Yessica le puso una mano en el hombro

- Lo siento amiga mía – dijo Yessica mientras diana bajaba la cabeza rendida

- Entonces mañana matare a todo el que me moleste – amenazo Naomi a lo que Yue se encogió de hombros

- Hazlo si quieres pero no dejare mi huelga – dijo Yue a lo que Naomi sonrió con malicia

- Bueno tu lo pediste – dijo Naomi con maldad – mañana descargare toda mi ira en los humanos

- Ahí no – dijeron horrorizadas las demás pensando en el largo día de mañana

* * *

Endo miro como llegaban Shuu, Hakuryuu y Yukimura a su casa. Después de todo el había hospedado a ellos junto a Fey, bueno no había problemas porque vivía solo. Hasta dentro de unos meses donde se casaría, pensó con una sonrisa.

- Endo-kantoku – llamo Yukimura a lo que Endo le miro – ¿existen los lobos por aquí?

- ¿Lobos? – pregunto Fey curioso a lo que Endo les miro sin entender

- ¿vieron lobos? – pregunto Endo a lo que los tres jóvenes asintieron

- Les acariciamos por un rato – dijo Shuu sonriendo – aunque eran pequeñas para ser lobos

- Ya veo – dijo Endo sonriendo al entender quienes eran – algunas veces ahí por aquí pero son raras

- Entendemos – dijo Hakuryuu

Bueno vayan a descansar – dijo Endo a lo que los cuatro jóvenes asintieron yéndose a sus cuartos provisionales – así que lobas ¿eh? Me pregunto si serán sus elegidos

* * *

**Bueno las preguntas:**

**¿la huelga de yue continuara?**

**¿Diana sera la nueva cocinera?**

**¿naomi matara a alguien mañana? ¿alguien le detendra?**

**¿los chicos sabran pronto que las lobas en realidad eran las chicas?**

**¿que pasara mañana?**

**Bueno yue-chan cumpli con tu pedido de la huelga ahora empezare con el siguiente capitulo, byeee**


	6. Capitulo 5: Locura felina

**holis! Aqui traigo el capitulo 5 del fic, bueno gracias todos los que comentan ya que me brindan hermosas ideas y torturas para endo o los del raimon. Lo primero que debo decir es que inazuma eleven no me pertenece...lastima porque sino endo se hubiera casado con aki y hubiera incluido magia y otras cosas. Dejando eso de lado les brindo este capitulo**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Locura felina **

Yue miro con diversión como las chicas volvieron a llegar tarde al salón. Ellas se volvieron a disculpar diciendo que tuvieron problemas. Ale le miro feo a lo que Yue rio bajito, llegarían tarde porque ella era la que despertaba a Mimiko, Alejandra, a Naomi y a Taylor. Las últimas eran un trabajo bastante difícil ya que no tenían un buen despertar, y las únicas capaces de seguir con vida luego de hacerlo eran Yue, Amaya y Akari. Bueno ella porque era la madre pero las otras dos eran simples razones. Akari eran tan bipolar como Naomi cuando se enojaba y daba mucho miedo, ni siquiera Yue la paraba. Y con Amaya era diferente, ella era la mayor de todas las lycans además fue la primera en obtener su cambio. Luego le siguió Yue, Yessica, Diana, Lia y al final Naomi, quien era la mas joven junto a Lia.

- Nos vengaremos algún día – amenazaron Yessica, Ale y Lilyan enojadas a lo que Yue se encogió de hombros

- No me importa – dijo la pelinegra ignorándolas a lo que las tres lloraron a cascaditas

Se habían levantado tarde y despertar a Mimiko fue una lucha con la vida. Luego con Alejandra fue mas sencillo pero despertar a las bipolares eso sino no. Tuvieron que mandar a Amaya con Naomi y a Akari con Taylor. Al menos regresaron vivas pensaron las tres admirándolas. Lo peor que pudo ocurrir fue que Naomi o Taylor hubieran sacado sus armas aunque no creían que las usaran contra esas dos.

* * *

Las clases terminaron y las chicas fueron seguidas por sus fans-acosadores. Todas rezaban porque Yessica, Naomi, Natsume, Shimori y Taylor no se enojaran porque sino aquí corría sangre. Llegaron al campo y vieron a Haruna con Endo junto a kido, los tres miraron a las chicas a lo que ellas miraron alrededor.

- Aun no llegan los demás – dijo Hachis a lo que Endo asintió

- Les mande a hacer unas cosas – dijo kido antes de arquear una ceja – ¿Qué les pasa?

- ¿Qué nos pasa? – pregunto Naomi con una sonrisa maligna que asusto a los entrenadores y a Haruna – respuesta simple ¡MAMA YUE ESTA EN SU JODIDA HUELGA Y NOSOTRAS ESTAMOS LLEGANDO TARDE AL SALON! ¡EL MALDITO PROFESOR NOS ADVIRTIO QUE NO LLEGARAMOS TARDE! – la chica ya había cambiado a su personalidad demoniaca asustando a todos

- Mama Yue deja la huelga – suplico Mimiko llorando a lo que Yue negó

- Seguirá en pie hasta las ultimas consecuencias – dijo Yue cruzándose de brazos a lo que a Lilyan se le cayo la mandíbula

- Bien – dijo Saori riendo como loca junto a las demás – entonces nos descubriremos frente a todo el mundo

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron horrorizados Haruna, kido, Endo, Akari y Yue a lo que todas rieron como desquiciadas

- Es mejor que todos sepan lo que somos que seguir haciendo las tareas domesticas – dijo como loca Suki a lo que Yue trago saliva

- No serian capaces – dijo la ojiroja a lo que Naomi sonrió

- ¿Quieres probarnos? – pregunto con maldad Naomi a lo que Akari miro a Yue

- Están locas – dijo la vampira a lo que Yue asintió nerviosa

- ¡QUE IMPORTA! – gritaron riendo las demás asustando a todos

- No lo hagan – dijo Akari pero ya era tarde

Mimiko, Suki, Hana y Lilyan cambiaron sin dar tiempo a alguna discusión. Todos abrieron los ojos como platos al ver a una tigresa blanca, un leopardo, un irbis y una pantera nebulosa que miraban a todos. Las chicas abrieron la boca de par en par ante la locura cometida.

- ¡¿Qué diablos hicieron?! – pregunto Saori horrorizada – se suponía que diríamos eso hasta que Yue cediera, no que cambiaríamos en serio

- Así que ese era su plan – dijo Yue mirando mal a las chicas quienes tragaron saliva riendo nerviosas

- Ya llegamos entrenador – dijo la voz de tenma a lo que todos tragaron saliva

- Ya llegaron – dijo riendo nerviosa Laura mientras las chicas hacían una barrera ocultando a las felinas

- ¿pasa algo? – pregunto curioso Shindou a lo que Yue rio nerviosa

- No, nada de nada – dijo riendo con nerviosismo Lia a lo que todos le miraron con desconfianza

- Esconden algo – dijo Taiyou a lo que Naomi trago saliva

- Claro que no – dijo Shimori riendo a lo que Rensuke se acerco para ver dentro de la barrera pero la pelinegra se lo impidió – ¿Qué pasa?

- Quiero ver lo que hay detrás de ustedes – dijo Namikawa arqueando una ceja a lo que Shimori sonrió

- Pero Namikawa ya dijeron que no hay nada – dijo Endo nervioso igual que kido y Haruna

- No hay nada – dijo la vampira pero Kariya les esquivo a lo que todas gritaron

- ¿gatos? – pregunto Kariya mirando a las cuatro werecats haciendo abrir la boca de sorpresa a las chicas

- ¡Si! – exclamo Alice riendo nerviosa – son gatos

- Pero algo grandes – dijo Shindou desconfiado – si no fuera porque seria imposible diría que son un tigre, un leopardo, una pantera de las nieves y una pantera nebulosa – las chicas tragaron en seco nerviosas

_- Es muy listo _– dijeron las chicas en sus mentes mirando a Takuto

- ¡que lindos! – exclamo Kinako sonriente acercándose a lo que todas le miraron horrorizadas

- ¡No! – gritaron las chicas, los entrenadores y Haruna cuando las werecats le sisearon a Kinako retrocediendo

- Son peligrosas – dijo Hayami horrorizado

- Pues yo no las veo peligrosas – dijo Yuuichi sonriendo

Mimiko siseo otra vez cuando miro a Ichino, este le devolvió la mirada extrañado. La pequeña tigresa tenia el impulso de acercarse al chico, pero no entendía porque. La felina olvido todo y corrió antes de ronronear pidiendo las atenciones del rubio, todos le miraron sorprendidos mientras a las chicas se les caía la mandíbula. Mimiko pidiendo caricias de un humano cuando ella solo consentía que la tocara Yue en esa forma, o las demás cuando jugaban.

- ¿Quieres que te acaricie? – pregunto Ichino agachándose para luego acariciar a la felina quien ronroneo feliz haciéndolo sonreír

- Yo quiero a este – dijo Kariya cargando a Suki quien de inmediato siseo para luego gruñir pidiendo las caricias del bromista quien sonrió comenzando a acariciarla mientras Kirino arqueaba una ceja sorprendido por la ternura de Kariya con el gato

Mientras Lilyan miro a Hamano quien veía las escenas divertido. La joven werecat gruño antes de ir en dirección al pelinegro y empujarlo con el hocico para que le acariciara. Hamano se sorprendió antes de sonreír y comenzar a acariciar a la supuesta gata.

- Raro – susurraron las chicas viendo las escenas cuando Fey se acerco a Hana con una sonrisa

- Que bonita es esta gatita – dijo el peliverde con una sonrisa antes de cargar a Hana con facilidad quien ronroneo feliz

- Fey – le llamo Takuto a lo que el chico le ignoro mientras mimaba a Hana quien ronroneaba

- ¿pasa algo Shindou? – pregunto Kirino a lo que Shindou negó extrañado

- Como que esa gata me recordó a alguien pero mejor olvídalo – dijo Shindou extrañado al recordar a Hana en esa gata y sentirse sobre protector entonces recordó a su prima – ¿Dónde esta Hana?

- A ella… – dijo nerviosa Lia a lo que Saori sonrió

- Es que ella junto a Mimiko, Lilyan y Suki debieron ir a la casa porque tenían que hacer las tareas domesticas – dijo Saori a lo que Takuto se sorprendió

- Bueno – dijo Shindou desconfiado – si tu lo dices

- Sera mejor comenzar a entrenar – sugirió Endo a lo que todos asintieron menos cuatro chicos que jugaban con las werecats

- Pero entrenador – dijo Ichino cargando a Mimiko – no podemos dejarlas solas

- Yo las cuido – dijo Yue rápidamente pero las gatas gruñeron negando la oferta

- Nosotros podemos – dijo Fey con una sonrisa

- No, lo hará Yue – dijo Naomi sonriendo con maldad antes de sacar su moto sierra asustando a las cuatro gatas y a los chicos quienes las dejaron el suelo retrocediendo con rapidez – así me gusta

- Bipolar – dijeron todos

- Bueno, es hora de entrenar – dijo kido a lo que todos asintieron poniéndose a calentar

Yue se sentó en las bancas junto a las otras cuatro werecats, la ojiroja les miro mal indicándoles que tendrían un fuerte castigo en la casa. Ellas ronronearon a lo que Yue gruño asustando a Mimiko que retrocedió asustada. Yuuichi junto a los entrenadores y Haruna veían el entrenamiento. Alejandra levanto la mirada observando a Yuuichi quien solo le dio una sonrisa sonrojándola.

- Te gusta el hermano del chico tsundere ¿eh? – dijo divertida Akari en el oído de Alejandra asustándola mientras Taylor reía

- No – dijo negando la ojinegra sonrojada – ni siquiera le conozco

- Buen punto – dijo Taylor divertida – pero te atrae

- Bueno – dijo Ale sonrojada – un poquito…

- Eh – llamo Aoyama mirando a las tres chicas – sigan entrenando

- Entendido – dijo Taylor con una sonrisa burlona – Aoyama-sempai

- No me digas así – dijo el chico sonrojado mientras Ichino reía a lo que Taylor sonrió mas

- Bien entonces Aoyama-sama – dijo sonriendo Taylor a lo que Shunsuke se sonrojo mas – me gusta mas ese así que de ahora en adelante te llamare así

- Nunca cambiara – dijo negando con la cabeza ale a lo que Akari asintió

- Vuelvan a entrenar y no se distraigan – dijo Endo a lo que todos asintieron volviendo a entrenar

* * *

Cuando terminaron todos suspiraron antes de dirigirse a los bancos donde Aoi, Midori y Akane les dieron botellas de agua y unas toallas. Fey fue a ver a la gata que tanto le gusto. Hana ronroneo antes de dejarse acariciar mientras Yue suspiraba. Hamano, Ichino y Kariya también fueron a acariciar a sus gatos quienes ronronearon felices. Yukimura recordó entonces a los lobos de ayer.

- Amemiya , Miyabino – llamo Yukimura a lo que ambos le miraron – al parecer también Shuu y Hakuryuu se encontraron con unos lobos

- ¿enserio? – preguntaron Taiyou y Miyabino mirando a Hakuryuu y Shuu quienes asintieron mientras las chicas se congelaban

- Yo también vi a un lobo ayer en la noche – dijo Shindou sorprendido mientras Yue tragaba saliva junto a Lia, Amaya, diana, Yessica y Naomi – es extraño no deberían existir lobos por aquí

- Tal vez eran perros y los confundieron – dijo tenma a lo que los seis negaron

- Eran lobos – dijo seguro Shuu

- Yo estoy segura de lo que dijo tenma – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa Amaya – tal vez por la oscuridad vieron mal

- O tal vez si vieron lobos – dijo Endo sonriendo – hace años unos amigos también vieron lobos por aquí

- ¿enserio? – pregunto Yukimura a lo que Endo asintió

- Fubuki se encontró con una loba blanca – dijo sonriendo Endo a lo que Yukimura abrió los ojos como platos – por lo que se termino quedándose con ella

- Endo – dijeron kido y Haruna intentando callarlo pero el kantoku ni caso les hizo

- Tal vez si ven otra vez a esas lobas se las pueden quedar – dijo Endo a lo que a Shindou, Taiyou, Yukimura, Shuu y Hakuryuu les brillaron los ojos mientras a las lycans se les iba el alma

- ¿enserio? – preguntaron ilusionados a lo que Endo asintió

- Bueno váyanse a las duchas – dijo kido a lo que todos se fueron menos las chicas, los entrenadores y Haruna, las gerentes fueron por mas botellas de agua (no se me ocurrió como sacarlas de escena)

- ¡¿Qué hiciste?! – gritaron todos a Endo quien se asusto

- No entiendo – dijo el kantoku nervioso

- Sabes que esas lobas eran ellas – dijo kido señalando a Yessica, diana, Amaya, Naomi, Lia y Yue quienes estaban en shock aun

- ¿eran ellas? – pregunto Endo con una gota en la cabeza a lo que todos se cayeron para atrás

- ¡SI ERAN ELLAS IDIOTA! – grito kido a lo que Endo trago saliva recordando la conversación de ayer que tuvo con los chicos

- Ups – dijo Endo riendo nervioso – pero ¿y la loba de fubuki?

- ¡ESA LOBA ERA ARIADNA! ¡SU ESPOSA! – grito kido mientras Haruna suspiraba por la estupidez de Endo

- Que vio Aki en ti – susurro Haruna en un suspiro

- Pobre Aki que se casara con el – dijo kido suspirando (¡SI! EN ESTE FIC ENDO Y AKI SE CASARAN!) – debe estar ciega

- ¡hey! – se quejo ofendido el portero mientras un escalofrió recorrió su espalda

Endo volteo con lentitud encontrándose con la mirada demoniaca de Naomi, quien solo le sonrió produciéndole un escalofrió. La chica alzo su moto sierra y Endo lloro al ver que nunca llegaría al altar para casarse. Akari miro a Yue quien solo bufo dándose vuelta, bien la chica no ayudaría porque estaba en su huelga y porque estaba enojada con el entrenador. Yessica sonrió con maldad antes de coger la escopeta de Taylor.

- ¡hey! – dijo Taylor mirando su escopeta – ¡eso es mío!

- Te la devuelvo luego – dijo con una sonrisa Yessica

- No la dañes – advirtió Taylor a lo que la ojiverde asintió – y pídela a Dax un arma que yo no te presto otra vez mi hermosa escopeta

- Bien – dijo Yessica apuntando a la cabeza de Endo

- ¡Chicas! – gritaron kido y Haruna asustados por el homicidio que se iba a cometer

- No me miren a mi – dijo Alejandra retrocediendo con todas a lo que kido miro a Akari quien arqueo una ceja

- Se fregó el solito – dijo la pelinegra encogiéndose de hombros – yo no me meto

- No me quieren – dijo Endo llorando a cascaditas cuando Yessica disparo pero el portero esquivo a las justas

- Diablos – gruño Yessica enojada – falle

- Apunta bien – le gruño Naomi a lo que la pelinegra asintió

- ¡¿Van enserio?! – exclamo kido horrorizado a lo que amabas chicas asintieron

Endo comenzó a correr por su vida siendo perseguido por Naomi y Yessica. Kido, Haruna y las chicas miraban la escena con pena, hoy abría un velorio y la pobre Aki no llegaría de blanco al altar. Justo llegaron los demás viendo la escena con gotas en las cabezas, al parecer Endo-kantoku se metió en problemas otra vez pensaron.

- ¿Qué hizo ahora? – pregunto tenma a kido a lo que el entrenador suspiro

- Digamos que metió en problemas a esas dos – dijo kido preocupado

- ¿no las pueden detener? – pregunto Aoyama a las chicas quienes le miraron como si estuviera loco

- Solo si queremos morir – dijeron todas antes de que miraran a Akari y Amaya

- Podrían ser esas dos pero no lo harán – dijo Laura con una gota en la cabeza

- Me perjudico a mi – dijo enojada Amaya – ahora que se joda

- Amaya – dijo Yue enojada por su vocabulario

- Tu dijiste mas palabrotas en chino hace dos días – se defendió la castaña a lo que Yue silbo

- Muy cierto – dijo la ojiroja asintiendo

- ¿y tú? – pregunto Tsurugi mirando a Akari quien arqueo una ceja

- ¿yo que? – pregunto Akari a lo que Tsurugi suspiro

- ¡Salva al entrenador! – gritaron todos a lo que Akari se lo pensó antes de sonreír

- No quiero – dijo riendo Akari a lo que todos le miraron con ojos acusadores

- ¿Por qué Akari-sempai si podría detenerlas? – pregunto shinsuke a Yue a lo que esta trago saliva

- Si les da miedo Naomi de bipolar no querrán ver a Akari en ese estado – dijo Yue tragando saliva – da miedo y ni siquiera yo la puedo parar

- ¿hablas en serio? – preguntaron todos horrorizados mirando a Akari quien arqueo una ceja

- Muy enserio – dijo Yue nerviosa – solo Amaya, Saori y yo sabemos como es su otra personalidad

- Y no la querrán conocer – dijeron nerviosas Amaya y Saori a lo que todos se preguntaron que tan mala seria la pelinegra cuando los trajo a la realidad un disparo

- ¡Sálvenme! – grito histérico Endo mientras corría de Naomi y Yessica

- Bien – dijo Shindou tragando saliva – iré yo

- Capitán – dijeron todos mirándolo con admiración – es nuestro héroe

- Shin-sama sonría – dijo Akane tomándole fotos a lo que las chicas le miraron como si estuviera loco

- Esta loco – dijeron las chicas mientras Shindou se acercaba a las bipolares

- ¡Deténganse! – ordeno Shindou a las bipolares quienes pararon de perseguir a Endo – no pueden matar al entrenador

- ¿a no? – preguntaron las bipolares a lo que Shindou negó

- No – dijo el dios Takuto mientras Endo lloraba con ojos brillantes

- Gracias Shindou – dijo Endo llorando a lo que Shindou asintió

- Bueno intentaras evitar que le matemos ¿verdad? – pregunto Naomi a lo que Shindou sonrió – bien, te mataremos junto a el

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo horrorizado Shindou retrocediendo mientras las bipolares se acercaban a el – mejor maten al entrenador

- ¡Oye! – grito Endo ofendido a lo que Shindou le suplico con la mirada

- Lo siento entrenador pero aun me falta mucho por vivir – dijo Shindou a lo que a todos les salieron gotas en las cabezas

- Gran héroe – dijeron todos negando con las cabezas

Akari miro la escena y se lo pensó. ¿Debería salvar a Shindou y a Endo? Pues, Shindou era inocente solo cometió la estupidez de intentar parar a esas bipolares. Y con Endo-kantoku…pues perjudico a las lycans ya que dijo que ellas podían ser mascotas de sus supuestos elegidos. Suspiro rendida antes de acercarse a la escena bajo la vista de todos. Naomi ya iba a llegar con su moto sierra para matar a Shindou cuando Akari se puso delante del capitán protegiéndolo.

- Baja el arma Naomi – dijo Akari con tranquilidad – si lo haces te daré helado

- ¿enserio? – pregunto con ojos brillantes Naomi a lo que Akari asintió

- Yo también quiero helado – dijo Yessica en un puchero bajando la escopeta a lo que Akari sonrió

- También te daré a ti – dijo sonriente Akari a lo que Yessica salto feliz

- Bipolares – dijeron todos

- Gracias – dijeron Shindou y Endo mirando con ojos llorosos a Akari quien asintió

- No lo volveré a hacer – dijo la pelinegra a lo que ambos asintieron, se volteo y miro a sus amigas – ahora larguémonos que les debo unos helados a esas dos – dijo Akari mirando a las bipolares

- Bien – dijeron todas cogiendo sus cosas cuando recordaron a las gatas

- ¿me la puedo quedar? – preguntaron los cuatro chicos con ojos brillantes mientras cargaban a las supuestas gatas a lo que Yue gruño

- ¡No! – dijo la pelinegra enojada – y dénnoslas a nosotras que son nuestras

Las chicas les quitaron las gatas a los chicos y se fueron para comprar los helados para las bipolares. Dejando a cuatro chicos tristes por sus gatas.

* * *

Al final Akari termino comprando helado para todas, se dijo que algún día se los pagarían. Llegaron a la casa y esperaron a que Diana cocinara mientras las gatas volvían a ser humanas. Yue fulmino con la mirada a las cuatro a lo que estas tragaron saliva. La ojiroja les miro mal.

- ¡¿Cómo diablos se les ocurrió cambiar así?! – gruño Yue a lo que las cuatro bajaron las cabezas avergonzadas – ¡alguien pudo verlas!

- Lo sentimos – dijeron las cuatro

- Bueno al menos encontraron a sus elegidos – dijo son una sonrisa clara a lo que las cuatro se sonrojaron – algo bueno, igual que Amaya y las demás

- ¡Cállate! – gritaron las lycans sonrojadas

- Cálmense – pidió Akari agotada – podemos solo comer y descansar como personas normales

- No somos normales – le recordó Laura a lo que Akari se lo pensó antes de asentir

- Y jamás lo seremos – termino Akari en un suspiro – tal vez por eso siempre nos juzgan – dijo con una mueca de enojo

- Akari – murmuro con tristeza Alejandra al recordar lo que su amiga sufrió

- Solo no lo digas – murmuro Akari mientras Shimori y Laura se veían entre si con pena

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron horrorizadas Hana, Lilyan, Suki y Mimiko

- Ya me oyeron jovencitas, harán el aseo de la casa por una semana – dijo Yue enojada – y sin discusiones

- Bien – dijeron en pucheros las tres chicas

- Y ustedes dos – dijo Yue mirando a Naomi y a Yessica quienes tragaron saliva – estarán castigadas por dos semanas y sin helado

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron ambas con caras de se acaba el mundo – ¡todo menos eso!

- Yue no les quites eso – suplico Kim nerviosa – sabes que enloquecerán

- Buen punto – dijo Yue – mejor limpiaran el baño

- Suena mejor – dijeron ambas mas calmadas

- Bueno ya esta la comida – dijo Diana saliendo con su delantal en un suspiro – ya me esta empezando a gustar esto de cocinar

- Me alegro porque mi huelga sigue – dijo Yue a lo que todas gruñeron esperándose ya esa respuesta

Kim estiro las piernas antes de sonreír a clara, Alice y Saori. Las tres le devolvieron la sonrisa antes de cambiar para salir un rato por la ciudad. Era raro que hubieran supuestos gatos tan grandes pero la gente por estos lugares eran muy inocentes. Las cuatro se separaron para irse cada quien por su lado.

* * *

Clara corrió por los alrededores, hasta que se detuvo frente a una casa. Frunció el ceño pero algo le atraía así que termino metiéndose con cuidado. Olisqueo el lugar dándose cuenta de que se aroma le era muy familiar. Raro pero cierto. Se acerco mas a la puerta cuando esta se abrió mostrando a taichí quien le miro extrañado.

- ¿un gato? – pregunto curioso el portero antes de sonreír y acariciar a clara en la cabeza

_- Soy un lince _– aclaro Clara en su mente enojada porque el chico no supo diferenciarla de un gato

- ¿quieres algo por aquí? – pregunto el chico a lo que clara le miro

La chica sintió el impulso de querer ser acariciada así que empujo levemente a taichí con la cabeza a lo que el sonrió comenzando a acariciarla. La chica sonrió en su mente antes las caricias y ronroneo complacida. El chico paro y sonrió alegre a lo que ella le miro esperando mas caricias.

- Ya es algo tarde pero mañana podemos jugar un rato – dijo taichí a lo que clara ronroneo aceptando la oferta – eres un hermoso gato

Era raro que el pensara en ella como un gato cuando era un lince. Un pequeño lince debía admitirlo ella. Su pelaje era pardo claro y mantenía sus ojos color verde. Muchos decían que era muy hermosa, como Saori que se lo decía cada vez que la veía en esa forma. Pero que taichí se lo dijera le hacia feliz.

* * *

Kim corrió con una sonrisa por los alrededores cuando choco contra un humano, la pequeña leona gruño antes de levantar la vista y mirar a Kishibe que le sonreía. Ella retrocedió pero el fue mas rápido y la cargo con facilidad. Ella gruño antes de que la necesidad de ser acariciada le ganara.

- Eres un gato algo grande – dijo divertido Kishibe a lo que Kim ronroneo

El chico sonrió antes de comenzar a acariciar a la pequeña leona. Kim rio en su mente, siempre las confundían con gatos grandes porque tenían el tamaño de un ocelote. Aunque algunas veces era bueno que la gente fuera tan inocente y tonta. Kishibe termino de acariciarla antes de bajarla mientras Kim ronroneaba.

- Si mañana te veo te traeré algo de comer – dijo Kishibe sonriendo antes de alejarse de Kim

Mañana, se dijo en su mente la chica. Bueno tal vez podría escaparse un rato y visitar a Kishibe por aquí. Espera, se dijo es un humano. Pero puede ser tu elegido, se dijo sonriendo. Si el chico era su elegido entonces si valía la pena arriesgarse.

* * *

Alice comenzó a para su corrida hasta que se sentó en sus cuartos traseros agotada. Con la suerte la gente la confundía con una gato con manchas en lugar de darse cuenta de que era un jaguar. Estúpidos, pensó ella comenzando a caminar cuando alguien le cargo. Ella gruño intentando liberarse cuando se encontró con unos ojos color rojo que la hipnotizaron. El chico le sonrió aunque parecía chica.

- ¿Te haz perdido? – pregunto con una sonrisa el a lo que ella ronroneo – bueno tal vez estas vagando por aquí

El chico acaricio a Alice a lo que ella ronroneo más con felicidad. Esto le gustaba aunque aquel chico fuera un desconocido para ella. El detuvo sus caricias y ella gruño pidiendo que continuara. La bajo al suelo con cuidado con una sonrisa.

- Se me hace tarde así que otro día seguiré acariciándote – dijo el de larga cabellera castaña con una sonrisa antes de seguir su camino

Alice miro irse a aquel chico con un gruñido en su mente. Ella quería que el siguiera acariciándola pero el joven tenia razón. Ya era tarde pero juro que mañana lo volvería a ver. Era una promesa y Alice siempre cumplía lo que se proponía.

* * *

Saori detuvo su veloz carrera por estas calles hasta que quedo frente a Kirino. ¡Esperen! ¿Cuándo el afeminado estuvo frente a ella? El chico sonrió acercándose antes de agacharse y acariciarle con cuidado la cabeza. Ella intento gruñir pero en vez de eso salió un ronroneo de felicidad, ¡Maldito instinto felino! El chico sonrió antes el ronroneo y le acaricio más.

- No se que raza de gato serás pero eres muy grande – dijo el divertido mientras le seguía acariciando – si no tuvieras dueño te llevaría a mi casa

_- No hablas en serio_ – dijo en su mente Saori nerviosa ante lo ultimo que dijo el chico

- Bueno me debo de ir – dijo Kirino parándose bajo la mirada de Saori otro día pasara mas tiempo contigo

Kirino vio por última vez a esa extraña gata de ojos violetas, raros para un gato pero muy hermosos. Si la veía mañana sin dueño se la llevaría a casa. Saori suspiro antes de ver irse a aquel chico, al parecer ya no le caía tan mal el pero aun era algo afeminado. Sonrió con burla antes de recordar que ese chico le había acariciado. ¡Diablos! ¿Kirino era su elegido? Pues no quería saber la respuesta.

* * *

Un fuerte golpe se escucho en la rivera de ciudad inazuma. Tres jóvenes se levantaron con gruñidos de enojo ante sus caídas. Eso había dolido y todo por culpa de un idiota que no puso bien las coordenadas para aterrizar.

- Eres un idiota gamma – dijo beta fulminándolo con la mirada a lo que el albino bufo

- Un accidente lo comete cualquiera – se quejo el chico tras lo cual alfa arqueo una ceja

- Pero tu siempre los cometes – dijo el a lo que gamma abrió la boca antes de cerrarla enojado y ofendido

- No me saben apreciar – se quejo gamma

- Porque no tenemos nada que apreciarte – dijo beta enojada ofendiendo a gamma quien le miro mal

- Basta los dos – dijo alfa suspirando cansado – vinimos a este tiempo para ver como es la vida de los del Raimon no a pelear

- Bonito experimento el tuyo – dijo gamma en burla a lo que alfa le ignoro

- ¿Entonces podemos irnos ya? – pregunto beta a lo que alfa asintió – ¿tenemos donde quedarnos?

- Por ahora será en un hotel – dijo alfa a lo que los otros dos asintieron antes de mirarse mal y darse la espalda haciendo suspirar a alfa

* * *

Un albino se traslado con facilidad en las calles de ciudad inazuma. Miro los alrededores antes de suspirar, esta visita al Raimon iba a ser estúpida pero quería verlos un rato. Muy bonito Saryuu, se dijo en su mente fastidiado. Al parecer se quedaría en un hotel hoy y mañana se buscaría un lugar en donde quedarse.

- Mas vale que mañana estén los del Raimon entrenando – se dijo Saryuu antes de tomar rumbo a un hotel cercano

* * *

_Isla de la muerte (5.00pm)_

Lucian miro enojado su prisión en aquella isla. Ahora no podría salir hasta que ocurriera la luna roja y para eso faltaba bastante. Miro a su cuervo antes de que este se transformara en un demonio de cabello rubio con unos ojos negros. El demonio se inclino con respeto y Lucian solo le gruño, hoy no estaba de humor para nada.

- Señor tengo una idea – dijo Malum

- Habla – ordeno Lucian enojado

- Tal vez pueda molestar un rato a las nuevas lideres – dijo con maldad Malum

- Eso me gusta – dijo sonriendo Lucian – te escucho

* * *

**Y...lo dejo aqui. Malum viene del latin y significa mal, ahora las preguntas:**

**¿los chicos del raimon son muy inocentes? ¿shindou descubrira quoenes son las chicas?**

**¿akari sera peor que naomi de bipolar? ¿quieren verla enojarse?**

**¿quien es el chico que cargo a alice?**

**¿que haran beta, gamma, alfa y saryuu ahora que estan en la ciudad inazuma?**

**¿les hizo reir? ¿que parte les gusto?**

**¿ideas para el siguiente capi? (me estoy quedando sin ellas)**

**Y una cosa mas...digamos que olvide algo a la hora de hacer las fichas de oc, tal vez me quieran matar (no se los recomiendo porque sino ya no escribiria mas) faltan estos datos:**

**Don o habilidad: (los que leyeron el anterior fic sabran de qie hablo pero para los que no les doy un ejemplo: sanar a las personas y animales o congelar las cosas) (el de sanar esta prohibido junto al de manipular la tierra y el de congelar las cosas)**

**disfraz: (es porque en un capitulo hare una fiesta de halloween) (algo atrevido para sonrojar a los chicos pero tampoco una conejita de playboy) (lo ultimo va para ti gaby-chan, no creo que haya hentai aunque...quien sabe)**

**vestido de gala: (lo entenderan pronto)**

**y eso es todo, pueden dejarlo en su review o mandarlo por PM, pero son necesarios asi que no me hagan esperar please y lamento haberlo olvidado ToT ¡AH! TAMBIEN VA PARA vALEN, SHION Y ENDAKI...PARA SUS HIJOS CLARO**


	7. Capitulo 6: Secuestro gatuno

**Holiss! Aqui traigo el capitulo 6 y se lo dedico a Yuko-chan, diana master y yessica akiri. Pronto les dedicare a muchas sus capitulos asi que no deseperen y espero que se diviertan un rato. Por cierto ya que me mandaron muchas ideas las usare porque hasta me hicieron reir en cuanto las lei pero hoy tome la idea de yuko-chan**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Secuestro gatuno **

Akari miro como todas llegaban a tiempo a la escuela, luego de dos días de llegar tarde al fin llegaron a tiempo y junto a Yue. Todas fulminaron con la mirada a la última antes de separarse para ir a clases. Cuando toco el maldito entrenamiento todos fueron al campo, Endo miro a las lycans y estas le fulminaron con la mirada enojadas a lo que el se asusto. Kido suspiro mientras todos se reunían.

- Hoy solo calentaran un rato – dijo kido a lo que todos arquearon las cejas – tenemos cosas que hacer así que se irán temprano

- Gracias – dijeron todos yéndose a calentar

Terminaron de calentar y se fueron a sus casas cuando Hana sonrió pasando por las calles. Quería correr un rato así que cuando llegara a casa saldría a dar un paseo. En cuanto llego a casa se fue a desnudar para luego cambiar y salir a la calle. La pequeña pantera de las nieves comenzó su trayecto cuando paso algo inesperado….se perdió. La pequeña miro asustada el lugar cuando alguien le cargo con delicadeza. Hana levanto la mirada encontrándose con Fey que sonreía.

- ¿te perdiste amiguita? – pregunto el chico a lo que ella ronroneo – pues entonces te llevare conmigo

El peliverde se llevo a la pequeña pantera mientras esta ronroneaba por sus caricias. Fey reía ante los sonidos que hacia pero le gustaba el felino, le pediría a Endo-kantoku que la adoptaran.

* * *

Yue tuvo un mal presentimiento en cuanto vio la hora y Hana no llegaba, ya era tarde y que la joven werecat no llegara le preocupaba mucho. Miro a Saori quien le devolvió la mirada también preocupada. Todas suspiraron mirando la hora y tragaron saliva. Estaban preocupadas.

- Se esta demorando mucho – dijo nerviosa Natsume a lo que Suki asintió

- Es muy raro que se demore tanto – dijo preocupada Hachis mientras Megan se subía a su hombro también preocupada

- Tal vez volverá mañana – dijo Naomi tranquilizándose – sabes como son lo werecats

- Tienes razón – dijo Yue tranquilizándose junto a las demás

- Mírenme a mi, adoro correr incluso tarde una semana en volver a casa una ves ¿lo recuerdan? – pregunto Saori a lo que todas asintieron

- Mañana volverá – dijo clara relajándose a lo que Akari asintió

- Hana ya lo hizo una vez – dijo Akari recordando – se que volverá mañana

- Y lo hará – dijo Lilyan sonriendo

- Eso espero – susurro Suki aun preocupada

* * *

Mientras en casa de Endo-kantoku, Fey estaba bañando a la pequeña irbis que solo trataba de huir de el avergonzada por ser bañada por el peliverde. Tal vez Fey no lo notaba pero la gata tenis el rostro rojo de la vergüenza que estaba viviendo. El chico volvió a enjabonarla con cuidado mientras Hana ya se iba a desmayar por todo esto. Fey enjuago a la pequeña pantera y cogió una toalla para secarla.

- Ya estas lista – dijo el ojiverde sonriendo

_- Fui ultrajada _– dijo llorando a cascaditas Hana mientras Fey salía del baño

- Te tengo un regalo – dijo el peliverde feliz enseñándole una cinta rosada con un cascabel – te lo pondré para que no te pierdas

_- Pero no soy tu mascota _– dijo Hana con una gota en la cabeza – _tengo que volver junto a mis amigas _

- Ven aquí pequeña – dijo Fey cargándola y poniéndole el lazo con el cascabel

Bajo a Hana y este se movió haciendo sonar el cascabel. La pequeña sonrió feliz moviéndose mas mientras el cascabel sonaba mas y mas, Fey rio sonriendo antes su nueva mascota. La pequeña gata salió del cuarto a lo que el chico la siguió cuando la pequeña choco contra Hakuryuu. Hana termino en el piso con los ojos en espiral inconsciente, Fey le miro horrorizado antes de recogerla con cuidado mientras Yukimura, Shuu y Hakuryuu le miraban sorprendidos.

- ¿de donde salió esa gata? – pregunto Yukimura a lo que Fey sonrió

- La encontré perdida por la ciudad – dijo Fey mientras Hana volvía a la conciencia

- ¿no es la gata de las chicas? – pregunto Shuu a lo que Fey sonrió nervioso

- Pues creo que si – dijo Fey sonriendo nervioso

- Te mataran si le pasa algo – dijo Hakuryuu burlón a lo que Fey bufo

- La encontré en la calle y ahora es mía – dijo el chico a lo que Shuu sonrió

- Bueno ¿Cómo se llama? – pregunto curioso Shuu

- Haruka – dijo sonriendo el peliverde a lo que Hana sollozo en su mente

_- Encima me cambio el nombre _– dijo llorando a cascaditas

- Chicos ya llegue – dijo Endo entrando a la casa con una sonrisa

- Endo-kantoku – saludaron los jóvenes cuando el pelimarrón miro a la gata

- ¿de donde vino esa gata? – pregunto el kantoku a lo que Fey sonrió

- Me la encontré – dijo Fey mientras Endo se acercaba y miraba con fijeza a Hana

- Me recuerda a alguien – dijo Endo mirando con fijeza a la gata

_- Soy yo Endo-kantoku _– dijo Hana con la esperanza en que Endo se diera cuenta

Endo miro bien a la pequeña felina. Tenia un pelaje era un gris y con manchas delicadas de un color negros, sus ojos eran un color marrón. Ya los he visto, se dijo en su mente recordando en donde. Fue hace poco, se dijo y la veía todos los días pero ¿en donde? Entonces una bombilla se prendió en su cabeza a lo que el sonrió. Hana agradeció a los cielos porque Endo hubiera descubierto quien era.

- ¡Ah! ¿Es la gata del vecino? – dijo Endo golpeando su puño contra su palma en pose de ya lo recordé a lo que Yukimura rio nervioso

- Endo-kantoku, el vecino no tiene gato – dijo Yukimura mientras todos tenían gotas en las cabezas

_- Es un idiota _– dijo Hana llorando a cascadas – _¿Quién confunde a una pantera de las nieves con un gato?_

- ¡oh! Cierto – dijo Endo rascándose la cabeza

- Entonces ¿me la puedo quedar? – pregunto Fey con ojos brillantes a lo que Endo asintió

- Pero la cuidaras tu – dijo Endo a lo que el chico asintió muy feliz mientras Hana lloraba

_- Es un idiota Endo-kantoku _– dijo Hana mientras lloraba

- Tenemos suerte Haruka ¿ves? – pregunto sonriente Fey a lo que Hana se sonrojo por la cercanía del peliverde

- Bueno, ahora debemos comer – dijo sonriente Endo – hoy tenemos pescado

- Vamos a comer entonces Haruka – dijo sonriente Fey a lo que Hana gimió hambrienta

Todos se sentaron en la mesa a comer mientras a Hana le daban pescado crudo. La chica gruño, al menos puso ser sushi pensó ofendida mientras ignoraba la comida. Endo le miro junto al resto preocupados, al parecer la gatita era mas quisquillosa de lo que pensaban. Fey se lo pensó antes de ir al refrigerador y traer una botella de leche. Hana miro la botella y ronroneo feliz, eso si le gustaba. El peliverde le cambio el plato del pescado por un tazón de leche.

_- Ahora si te quiero _– dijo Hana bebiendo la leche con felicidad – _aunque la comida de Yue o Diana es mejor _

- Es algo quisquillosa – dijo Endo riendo nervioso a lo que todos asintieron

- Pero es muy bonita – dijo Fey sonriendo

Después de la cena todos se fueron a descansar. Hana se echo en el suelo mientras Fey sacaba ropa de su cómoda, la werecat se dio cuenta entonces de lo que el chico iba a hacer. Retrocedió asustada porque Fey se iba a cambiar delante de ella. ¡No! Grito horrorizada en cuanto Fey se quito la camiseta dejándole admirar su espalda, las mejillas de Hana se tiñeron de rojo mientras se volteaba y con su cola se tapaba los ojos. Escucho como la ropa caía en la cama, solo rezaba porque esto acabara pronto. Sintió como le cargaban, abrió los ojos y Fey sonrió con ternura. El chico se subió a su cama con la pequeña werecat y la abrazo.

- Buenas noches Haruka-chan – dijo sonriendo Fey antes de cerrar los ojos

_- ¿buenas noches?_ – pregunto horrorizada Hana en su mente – _contigo a mi lado no podre ni dormir _

Hana cerró los ojos intentando dormir pero la respiración de Fey no ayudaba en nada. ¡Vamos Hana huye ahora! Se dijo en su mente, solo había un maldito problema. Si se iba Fey estaría muy triste además de que la abrazaba con fuerza impidiéndole escapar. A este paso se quedaría como la mascota de su elegido por siempre.

* * *

Kim corrió en su forma león por los alrededores hasta llegar a donde había visto ayer a Kishibe, este le sonrió en cuanto le vio haciendo acelerar el corazón de la leona. El chico la levanto y la coloco con delicadeza en su regazo, mientras ella ronroneaba feliz.

- Es bueno volverte a ver – dijo Kishibe sonriendo a lo que Kim le miro con sus ojos verdes esmeraldas – me gustaría llevarte a casa pero debes de tener dueño

_- En realidad no lo tengo _– dijo con diversión Kim en su mente – _soy mi dueña _

- Te traje algo de comer – dijo el divertido antes de sacar de su mochila un tazón y una botella de leche

_- Eso si me gusta _– dijo sonriente la chica mientras el vertía la leche en el tazón antes de ofrecérselo a lo que ella acepto gustosa

La leona empezó a beber la leche mientras el pelivioleta le miraba con una sonrisa. Saco una cinta de su mochila mientras Kim paraba de tomar su leche. Ella le miro sin entender a lo que el chico le brindo una cálida sonrisa. La chica vio como tenía una cinta color rojo con un cascabel, tomo a la pequeña con cuidado y se lo ato en el cuello.

- Así te podre reconocer siempre – dijo Kishibe a lo que Kim se movió haciendo sonar el cascabel – te queda bien

_- Pues gracias _– dijo feliz Kim – _me gusta aunque no soy una mascota_

- Bueno me tengo que ir pero mañana volveré – dijo el chico sonriéndole a lo que Kim le miro mientras el recogía el tazón junto a su maleta y se iba – adiós

_- Adiós _– dijo Kim sonriendo mientras se movía haciendo sonar su cascabel – _y gracias _

La chica sonrió antes de volver en dirección a su casa. Ahora tenía un nuevo collar o en este caso su lado animal tenia un nuevo regalo por parte de un chico, pensó con una sonrisa divertida. Mañana se volvería a escapar, y dar una pequeña visita a Kishibe.

* * *

Hana se levanto y ver a Fey a su lado sonrió mientras el tenia una cálida sonrisa en sus labios, ella estiro la pata haciéndole abrir los ojos como platos. No era una pata sino una mano, ella casi soltó un grito pero se lo aguanto sino despertaría a Fey. Intento separarse de el pero este la tenia cogida de la cintura desnuda. ¡¿Cómo diablos olvido que cuando una werecat dormía tomaba su forma humana?! Tonta, se dijo en su mente enojada. Fey movió su mano acariciándole la cintura a lo que ella se sonrojo y casi soltó un grito de la impresión.

- ¿Por qué a mí? – se pregunto Hana llorando a cascaditas – no me queda de otra

La chica cerro los ojos y tomo su forma felina otra vez, al parecer tendría que ser una gata por un rato mas. Fey abrió los ojos y sonrió al verla a lo que ella hizo un vano intento de maullido que salió como un mini rugido. El chico rio antes de acariciarle la cabeza y levantarse para cambiarse. Seria un día muy largo se dijo Hana.

Fey termino de alistarse antes de sonreír a su nueva mascota. Haruka era muy bonita y adorable, aunque le recordaba a Hana. Se sonrojo al pensar en ella, y es que desde que la conoció no se la había podido sacar de la cabeza. Pero había un pequeño problema…Shindou era muy celoso. El chico rio nervioso antes de acercarse y cargar a Haruka quien solo ronroneo.

- Vamos Haruka que hoy tengo entrenamiento – dijo Fey sonriente a lo que Hana agradeció en su mente ahí la reconocerían sus amigas

_- Por favor chicas reconózcanme _– suplico en su mente Hana

* * *

Akari se mordió el labio inferior cuando llegaron a la ribera del rio para entrenar. Hana aun no había vuelto y conociendo a Shindou el preguntaría donde se encontraba su prima, y obviamente no le podían decir que estaba perdida temporalmente. La pelinegra miro a Yue a lo que esta gimió horrorizada en cuanto Shindou busco con la mirada a Hana.

- ¿Dónde esta Hana? – pregunto Takuto preocupada a lo que todas tragaron saliva

- Esta en casa, lo que pasa es que se resfrió – dijo Alice con una sonrisa tensa

- Se resfrió – dijo alarmado el chico – iré a verla

- ¡no! – grito Mimiko nerviosa

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto Shindou dudoso

- Hana pidió que no fueras porque no te quiere contagiar – explico Yue sonriendo tensa

- Ya sabes como es Hana – dijo Suki tensa a lo que Shindou asintió

- Tienen razón – dijo el peligris suspirando preocupado

- ¡Ya llegamos! – dijo Endo llegando junto a Yukimura, Hakuryuu, Shuu y Fey

Las chicas abrieron los ojos como platos en cuanto vieron lo que cargaba Fey. En sus brazos llevaba a Hana quien tenia un lazo rosa en su cuello con un cascabel, la pequeña ronroneo mientras a las chicas se les iba el alma al verla así. Todos miraron a la gata de Fey quien la bajo con cuidado y con una sonrisa.

- Es la gata del jueves – dijo Hamano sorprendido a lo que Fey asintió

- Me la encontré y no me pude resistir así que ahora es mi mascota – dijo el peliverde sonriendo

- Tu mascota – dijeron Haruna y kido en shock porque reconocieron a la gata

- Bueno es muy bonita – dijo Aoi sonriendo mientras Akane le tomaba fotos

- Aunque no debes de traer mascotas al entrenamiento – se quejo Midori – ¿Cómo se llama?

- Haruka – contesto sonriendo Fey sonriente

- Endo ¿tu aceptaste que se quedara con la gata? – pregunto kido a lo que Endo asintió

- Como me pude negar si la gata me recordó a alguien – dijo sonriente a lo que todas le miraron esperando que dijera Hana – me recordó a la gata del vecino

Todos escucharon como algo se cayo. Voltearon y vieron a las chicas junto a kido y Haruna tirados en el suelo antes la estupidez de Endo. Hasta un idiota se daría cuenta que esa no era una gata sino Hana. Las chicas fulminaron con la mirada al entrenador quien trago saliva nervioso.

- Es un idiota de profesión – mascullo kido a lo que todas asintieron

- Bueno a entrenar – dijo Endo a lo que todos comenzaron a correr por loa alrededores

- ¿Cómo salvamos a Hana? – pregunto Saori a las chicas quienes miraron a Naomi

- Podemos desaparecer a Fey-san – dijo con una sonrisa sádica a lo que todas tragaron saliva

- No, aun no – dijo Akari a lo que Taylor y Natsume bufaron

- Solo piénsalo – dijo Natsume sonriendo con maldad – el accidentalmente muere en una balacera o un piano le cae encima, también tenemos la opción de que Naomi lo corte en dos

- Solo piensan en matar – dijo con una gota en la cabeza clara a lo que Natsume, Naomi y Taylor asintieron haciéndola casi caer

- Tengo una idea – dijo Laura sonriente a lo que todas le miraron – que se infiltren en la casa de Endo-kantoku algunas de nosotras

- ¿Quiénes sugieres? – pregunto Shimori cuando entendió antes de mirar a Amaya, Yessica y diana quienes tragaron saliva

- No lo haremos – se quejaron ambas enojadas

- Si no lo hacen Hana no volverá nunca con nosotras – dijo seria Shimori a lo que las tres suspiraron

- Bien, lo haremos nosotras – dijo de mala gana Diana

- Así se habla – dijo sonriente Yue a lo que todas asintieron

- Se aparecerán antes los chicos cuando acabe el entrenamiento – dijo Alejandra a lo que todas asintieron

- Esto será algo difícil – dijeron las tres lycans llorando a cascaditas

- No será tan difícil – dijo Lia con una sonrisa a lo que las chicas le fulminaron con la mirada callándola

* * *

El entrenamiento termino y todos se fueron para sus casas. Endo caminaba junto a los cuatro chicos mientras Hana lloraba por no saber como huir. De repente frente a ello estaban paradas tres lobas del tamaño de unos siberianos aunque mas pequeñas. Yukimura, Hakuryuu y Shuu sonrieron acercándose a sus lobas antes de mirar a Endo con ojos brillantes. El portero suspiro antes de asentir. Las lobas miraron a Hana quien suspiro aliviada. Se dirigieron a la casa del portero, entraron y los tres chicos se llevaron a sus lobas al baño para una buena ducha.

- Bueno no puede ser tan difícil – dijo sonriendo Yukimura a lo que los otros dos asintieron antes de acercarse a las lobas quienes retrocedieron

_- ¡no lo harán! _– gritaron en sus mentes las chicas horrorizadas pero ellos se lanzaron sujetándolas listos para bañarlas

Yukimura cargo a Amaya y la metió en la bañera, seguida por Yessica y Diana. Los chicos las mojaron antes de sacar el shampoo y empezaron a enjabonarlas. Diana chillo en cuanto Shuu enjabonaba más debajo de lo que debía e intento huir, el de cabello oscuro rio antes de jalarla y seguir lavándola. Yessica salto fuera de la bañera e intento huir que dejar que Hakuryuu le enjabonara donde no debía. El chico la cargo metiéndola otra vez a la bañera. Amaya gruño y se alejo mientras Yukimura le calmaba diciéndole que ya terminarían. Ninguna aguanto mas así que en un movimiento los chicos terminaron junto a ellas en la bañera.

- ¡genial! – dijo enojado Hakuryuu – ahora estoy empapado

- Nosotros igual – se quejaron los otros dos tensos antes de mirar a las lobas quienes solo agacharon la cabeza avergonzadas haciéndolo suspirar

- Solo porque fue un accidente – dijo Yukimura sonriendo

- Mejor terminemos esto – dijo Hakuryuu suspirando mientras Shuu sonreía acariciando la cabeza a Diana quien hizo un sonido de gusto

Los chicos enjuagaron a las lycans y las secaron para luego salir del baño con ellas y encontrándose a Fey. Este rio al verlos a lo que ellos le fulminaron con la mirada enojados, Hana llego y se acerco a las lycans quienes tenían la mirada gacha por lo que vivieron en el baño.

_- Eso fue una violación _– dijeron las lycans sollozando en sus mentes

_- Pobres _– dijo en su mente Hana recordando sus experiencia de ayer

- Entrare al baño yo primero – dijo Hakuryuu metiéndose a lo que Shuu y Yukimura se resignaron a esperar

Cuando terminaron de bañarse los chicos entro Fey para que luego siguiera Endo. Al final todos se dirigieron al comedor para cenar. Endo cocino algo rápido (AUNUQE NO LO CREAN ENDO COCINA), un estofado y lo sirvió a todos incluso a las nuevas mascotas. Hana miro a las chicas preguntándoles con la mirada como escaparían a lo que estas movieron la cabeza indicándole que tenían un plan.

- Ya termine – dijo parándose Hakuryuu mientras recogía sus trastes siendo seguido por Fey

- Por cierto ¿como llamaran a sus lobas? – pregunto Fey a lo que los tres chicos se lo pensaron

- La llamare Umi – dijo sonriendo Yukimura – ya que sus ojos me recuerdan al mar

- Miki – dijo Shuu acariciando la cabeza de Diana a lo que esta suspiro derrotada

- Etsuko – dijo Hakuryuu acariciando a Yessica con una sonrisa a lo que ella gruño de gusto ante la caricia

- Bueno vayan a descansar – dijo Endo a lo que los tres asintieron levantándose junto a sus mascotas antes de llevarlas a sus cuartos – esas lobas me recuerdan a alguien pero ¿a quien?

* * *

Shuu entro a su cuarto seguido de Diana quien planeaba un modo de huir. Volteo a ver al chico quien comenzó a sacarse su camiseta, la lycan volteo el rostro avergonzada esperando a que Shuu terminara de vestirse. Cuando el chico termino llamo a Diana quien se acerco cuando el saco un especie de collar con una pluma de diversos colores. Se la coloco en el cuello a la lycan quien le miro sorprendida.

- Trae salud y suerte – dijo el acariciándole la cabeza a la loba antes de mirarla a los ojos – sabes me recuerdas mucho a Diana-sempai

_- ¡¿Qué?!_ – exclamo ella sorprendida a lo que el se sonrojo

- No la conoces pero es una buena chica aunque se le ve muy seria – dijo Shuu sonriendo sonrojado

_- Bueno, así soy yo _– dijo avergonzada Diana a lo que Shuu sonrió

- Aunque la sempai se vería bonita si sonriera mas a menudo – dijo Shuu a lo que Diana bajo la mirada avergonzada a mas no poder

_- Solo cállate _– dijo ella enojada en su mente

- Bueno mejor me voy a dormir – dijo Shuu bostezando – buenas noches Miko

_- Buenas noches Shuu _– dijo Diana con una pequeña sonrisa en su mente

En cuanto el chico se echo en su cama se quedo dormido con rapidez, diana le miro e intento escuchar si había alguien aun despierto y al parecer todos dormían. Diana miro a Shuu antes de cambiar a su forma humana, se miro avergonzada por su desnudez pero tenia que irse ya. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta Shuu le llamo por su nombre. Y no pudo resistir la tentación de verlo. Se acerco con cuidado sentándose al borde de la cama y viendo a Shuu a los ojos.

- Sigue durmiendo – susurro Diana cuando el abrió un poco los ojos mirándola a lo que ella le miro

- Bonito sueño – susurro el feliz antes de levantar su mano y acariciarle la mejilla a Diana quien sintió sus mejillas arder

Ella bajo el rostro antes de rozar con delicadeza la mejilla del chico, se levanto cuando el volvió a dormir y salió del cuarto con sus corazón a mil. Diana llevo su mano a su corazón pero aun lo sentía latir desenfrenado por lo que acababa de hacer.

* * *

Hakuryuu veía un libro mientras Yessica esperaba a que se durmiera de una bendita vez para huir. La lycan suspiro en su mente antes de levantarse ligeramente y mirar al chico a los ojos, el cerro su libro y le acaricio la cabeza con cuidado. El chico saco algo de un cajón, Yessica vio una cadena con un pequeño dragón de plata. El chico se lo puso antes de volver a acariciarla.

- Te queda bien – dijo el sonriente – con ese dragón sabrán que me perteneces

_- No soy tuya _– dijo avergonzada Yessica porque esas palabras se las decía un macho de su raza a su mujer

- Tus ojos – dijo Hakuryuu mirándola con fijeza – son como los de Yessica

_- ¿Cómo? _– pregunto nerviosa Yessica en su cabeza a lo que el albino se sonrojo

- Mejor olvida eso – dijo Hakuryuu antes de suspirar – igual tu no la conoces

_- Si supieras que soy yo _– dijo en una mueca Yessica a lo que Hakuryuu rio – _¿de que te ríes?_

- Sabes ella es bipolar porque trato de matar a Endo-kantoku – dijo Hakuryuu divertido – pero se ve que es una buena chica

_- ¿crees que soy una chica buena? _– pregunto ella sorprendida mientras el albino sonreía

- Bueno mejor descanso que mañana hay entrenamiento – dijo el albino antes de bostezar – buenas noches Etsuko

_- Buenas noches _– dijo en su mente Yessica mientras el chico se quedaba dormido

Yessica se destransformó estando desnuda aunque ignoro esto. La chica se acerco con lentitud hacia el albino dormido, este se removió abriendo los ojos y mirándola con fijeza. Yessica acaricio la mejilla de Hakuryuu mientras este posaba su mano sobre la mano de ella. La pelinegra se acerco mas a el hasta que los labios de ambos se dieron un delicado rose. Ella se relamió los labios sonrojada mientras el chico sonrió antes de cerrar otra vez los ojos. La ojiverde se levanto y salió de la habitación con su corazón latiendo muy rápido.

* * *

Hana se zafó del abrazo de Fey y salto de la cama antes de cambiar a su forma humana. La castaña miro a Fey antes de sonreír con tristeza, si se iba ahora mañana el chico la estaría buscando por todo el vecindario. Ella suspiro y le acaricio en la cabeza con delicadeza despertándolo. El la miro soñoliento a lo que Hana se sonrojo.

- ¿Hana? – pregunto el chico agotado – ¿eres tú?

- Si – dijo ella en un susurro acariciándole la mejilla al peliverde – vuelve a dormir Fey

- Bien – dijo el sonriendo mientras Hana se agachaba y le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla

El peliverde se durmió mientras Hana se levantaba con una sonrisa. Se dirigió a la puerta con cuidado de no despertar otra vez a Fey y salió. La ojimarrón suspiro antes de que sintiera sus mejillas arder con fuerza.

* * *

Amaya camino por la habitación en su forma lobuna mientras Yukimura terminaba de hacer su tarea, cerró su cuaderno y le miro. La lycan se sentó en sus cuartos traseros devolviéndole la mirada. Yukimura se paro con una sonrisa antes de colocarle algo en el cuello, la chica observo bien dándose cuenta de que era una cadena con un copo de nieve.

- Así no te perderás – dijo sonriente el chico a lo que ella asintió nerviosa – eres muy hermosa y me encantara ser tu amigo

_- No lo serás cuando sepas que soy _– dijo tensa ella a lo que el sonrió acariciándola

- Me recuerdas a Amaya – dijo Yukimura a lo que la loba le miro mientras el se sonrojaba – digo Kimura-san

_- Me ha llamado por mi nombre _– pensó ella avergonzada

- Sabes Umi-chan creo que me agrada mucho la sempai – dijo sonrojado el pelivioleta a lo que ella le miro avergonzada – pero no digo que me gusta sino que me agrada pero no se como hablarle

_- Solo hazlo _– dijo ella sonrojada – _yo te hablare porque también me agradas_

- Bueno mejor me duermo que ya no se ni lo que digo – dijo un sonrojado Yukimura

_- Si mejor _– dijo sonrojada Amaya mientras el chico se metía en su cama

- Buenas noches Umi – dijo Yukimura a lo que ella le miro

_- Buenas noches Yukimura y adiós _– dijo ella en su mente antes de retroceder cuando el chico cerro sus ojos

Ella cambio a su lado humano y se acerco al chico. Le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de que se diera media vuelta para salir pero el pelimorado le cogió del brazo atrayéndola a el. Ella le miro antes de sentarse, el levanto la cabeza y unió sus labios con los de ella en un cálido beso. Solo fue una leve presión antes de que se separara de ella. Amaya estaba muy sonrojada mientras Yukimura sonreía antes de cerrar sus ojos y volver a dormir. Ella trago saliva y salió del cuarto sonrojada encontrándose con las demás. Todas asintieron y salieron de la casa antes de cambiar.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a casa mama Yue le regaño a Hana por una hora y le subió el castigo una semana mas. Hana gimió horrorizada mientras todas suspiraban. Se fueron a dormir mientras las cuatro chicas aun pensaban en su día. Y en sus besos, se sonrojaron antes de cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir. Mientras en la casa de Endo a la mañana siguiente los chicos buscaban desesperados a sus mascotas pero no las encontraron.

- Ya volverán – dijo con una sonrisa Endo – verán que lo harán

- Si – dijeron desconfiados cuando tocaron el timbre

- ¿Quién será? – se pregunto Endo yendo a abrir la puerta y encontrándose con cuatro personas – ¡Ustedes!

- Venimos a pedir asilo – dijeron alfa, beta, gamma y Saryuu

- ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! – exclamo Fey horrorizado al reconocerlos

- Necesitamos donde quedarnos – dijo beta en un suspiro – y este es el único lugar que se nos ocurrió

- Así que podemos vivir aquí ¿verdad? – pregunto Saryuu sonriendo a lo que Endo suspiro antes de bajar la cabeza y asentir rendido

- Mi casa ahora es un hotel – dijo Endo llorando a cascaditas

* * *

**Hasta aqui llego, mañana tendremos un capi dedicado a yue-chan por ser su cumple y si alguien tiene su cumpleaños cerca puede pedirme que le haga un capitulo especial. Ahora las preguntas:**

**¿Endo es un idiota al no darse cuenta quienes eran las lobas y la gata?**

**¿fue ultraje ser bañadas por los chicos?**

**¿Les gustaron las escenas de las chicas y los chicos?**

**¿La casa de endo se esta volviendo un hotel?**

**Otra cosa si quieren ver las imagenes de los collares de Diana, Yessica y Amaya pueden verlos en mi face...ahora byee hasta mañana**


	8. Capitulo 7: Plan cumpleaños

**hola! Aqui les trigo el nuevo capitulo y antes de todo tengo que decir dos cosas, me ayudo a escribir mi prima brittanny, saluda britt**

**britt: hola! es un placer traerles el capi de hoy y gracias a los que desean participar en mi futura historia, que iniciara en dos semanas**

**yo: si,si,si...di el disclaimer y terminemos con esto**

**britt: inazuma eleven no nos pertenece, si lo fuera endo se hubiera quedado con aki y hubieran habido mas cosas...**

**yo: y otra cosa...britt**

**britt: lo se **

**britt y yo: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS YUE-CHAN! ¡ESTE CAPITULO VA PARA USTED POR SU CUMPLEAÑOS!**

**yo: y otra cosa el cumpleaños de amaya sucede el domingo porque se supone que es mayor que todas, la idea de las armas la dio gaby-chan y dani-chan **

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Plan cumpleaños **

Las chicas se dirigieron rumbo al entrenamiento mientras Diana, Hana, Amaya y Yessica tenían las mejillas sonrojadas. Suki les miro sin entender al igual que Naomi, esas cuatro no hablaban desde que volvieron ayer en la noche del plan rescate de Hana. Y eso era extraño, en especial Yessica que ni siquiera pregunto a Yue si había helado de chocolate. ¡Helado! Era lo que mas amaba la pelinegra, era igual Diana ni siquiera menciono el helado. Y que Amaya no intentara ni siquiera hablar de intentar sobre un psicólogo para Naomi, Natsume, Yessica y Taylor. Esto estaba muy mal, ni Hana había saludado ese día. ¡El mundo se acababa!

- ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes cuatro? – pregunto Lia al fin mientras todas miraban a las chicas

- ¿Qué significa cuando quieres ver a una persona a cada rato y no dejas de pensar en ella? – pregunto Hana a lo que todas le miraron sorprendidas

- Pues diría que eso es amor – dijo Shimori nerviosa a lo que las demás asintieron

- Así que amor ¿eh? – susurro Yessica sonrojada a lo que todas le escucharon abriendo la boca de para en par

- Solo olviden lo que dijimos – dijo Diana avergonzada

- Bueno si ustedes lo dicen – dijo Laura antes de que viera a Amaya con una sonrisa – feliz cumpleaños Amaya

- ¿eh? – pregunto sorprendida Amaya a lo que Akari le miro con la boca abierta

- ¿olvidaste tu cumpleaños? – pregunto Akari a lo que Amaya rio nerviosa

- Creo que si – dijo la castaña avergonzada mientras todas se caían para atrás

- Pero si serás – dijo Natsume llevándose su palma a su cabeza en signo de resignación

- Mejor denle sus regalo – dijo riendo nerviosa Clara a lo que Akari sonrió sacando una caja negra de su bolsillo

- No lo envolvimos pero esperamos que te guste – dijo Akari sonriendo

- Es de parte de todas incluso de mama Yue – dijo Saori sonriendo junto a las demás mientras Amaya miraba la caja

La chica sonrió antes de abrir la pequeña caja y ver algo que la dejo con la boca abierta. Dentro de la pequeña caja había una pulsera con varios copos de nieve como dijes. La chica miro a sus amigas sorprendida a lo que todas rieron antes de abrazarla una por una deseándole un feliz cumpleaños. Amaya sonrió antes de sacar la pulsera y ponérsela.

- Es hermosa – dijo Amaya con algunas lagrimas brillando por salir

- La escogió Yue junto a Naomi y Ale – dijo sonriendo Natsume – como sabemos que amas la nieve que mejor que darte algo que te recuerde a eso

- No se que decir – dijo Amaya riendo mientras unas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas

- Es tradición regalarnos cosas en nuestros cumpleaños – dijo divertida Naomi – ya sabes que para mi cumpleaños me deberán un regalo muy hermoso

- Créeme lo sabemos – dijo en una mueca Suki – si no nos mataras lentamente

- Exacto – dijo con una sonrisa la pelicafe

- Me alegra tu cariño hacia nosotras Naomi – dijo sarcástica Ale – pero tenemos entrenamiento

- Cierto – dijeron todas continuando su camino mientras Amaya sonreía por su pulsera

* * *

En cuanto llegaron vieron a un Endo deprimido siendo animado por Haruna y las gerentes junto a Kinako mientras kido negaba con su cabeza agotado. Las chicas vieron la escena con sonrisas malvadas, después de todo Endo se merecía sufrir de la manera mas cruel. Además ¡solo un idiota confundiría a ellas con mascotas! Además cuatro chicas aun recordaban el ultraje de ayer. Miraron mejor dándose cuenta que habían cuatro nuevos integrantes que hablaban con tenma y los demás. Laura miro a un albino de ojos violetas que molestaba al joven mediocampista quien solo bufo. Los otros tres solo rodaron los ojos. Eran tres chicos y una chica. Los jóvenes usaban vaqueros y camisetas mientras la peliverde usaba una falda y una blusa.

- ¿Quiénes son? – pregunto Akari mientras se acercaba

- Alfa, beta, gamma y Saryuu Evan – dijo tenma presentando a los cuatro a lo que Endo reacciono saltando con rapidez y alejando a beta de las chicas

- ¡NO! – grito horrorizado Endo a lo que todos le miraron con gotas en las cabezas – ¡kido llévatelas, no debes permitir que se junten con ella!

- ¿ya enloqueció? – pregunto Kim a Haruna quien solo rio nerviosa

- Pues yo creo que esta loco – dijo Alice mientras Shizuku asentía con una gota en la cabeza

- Cálmate Endo – le pidió kido pero Endo lo cogió de su camisa zarandeándolo

- ¡No lo ves! Si beta se junta con Naomi, Yessica, Taylor y Natsume… ¡MORIREMOS TODOS! – dijo el portero a lo que todos se quedaron fríos

- Tiene razón – dijeron los del Raimon alejándose de las chicas asustados

- Muy cierto – dijo kido retrocediendo junto a las gerentes y Kinako antes de que tragaran saliva

- ¿también eres bipolar? – pregunto Shizuku a beta quien se lo pensó

- No lo se – dijo ella mientras alfa y gamma tragaban saliva

_- Si lo es _– dijeron ambos en sus mentes

- Un gusto conocerte soy Naomi Akatsuki – se presento Naomi sonriendo a beta – y si necesitas algún arma me lo dices y llamara a mi primo Dax

- ¡Naomi! – gritaron las chicas mientras todos palidecían

- ¡tiene armas! – dijo beta sonriente con ojos brillantes mientras gamma tragaba saliva

- Claro, pide la que quieras y el las consigue – dijo Naomi sonriente

- Quiero un astra 400 – dijo beta a lo que Naomi marcaba un numero de teléfono en su celular

- Si Dax, el astra 400, si tiene calibre 9 – dijo Naomi mientras todos la miraban boquiabiertos – ella dice la 400 no la 300, entendido entonces para el miércoles

- ¡Espera! – dijo Yessica llegando al lado de Naomi – dile que me mande una Heckler &Koch MK23

- Bien – dijo Naomi antes de mirar a Yessica – ¿la que tiene silenciador? – todos quedaron de piedra mientras Yessica asentía con una sonrisa

- ¡Mi escopeta! – le recordó Taylor

- Ya lo sabe – dijo Naomi mientras hablaba por teléfono – High Standard K-1200 Riot Shotgun, y también tráeme mi cadena para la moto sierra Dax

- Son asesinas de profesión – dijo Endo con cascaditas en los ojos mientras kido asentía y Naomi colgaba la llamada

- Para el miércoles – dijo Naomi sonriente a lo que beta le sonrió

- Muchas gracias Naomi-san – agradeció la peliverde mientras Naomi sonreía

- No hay de que – dijo Naomi mientras todos le miraban con ojos acusadores

- ¡No detendré a ninguna de ella! – exclamo Yue retrocediendo – sigo en huelga

- Maldita huelga – dijeron las chicas

- Joder, si matan a alguien me tocara ir a la comisaria – dijo Akari bufando molesta antes de mirar a gama y alfa – mis locas, su loca, si su amiga mata a alguien ustedes pagan su fianza

- ¡Hey! – se quejo gamma molesto

- La vida es cruel – dijo Laura sonriente – además le dicen que pague la fianza a Endo-kantoku

- ¡NO! – grito llorando a cascaditas el kantoku – ya pague sus ropas, y con lo que tragan esos ocho me quedare sin dinero a este paso…kido llévatelos a tu casa, es mas grande

- No gracias – dijo kido dándole la espalda – ya tengo suficiente con que fudo venga con su familia todas las vacaciones para pasarlas en mi casa

- ¡Eres cruel! – se quejo Endo mientras Haruna reía

- Y le sumamos que Miguel viene a mi casa también – gruño kido antes de mirar a Haruna quien arqueo una ceja – bueno que Haruna venga con mis sobrinos esta bien, pero ¿Por qué te casaste con miguel?

- Por que le amo – dijo Haruna suspirando rendida a lo que kido bufo

- Como que se salieron del tema – dijo con una gota en la cabeza tenma a lo que todos asintieron

- Endo-san – llamo Yuuichi con una gota en la cabeza – debemos entrenar ¿no?

- Cierto – dijo Endo parándose antes de ver a todos – veinte vueltas alrededor

- Si – dijeron todos de mala gana mientras empezaban a correr

Todos empezaron a correr mientras Amaya echo un vistazo a Yukimura quien estaba muy triste, la chica se siento mal en ese momento. Después de todo Yukimura se había encariñado con Umi, pero la loba era ella y no podía quedarse por siempre con el. Suspiro antes de pensar en algo que decirle al joven. Al igual que lo pensaban Hana, Yessica y Diana ya que los otros tres chicos seguían muy tristes por sus mascotas perdidas. Todo termino y se separaron para ir a sus casas. Las chicas se fueron dejando a cuatro chicas para disculparse de alguna manera.

- ¿están bien? – pregunto Yessica a lo que las cuatro le miraron sorprendidos – ¡Vamos ni que no tuviera sentimientos!

- Ignoren eso – dijo con una gota en la cabeza Amaya antes de ver a Yukimura – ¿pasa algo? Han estado con caras tristes y pensativos

- Nuestras mascotas huyeron – dijo Fey triste mientras bajaba la cabeza

- ¿mascotas? – pregunto Diana intentando hacerse la curiosa

- Verán ayer encontramos a nuestras lobas pero hoy desaparecieron junto a la gata de Fey – dijo Shuu triste

- ¿Una gata con cinta rosa? – pregunto Hana mirando a las chicas a lo que Fey levanto la vista esperanzado – yo vi una hoy pero la tenia una niña pequeña que lloraba diciendo que la había extrañado mucho

- Así que Haruka tenia dueña – dijo con tristeza Fey a lo que Hana le sonrió

- Veraz que un día la volverás a ver – dijo Hana a lo que Fey sonrió asintiendo

- Y con respecto a los lobos, ellos no les gusta estar encerrados son seres libres – dijo Amaya sonriendo a Yukimura – un día las verán

- Si – dijo ilusionado el chico – solo espero que Umi este bien

- Lo estará, después de todo de seguro tiene una manada que cuida de ella – dijo Yessica viendo a Amaya quien sonrió

- Pues si tienen mas de ellos, estarán bien – dijo Hakuryuu sonriendo con menos preocupación a lo que Shuu asintió con una sonrisa

- Bueno ya nos vamos – dijo Amaya con una sonrisa a lo que las demás asienten – hasta mañana

- Hasta mañana – dicen los cuatro sonrientes mientras las chicas se alejaban mas aliviadas

* * *

Ya era lunes en la noche y todas se reunieron claro menos una. Akari miro a todas en cuanto Yue salió a dar un paseo. Todas le devolvieron las miradas nerviosas ante lo que iban a hacer. El martes seria el cumpleaños de Yue y debían planear un modo de celebrarlo tan bien que la chica les perdonara sin protestar. De paso también dejaría la maldita huelga. Sonrieron ante lo último.

- ¿Ideas? – dijo Akari mirando a todas

- Comprar un regalo excelente para que se sienta halagada – dijo Alice a lo que todas asintieron

- Un pastel de cumpleaños – dijo Yessica

- ¡De chocolate! – exclamaron Alejandra, Kim y Shizuku con ojos brillantes

- ¡Crema pastelera! – exclamo Taylor ilusionada

- Es el pastel de Yue no de ustedes – dijo con una gota en la cabeza Shimori antes de sonreír – pero puede ser de helado de vainilla

- Chicas – les regaño Saori antes de ver a Shimori – me gusta la de helado de vainilla

- Sera de vainilla con relleno de chocolate pero cállense – gruño Naomi enojada a lo que todas lloraron a cascaditas

- Eres mala – lloraron todas

- Bueno, ahora tenemos que ver lo de la comida – dijo con una gota en la cabeza Alice

- Pues podemos hacer…¿un estofado? – pregunto Diana a lo que todas se cayeron antes de que ella llorara a cascaditas – seré yo la que cocine

- Mejor pedimos comida china – dijo con una gota en la cabeza Akari a lo que todas asintieron

- Gracias – dijo diana mientras todas asentían

- ¿algo más? – pregunto Taylor a lo que todas se lo pensaron

- Nos dividiremos en tres – dijo Akari mirando a todos con una sonrisa – Amaya, Naomi, diana, Shimori, Laura, Suki y Hana irán por la comida china

- Entendido – dijeron las nombradas

- Saori, Yessica, Lilyan, Alejandra, Lia, Natsume y Hachis irán por el regalo – dijo Akari a lo que todas asintieron – el resto ira conmigo por el pastel, ahora empieza la operación termino de la huelga

- Si – dijeron todas sonrientes

* * *

Yue miro extrañada a todas después de todo actuaban extrañas. Ayer en la noche ninguna se había quejado por su huelga, es mas habían hecho las tareas domesticas sin excusa alguna. Algo tramaban pero ¿Qué?, Akari le miro brindándole una sonrisa que le hizo pensar algo.

- ¿se encuentran bien? – pregunto Yue a lo que todas rieron

- Claro que si, Yue – dijo Akari sonriendo – ya te deseamos feliz cumpleaños ¿no?

- Si – dijo la chica desconfiada – pero se que traman algo

- No – dijeron todas cantarinas – es tu imaginación

- Si como no – dijo Yue muy desconfiada

- Bueno, bueno vamos a la escuela que sino no llegamos – dijo Taylor comenzando a correr siendo seguida por las demás

Las clases terminaron y Yue se tuvo que ir al aeropuerto porque al parecer le habían enviado algo sus primos Randall y Raúl. Amaya suspiro, a ella le habían enviado unas joyas de parte de sus hermanos Artemis y Dorian. La chica al menos estaba feliz que ellos se acordaran de ella, además les darían tiempo para planear la fiesta. Cuando llegaron al campo, Naomi aventó lejos a Endo-kantoku quien aterrizo en la portería. Kido retrocedió dándoles espacio a todas.

- Necesitamos su ayuda – dijo Akari a lo que todos le miraron – hoy es cumpleaños de Yue

- ¿hoy? – dijeron todos sorprendidos

- Si, hoy – dijo Suki sonriendo – haremos una fiesta sorpresa y queremos saber si pueden ir

- No veo porque no – dijo sonriente tenma – yo iré

- También yo – dijo Aoi emocionada a lo que muchos dijeron que si

- Iremos – decreto beta sonriente mientras jalaba a alfa

- ¿iras? – pregunto Laura a gamma quien asintió sonriendo

- ¿a que hora? – pregunto Kirino sonriendo

- A las siete – dijo Saori sonriendo antes de ver su reloj y gruñir – ahora nos vamos que tenemos que ver lo del pastel y lo demás

- Si – dijeron todas cuando Endo llego corriendo

- También voy a la fiesta – dijo Endo a lo que todas las lycans le fulminaron con la mirada

- ¡No! ¡Jamás ira a nuestra casa! – gritaron las lycans antes de agarra a las chicas y arrastrarlas lejos del kantoku

- No me quieren – dijo Endo deprimido mientras kido suspiraba cansado

- Es una fiesta para jóvenes no para ti – dijo kido a lo que Endo sollozo

- Encima me dices viejo – dijo el portero mientras a todos les salían gotas en las cabezas

* * *

El primer equipo conformado por Amaya, Naomi, diana, Shimori, Laura, Suki y Hana fueron a ver la comida china. El cocinero les dijo que debían de esperar al menos unos veinte minutos, ellas asintieron sentándose a esperar mientras el hombre recibía más y más clientes. Entonces Shimori y Laura recordaron algo importante.

- Las bolsas de sangre – dijeron ambas horrorizadas a lo que todas le miraron sin entender

- Hoy debíamos recogerlas para la alimentación de mañana – dijo Shimori horrorizada a lo que Naomi suspiro antes de levantarse

- Iré yo – dijo antes de mirar a las dos vampiresas – ¿en el hospital?

- Si, busca a la enfermera Fuyuka kudo – dijo Laura sonriendo –es una amiga de nuestros primos, ella te dará lo que necesitamos

- Bien – dijo Naomi saliendo del restaurante bajo la vista de las demás

Naomi se dirigió con rapidez hacia el hospital, en cuanto llego pregunto a las enfermeras por Fuyuka. Todas le dijeron que se encontraba en unas habitaciones mas allá a lo que la pelicafe asintió avanzando. Justo cuando llegaba a la habitación pedida escucho con su oído inhumano a una mujer regañando a un chico al parecer.

- Amemiya te dije que debías cuidar tu salud – dijo la mujer a lo que oyó suspirar a un chico

- Estoy bien Fuyuka-san – dijo la voz de Taiyou

_- Es Taiyou _– dijo Naomi sorprendida

- Tienes que cuidarte con lo de tu enfermedad – dijo la fémina

- Lo estoy haciendo como receto el doctor pero no dejare el futbol – dijo Taiyou con seriedad

- Eres un testarudo – dijo Fuyuka cansada antes de reír – pero igual debes de venir la próxima semana para tu revisión

- Entendido – dijo Taiyou

Naomi trago saliva antes de retroceder y hacerse la que recién llegaba. Taiyou salió encontrándose con la pelicafe que sonrió nerviosa. Eso era lo malo de ser un ser de la noche, tener un mejor oído que otros. El pelinaranja le devolvió la sonrisa cuando una mujer de cabello violeta y ojos azules profundos salió del cuarto.

- ¿usted es Fuyuka kudo? – pregunto Naomi a lo que Fuyuka asintió con una sonrisa

- ¿eres…? – pregunto Fuyuka curiosa

- Naomi Akatsuki y vine por el pedido que mis amigas le hicieron – dijo Naomi a lo que Fuyuka entendió

- Regreso en un momento – dijo la enfermera entrando al cuarto dejando solos a los dos jóvenes

- ¿Qué haces por aquí sempai? – pregunto al fin Taiyou a lo que Naomi sonrió

- Vine por las medicinas de mis amigas – dijo mintiendo la chica a lo que Taiyou asintió – ¿tu? No mejor olvida eso no quiero ser entrometida

- Una revisión – dijo sonriendo ligeramente Taiyou a lo que Naomi silbo entendiendo – tengo una enfermedad a los pulmones y tengo que venir semanalmente

- Ya veo – dijo Naomi tensa – perdón por preguntar

- No hay problema – dijo el pelinaranja sonriendo antes de recordar algo – ¿la fiesta es a las siete?

- Si, aun falta algo – dijo divertida Naomi – ¿saben donde vivimos?

- Si, Shindou nos dio la dirección que Hana le dio – dijo Taiyou a lo que Naomi le sonrió – ¿por cierto Endo-kantoku ira?

- No – dijo Naomi gruñendo – merece morir

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Taiyou sin entender

- Nos metió en serios problemas – dijo Naomi enojada recordando lo que había echo entonces salió Fuyuka con una caja y se la dio a Naomi

- Ten cuidado con ella – dijo la enfermera a lo que la chica asintió

- Entendido y Taiyou te veo luego – dijo la ojiesmeralda dándose vuelta y comenzando a alejarse

- ¿es tu novia? – pregunto Fuyuka a joven quien solo se sonrojo con fuerza

- No – negó rápidamente el ojiazul muy sonrojado a lo que Fuyuka rio

- Te ha llamado por tu nombre – dijo la enfermera además le miras con ojos de algo mas que amigos – dijo la pelivioleta a lo que Taiyou se sonrojo mas si ya era posible

- Fuyuka-san – dijo el pelinaranja muy avergonzado a lo que ella rio mas

* * *

En la pastelería las chicas esperaban a que el bendito pastel estuviera listo, pero al parecer hubo un problema y se iba a retrasar. Akari estaba tensa junto a las demás, ya eran las cinco y en dos horas iniciaría la fiesta y el pastel aun no estaba listo. Taylor estaba muy enojada a lo que golpeaba con los dedos la mesa muy tensa. El pastelero salió mientras todas esperaban su pedido.

- Lamento decirles que el pedido no podrá hacerse hoy – dijo el hombre serio a lo que todas le miraron seriamente

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron ellas a lo que el hombre ni se inmuto

- Tengo pedidos mas importantes – dijo el despreciándolas a lo que Taylor se paro echa furia

- ¡Y una mierda! ¡este pedido lo hicimos ayer! – grito enojada la chica mientras sacaba su escopeta asustando al pastelero

- Pero yo vine a hacer mi pedido hoy – dijo una mujer gorda de lentes molesta a lo que Taylor le miro asesinamente

- ¡Jodase ballena! – grito la chica a lo que la mujer le miro horrorizada

- ¡Mocosa maleducada! – dijo la mujer molesta a lo que Akari se levanto con lentitud acercándose a la mujer

- Señora – dijo con amabilidad la chica – le pedimos que nos deje el pedido a nosotras, mi amiga cumple dieciséis y es necesario el pastel

- No me importa chiquilla estúpida – dijo la mujer a lo que todas se paralizaron

- ¡Óigame! – dijo Taylor parándose para reclamarle cuando Akari le puso una mano parándola

- Creo que no nos entendimos bien – dijo Akari con una sonrisa que asusto a todos incluso a los clientes – nos dará el pedido ¿verdad?

- No – dijo la mujer cerrada en su mundo cuando se horrorizo retrocediendo ante lo que vio

Akari tenia una aura tan maléfica que todo a su alrededor se había vuelto oscuro, su sonrisa era una sádica como la de un monstruo. Taylor retrocedió junto a Kim, Shizuku, Alice y clara, Mimiko solo se oculto detrás de todas tapándose los ojos para no ver. A la pelinegra le brillaron los ojos rojos mientras la altanera mujer retrocedía horrorizada, Akari rio con maldad antes de avanzar con lentitud.

* * *

En la joyería Alejandra buscaba un regalo junto a las demás. Se suponía que tenia que ser algo que le gustara mucho a Yue, si recordaba a la pelinegra le gustaba ver mucho la luna. Siguió buscando hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Una pulsera de plata con un corazón de cristal como dije y un lobo de plata como otro dije (perdón si es tipo eclipse pero no encontré algo mas bonito). Saori se puso a su lado con una sonrisa antes de alzar el dedo en signo de victoria.

- Quiero esa pulsera de lobo y corazón – dijo una joven al vendedor sorprendiendo a Saori y Ale

- Perdón pero esa pulsera la íbamos a pedir nosotras – dijo Ale con dulzura a lo que la joven bufo

- No me importa yo la quiero – dijo la joven en un tono arrogante haciendo enojar a las dos chicas, estas se miraron antes de sonreír con maldad

- ¡Natsume, Yessica! – llamaron ambas a lo que las nombradas llegaron con las demás – esa chica no nos quiere dar el regalo para Yue-chan

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron ambas bipolares en sus tono malvados amenazando con la mirada a la joven quien soltó un grito de horror antes de salir corriendo de la tienda

- Seguirá usted si no nos vende esa pulsera – amenazo Hachis seria al vendedor quien de inmediato saco la joya de la vitrina

- Boleta o factura – pregunto el vendedor sudando frio a lo que todas sonrieron

* * *

En la casa estaban Naomi y las demás decorándola, Amaya colocaba los platos para la comida cuando sonó el timbre y llegaron los invitados. Tenma y el resto entraron con sonrisas, las chicas les recibieron alegres. Yuuichi les saludo mientras Tsurugi asentía. Sonó otra vez el timbre llegando Saori junto a las demás. Ahora solo faltaban Yue y el pastel.

- El pastel se esta demorando – dijo preocupada Amaya a lo que todas asintieron

- Lo se – dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior Hana cuando el timbre sonó y entraron Hikari junto a las demás

- Eres increíble Akari – dijo Taylor con ojos brillantes a lo que Akari rio

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto nerviosa Lia y temiendo la respuesta

- Akari se enojo – dijo Lilyan sonriendo nerviosa – una mujer la hizo enojar y ella exploto

- ¿literalmente? – pregunto tragando saliva Hachis a lo que todas las acompañantes de la pelinegra negaron con la cabeza

- Exploto la pastelería – dijo Taylor con ojos brillantes a lo que todos miraron horrorizados a Akari quien solo sonrió

- Así que salió su personalidad oscura – dijeron nerviosas Saori y Amaya

- Se lo merecía – dijo Akari bufando – me hizo enojar, pero al menos tenemos un pastel

Kim puso una enorme caja en la mesa antes de sacar un pastel de cumpleaños de cuatro pisos, cada uno decorado de diferente manera e incluso con un enorme numero 16 en el último piso. Las chicas miraron el pastel maravilladas mientras Akane tomaba fotos emocionada por el pastel, los chicos solo asintieron maravillados por el.

- Esta genial – dijo Hikaru emocionado a lo que Akari rio

- ¿Cómo lo consiguieron? – pregunto Shindou a lo que todas miraron a Akari

- Antes de que yo incendiara la pastelería, el dueño nos hizo con amabilidad el pastel – dijo Akari a lo que todos le miraron suspicaces

_- Lo amenazo _– pensaron todos

- Bueno dejando eso de lado les agradecemos por venir – dijo sonriente Lia a lo que Miyabino asintió sonriendo

- Con gusto vinimos – dijo Miyabino a lo que Lia rio sonrojándolo

- Entonces gracias Miyabino-kun – dijo Lia a lo que Miyabino se puso rojo mientras Rensuke le codeaba con una cara de te gusta cuando escucharon como Yue abría la puerta

- Escóndanse – dijo Mimiko a lo que todos lo hicieron mientras Lilyan apagaba las luces

- ¿Qué diablos? – dijo Yue mientras entraba a la habitación oscura antes de que la luz se prendiera

- ¡SORPRESA! – gritaron todos mientras Yue retrocedía sorprendida – ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS YUE!

- Oh dios – dijo Yue sorprendida antes de sonreír

- ¡feliz cumpleaños mama Yue! – dijo sonriente Mimiko mientras abrazaba a la ojiroja quien rio

- Gracias – dijo la pelinegra mirando a todos a lo que mucho rieron mientras los demás comenzaban a felicitar a la chica

- Ahora debes soplar las velas de tu pastel – dijo sonriente Amaya mientras le ponías unas velas al pastel y las encendía

Yue miro maravillada el pastel antes de que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla, Mimiko se la limpio con una sonrisa mientras la pelinegra se acercaba a soplar las velas de su pastel. Yue soplo las velas mientras deseaba que todo saliera bien este año además de que deseaba encontrar a su elegido. O bueno, al menos saber si Shindou era su elegido, pensó ella antes de que todos aplaudieran.

- Y aquí esta nuestro regalo – dijo Alejandra dándole una caja negra a Yue

- Chicas – susurro Yue con una sonrisa antes de abrir la caja

La chica miro la delicada pulsera de plata mientras un sollozo salió de su garganta. Entendía el significado del regalo, el corazón era porque la amaban mucho y el lobo por su especie. La plata significaba lo femenino, mejor dicho ella. Las chicas sonrieron mientras varias lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Yue.

- Es hermosa – dijo la pelinegra mientras se secaba las lagrimas – muchas gracias

- No llores Yue – dijo Amaya – sino pensaremos que no te gusto

- Que no me gusto – dijo Yue riendo – me ha encantado y solo por eso retirare la huelga

- Yue – dijeron las chicas felices antes de lanzarse a abrazarla mientras todos reían

- Bueno ahí que celebrar – dijo Suki junto a Lilyan mientras la fiesta iniciaba

* * *

_Isla de la muerte (5.00_ am)

Lucian vio como Malum se levantaba y tomaba la forma de un joven rubio. El chico era alto y tenia unos brillantes ojos rojos, una cruel sonrisa se formo en los labios de el haciendo reír a Lucian. Ya sabia lo que harían, se infiltrarían en las vidas de las chicas y las harían sufrir un rato hasta que sucediera la luna roja.

- Ya sabes lo que harás – dijo divertido Lucian a lo que Malum asintió

- Tengo que hacer que las chicas pasen malos ratos – dijo Malum sonriendo – por cierto averigüe que un laboratorio a estado haciendo algunos experimentos

- ¿experimentos? – pregunto Lucian sorprendido a lo que Malum asintió

- Al parecer han creado algunas nuevas especies – dijo el demonio burlón – investigare mas y luego se lo informare mi señor

- Eso espero – dijo Lucian amenazante a lo que Malum asintió – recuerda lo que le paso a Daemon

- Lo recuerdo mi señor – dijo Malum serio a lo que Lucian rio

* * *

Taiyou miro fuera de su casa cuando se encontró con lo menos pensado. Su loba color café estaba afuera sentada y con sus ojos verdes esmeraldas mirándolo con fijeza. La loba se levanto antes de correr en su dirección y empezar a pedir sus caricias. Taiyou sonrió antes de acariciarla y ponerle algo en el cuello. Era una tira negra con un dije de un sol, dentro de este había una luna y a su lado una estrella.

- Espero y te guste – dijo Taiyou sonriente – yo soy el sol

_- Yo ya sabia eso_- dijo Naomi divertida

- Tu eres la estrella y Naomi-sempai es la luna – dijo Taiyou lo ultimo sonrojado haciendo latir el corazón de Naomi a mil

_- ¿yo? ¿Piensas en mi?_ –pregunto en su mente Naomi sorprendida y avergonzada

- Ella me agrada pero me asusta un poco su bipolaridad – dijo el chico suspirando antes de reír – aunque la verdad es que no se como ser mas su amigo

_- Taiyou eres mi amigo _– dijo divertida Naomi

- Bueno ya me tengo que ir – dijo Taiyou parándose y alejándose de la loba – otro día te veo

_- Mejor dicho mañana en el entrenamiento _– dijo divertida Naomi mientras el chico se despedía con su mano antes de entrar a su casa

* * *

Lia corría hasta alcanzar a Miyabino. El chico fue uno de los últimos en salir y no pudo evitar seguirlo para pasar un rato a solas con el. En cuanto lo alcanzo el peligris le sonrió agachándose y abriendo sus brazos para abrazarla. El chico se separo de ella muy feliz antes de sacar una tira con un dije y atárselo al cuello de ella.

- Es una estrella – dijo el riendo – quería algo diferente para ti y me haces recordar a una estrella

_- Eso es nuevo_ – dijo ella burlona

- Sabes pequeña, no se como pero Rensuke dice que me gusta Lia – dijo Miyabino sonrojado a lo que ella se sonrojo

_- ¿te gusto?_ – pregunto ella en su mente a lo que el se levanto avergonzado

- La verdad solo le veo como una amiga aunque debo admitir que es muy hermosa – dijo el portero sonrojado y agachando la mirada

_- Ya no sigas _– dijo Lia mas avergonzada a cada segundo

- Ya no se ni lo que digo – dijo Miyabino avergonzado y con la cara muy roja – es que todo esto es nuevo y mejor olvídalo – dijo el chico suspirando antes de sonreír con ternura – ya me tengo que ir, adiós

_- Adiós y gracias por el collar _– dijo Lia viendo alejarse a Miyabino – _¿no sabes lo que sientes? ¿Qué quisiste decir? _– se pregunto curiosa

* * *

Yue corrió con rapidez alrededor del vecindario. Se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a Shindou, se sorprendió al verlo por estos alrededores. El sonrió antes de agacharse y acariciarle la cabeza con ternura. Sintió como le ponía algo en el cuello, cuando el se alejo noto que tenia una luna y una estrella.

- Te queda muy bien – dijo Shindou sonriendo antes de acariciarle la cabeza

_- Gracias Shindou _– dijo Yue en su mente sonrojada a lo que el le acaricio mas

- Era para Yue-sempai – dijo Shindou sonrojado a lo que ella se sorprendió – pero ella debe de seguir creyendo que soy un problemático

_- Ya no lo pensaba _– dijo Yue suspirando avergonzada – _malinterprete eso y lo siento _

- Pero tampoco tuve el valor de dárselo – dijo Takuto sonriendo con pesar – será en otra

_- Sera en otra entonces _– dijo Yue sonriendo sonrojada a lo que Shindou solo le acaricio mas la cabeza

- Me gustaría que fueras mi mascota pero eres un ser libre, aunque espero verte pronto – dijo Takuto a lo que Yue asintió emocionada

_- Lo hare pronto _– dijo Yue feliz antes de Takuto se levantara para irse alejando

* * *

**Eso es todo. Ahora las preguntas:**

**¿llegaran las armas para las chicas mañana? ¿beta junto a naomi, taylor, natsume y yessica pcasionarian la muerte de todos?**

**¿endo debio ir a la fiesta?**

**¿akari en verdad exploto la pasteleria? ¿es tan bipolar y mala? ¿quieren que se enoje mas?**

**¿endo ira a la casa de las chicas alguna vez? **

**¿les gusto el romance?**

**¿a que se referia malum con nuevas especies?**

**Bueno eso es todo y espero que te haya gustado e capi yue-chan. Gracias por las ideas a todas y las seguire usando, bye escribo mañana y la floja de britt empezara su fic en dos semanas porque su mama le castigo.**

**britt: no me quieres mama ToT**

**yo: cualquier duda que tengan sobre su fic me avisan a mi, hizo una travesura y ahora le quitaron la compu asi, eso fue hace diez minutos de que escribiera esto. Adios...**


	9. Capitulo 8: Venganza

**holissssss! Perdon por la demora es que tuve uno que otro problema (falta de inspiracion) y una salida perdon por hacerlos esperar pero el capi ya esta aqui. ahora el disclaimer: inazuma eleven no me pertenece si lo fuera habria endaki y mas cosas...Por cierto tenemos dos nuevas intengrantes: Lidia-chan y Cinthia-chan, las conocen de seguro por Melire2, bueno ahora si vamos con el capi**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Venganza **

Malum llego a la ciudad inazuma y miro los alrededores. Todos dormían así que era hora de poner en marcha su plan, se dirigió con lentitud a la casa de las chicas y con cuidado se metió adentro. Busco el cuarto que necesitaba y encontró a Suki durmiendo. Sonrió con maldad antes de mover sus manos y hacer que a la chica le aparecieran sus orejas y la cola. Se retiro con lentitud e hizo lo mismo con Lilyan, Mimiko, Kim, clara y Saori. Alice también termino con su cola y orejas sueltas. El demonio sonrió antes de salir para ir al cuarto de Hana pero tropezó con algo y cayo al suelo despertando a todas.

- ¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?! – grito Taylor saliendo con rapidez de su cama junto a las demás

- Mierda – dijo Malum tragando saliva antes de desaparecer

- ¿Qué paso? – se preguntaron todas entre si mientras se miraban cuando notaron que habían siete werecats con orejas y colas a la vista

- ¡¿Qué diablos?! – gritaron las vampiresas y las lycans retrocediendo asustadas

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto sorprendida Hana mirando a las chicas mover sus colas y orejas

- ¿Qué? – dijeron las siete sin entender cuando se tocaron sus cabezas y notaron las orejas – ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron a todo pulmón asustando a todo el vecindario

- ¿Qué nos paso? – pregunto Mimiko llorando mientras movía su colita

- No puedo hacer que desaparezcan – dijo tensa Kim – están ahí por si solas

- Esto es extraño – dijo sorprendida Alice mientras se tocaba sus orejas

- ¡Solo puedes decir eso! – exclamo horrorizada Lilyan mientras se cogía las orejas – ¡¿Cómo diablos iremos a la escuela así?! ¡Todos sabrán lo que somos!

- Intentare hacer algo – dijo Yue nerviosa

- A menos que ocultes también nuestras colas, no podrás – dijo en un suspiro Saori

- Intenten convertirse en sus lados animales – dijo Akari tensa a lo que todas lo intentaron pero no ocurrió nada

- Estamos atrapadas en esta forma – dijo horrorizada Clara a lo que las demás se miraron tensas – estamos perdidas

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todos llegaban a la escuela cuando de repente las chicas llegaron, muchos abrieron los ojos como platos al ver como siete de ellas usaban unas colas y orejas de gato. Las chicas tragaron saliva esperando que todos se creyeran su mentira que dirían.

- ¿Por qué usan eso? – pregunto tenma viéndolas a lo que ellas silbaron

- Pues la verdad es que…perdimos una apuesta con Taylor y Naomi – dijo con rapidez Kim riendo nerviosa

- Oh – dijo tenma tenso – si fueron ellas mejor no decir que no

- Si – dijeron las chicas tragando saliva nerviosas

- Se ven raras con las colas y orejas – dijo Midori tras lo cual las siete chicas le fulminaron con la mirada haciéndola silbar nerviosa – solo decía

- Pues mejor no opines – dijeron las chicas enojadas mientras se iban de largo a sus clases

- Discúlpenlas están algo temperamentales – dijo Hana con una gota en la cabeza a lo que todos asintieron

- Los vemos en el entrenamiento – dijo Akari yéndose a su clase antes de parar y sonreír a Kyousuke – buenos días chico tsundere

- Que no me llames así – gruño el peliazul pero fue ignorado mientras Akari pasaba de largo sin hacerle caso – maldita estúpida

- Los que se odian se desean – dijo con burla Kariya a lo que Tsurugi se sonrojo para luego fulminar con la mirada a Kariya

Se fueron a sus clases mientras todos los chicos miraban la cola de las chicas, estas solo gruñían mientras trataban de ignorar que eran el centro de atención del lugar.

* * *

Las clases terminaron y fueron al entrenamiento todos, solo que hay estaban Endo, kido y Haruna acompañados de mas personas junto a Yuuichi. Estaban Kurosaki, goenji, fudo, Terumi y kazemaru, junto a ellos habían cuatro mujeres además de valen y Aki. Una de las mujeres era pelinegra de ojos grises tan claros que llegaban a ser casi blancos. La otra era una pelinegra, de piel morena y de ojos azules intensos. La tercera era una mujer de cabellera azul de ojos violeta, ella estaba sentada al lado de Terumi mientras este le abrazaba. La ultima era una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro con ojos rojos rubí. Todos miraron a los jóvenes que se acercaron con rapidez.

- Goenji-san – saludo tenma mientras Tsurugi bajaba la cabeza en señal de respeto – Kurosaki – dijo feliz el joven mediocampista a lo que el chico le sonrió

- Es el chico de esa noche – susurro Alice sorprendida a lo que Suki le miro junto a Lilyan

- Hola chicos – dijo Kurosaki sonriendo mientras todos le saludaban

- El es Kurosaki Makoto – presento tenma a los que no lo conocían

- Un gusto – dijeron todos

- Goenji lo trajo porque al parecer estará acompañándonos en los entrenamientos por un tiempo – dijo Endo a lo que muchos sonrieron

Los del Raimon miraron a todos en cuanto su vista se poso en fudo. Este les miro con una ceja arqueada cuando los jóvenes recordaron las palabras de Endo-kantoku, ¨creo que el les enseño todo lo que saben¨, esas fueron las palabras de Endo. Todos los del Raimon y los que pasaron un infierno con los hijos de kido corrieron antes de volver con antorchas y rastrillos. Algunos hasta cuchillos trajeron. A Yuuichi le salió una gota en la cabeza mientras todos se dirigían rumbo a fudo.

- ¡Usted fue el que educo a esos monstruos! – grito enojado Miyabino a lo que fudo les miro horrorizado

- ¿yo que hice? – pregunto haciéndose el inocente el pelimarrón mientras todos le miraban mal

- ¡Le enseño todas sus maldades a los hijos de kido-kantoku! – grito enojado Hakuryuu a lo que fudo silbo mientras kido se tensaba para luego mirar fulminante al ex mediocampista

- ¡FUISTE TÚ! – grito kido enojado a lo que fudo rio nervioso – ¡SABIA QUE ERAS UN MAL EJEMPLO PARA ELLOS!

- ¡YO NO HE HECHO NADA! – grito enojado fudo a lo que todos los del Raimon avanzaban hacia el con sus armas – esperen, podemos aclarar este malentendido

- Naomi-san – llamo Shindou con ojos malvados – ¿me presta su moto sierra?

- Claro Shindou – dijo Naomi dándole su moto sierra antes de recordar algo – chicas llegaron sus armas

- ¿enserio? – preguntaron ilusionadas las chicas a lo que Aoyama, Fey e Ichino les miraron sonrientes

- ¿Nos las prestan y luego se las damos? – preguntaron ellos a lo que las chicas asienten

Los chicos tomaron las peligrosas armas de fuego y apuntaron a fudo en la cabeza antes de disparar. Con suerte el hombre esquivo a los pelos, kido miro a valen. Esta suspiro antes de darle a su marido su revolver. Kido sonrió sádicamente antes de comenzar a perseguir a fudo junto al resto de los chicos. A los demás les salieron gotas en las cabezas. Las mujeres miraron a Shion quien suspiro antes de levantarse e ir en busca de su esposo. Lo encontró dentro de un montón de jóvenes que le golpeaban y le maldecían mientras kido había guardado su revolver y lo había cambiado por una cámara filmando todo. A los segundos se le unió Endo, junto a goenji, kazemaru y afuro que filmaban todo.

- ¿ustedes también? – pregunto la pelinegra a los adultos que solo silbaron asintiendo

- Les daré una copia a genda y sakuma – dijo kido sonriente mientras reía

- Le mandare copias a fubuki y Atsuya – dijo goenji sonriendo

- Esto ira Nagumo, suzuno, Hiroto y Midorikawa – dijo kazemaru a lo que afuro asintió

- Yo enviare a fidio, Mark y los demás – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

- Youtube – dijo Endo feliz mientras Shion negaba con la cabeza

- No se como se dicen llamar maduros – dijo Shion suspirando cansada a lo que los hombres le miraron ofendidos

- ¡Hey! – se quejaron ellos

- ¡AYUDA! ¡SHION SALVAME! – grito el pelimarrón desapareciendo entre el montón de niños

- ¿debería hacerlo? – se pregunto Shion antes de recordar algo – Yamiko extrañaría a su padre así que… ¡YA DETENGANSE!

- Pero… – dijeron todos separándose de fudo que estaba tirado en el suelo amarrado y con una mordaza en la boca mientras lloraba a cascaditas, se notaban los golpes que le habían dado – por su culpa padecimos con esos niños – dijeron todos llorando a cascaditas

- ¿Qué les hicieron? – pregunto Shion temiendo la respuesta

- Nos bañaron en agua, uno se trepo al árbol y Hakuryuu termino en el suelo con dolor de espalda – dijo tenma serio a lo que todos los hombres silbaron

- Si, fue fudo – dijeron los hombres fulminando con la mirada al ojiverde que rodo los ojos

- Denle un respiro al infeliz – dijo Shion antes de desamarra a su esposo que gruño

- ¡Uno me mordió! – gruño el pelimarrón a lo que Hayami bufo

- Se lo merecía – dijo el chico mientras Midori asentía

- Chicos saque fotos – dijo sonriendo Akane

- ¡Danos unas copias! – gritaron los adultos a lo que sus esposas les miraron mal

- Inmaduros – dijeron todas enojadas

- ¿Quién les dijo que fue fudo? – pregunto Shion a lo que todos señalaron a Endo quien silbo haciéndose el loco

- Endo – le dijeron las mujeres arqueando cejas a lo que el portero rio

- Casi se me olvida – dijo Endo sonriendo a lo que las mujeres le fulminaron con la mirada – ellas son Ángela goenji, Shion fudo, Atsumi Afuro y Gabriela kazemaru

- ¡LAS ESPOSAS! – exclamaron todos sorprendidos a lo que a los demás les salieron gotas en las cabezas

- Bueno después de todo alguien tenia que salvar a fudo y ¿Quién mas que su esposa? – dijo Haruna a lo que todos asintieron recordando ese detalle

- ¿es tan difícil de creer que estamos casados? – pregunto kido mientras Valen reía nerviosa

- Es que es difícil de creer que con el carácter de fudo-san, la violencia de goenji-san y la estupidez de Endo-kantoku alguien se casara con ellos – dijo con una gota en la cabeza Hamano a lo que los nombrados le miraron feo – perdón pero es la verdad y con el instinto de mandamás de kido-kantoku…

- Mejor cállate – dijo kido con una venita de furia en la frente a lo que Hamano retrocedió asustado

- Se podría decir que ellas tienen un genio peor – dijo Endo a lo que las chicas le miraron mal

- ¿no aprendiste la lección hace diez años? – pregunto Ángela con una sonrisa a lo que Endo tembló escondiéndose detrás de Aki

- ¡Aléjenla de mí! – lloro Endo a cascaditas mientras a todos les salían gotas en las cabezas

- Ángela no lo traumes mas – pidió Aki con suplica a lo que la pelinegra bufo antes de asentir

- Eres mala con Endo – dijo goenji divertido a lo que la chica le sonrió guiñándole el ojo

- Pero así me quieres – dijo ella riendo mientras los demás reían y los jóvenes solo rodaban los ojos ante el amor que esos dos se profesaban

- ¡Pero fue tu culpa que ahora no sepa cuidar de unos niños! – grito Endo a lo que Ángela suspiro

- Eso fue porque me llamaste bipolar y agradece que te deje vivir – dijo ella a lo que Endo se lo pensó sudando frio

- Muy cierto – dijo el portero

- Eres un dramático Endo – dijo Shion viendo a fudo – ¿yo no soy bipolar? ¿verdad? – fudo trago saliva y sonrió

- Claro que no cariño – dijo el mientras todos arqueaban una ceja dándose cuenta de que era mentira

- Chicas recuerden a lo que vinimos – dijo Gaby a lo que todas asintieron

- ¿Cómo estas Akari? – pregunto con una sonrisa Ángela a la pelinegra quien solo sonrió

- Bien nee-chan – dijo con una sonrisa la ojicafé a lo que todos le miraban sorprendidos

- ¿es tu hermana? – pregunto goenji sorprendido a lo que Ángela asintió frunciendo el ceño

- ¿no te lo dije? Tenia una hermana menor de cinco años, ella es Akari – dijo Ángela antes de reír nerviosa – supongo que se me paso

- Lo haces sonar tan normal – dijo goenji mientras kazemaru reía nervioso

- A lo que vinimos – recordó el peliazul

- Cierto – dijeron todos

- Al parecer abra un torneo de futbol – dijo Endo sonriente a lo que todos le miraron emocionados – participaran todas las escuelas famosas de Japón e incluso un equipo extranjero formado por alumnos europeos

- ¡Eso es genial! – exclamaron todos emocionados

- Pero recuerden que será por escuelas, el Raimon contra otros como el hakuren o el kaiou – recordó Terumi serio a lo que todos se tensaron

- ¿Significa que volveremos ya a nuestras escuelas? – pregunto Taiyou a lo que fudo negó

- Para ese campeonato faltan cuatro meses, se empieza a entrenar a los dos meses del campeonato – dijo el ex del mohicano

- Por ahora disfruten y luego volveremos a hablar del tema – dijo Endo sonriente a lo que todos asintieron – treinta vueltas al campo y luego practicaran en parejas

- Bien – dijeron todos cuando las mujeres jalaron a ciertas werecats quienes rieron nerviosas

- ¿Por qué muestran sus orejas y colas? – pregunto enojada Gaby a lo que las demás se acercaron bajo la mirada de los mayores

- Lilyan y Mimiko aun no saben controlar sus cambios – explico Saori tensa – pero nosotras no sabemos porque estamos así

- Ángela – llamo Gaby preocupada a lo que la chica asintió

- ¿a que se debe esto? – pregunto kido sorprendido a lo que Ángela negó

- Puede ser una maldición – dijo Atsumi seria – pero eso nos lo diría Layla

- Ella esta en el Congo – le recordó Valen a lo que la peliazul suspiro asintiendo

- Vayan a entrenar mejor – dijo Shion seria – nosotras investigaremos esto

- Tengan cuidado – advirtió Terumi a lo que ellas asintieron yéndose a entrenar

* * *

Se separaron por parejas, Suki termino con Kariya. La pelinegra suspiro cansada antes de comenzar a practicar pases con el chico, pero este se empeñaba en hacerlo mal para fastidiarla. La werecat gruño enojada antes de volver a intentar recuperar el balón pero el bromista sonrió antes de evitar que lo hiciera.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – gruño Suki enojada a lo que el silbo – tenemos que practicar

- Lo estamos haciendo – se quejo el a lo que ella gruño

- No, solo te empeñas en no darme el balón – dijo la chica enojada a lo que Kariya silbo

- Bonitas orejas y cola – se burlo el a lo que ella le fulmino con la mirada

- Cierra el hocico – dijo ella volviendo a robar el balón sorprendiéndolo a lo que ella sonrió – no debes de distraerte o sino perderás algo mas que un balón

- Muy graciosa – se quejo el bufando a lo que ella rio antes de volver a lanzarle el balón, el sonrió de lado – no seré amable

- No te lo pide – dijo ella divertida

* * *

Lilyan le dio un pase a Hamano y este se lo devolvió. Era fácil practicar con aquel chico, una sonrisa cruzo por el rostro de la joven werecat. Hamano le caía bien, aunque era algo despreocupado pero se veía que tenía un gran corazón. Lilyan recibió el pase antes de que Hamano llevara sus manos atrás se su cabeza.

- Esto es aburrido – dijo el ojicafé inflando las mejillas a lo que Lilyan rio

- Si, pero Endo-kantoku mando esto – dijo la pelimorada a lo que Hamano bufo

- Prefiero estar pescando – dijo el cansado a lo que Lilyan le miro

- ¿tú pescas? – pregunto Lilyan sorprendida a lo que Hamano asintió sonriente

- Incluso tengo una colección de cañas de pescar, ya llevo treinta me faltan mas y lograre una colección de 50 – dijo el pelinegro con pose victoriosa a lo que a la pelimorada le salió una gota en la cabeza

- Es raro – dijo Lilyan riendo nerviosa cuando el miro su cola y sus orejas

- ¿Cómo haces para que no se salgan? – pregunto Hamano a lo que ella se tenso

- Secreto – dijo la chica riendo nerviosa a lo que Hamano hizo un puchero

- Quiero saberlo – se quejo el

_- Yo creo que te asustarías _– dijo en su mente con una gota en la cabeza ella

* * *

Mimiko recibió un pase de Ichino, el rubio le daba pases delicados a la pequeña werecat temiendo lastimarla. Después de todo ella se veía delicada, y pequeña además de ser adorable. El chico se sonrojo al pensar lo último cuando perdió un pase que la albina le mando. La pequeña bufo e hizo un puchero antes de darle la espalda a Ichino. A este le salió una gota en la cabeza antes de suspirar.

- Lo siento Nekomata-san – se disculpo Ichino a lo que ella le saco la lengua enojada

- Puedo jugar bien, no me voy a romper – dijo enojada Mimiko a lo que Ichino sonrió tenso

- Lo lamento es que te ves pequeña y creí que había que ser blando – dijo el chico a lo que Mimiko sonrió

- Se jugar, y no necesito que me den ayuda puedo hacerlo – dijo Mimiko seria a lo que Ichino asintió – me llamo Mimiko, no me gusta mi apellido

- Bien, entonces Mimiko-san – dijo Ichino sonriendo a lo que la pequeña se sonrojo – practiquemos como se debe

- Claro – dijo la albina cuando escucharon un grito

- ¡QUE NO ME DIGAS ASÍ! – gruño Aoyama sonrojado a Taylor quien rio

- Pero le queda bien, Aoyama-sama – dijo con burla la chica a lo que Shunsuke gruño

- Al parecer ella no tiene piedad con el – dijo con una gota en la cabeza Ichino a lo que Mimiko asintió con una gota en la cabeza

* * *

Kim dio un rápido pase a Kishibe quien lo recibió sin problema alguno. La chica daba un vistazo de vez en cuando al chico, después de todo aun recordaba el bonito cascabel que le había regalado. Ella se sonrojo al pensar en eso, después de todo no se esperaba que el se encariñara con ella en su forma felina. Y tampoco esperaba no poder hablarle en su forma humana.

- Creo que no nos conocemos bien – dijo Kishibe parando los pases con unas sonrisa – soy Taigo Kishibe

- Kim Natsuyaki – dijo Kim con una sonrisa – no hemos hablado mucho

- Eso es cierto – dijo el rascándose la cabeza nervioso – entonces es un gusto conocerte Kim ¿puedo llamarte así?

- Por mi no hay problema Kishibe – dijo con una sonrisa Kim sonrojando al chico quien rio nervioso – _aunque ya nos conocemos _– pensó ella con una sonrisa

* * *

Alice miro a Makoto antes de que siguieran practicando sus pases. La pelinaranja estaba sonrojada cada vez que lo miraba después de todo el era el chico que había visto y al cual la cargo, ella trago saliva cuando el le miro sin entender. A este paso jamás le hablaría en su jodida vida. Makoto paro los tiros y le miro fijamente.

- ¿nos hemos visto antes? – pregunto el a lo que ella sonrió

_- Claro que si_ – pensó ella antes de sonreír negando con la cabeza – lo siento pero no

- Lo suponía– dijo el divertido – bueno, mi nombre es Makoto Kurosaki

- Me llamo Alice Kirino – se presento sonriente Alice – es un gusto conocerte

- El gusto es mío Alice-san ¿puedo decirte así? – pregunto el a lo que ella asintió sonrojada – bien Alice-san

- Un gusto Kurosaki – dijo ella nerviosa – _prometí que nos volveríamos a ver y lo estoy cumpliendo _

- Mejor sigamos entrenando – dijo Kurosaki a lo que Alice asintió antes de que continuaran

* * *

Clara miro a taichí quien estaba sentado a su lado. Estaban en un pequeño descanso, pero ninguno decía nada. La castaña aun recordaba lo de la casa del portero, se sonrojo ante eso. Le habían gustado las caricias de taichí y deseaba que eso volviera a pasar, aunque eso debía pasar en su forma felina porque obviamente el portero no la acariciaría en esa forma.

- eres taichí Sangoku ¿verdad? – pregunto clara a lo que el portero le miro antes de asentir – es un placer conocerlo sempai

- el gusto es mío Nishisawa-san – dijo taichí sonriendo a lo que ella se sonrojo

- ¿usted ya va en tercero? – pregunto ella a lo que Sangoku asintió

- Tu en primero ¿cierto? – pregunto el a lo que clara asintió con una sonrisa infantil

- Si, aun soy algo joven – dijo ella riendo a lo que el sonrió

- Eres una chica muy alegre y sonriente – dijo taichí divertido a lo que clara se sonrojo avergonzada

- ¿eso es malo? – pregunto nerviosa a lo que el negó con rapidez

- No, es bueno y divertido – dijo taichí cuando Endo grito que tenían que continuar – luego hablamos

- Claro – dijo la castaña sonriendo a lo que todos volvieron a entrenar – _o mejor dicho luego nos vemos_ – pensó porque hoy taichí recibiría la visita de un lince en su casa

* * *

Saori se fue a mojar la cabeza a un grifo cuando se encontró con Kirino. Este le miro antes de pasar de lado enojado, al parecer seguía enojado porque le dijo afeminado. La rubia suspiro antes de correr rápido y ponerse delante de Kirino. Este suspiro esperando lo que ella le diría, ella tomo aire antes de verlo con fijeza a los ojos.

- Se que te ofendí la primera vez que nos vimos por eso te pido disculpas – dijo sonrojada Saori a lo que Kirino se sorprendió – fui muy mala al decirte eso, lo lamento Kirino ¿podríamos empezar de nuevo? – a lo que el chico sonrió

- Por mi no hay problema sempai – dijo Kirino sonriendo pero Saori bufo

- Llámame Saori no sempai – dijo la ojivioleta divertida – no soy tan vieja

- Esta bien sempai – dijo Kirino antes de reír al ver el ceño fruncido de Saori – digo Saori

- Eso suena mejor Kirino-chan – dijo con burla la rubia y con una sonrisa coqueta que sonrojo al pelirosa haciéndola reír – eres lindo sonrojado

- ¡hey! – dijo avergonzado el chico a lo que ella sonrió

- Nos llevaremos bien – dijo ella a lo que el sonrió asintiendo

* * *

Terminaron de entrenar a lo que los adultos le sonreían mientras los jóvenes fulminaban a fudo con la mirada. Este les sacaba la lengua mientras Shion le miraba mal dejándolo tranquilo. Iba a recibir un buen regaño cuando llegaran a casa, y hoy dormiría con el perro. Fudo gimió horrorizado ante el castigo al que lo iban a someter mientras los hombres le ponían las manos en los hombros en símbolo de pésame. Ellos ya conocían esas casas, después de todo si ellos se portaban mal también iban a esas casas.

- Me mandara con el perro – dijo llorando a cascaditas fudo

- Se merece dormir en una tumba – dijeron los jóvenes a lo que kido sonrió con maldad

- Un día lo haremos realidad – dijo kido a lo que todos sonrieron con sadismo mientras asentían

- Bueno mejor vámonos a nuestras casas ya – dijo fastidiada Naomi mientras muchos asentían

- Y gracias otra vez por mi astra 400 – dijo beta sonriente a lo que la bipolar le sonrió

- Úsala con seguridad – dijo la ojiesmeralda mientras todas negaban con la cabeza

- Me matara – dijo gamma llorando a cascaditas mientras alfa negaba con la cabeza

- Si lo hará – dijo alfa rodando los ojos – no pagare tu funeral – el albino le fulmino con la mirada – solo decía

- Bueno, adiós – dijeron las chicas cuando Ángela se acerco disimuladamente a Akari y le susurro algo

- Esperen un rato y tal vez vuelvan a la normalidad ellas – dijo la mujer a lo que todas asintieron

- Entendido – dijo Akari antes de darse media vuelta e irse con las demás

* * *

Las chicas se iban a su casa cuando las werecats se detuvieron y lograron volver a la normalidad. Suspiraron alegres antes de que entraran a la casa, solo que se sorprendieron en cuanto escucharon que la televisión estaba encendida, se miraron preocupadas y entraron llevándose la sorpresa del siglo al ver a dos jóvenes sentadas viendo la tele. Una se volteo a mirarlas antes de que soltara un grito y fuera a abrazar a Akari quien acepto con gusto. Tenía un largo cabello color verde con mechas rubias y unos ojos azules metalizados. Esta joven era Lidia Hoshimiya, y tenia 13 años. La otra se levanto antes de sonreír, tenia un cabello rubio recogido en una coleta con mechas verdes, rojas y una piel morena mientras sus ojos eran azules. Ella era Cinthia Tsurugi y tenia 14 años. Ambas reinas, no eran ni vampiros ni lycans ni siquiera werecats. Era una raza casi extinta de seres de la noche, algo más raro. Eran avis o también llamadas cornix, cambiantes cuervos. Solo que ellas no se volvían cuervos sino les crecían enormes alas como ángeles. Se dividían en dos clanes: pax y el bellum, o los blancos y negros.

- Nee-chan te extrañe – dijo sonriente Lidia a lo que Akari sonrió abrazándola

- También yo hermanita – dijo sonriente la pelinegra

- Ya llego la consentida – dijo Natsume bufando a lo que Akari le miro feo

- No molestes a mi hermanita – dijo la chica mirando mal a Natsume quien solo rio nerviosa ya que no quería despertar la furia de Akari

- Lo siento – dijo la chica con rapidez – hola Lidia, hola Cinthia

- Hola – dijo Cinthia sonriendo

- Ahora que lo recuerdo – dijo Ale mirando a Cinthia con una ceja arqueada – tus hermanos humanos están aquí

- Larga historia – dijo Cinthia sonriendo – ¿Dónde nos quedaremos?

- Hay dos cuartos arriba y este ya es un hotel – dijo Yessica negando con la cabeza

- Te guarde el mas bonito – dijo Akari sonriendo a Lidia quien solo sonrió abrazando a su hermana mayor

- Esas dos son como Yue y Mimiko – dijo Shimori suspirando a lo que Laura asintió

* * *

Ocho werecats se escaparon de la casa mientras todas dormían. Cada una se separo y fue al lugar indicado mientras cambiaban a su forma felina. Kim se dirigió al parque encontrándose con Kishibe quien le esperaba con su tazón de leche, sonrió antes de levantarse y abrazar a la pequeña leona que solo ronroneo feliz.

- Tengo tanto que contarte y ahora mas sobre una nueva amiga que tengo – dijo el chico sonrojado a lo que Kim sonrió sabiendo que era ella

- _espero escuhar cosas buenas de mi _- dijo divertida kim en su mente a lo que el sonreia

* * *

Clara fue corriendo a la casa de taichí, araño la puerta a lo que salió el portero. Este le sonrió acariciándole antes de entrar a su casa y salir con un tazón de leche fresca junto a una cinta amarillo con un cascabel dorado. La pequeña clara se dejo poner el lazo antes de comenzar a beber su leche con felicidad mientras taichí le acariciaba con una sonrisa.

- Hoy me hice amigo de clara – dijo sonriendo el portero a lo que la lince le miro – tal vez te hagas buena amiga de ella

_- Somos buenas amigas porque somos la misma persona _– dijo riendo en su mente clara mientras taichí le contaba todo sobre su día incluso sus horas de clase

* * *

Mimiko se trepo a la ventana de Ichino y le vio haciendo su tarea. Rasco la ventana con sus uñas llamándole a lo que el chico se levanto con rapidez antes de abrir la ventana con una sonrisa. Mimiko entro mientras Ichino sacaba una cinta plateada con un cascabel y se lo ponía.

- Al parecer te queda bien – dijo el chico sonriendo – no sabia cual elegir así que te traje uno color plateado, me lo sugirió Aoyama

_- Gracias, mama Yue dirá que me veo muy bonita _– dijo alegre la tigresa antes de que Ichino la cargara y se sentara en su cama platicándole de cómo le había ido en su día

Cuando el chico cerró los ojos dormido, Mimiko se escabullo de sus brazos y se fue directo a su casa con una sonrisa en el rostro. Le gustaba mucho Ichino y haría que se fijara en ella.

* * *

Lilyan corrió a la casa de Hamano hasta que llego, se metió en el cuarto del chico bajo la mirada sorprendida de este. El rio antes de acercarse a ella y cargarla en brazos mientras le acariciaba con ternura. La pelimorada miro como a Hamano le hacia feliz que ella fuera una gata. Miro a su alrededor y observo un montón de cañas de pescar a su alrededor.

_- Raro _– pensó en su mente con una gota en la cabeza Lilyan a lo que Hamano le puso una cinta celeste con su cascabel plateado

- Es la moda para los gatos – dijo divertido Hamano a lo que Lilyan rio en su mente

_- Solo recuerda que no soy tu mascota Hamano-san _– dijo ella divertida

- Bueno ahora te diré como me fue hoy día – dijo Hamano sentándose junto a la gata

* * *

Masaki miro por su ventana cuando vio a la gata del otro día. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro antes de abrirle la ventana y dejarla entrar. No le dijo nada solo la cargo y el abrazó mientras le acariciaba en silencio. Cogió una cinta negra con un cascabel y se lo puso en el cuello. Suki sonrió antes de que siguiera con las caricias en ella.

- Gracias por venir - dijo masaki a lo que ella sonrio mientras ella se enredaba mas a el

* * *

Alice miro a Kurosaki que le brindaba una tierna sonrisa. Se habían encontrado en la calle y el llevaba una cinta naranja con un cascabel dorado. Se lo ato en el cuello antes de acariciarle en la cabeza.

- Me recuerdas mucho a una chica que conocí hoy – dijo Kurosaki sonriendo a lo que Alice sonrió en su mente

_- Si supieras que soy yo _– dijo riendo en su mente la chica a lo que Kurosaki rio

* * *

Hana llego a la casa de Endo y se metió antes de ir al cuarto de Fey, en cuanto el peliverde le vio le abrió los brazos y ella se lanzo a el. El chico le abrazo antes de darle un beso en la nariz sonrojándola. Le acaricio con ternura la cabeza antes de abrir la ventana.

- Se que tienes un dueño Haruka pero cuando me quieras visitar te esperare – dijo Fey a lo que Hana sonrió con ternura

_- Siempre vendré a ti _– dijo ella sonriendo

* * *

Saori llego a la casa de Kirino y se subió a su ventana antes de rascar, Kirino le abrió con una sonrisa mientras la gata reía. La rubia movió la cola mientras el le ponía una cinta roja en el cuello con un cascabel. La gatita sonrió mientras se lanzaban a los brazos del pelirosa quien le recibió feliz.

- Te extrañe mucho – dijo el a lo que ella sonrió – sabes que siempre esperare tus visitas

_- Y yo con gusto vendré a ti siempre _– dijo Saori divertida

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo, ahora las preguntas:**

**¿Como les ira en el campeonato? ¿quien creen que gane?**

**¿Fudo dormira con el perro hoy? ¿los chicos conocen bien la casa del perro?**

**¿Beta usara su arma con seguridad? ¿matara a gamma en el intento?**

**¿Malum intentara hacer otro truco contra las chicas?**

**¿las nuevas chicas causaran problemas? ¿que pasara mañana?**

**Bueno eso lo dejo hasta aqui, mañana es el cumple de ale-chan asi que ese capitulo sera dedicado a ella, si quieren que su oc cante alguna cancion dejen el nombre de la cancion en su review...puede ser en español, ingles o japones. y aqui dejo una mini encuesta para el capitulo 10:**

**1) endo arruina la casa de las chicas y estas se van a vivir a la casa del kantoku**

**2) los del raimon cuidaran a los hijos de los ex intengrantes**

**3) los chicos se van de visita a las aguas termales**

**espero sus respuestas ahora byeeeeeee**


	10. Capitulo 9: Fiesta en el Karaoke

**Hola! AQUI traigo el capitulo 9, ahora debo decir algo imporatante antes que todo y es...¨FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ALE-CHAN¨, hoy el capitulo esta dedicada para usted! espero y lo disfrute mucho junto a las demas. y perdon por no poner las letras de todas las canciones pero hago mencion de ellas. Bueno ahora solo disfruten.**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Fiesta en el Karaoke **

Las chicas se levantaron como rayos mientras Alejandra aun dormía, se reunieron todas mientras Lidia y Cinthia esperaban a que las mayores hablaran. Akari sonrió a todas antes de que Amaya y Saori asintieran con sonrisa. Hoy era el cumpleaños de Ale, así que habían planeado el mejor regalo de cumpleaños para la vampiresa. Shimori saco la caja roja que tenía el primer regalo para Alejandra, algo que pagaron todas juntas.

- Espero que le guste – dijo Hachis nerviosa

- Le encantara – dijo divertida Laura – además tiene todo lo que le gusta a Ale

- Muy cierto – dijo Taylor divertida – ese regalo fue hecho para Alejandra

- Dejando el regalo de lado – recordó Suki con una sonrisa – ¿Cómo va la fiesta para Ale?

- Excelente – dijeron Yessica y Diana

- Ángela nos presto el karaoke que van a inaugurar ella y las demás ex lideres – dijo Lilyan feliz

- El pastel lo esta haciendo una nueva pastelería y prometieron que estaría listo a las cuatro – dijo con una gota en la cabeza Lia – al parecer el dueño se entero del incidente del martes

- ¿sabe que incendie la pastelería? – pregunto Akari a lo que Taylor sonrió con ojos brillantes

- Yo le conté paso a paso como lo hiciste – dijo con una sonrisa la albina a lo que todas suspiraron mientras Lidia miraba sorprendida a Akari

- ¿nee-chan incendiaste una pastelería? – pregunto sorprendida la peliverde mientras Yue abría los ojos como platos al enterarse de esa noticia

- ¡No sabia eso! – exclamo Yue sorprendida y horrorizada

- Lo hice por tu bien Yue – dijo seria Akari – la gorda esa no me quiso dar tu pastel y era para ti así que no me arrepiento de mis pecados

- Akari – dijo con lagrimitas en los ojos Yue antes de abrazar a la pelinegra – te quiero

- Yo también – dijo Akari abrazándola

- Claro a ella le perdonan y a mi me castigan – dijo Naomi a lo que Yessica asintió

- Yo las paro porque intentan cometer asesinatos además Akari hizo algo por mi – dijo Yue a lo que las bipolares bufaron

- Dejemos eso de lado y concentrémonos en lo importante – dijo Shizuku seria a lo que todas asintieron

- Les diremos a todos que nos acompañen al karaoke y celebramos la fiesta – dijo con una sonrisa Saori a lo que todas asintieron

- Y no se olviden de Yuuichi-kun – dijo con picardía Taylor a lo que Cinthia se sorprendió

- ¿mi onii-chan? – pregunto sorprendida la rubia a lo que Akari rio

- Digamos que a Ale-chan le atrae tu hermano – dijo Akari divertida a lo que a Cinthia le brillaron los ojos

- Tener de cuñada a ale-chan será genial – dijo la rubia feliz mientras a todos les salían gotas en las cabezas

- Chicas ¿de que hablan? – pregunto Alejandra bajando las escaleras a lo que todas sonrieron

- Del primer día de clases de las chicas – dijo con una sonrisa Hachis mientras Megan subía a su hombro

- ¿vas a llevarla? – pregunto sorprendida Shimori a lo que Hachis asintió

- Se portara bien – dijo con una sonrisa mientras Natsume inflaba las mejillas

- Yo también quiero una mascota – se quejo la chica a lo que Yue silbo

- En otro momento hablamos de eso ahora ¡feliz cumpleaños Ale! – dijo la pelinegra abrazando a su amiga quien rio con una sonrisa

Todas se acercaron a saludarla mientras Alejandra sonreía y reía antes lo abrazos. Al fin y al cabo ellas nunca olvidaban su cumpleaños. Cuando terminaron de saludarla se encaminaron rumbo a la escuela con sonrisas en el rostro, hoy seria un buen día para todos o eso pensaba.

* * *

Malum gruño antes de pensar en un modo de arruinarle el día, pero ¿Cómo? Buena pregunta se dijo en su mente. Entonces una sonrisa cruzo por su rostro al darse cuenta de quienes iban con las lideres. Las dos reinas de la raza cornix. Interesante, esto se lo debía avisar a su maestro. Bueno, tal vez mañana podría fastidiarlas solo porque también debía averiguar la otra información de los experimentos que hacia un doctor.

- Experimentando con las razas ¿eh? – dijo divertido Malum – así que deseas crear una nueva especie, pues eso esta muy mal

- El demonio rio antes de desaparecer e irse rumbo a la isla de la muerte. Debía avisar de todo a su maestro, y debía de informarle también de las dos reinas avis.

Las chicas dejaron a Alejandra en el salón porque le habían pedido al sensei que la distrajera un rato. Corrieron con rapidez hacia la cancha de entrenamiento y en cuanto llegaron todos les vieron sorprendidos. Los hermanos Tsurugi abrieron los ojos como platos al ver a la rubia reina del clan bellum.

- ¡Cinthia! – exclamaron ambos sorprendidos

- Onii-chan – dijo Cinthia lanzándose a abrazar a Yuuichi a lo que el rio correspondiendo antes de soltarla y que ella fulminara a Tsurugi – hola baka

- Hola hermanita – dijo Kyousuke en un suspiro

- ¿es tu hermana? – pregunto sorprendido tenma a lo que Tsurugi asintió

- Soy Cinthia Tsurugi – dijo Cinthia seria

- ¿y tú? – pregunto tenma a Lidia quien sonrió sonrojándolo

- Soy Lidia Hoshimiya – se presento Lidia alegre cuando Yuuichi paro una discusión entre Cinthia y Kyousuke

- ¿Por qué no lo puedo matar? – pregunto la rubia a lo que a todos les salieron gotas en las cabezas ante la maldad profesada por la joven a su hermano

- Porque si le matas Yuuichi-san estaría triste – dijo con una sonrisa Akari a lo que Yuuichi rio nervioso mientras Cinthia asentía bufando

- Tienes razón Akari-chan – dijo la rubia fastidiada

- Hola chico tsundere – saludo Akari mientras Kariya reía y Yuuichi sonreía a lo que Tsurugi gruño

- ¡no me llames así! – grito Tsurugi

- Agradece malagradecido que evite que Cinthia te matara – se quejo Akari fastidiada

- Ella no lo iba a hacer – dijo Tsurugi pero Yuuichi y Cinthia no le miraron y susurraron un si lo haría

- No vinimos a pelear – dijo Mimiko

- Cierto, es el cumpleaños de Alejandra – dijo Shimori sonriendo – haremos una fiesta en un karaoke ¿quieren venir?

- ¡Claro! – exclamo emocionado tenma cuando Endo llego con una sonrisa

- ¡Iré con gusto! – dijo el entrenador

- ¡no ira! – gritaron las chicas pero el kantoku sonrió con arrogancia

- Ese karaoke es un lugar publico y se de cual hablan – dijo divertido el kantoku a lo que todas gruñeron – además irán goenji y los demás

- ¡Wow! – dijo feliz Hamano – será genial entonces

- Claro – dijeron las chicas – después de todo lo hicimos nosotras

- Buen punto – dijo Endo antes de sonreír – las vemos en dos horas en el karaoke y cantare una canción

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron todos horrorizados

- Nos malograra los oídos – dijo horrorizado Shindou a lo que Taiyou asintió mientras Endo les miraba ofendido

- ¡Soy un excelente cantante y se los demostrare hoy en el karaoke! – dijo el kantoku orgulloso a lo que Kariya miro a todos

- Apuesto a que lo arruina – dijo Kariya a lo que todos asintieron

- Eso es algo fácil de saber – dijo Suki suspirando

Yuuichi jalo con delicadeza a su hermana y esta le miro curiosa a lo que su hermano mayor le iba a decir. El peliazul suspiro con una sonrisa en el rostro, quería hacer esto por Alejandra ya que le caía muy bien. Además la consideraba muy bonita, pero eres tres años mayor que ella le recordó su conciencia a lo que el hizo una mueca.

- ¿Qué pasa onii-chan? – pregunto Cinthia a lo que Yuuichi sonrió

- Le quiero dar un regalo a Alejandra – dijo el peliazul mientras las lycans, vampiresas y werecats escuchaban con sonrisas en los rostros

- ¡oh! – dijo divertida Cinthia – si quieres vamos y le compramos algo ahorita

- ¿enserio? – pregunto mas aliviado el mayor de los Tsurugi a lo que su hermana asintió

- Vamos ya – dijo Cinthia mientras ella y Yuuichi se iban pero fueron seguidos por Kyousuke a lo que Cinthia bufo enojada – no vengas kyo-baka

- Tengo derecho a ir, soy su hermano – dijo el chico enojado

- Lastimosamente – dijo enojada la chica mientras Akari se iba a su lado

- Voy contigo para que no mates a nadie – dijo Akari sonriendo a lo que Cinthia asintió

- Con la ayuda de las dos terminare mas rápido – agradeció Yuuichi con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunto Kyousuke a lo que Cinthia bufo

- Solo cállate y no opines – dijo su hermana enojando a Tsurugi mientras Akari reía ante lo ocurrido

- No te rías – se quejo Tsurugi

- No me mandas chico tsundere – dijo con burla Akari mientras avanzaba con los otros dos

- Maldita estúpida – susurro Tsurugi yéndose tras ellos

* * *

Los cuatro se dirigieron rumbo a una joyería de la ciudad. Akari ya la conocía después de todo ahí compraron las pulseras de Yue y Amaya. Cinthia entro rápidamente y comenzó a buscar algo que le gustara a Alejandra. Yuuichi le imitaba a lo que Akari sonrió, al parecer el mayor de los Tsurugi estaba interesado en ale-chan. Aunque aun no era amor, ella sabia que tarde o temprano terminarían juntos.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunto Tsurugi a lo que Akari bufo

- Yuuichi va a comprarle un regalo a Alejandra – dijo Akari como si fuera lo mas razonable del mundo

- ¿para que? – pregunto Tsurugi a lo que Akari bufo antes de suspirar

- Porque a tu hermano le agrada mi amiga – dijo Akari antes de mirar a un sorprendido Tsurugi

- ¿le agrada? – pregunto el chico sorprendido a lo que Akari rio haciéndole fruncir el ceño – ¿de que te ríes?

- Es gracioso que para el futbol y otras cosas seas observador pero para cosas del corazón no das ni una – dijo ella riendo a lo que el se sonrojo

- Cállate – dijo Tsurugi volteando la mirada y haciendo reír mas a Akari

Yuuichi busco entre las joyas pero solo encontraba anillos con piedras muy hermosas, collares con gemas. Suspiro antes de ver la joyería con dijes. Había soles, lunas, perros, cascabeles pero nada que le recordara a Alejandra. Recordó que ella usaba un rosario, en el había una gema negra. Tal vez algo así pero no le gustaban para ella.

- ¿encontraste algo? – pregunto Cinthia a lo que Yuuichi negó mientras se acercaban Tsurugi y Akari

- Nada – dijo el peliazul en un suspiro a lo que Tsurugi arqueo una ceja

- Pero si hay un montón de collares, aretes o pulseras – dijo Tsurugi a lo que las chicas suspiraron por la insensatez

- Se refiere a que no encontró el regalo perfecto para Alejandra – dijo Akari mientras Cinthia golpeaba en el hombro a su hermano

- Eres un tonto kyou-baka – dijo con burla Cinthia a lo que el peliazul le miro feo

- A Alejandra le gusta mucho la muisca – le recordó Akari con una sonrisa a Yuuichi – recuerdas que siempre usa audífonos

- Claro – dijo con una sonrisa Yuuichi cuando encontró algo que le hizo sonreír mas – lo encontré

- ¿enserio? – preguntaron los mas jóvenes antes de mirar lo que Yuuichi había encontrado

- ¿Cómo puede existir un dije así? – pregunto con una gota en la cabeza Tsurugi mientras Cinthia aplaudía feliz

- ¡Le va a encantar! – dijo alegre la rubia mientras Akari sonreía

- Es perfecto Yuuichi-san – dijo con una sonrisa Akari a lo que Yuuichi asintió llamando al vendedor

- Quiero este collar – dijo Yuuichi señalando un collar de la vitrina a lo que el vendedor asintió

* * *

Mientras tanto los demás ya habían llegado al karaoke que habían indicado las chicas. Todos se sorprendieron al ver como era. Era enorme y con luces de colores junto a una bola disco en el techo. El equipo de sonido estaba colocado junto a las silla y mesas de forma hermosa (en el face puso la foto de un ejemplo). Aun lado había un bar de bebidas con alcohol o sin el, el barman estaba haciendo las bebidas cuando Amaya noto quien era. Abrió la boca de par en par antes de ir en dirección al pelicafe de ojos aguamarina.

- ¡Artemis! – grito sonriente Amaya antes de lanzarse a lo brazos del barman quien solo rio antes de abrazar a la castaña

- Hola hermanita – dijo el ojiaguamarina a lo que todos se sorprendieron mientras las chicas reían

- Hola Artemis – dijeron las demás a lo que el hombre sonrió

- Artemis – dijo Endo a lo que el nombrado sonrió

- Hola Endo – saludo el pelicafe mientras se separaba de Amaya – un gusto verte

- ¿eres el barman? – pregunto Endo sorprendido a lo que Artemis asintió cuando llegaban Ángela, Valen, Gabriela, Shion y Atsumi

- ¿les gusta? – pregunto Atsumi sonriente a lo que todos asintieron felices

- Fue mi idea – se alabo Endo a lo que las mujeres le miraron mal

- ¡IDIOTA! ¡NOSOTRAS FUIMOS LA DE LA IDEA! – dijo enojada Shion a lo que Endo trago saliva – ¡NOSOTRAS PAGAMOS TODO JUNTO A ELEANOR, DESIREE, RUX, AURA Y BIANCA Y SAVANNAH! ¡INCLUSO RIHANNA Y MIKO APORTARON!

- No me grites – dijo Endo deprimido en una esquinita mientras todos suspiraban rendidos

- Como que Endo-kantoku da lastima ¿no? – pregunto beta a lo que todos asintieron

- En realidad no – dijeron unas voces

Los del Raimon vieron como llegaban dos mujeres con las cejas arqueadas al ver a Endo en posición fetal llorando deprimido. Una era una pelimorada de larga cabellera con unos negros como la misma noche. La otra era una mujer de cabellera rubia que le llegaba a media espalda con un cerquillo recto, de raros ojos naranja, como la piedra del sol. Las mujeres sonrieron a las esposas de los jugadores para luego sonreír a los del Raimon.

- Hola – saludaron las dos mujeres a lo que todos saludaron con la cabeza

- Ellas son Eleanor Sakuma y Miko Tachimukai – presento Ángela a lo que shinsuke abrió los ojos como platos ante la ultima mujer

- ¿usted es la esposa de Tachimukai-san? – pregunto el pequeño a lo que la mujer sonrió asintiendo

- Tu debes de ser shinsuke Nishizono – dijo sonriente la pelimorada – un placer conocerte, mi esposo me conto mucho de ti y como te ayudo con lo de tu entrenamiento para ser portero

- Si – dijo el chico sonriendo cuando llego goenji y los demás esposos mientras kido cargaba una caja enorme

- Llego el pastel – dijo kido feliz mientras Valen sonreía

- Por alguna razón el pastelero nos dio el pastel con un gran descuento – dijo pensativo Tachimukai a lo que las chicas rieron nerviosas

- Fue por Akari ¿verdad? – pregunto Ángela a lo que Saori asintió – me lo suponía

- Kido-kantoku queremos ver el pastel – dijo emocionado tenma mientras Lidia asentía alegre

Kido saca de la caja el enorme pastel de cuatro pisos. Encima decía el número 16 junto a bastantes estrellitas. Los diseños de cada piso eran diferentes y algo inclinados. Akane tomo fotos emocionada mientras las chicas sonreían emocionadas ante el perfecto pastel. Se miraron entre si cuando llegaron Yuuichi y los demás, ahora solo faltaban Alejandra y Shizuku que era la que traería a la cumpleañera.

- Ya vienen – dijo sonriente Gaby mientras Alejandra se acercaba junto a Shizuku que le hablaba

- ¿Qué sorpresa me tienen? – pregunto curiosa Alejandra cuando entraron y todos gritaron asustando a la cumpleañera

- ¡Sorpresa! – gritaron todos a lo que ale rio sonriente

- ¿una fiesta? - pregunto emocionada la chica a lo que todas asintieron divertidas

- Una fiesta para cantar y bailar como a ti te gusta – dijo riendo Shimori a lo que todas asintieron

- La discoteca y karaoke aun no a sido abierta – dijo con una sonrisa Valen – así que decidimos que ustedes la pueden estrenar

- Gracias – dijo Alejandra emocionada

- Bueno que esperan – dijo sakuma divertido – espero que canten buenas canciones

- ¡Lo harán! – gritaron las esposas ofendidas – son nuestras parientes después de todo

- Esto lo sabíamos – dijeron los esposos riendo nerviosos

- Bueno, vamos ale y cántanos algo para que las demás se animen – dijo Miko sonriente a lo que Alejandra asintió con una sonrisa – canta algo divertido primita

- ¿prima? – preguntaron todos sorprendidos pero Alejandra ya se había subido al escenario y Ángela instalaba la música en el karaoke

Los demás suspiraron antes de irse a sentar al parecer se quedarían con la duda de si Alejandra era la prima de la esposa de Tachimukai. Alejandra miro a Ángela mientras ella programaba la melodía de la música con una sonrisa. Alejandra le hizo una seña para que pusiera la canción que mas le gustaba para abrir la fiesta a lo que Ángela la programo mientras la música empezaba. La de cabello café-cobrizo levanto la mirada y sonrió a Yuuichi quien solo le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Esta canción se llama _Ain't no other man _– dijo Alejandra por el micrófono

_**Do your thing honey!**__I could feel it from the start__  
__Couldn't stand to be apart__  
__Something about you caught my eye__  
__Something moved me deep inside__  
__I don't know what you did boy, but you had it__  
__And Í've been hooked ever since__  
__Told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friends__  
__Told the other, my lovers from the past and present tense__  
__And everytime I see you, everything starts making sense__  
__Do your thing honey!_

Alejandra se movía al ritmo de la música mientras todos aplaudían y se removían al ritmo de la canción que la ojinegra cantaba. Yuuichi sonreía mientras veía maravillado como la joven se movía con un buen ritmo además de ser sensual y elegante. La canción seguía y ella solo cerraba los ojos mientras se dejaba llevar. Akari, Shimori y Cinthia se dieron cuenta que la canción iba para Yuuichi con rapidez haciéndolas sonreír. Ale no iba a soltar jamás a ese chico.

_**Coro:**__**  
**__**Ain't no other man can stand up next to you**__**  
**__**Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do**__**  
**__**You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon**__**  
**__**You got soul, you got class**__**  
**__**You got style**__**  
**__**Shake your bad ass**__**  
**__**Ain't no other man**__**  
**__**It's true**__**  
**__**Ain't no other man but you**_

_Never thought I'd be all right__  
__´Til tou came and changed my life__  
__All was cloudy now it's clear__  
__You're the life that I needed__  
__You've got what I want, boy, and I want it__  
__So keep on giving it__So Tell your mother, your brother, your sister and your friends__  
__Tell the others, your lovers, better not to be present tense__  
__'Cuz I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's_

Alejandra miro a Yuuichi y el brindo una cálida sonrisa mientras cantaba la canción para el. E iba en serio con lo de las antiguas chicas del mayor de los Tsurugi. Alejandra ya lo había elegido para ella y no lo iba a soltar por nada del mundo. Se movió con mayor sensualidad mientras todos aplaudían y gamma le silbaba siendo golpeado por alfa que le dijo mas respeto para las damas.

_**Coro (x2)**_

_You are there through all of this__  
__Talked me down from every ledge__  
__Give me strenght, you're the best__  
__you'rethee only who's ever passed every test_

_**Coro**_

_Ain't no other man, it's true, ain't no other man_

_But you and I'm telling you_

_Said ain't no other man but you_

_**Coro**_

La chica termino la canción con un seductor giro a lo que todos aplaudieron mientras otros silbaban y varias les fulminaban con la mirada. Tachimukai le sonrió a Miko quien solo rio divertida. Alejandra tenía un gran talento por la música y el baile y no dudaba que si lo deseaba llegaría muy lejos.

- ¿Quién sigue? – pregunto Alejandra mientras todos le aplaudían

- Yo voy – dijo Diana sonriendo mientras se paraba e indicaba la canción Ángela quien solo asintió

- Cantaste bien – dijo Yuuichi sonriendo a Alejandra a lo que ella se sonrojo asintiendo con una sonrisa

- Gracias – dijo la ojinegra cuando Diana hablo por el micrófono

- Esta canción se llama nagareboshi – dijo la pelinegra mientras el ritmo empezaba

_**Estribillo :**_

_**Sora wo mi agereba  
Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru  
Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni  
Samazama na hikari wo hanatte  
Sou no dakara boku mo  
Hitokiwa kagayaitetain da  
Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau  
Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**_

_Koko wa itsumo no kouen  
Yakei ga mieru  
Suberidai no ue  
Mukashi kara boku no tokutouseki  
Nayami ga areba koko ni kurun desu  
Ano koro no mama yume no tochuu de  
Ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu  
Moshikashite koko ga mou shuuten  
Nante yowane wo haite shimaisou na hi mo aru  
Demo sono tabi ni omoidasu  
Nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora  
Chiisana koro no negaigoto  
Ima mukashi mo kawaranai mama_

Diana sonrió con el micrófono en una mano mientras cantaba la canción con sentimiento levanto la vista y vio a Shuu que le miraba sorprendido. Ella sonrió antes de guiñarle un ojo a lo que el se sonrojo avergonzado mientras Hakuryuu le codeaba con una sonrisa. La ojiverde continuo cantando la canción mientras muchos se sorprendían por su buena voz.

_**Estribillo **_

_Yoru no kousha nakama to shinobikomi  
Koe wo hisome kanaame yojinobori  
Hiruma to chigau kao no guraundo wo se ni  
Mezashita basho wo "puuru" to iu na no umi  
Mizugi nante mon wa nai kara minna suppadaka  
Dareka ga kisei wo hasshite tobikonda  
Yoru no tobari ni hibiku mizushibuki  
Ato ni tsuzuke to bakari ni minna, issai ni haitte  
Sora miage pukapuka ukanda  
Me no mae ni aru hoshi wo nagame ooku no yume katariatte  
Sagashita ne ano nagareboshi_

_**Estribillo (x2)**_

_Miageta sora ni musuu no hoshii  
Ima mo mukashi mo kawaranai shi  
Yume wa hate shinaku kuruoshikute  
Ano hoshi no you ni sugoku mabushii  
Hey! Sonna ni utsumuite bakari icha  
Mieru mono mo mienaku naru kara  
Sora miagete keep your head up!  
Hey! "Miageta sora ni ima, nani wo omou?"  
Itsuka kirameku ano hoshi no you ni...  
I wanna shine_

_**Estribillo (x2)**_

Diana se bajo del escenario y todos aplaudían mientras la chica se sonrojaba por los halagos, Lilyan le levanto los pulgares alegre por la canción antes de pararse e ir rumbo al escenario para cantar su canción. Hamano le miro curioso mientras Ángela instalaba la siguiente melodía. Lilyan cogió el micrófono y Alice le arque una ceja a lo que la pelimorada le saco la lengua haciéndola bufar.

- Esta canción se llama Otakebi boy wao – dijo Lilyan antes de que comenzara a cantar

_**Estribillo:**_

_**Oh wao wao oh wao wao  
Oh wao wao oh yeah otakebi**_

_**Oh wao wao oh wao wao  
Oh wao wao oh yeah otakebi**_

_Tatakau yatsura no otakebi  
Oh wao wao oh wao wao  
Nayameru yatsura no ochikomi  
Oh wao wao oh yeah otakebi_

_Omoi doori ikanai koto bakari  
Sou iu mon da yo  
Minna gaman da yo_

_Oira dake fukou ja nai  
Un wo kocchi ni hikiyosero  
Dare mo yaccha kurenaize  
Jibun de yanakya!_

_Supaaku booi!  
Ai wo aru dake mochiyotte  
Supaaku booi!  
Sugoi pawaa wo umidasouze_

_Kono chikyuu no do mannaka de  
Hikari kagayake! Inazuma no you ni!  
Korekara dongaragasshan shinpi na mirai ga  
Yattekuru_

La joven werecat se movía al ritmo de la música mientras todos aplaudían y cantaban siguiéndole, incluso Alice lo hacia. ¿Quién no lo haría? Después de todo el baile y la voz de Lilyan eran contagiosas al igual que las de las dos chicas anteriores pero aun no llegaba al grado de sensualidad de Alejandra. Ale se removía en su sitio mientras Yuuichi sonreía al verla asi.

_**Estribillo (x2)**_

_Yumemiru yatsura no takurami  
Oh wao wao oh wao wao  
Hima suru yatsura no iradachi  
Oh wao wao oh yeah otakebi_

_Ryokou no mae ni nazedaka netsu ga deru  
Sou iu mon da yo  
Jinsei nanda yo_

_Kimi dake ga fukou ja nai  
Un wa minna ni byoudou sa  
Kotsukotsu to tsumiage na yo  
Chansu wo mate!_

_Supaaku booi!  
Ai no bun dake kimochi yoi  
Supaaku booi!  
Sugoi sutaa ga umaresou_

_Kono sekai no donna basho demo  
Hikari kagayake! Inazuma no you ni!  
Asu ni wa dongaragasshan shouri no megami ga  
Matteiru_

_Supaaku booi!  
Ai no bun dake kimochi yoi  
Supaaku booi!  
Sugoi sutaa ga umaresou_

_Kono sekai no donna basho demo  
Hikari kagayake! Inazuma no you ni!  
Asu ni wa dongaragasshan shouri no megami ga  
Matteiru_

_**Estribillo (x2)**_

_Wao!_

Cuando termino bajo del escenario y subió Hana con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras Takuto abría los ojos como platos para bajarla pero fue parado por Saori y Yue quienes le detuvieron con sus miradas serias a lo que el peligris se resigno a ver cantar a su primita. Ángela puso la melodía mientras Hana cogía el micrófono.

- Esta canción se llama héroe – dijo con un sonrojo en las mejillas Hana a lo que todos sonrieron – se la dedico a alguien especial

_Miro en la distancia desde las sombras como un espectador__  
__Y te veo caminar sin echar la vista atrás tan fuerte.. Uhh__  
__Muéstreme tu secreto, quiero saltar sin red y poder volar__  
__Tengo miedo de caer, miedo a ponerme de pie y no debo.. Oouhh__  
__En mis sueños quiero ser como tu__  
__Convertir mis nubes en cielo azul__**(Estribillo)**__**  
**__**Sube… Toca el sol**__**  
**__**Corre… No te pares**__**  
**__**Lucha... Hasta el final**__**  
**__**Salta… Más arriba**__**  
**__**Siente… Tu sudor**__**  
**__**Grita… Tu dolor**__**  
**__**Oye… Tu eres un**__**  
**__**Héroe… Para mí**__**  
**_

Hana miro a Fey mientras le cantaba esa canción a el, un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del chico mientras bajaba la mirada avergonzado a lo que Saori rio bajito. Shindou solo se tragaba los celos de sobre protección recordándose que si mataba a Fey, Hana no se lo perdonaría además ese no era su estilo. Hana volvió a mirar a Fey a lo que este sonrió avergonzado haciéndola sonreír. Esa canción iba especialmente para el.

_Como un niño pequeño cuando le dicen que será de mayor__  
__Hoy te miro y veo en ti el reflejo que hay en mi futuro__  
__Esto no será fácil hay demasiado espacio que recorrer__  
__Cuando empiecen a fallar la fuerza y la voluntad que busco.. Ooh__  
__Pensaré en como lo harías tu__  
__Seguiré la estela que era tu luz__**(Estribillo)**__  
__Merecería la pena pasar por mil pruebas__  
__por solo un segundo de estar en tu mundo__  
__Siguiendo tu senda, llevando la rienda… Ser una leyenda__  
__Quiero trepar cualquier muro saber el futuro__  
__Correr más que el tiempo, por solo un momento__  
__Que no haya nada que corte mis alas__**(Estribillo x 3)**__  
_

Hana se bajo del escenario bajo la mirada de Fey que tenia las mejillas rojas. Natsume se paro rápidamente y subió al escenario con una sonrisa mientras le decía la canción Ángela que solo sonreía y asentía antes de ponerla. Ella comenzó a cantar la canción You and I de park boom. La sonrisa de Hikaru se ensancho al ver una excelente voz que tenia la chica y se sonrojo cuando ella le miro con fijeza. Una sonrisa cruzo el rostro de Natsume antes de que le guiñara un ojo sonrojándolo mas si ya era posible.

- Una buena canción – dijo sonriente Hikaru y aun sonrojado cuando Natsume se bajo del escenario a lo que ella asintió sonrojada

- Bueno es mi turno – dijo Taylor subiéndose al escenario bajo la vista de Aoyama

La albina le indico que canción a Ángela quien solo asintió antes de que Taylor comenzara a cantar paper Moon de tommy heavenly6. La chica miraba de vez en cuando a Aoyama quien solo se sonrojaba ante la fija mirada de Taylor quien le mandaba guiños sonrojándolo mas aun hasta que la chica termino la canción.

- Espero te haya gustado Aoyama-sama – dijo sonriente Taylor a lo que el chico se sonrojo bastante

- Tienes una bonita voz – dijo el a lo que Taylor obtuvo un leve rubor en las mejillas

- Arigatou – dijo ella avergonzada a lo que el asintió

Luego subieron Kim y Laura, la primera canto Like this de Wonder girls mientras Laura canto circus monster. Las dos cantaron canciones diferentes pero se movían al ritmo de manera sensual y coqueta. Kishibe se sonrojaba violentamente en cuento Kim le mandaba miraditas mientras gamma admiraba los seductores movimientos de Laura y su perfecta voz. Ella sonrió con coquetería al albino a la hora de bajar del escenario sonrojándolo.

Las siguientes en subir fueron Cinthia y Lidia, la primera canto inmoralist de Yui Hore mientras Lidia canto algo más lento. Su canción fue Spreading your wing. Al finalizar subió Lia con una sonrisa cantando runaway de Avril lavigne. Ella lanzaba miradas a Miyabino que solo se sonrojaba y apartaba la mirada.

- ¿alguien más? – pregunto Ángela a lo que todos se miraron cuando Yuuichi se levanto sorprendiendo a sus hermanos

- Yo deseo cantar una canción – dijo el peliazul a lo que Ángela le sonrió asintiendo mientras el se acercaba a decirle la canción en el oído

- Perfecto entonces – dijo Ángela poniendo la música mientras Yuuichi se subía al escenario y cogía el micrófono

- Esta canción se llama entra en mi vida – dijo Yuuichi mientras miraba a Alejandra que solo se sonrojo

_Buenas noches, mucho gusto__  
__eras una chica mas__  
__después de cinco minutos__  
__ya eras alguien especial__  
__sin hablarme, sin tocarme__  
__algo dentro se encendió__  
__en tus ojos se hacía tarde__  
__y me olvidaba del reloj__  
__Estos días a tu lado__  
__me enseñaron que en verdad__  
__no hay tiempo determinado__  
__para comenzar a amar__  
__siento algo tan profundo__  
__que no tiene explicación__  
__no hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón__  
__**Coro:**_

_**Entra en mi vida**__**  
**__**te abro la puerta**__**  
**__**se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas**__**  
**__**entra en mi vida**__**  
**__**yo te lo ruego**__**  
**__**te comencé por extrañar**__**  
**__**pero empecé a necesitarte luego**_

_Buenas noches, mucho gusto__  
__ya no existe nadie más__  
__después de este tiempo juntos__  
__no puedo volver atrás__  
__tú me hablaste, me tocaste__  
__y te volviste mi ilusión__  
__quiero que seas dueña de mi corazón__  
__**Coro**__  
__Entra en mis horas__  
__sálvame ahora__  
__abre tus brazos__  
__fuerte__  
__y déjame entrar__  
__**Coro**_

En cuanto Yuuichi termino de cantar miro a Alejandra que solo le devolvió la mirada asombrada por la excelente voz del chico. Entonces ambos lo sintieron, una conexión que les indicaba que siempre se debieron conocer. Ella bajo la vista rompiendo la conexión mientras todos aplaudían.

- Bueno ya es hora del pastel – dijo con una sonrisa Shion a lo que todos fueron a ver al enorme pastel mientras encendían las velas y comenzaban a animar a Alejandra para que apagara las velas

Alejandra sonrió antes de desear que todo les saliera bien y saber si Yuuichi era su elegido. Eso lo pensó con las mejillas rojas antes de soplar las velas del pastel. Todos aplaudieron mientras Endo se subía al escenario y cogía el micrófono bajo la vista de todos. Kariya recordó la apuesta y suspiro, hoy se malograrían los tímpanos.

- Bueno cantare una canción – dijo Endo pero fue impedido porque Valen lo golpeo mandándolo a volar por los cielos

- ¡Estas loco! ¡Quieres arruinar nuestros oídos sensibles! – grito la mujer mientras todos reían nerviosos

- Mejor veamos los regalos – dijo kido con una gota en la cabeza a lo que todos asintieron

- Primero el nuestro – dijo Laura mientras Shimori le daba la cajita roja a Alejandra

Ella sonrió antes de abrirlo y ver una pulsera hermosa de oro que tenia varios dijes. Uno era de una nota musical, otro de un micrófono, unos audífonos, y mas notas musicales. La chica sonrió feliz antes de abrazar a cada una de sus amigas y agradecerles el regalo. Naomi se acerco disimuladamente a la de cabello café-cobrizo.

- Te tengo de regalo un arma en casa – dijo la ojiesmeralda a lo que Ale rio asintiendo

- Lo esperare ansiosa - dijo riendo Alejandra

- Me alegra – dijo Naomi cuando Yuuichi se acerco a Alejandra con una sonrisa

- Yo también te tengo un regalo – dijo el chico a lo que ella sonrió mientras recibía una cajita negra

La chica la abrió y vio un collar con un dije diferente a cualquiera. Eran unos audífonos con una estrella encima de ellos. Alejandra abrió la boca sorprendida cuando Yuuichi le sonrió antes de coger el collar y ponérselo con delicadeza. Ella estaba sonrojada mientras el abrochaba el collar.

- Te queda bien – le susurro el al oído a lo que ella se sonrojo mas

- Arigatou Yuuichi-kun – dijo Alejandra sonrojada a lo que el sonrió

- Me alegra que te guste – dijo el mientras todos sonreían esperando su tajada de pastel

- Así que ya hay progresos – dijo con una sonrisa Akari mientras Tsurugi le miraba extrañado – Algún día lo entenderás chico tsundere

- No me llames así – le gruño el a lo que ella se fue con los demás seguida de Tsurugi

* * *

**Hasta aqui lo dejo, espero les haya gustado y perdon por no poner las letras de todas las canciones...bueno aqui van las preguntas:**

**¿tsurugi es algo lento para el romance?**

**¿endo cantara alguna ves alguna cancion? ¿regresara de su vieje a los cielos?**

**¿naomi le dara el arma a alejandra?**

**¿les gusto el capi? ¿les gusto el romance?**

**Y ahora los resultados de la mini encuesta: el ganador es...!Oh! - con los ojos como platos - la opcion dos, los del raimon cuidaran a los hijos de los ex jugadores, en segundo puesto las aguas termales y en tercer puesto el hotel endo. Aqui va el resumen de los capitulos siguientes**

**10 - los hijso del raimon vendran a realizar desastres **

**11- los chicos ganan boletos para las aguas termales **

**12- endo destruye la casa de las chicas**

**Bueno, sin mas me despido y saludos a todos y !FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ALE-CHAN! !QUE LO PASES GENIAL!**


	11. Capitulo 10: Día de niñeros

**Hola! aqui traigo el capi 10, me ayudo gaby-chan con varias ideas junto a kaze-chan. Gracias a ambas por la ayuda y ahora espero y les guste. Sino les gusta lamento por ser un asco en la comedia ToT. La cancion que Lidia va a cantar se llama popipo. Y sin decir mas les dejo el capi, te prometo kaze-chan que pronto tendras tu romance con hamano-san, pero para el proximo capi habra mas romance y en los siguientes para todas. El juego paintball fue cambiado para este capi y no se si existe el juego que dijo yamiko.**

**el disclaimer...inazuma elven no me pertenece si lo fuera habria endaki y mas cosas **

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Día de niñeros **

Las chicas gruñeron en cuanto sus despertadores sonaron. Naomi, Cinthia, Taylor y Natsume los aventaron contra la pared rompiéndolos. Otras como Mimiko, Lidia y Clara hicieron pucheros antes de apagarlos. Las demás solo los apagaron de mala gana y se dieron vuelta para volver a dormir. Hoy irían tarde al entrenamiento después de todo ayer kido-kantoku las exploto hasta dejarlas sin fuerzas y eso que ellas era inmortales. Al parecer volver a kido un lycan había sido mala idea, pensaron todas enojadas. Ni Endo-kantoku era tan explotador, bueno el no estaría por aquí hasta dentro de cuatro días ya que Valen-chan lo mando hasta Italia. Y el kantoku llamo en pleno cumple de Ale diciendo que se tomaría unas vacaciones en casa de Fidio.

- Bastardo suertudo – murmuraron entre sueños las chicas pensando en una manera de matar a Endo por lo que kido les hacia

Las chicas volvieron a gruñir antes de seguir durmiendo en su sábado en la mañana. Se levantarían en unas tres horas mas de ese modo irían cuando faltaran dos horas para que acabara el entrenamiento. Además nadie moriría porque ellas no fueran o eso era lo que pensaban.

* * *

Los del Raimon y los de intercambio llegaron a la ribera del rio para entrenar cuando se encontraron con una preocupada Haruna que estaba con varios niños que iban de lo seis para los dos años. Eran en total 17 niños, 6 niñas y 11 varones. Tsurugi noto entonces que uno se parecía mucho a goenji de joven. Tenia su cabello parado y de color crema, su piel era la misma la diferencia eran sus ojos que eran grises tirando para blancos. El niño arqueo una ceja en su dirección antes de mirar a Haruna.

- Chicos ya llegaron – dijo nerviosa Haruna mientras Midori, Akane y Aoi miraban a los niños

- Haruna-san ¿de quienes son esos niños? – pregunto Aoi a lo que Haruna suspiro

- Dos son mis hijos, los otros son hijos de los ex jugadores del Raimon – dijo Haruna a lo que todos abrieron la boca de par en par – Endo prometió enseñarles a jugar futbol o al menos practicar con ellos

- Pero Endo-kantoku esta de vacaciones – dijo Hamano a lo que Haruna asintió nerviosa

- Lo se pero me tengo que ir y no puedo dejar a los niños solos ¿pueden cuidar unas horas de ellos? – pregunto la peliazul a lo que todos tragaron saliva – por favor

- Esta bien – dijo Yuuichi sonriendo a lo que Haruna suspiro aliviada

- Ellos son mis hijos – presento Haruna a una niña y un niño, la pequeña tenia cabello azul con unos ojos cafés claros mientras el niño tenia cabello negro lacio y ojos verdes – son Eimi y Kenji

- Hola – saludaron ambos sonrientes a lo que todos pensaron que eran ángeles y no harían daños

- Los demás se presentaran – dijo Haruna sonriendo a todos los niños quienes le devolvieron las sonrías – les veo en unas horas y pórtense bien

- Si mami – dijeron Kenji y Eimi

- Si Haruna-san – dijeron los demás alegres

Haruna se despidió antes de darse vuelta e irse a ver el asunto que tenia que atender con las demás. En cuanto la mujer se alejo las sonrisa de muchos de los niños se esfumaron apareciendo caras seria. Los del Raimon seguían sonriendo junto a los demás mientras los niños arqueaban cejas, los adolescentes comenzaron a sudar frio al darse cuenta de que los angelitos estaban serios y mucho.

- ¿Por qué siguen sonriendo como idiotas? – pregunto el niño que se parecía a goenji a lo que los jóvenes se sorprendieron

- Ese vocabulario no es adecuado para tu edad – dijo horrorizada Midori a lo que el niño bufo – ¿Cómo te llamas en todo caso? – pregunto enojándose la pelinaranja a lo que el niño le miro serio

- Makoto goenji – se presento el pelicrema a lo que muchos abrieron la boca sorprendidos

- Me lo imagine – dijo Tsurugi sonriendo mientras se acercaban dos gemelos

- Así que estos son los del Raimon – dijo una pequeño de seis que tenia cabellera café parecida a la de fubuki con unos ojos grises – no se ven nada impresionantes

- Yukio – le regaño su hermano que era igual solo que tenia la cabellera gris y unos ojos aguamarina – estas siendo malo

- ¿eh? – dijo Yukimura sorprendido antes de reír nervioso – Yukio, Setsuna

- ¿los conoces? – preguntaron todos a lo que Yukimura gimió horrorizado antes de asentir mientras los gemelos sonreían como ángeles

- Son los hijos de fubuki-sempai – dijo Yukimura tragando saliva – solo les digo que no son lindos como lo aparentan

- Eso no me gusto – dijo tenma riendo nervioso junto a los demás

- Si están aquí es que fubuki-sempai esta aquí también ¿verdad? – pregunto Yukimura a lo que Yukio bufo

- ¿El viejo estúpido? – dijo el pelicafe a lo que todos casi se caen – si esta aquí

- No hables así de tu padre – se quejo Yukimura enojado

- El se resigno a que Yukio le dijera así – dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa a lo que a todos les resbalaron gotas en las cabezas – le llama así desde que dijo su primera palabra

- Dijiste que tu primera palabra fue viejo ¿no? – pregunto un peliazul de larga cabellera como kazemaru solo que sus ojos eran rojos

- Si, dije viejo – dijo sonriente Yukio – la tuya ¿cual fue arata? A ya me acorde correr

- Cállate – dijo el peliazul sacándole la lengua mientras un niño de cinco años de cabello castaño oscuro y de ojos avellana reía

- ¿hijos de kazemaru-san? – pregunto con una sonrisa Hikaru a lo que el castaño asintió

- Si, somos hijos del afeminado – contesto el ojiavellana haciendo caer a todos – soy Arashi kazemaru y mi hermano es Arata kazemaru

- Yo soy Yoko Sakuma – se presento una niña sonriente de cabellera celeste con ojos naranjas como su madre Eleanor – ella es Yamiko fudo – dijo señalando a una niña al costado suyo

- Hola – saludo la niña de cabello café como el de fudo con dos mechitas blancas y de ojos azules intensos y piel morena, de inmediato los del Raimon se enderezaron asustados por la hija de fudo

- Amelia afuro – se presento una rubia de ojos violetas con una sonrisa mientras a su lado estaba una niña de cabello azul con ojos rojos rubí – mi hermana camelia afuro – la niña sonrió con timidez

- Las hijas de afuro-kantoku – dijo en un suspiro Kishibe y mas tranquilo – ellas no son malas

- Hoshi Kira – se presento un pelirrojo de ojos azul zafiro con una sonrisa que mando confianza a todos

- Ryuuzaki Midorikawa – se presento un peliverde de ojos esmeraldas amablemente

- Hijo de Midorikawa-san y Hiroto-san – dijo aliviado Kariya

- El gran Akira Nagumo – se presento un pelirrojo con una pose victoriosa haciéndoles salir a todos gotas en las cabezas

- Mejor cállate idiota – dijo una rubia de ojos amatistas con seriedad a lo que todos retrocedieron por su tono frio y serio – soy Kazuki Suzuno

- Un gusto – dijeron todos tensos

- ¡Los volvemos a ver! – dijo Marcus saliendo junto a Luca a lo que los del Raimon gritaron antes de retroceder horrorizados

- Dijiste que ellos eran divertidos Marcus – se quejo Yukio en un puchero a lo que Makoto bufaba

- Ellos no – dijo en una mueca Marcus antes de sonreír – habían unas chicas grandiosas que jugaron con nosotros futbol, incluso Endo-san nos admiro con mi papa

- ¡quiero jugar con ellas! – grito emocionado Yukio junto a Akira y Yoko mientras a los demás le brillaban los ojos y los del Raimon se tensaban

- ¡¿Dónde están?! – exigieron los niños felices cuando todos rieron junto a los niños

- Es una historia graciosa, ayer el padre de Marcus y Luca nos hizo entrenar mucho y terminamos agotados – dijo Hayami sonriendo a lo que los niños asintieron

- Aja – dijeron con sonrisas los niños

- Y pues Naomi grito que hoy no vendrían temprano – termino Shindou nervioso a lo que Kirino asintió tenso

- ¿Qué significa eso? – pregunto Makoto con una sonrisa

- Significa que ellas aun no llegan – dijo Kurosaki sonriendo a lo que se hizo un silencio largo mientras los niños cambiaban sus sonrisa por miradas acusadoras

Los del Raimon tragaron saliva cuando los pequeños niños obtuvieron caras serias y enojadas, al parecer los niños vinieron por las chicas pero para su suerte ellas no estaban. Makoto sonrió asustando a todos ya que esa sonrisa era porque obtuvo una idea, y por alguna razón no era para nada buena para los adolescentes.

- ¿Qué haremos? – pregunto Arata a Makoto quien sonrió mas

- No podemos jugar con las chicas pero podemos divertirnos un rato con ellos – dijo el niño mientras señalaba a los del Raimon

- Cierto – dijeron los demás sonriendo con maldad mientras los del Raimon lloraban a cascaditas

- ¿Por qué a nosotros? – preguntaron los del Raimon mientras algunos lloraban a cascaditas y otros tragaban saliva

- ¡Juguemos al paintball! – grito Marcus a lo que los niños sacaron de inmediato sus marcadoras llenas haciendo retroceder a los del Raimon

- Reglas simples – dijo arata sonriendo mientras se ponía su mascara facial – por colores, quien mate a mas se lleva los premios

- ¿Cuáles son? – pregunto curiosa Yoko a lo que todos miraron a Yukio y Arashi que habían atado a Yuuichi, Shuu y Akane

- Ellos son los premios – dijo sonriente el pelicrema antes de apuntar a Tsurugi en la cabeza y dispararle con una bola de pintura azul haciendo gruñir al chico – ahora ¡A JUGAR!

- ¡SI! – gritaron todos lanzándose a disparar mientras los del Raimon corrían por sus vidas

* * *

Mientras en la tranquila casa de las chicas, mama Yue recién se levantaba con paciencia y tranquilidad. Bosteza y se fue al baño a alistarse pero antes vio la hora, eran las ocho y treinta de la mañana. Podía despertar a todas para que fueran de una vez al entrenamiento, pero se lo pensó mejor antes de negar con la cabeza. Ellas podían ir a las diez u once, así que un rato más y despertaría a todas.

- Además ¿Quién nos necesita tan temprano? – pregunto Yue a la nada a lo que se encogió de hombros mientras entraba al baño

En una hora despertaría a las chicas para que se alistaran y desayunaran con paciencia. No había prisas, se dijo en su mente. Mientras tanto las demás soñaban con matar a Endo por dejarlas en manos del explotador de kido-kantoku. Taylor juro en su mente que usaría su escopeta, Naomi decía que con su moto sierra lo cortaría en dos. Alejandra decía que podía estrenar su nueva pistola con Endo, mientras Shimori y Laura decían que le pedirían armas a Naomi junto a Alice y Shizuku.

* * *

En la ribera del rio se escuchaban gritos y suplicas mientras varios adolescentes corrían por sus vidas o al menos terminar limpios. Yukio y Setsuna hicieron una maniobra y juntos mancharon de pintura celeste a Taiyou y Yukimura. Los gemelos chocaron sus manos mientras los dos adolescentes gemían horrorizados llorando a cascaditas.

- No les va el celeste – dijo Yoko sonriendo con maldad antes de lanzarles bolas de pintura amarillas – ese es mas su color

- Son malos – lloraron ambos jóvenes bañados en pintura

- ¡ESTA VA PARA TI AFEMINADO! – grito Arashi mandando bolas de pintura rojas a Kirino y bañándolo de pintura

- ¡No soy afeminado! ¡soy seguro de mi masculinidad! – grito Kirino pero el castaño le ignoro moviendo su mano restándole importancia

- ¡SI! ¡YA VOY DOS! – exclamo sonriente Arashi mientras Kirino lloraba a mares

- Uno – le recordó Arata gruñendo – yo manche al de ricitos de oro o en este caso ricitos grises – dijo el pequeño señalando a Takuto que estaba bañado en pintura blanca y sollozaba

- ¡JO! ¡mal hermano! – se quejo Arashi en un puchero mientras Kazuki pasaba con rapidez y bañaba en pintura a Kariya y luego a Hayami

- Voy dos – dijo sonriente la rubia mientras a los chicos se les caía la mandíbula

- ¡a ganar! – exclamaron los niños antes de seguir la persecución

Makoto se paro antes de bañar a Tsurugi de pintura azul con rapidez a lo que este gruño enojado mientras el pelicrema sonreía de oreja a oreja. Hoshi y Ryuuzaki combinaron sus tiros y bañaron a Kariya. Le siguieron alfa y gamma y después fue Saryuu. Kenji apunto a Kinako pero esta huyo, a lo que el niño bajo el arma e hizo un puchero por su presa perdida. Cuando Eimi apunto a shinsuke y disparo, tenma se metió recibiendo la bola de pintura roja en el pecho. Cayó lentamente mientras todos decían un: ¡NOOOO! Tenma cayó al suelo mientras shinsuke lloraba a su lado.

- Tenma – dijo el pequeño entre lagrimas a lo que tenma sonrió

- Me alegra que vivas – dijo tenma mientras todos los del Raimon se reunían a su alrededor y Aoi lloraba junto a Midori

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – pregunto Hamano con lagrimitas a lo que tenma sonrió

- Shinsuke debe vivir – dijo tenma mientras su alma salía de cuerpo yéndose al cielo

- ¡Tenma! – gritaron los del Raimon llorando mientras a los niños les salían gotas en las cabezas

- Son unos dramáticos – dijo Yamiko a lo que todos asintieron

- Ya me aburrí, juguemos a otra cosa – dijo el Kenji a lo que los niños le miraron

- ¿a las escondidas? – sugirió Makoto a lo que todos se lo pensaron

- Claro – dijo Yamiko antes que una sonrisa malévola cruzara su rostro – pero primero juguemos a las ataduras

- ¿Cómo se juega eso? – pregunto Kazuki interesada a lo que Yamiko sonrió

- Lo juego con papi todo el tiempo – dijo con una sonrisa Yamiko – elijes a una persona y la atas amordazándola mientras esta suplica clemencia

- ¡oh! Eso me gusta – dijo Akira a lo que Hoshi asintió con una sonrisa

- ¡Yo quiero al afeminado! – grito Arashi antes de lanzarse sobre Kirino quien solo cayo al suelo junto al niño

- Suéltame – gruño Kirino mientras Arashi con rapidez le ataba y amordazaba

- ¡me quedo genial! – dijo sonriente Arashi a lo que Arata le sonrió asintiendo

- Se ata mas fuerte – dijo Yamiko mientras Kariya se retorcía en el suelo de risa por ver a Kirino atado a lo que la hija de fudo sonrió – ¡Ese es mío! ¡Se parece a papi!

Kariya ni gritar pudo porque Yamiko se lanzo sobre el comenzando a atarlo con fuerza. El pelician sollozo cuando Yamiko se separo de el dejándolo igual o peor que Kirino. Arashi solo jalaba del cabello al pelirosa y le decía afeminado o niñita. Este solo sollozaba bajando la mirada. Marcus y Luca se lanzaron sobre Takuto atándolo. Los demás niños se lanzaron sobre el resto del Raimon para atarlos. Ni Tsurugi pudo hui porque Makoto lo ato y amordazo.

- Ahora si juguemos a las escondidas – dijo Yoko feliz a lo que todos asintieron antes de comenzar a correr cuando Kenji se detuvo

- ¿y los premios? – pregunto el pelinegro a lo que Hoshi suspiro

- Nos los dividimos luego – dijo encogiéndose de hombros el pelirrojo a lo que Kenji asintió cuando Makoto regreso con rapidez

Los del Raimon le miraron con ojos brillantes esperando a que los liberara, el pelicrema sonrió con calidez antes de coger el balón de futbol. Los demás pequeños miraron a Makoto, el pequeño cambio su cálida sonrisa por una burlona antes de patear con fuerza el balón y golpeando en la cabeza a taichí noqueándolo. Todos miraron al niño horrorizados mientras los demás niños animaban gritando y diciendo cosas como: ¡MATALOS MAKOTO!, ¡HAZLO CON EL AFEMINADO! ¡EL TSUNDERE!

_- Estos niños son un peligro para la sociedad _– pensaron todos llorando a cascaditas cuando Makoto noqueo a Tsurugi y a Kariya, luego fueron Hakuryuu, Aoyama, Yukimura, Taiyou y Kurosaki

_- No _– suplico gamma pero fue tarde porque el ojigris le dio con el balón para luego noquear al resto de los varones dejando conscientes a beta, Aoi, Midori y Kinako

- No golpeo chicas – dijo Makoto antes de dejar el balón en el suelo e irse con los demás niños

_- Salvadas por ser chicas _– pensaron beta, Aoi, Midori y Kinako aliviadas mientras Yuuichi, Akane y Shuu suspiraban al haber sido los premios

_- Vengan pronto chicas _– rogaron los sobrevivientes en sus mentes aterrorizados

* * *

Mientras tanto las chicas venían con paciencia hablando sobre como vengarse de Endo de mil maneras. Cuando llegaron a la ribera del rio se quedaron de piedra al ver la escena que tenían frente a ellas. Todos los varones estaban atados y noqueados en el suelo mientras las chicas seguían vivas pero manchadas de pintura. Los únicos limpios eran Yuuichi, Shuu y Akane, salvo que estaban atados.

- ¿Qué carajos paso? – pregunto Taylor mientras Naomi miraba la escena sorprendida junto a Akari

- Primero desatemos a Yuuichi y los demás – dijo Alejandra yendo a desatar a los que serian los trofeos del juego

- Gracias – dijo Yuuichi con una sonrisa al ser desatado mientras ale asentía

- Arigatou – dijo Shuu cuando diana lo desato a lo que ella asintió

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Akari desatando a beta mientras las demás desataban a los chicas

- Haruna-san nos dejo con sus hijos y los hijos de los ex jugadores del Raimon – contesto Akane preocupada

- Resultaron ser demonios – dijo Midori enojada – mírennos, nos mancharon de pintura

- Y a nosotros nos usaron de trofeos – dijo Shuu suspirando cansado

- ¿Por qué todos están K.O? – pregunto con una gota en la cabeza Shimori a lo que Aoi rio nerviosa

- El hijo de goenji-san los noqueo – dijo Aoi riendo nerviosa

- ¡Makoto! – exclamo preocupada Akari a lo que todos asintieron – ¡¿Dónde están?!

- Se fueron – dijo Tsurugi despertando junto a los demás – desátennos

- ¡oh si! – dijeron las chicas comenzando a desatar a todos

- ¿Dónde están los niños? – pregunto preocupada Taylor

- Nos noquearon y no sabemos a donde se fueron – contesto Ichino a lo que muchas de las lycans se removían junto a las werecats al sentir peligro por sus sobrinos

- Joder – gruño Naomi tensa con Amaya y Yue

Las lycans y werecats tenían un fuerte sentido de la sobreprotección con sus cachorros o los cachorros de sus hermanas o primas. Jamás permitían que algo les pasara, ahora varias de las chicas sentían a sus lobas y felinas removiéndose por el peligro. Algunos de los chicos apreciaron como los ojos de las chicas se volvían más animales y salvajes. Akari gruño antes de ver a tenma tirado en el suelo. Suspiro y fue en su dirección junto a Lidia.

- ¿Qué le paso? –pregunto con una gota en la cabeza Lidia a lo que shinsuke sollozo

- Recibió la bola de pintura por mi – dijo shinsuke a lo que Lidia abrió los ojos como platos antes de ver a tenma como a un héroe

- Es genial – dijo sorprendida Lidia antes de sollozar – que pena que no sobrevivió

- ¡Y UNA MIERDA! – gruño Akari cambiando a su personalidad agresiva mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos sangre y un aura oscura le cubría asustando a todos – ¡LEVANTATE MALDITO IMBECIL! ¡SI LE PASA ALGO A MI SOBRINO YO MISMO TE LLEVARE AL INFIERNO! ¡O MEJOR AUN TE MANDARE AL CENTRO DE LA TIERRA!

De inmediato tenma se levanto y miro horrorizado a Akari quien tenía una sádica mirada en el rostro. Parecía que el demonio mismo hubiera venido de los infiernos, con rapidez tenma se enderezo como un cadete. La chica aun tenía los ojos rojos de furia mientras las demás no decían nada. Shimori también tenía los ojos rojos de enojo mientras su personalidad cambiaba.

- Muévanse que tenemos que encontrar a los niños – dijo con frialdad Shimori sorprendiendo a todos por su tono de voz

- ¿Para que? – pregunto Kyousuke fastidiado – yo no quiero buscar a esos mocosos

- Yo tampoco – dijo Rensuke bufando a lo que Aoyama asintió junto a Minamisawa, gamma y Saryuu

- ¿no lo harás? – pregunto con tono dulce Akari a lo que todos retrocedieron, ese tono no era bueno

- No lo hare – decreto Tsurugi cruzándose de brazos a lo que Akari sonrió acercándose a el y quedando a milímetros de su rostro sonrojándolo

- Me ayudaras a buscarlos porque sino lo haces yo misma te diseccionare – amenazo la chica cogiéndole de su camiseta – ¿entendido kyou-kun?

- Maldita seas – gruño el chico bufando antes de que ella lo soltara y asintió de mala gana – lo hare

- lo harás ¿verdad Namikawa-san? – pregunto con tono malévolo Shimori a Rensuke quien suspiro antes de asentir de mala gana

- ¿Minamisawa-sempai? – pregunto con frialdad Hachis a lo que el chico suspiro antes de asentir mientras Megan se paseaba por el hombro de pelinegra

- ¿alguien más tiene una duda? – pregunto Laura a lo que todos negaron con rapidez a lo que la de cabello color miel asintió – me alegro ahora vámonos

Todos sin decir algo más comenzaron la búsqueda de los pequeños. Encontraron primero a Hoshi, Ryuuzaki, Kazuki, Yoko Yamiko y Akira. Las chicas suspiraron aliviadas antes de mandarlos con Lidia y el otro grupo conformado por Cinthia, y las demás werecats. Los niños hacían pucheros queriendo jugar aun a lo que Lidia sonrió llevándolo a la ribera junto a tenma, Fey, Kurosaki, Akane, Aoi y Midori. Los demás seguían buscando por los alrededores a los demás niños.

- Quiero ir a casa – se quejo Kazuki triste junto a Yoko y Yamiko

- ¿quieren que les cante una canción? – pregunto para detener las quejas Lidia a lo que todos lo niños asintieron – bien

_**Estribillo:**_

_**Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**__**  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**__**  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**__**  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**__**  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**__**  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**__**  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**__**  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**__**  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**__**  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**__**  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**__**  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-popii**_

_saa nome omae suki daro? Yasai juusu__  
watashi ga kimeta ima kimeta__  
dakara nonde watashi no yasai juusu__  
kakaku wa nihyaku en_

Mientras ella cantaba los niños sonreían o tarareaban la melodía animados por la canción. Incluso tenma y Midori se movían al ritmo de la canción mientras Hoshi aplaudía junto a Ryuuzaki. Fey y Kurosaki reían, ahora si parecían niños estos pequeños no los demonios que en verdad eran. Por la cabeza de esos dos resbalaron gotas antes de que rieran nervioso.

_soiya soiya__  
dossee dossee__  
soiya soiya__  
dossee dossee_

_maroyaka yasai juusu__  
fuwa fuwa yasai juusu__  
ichiban osusume na no wa midori no juusu_

_**Repetir estribillo**_

_yasai juusu ga suki ni naru__  
popii_

_Let's take. You're lovin' it.__  
"Vegetable juice."__  
You must love this drink, I decided now.__  
So take now, with my true heart.__  
"Vegetable juice."__  
It costs just 2 dollars*._

_Come on! Come on!__  
Let's dance__  
Come on! Come on!__  
Let's dance_

_**po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**__**  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**__**  
We are vegetarian.**__**  
Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**__**  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**__**  
Every vegetarian.**__**  
Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**__**  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**__**  
Happy vegetarian.**__**  
Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**__**  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**__**  
Y. A. S. A. I love you, so and I love you**_

En cuanto lidia termino de cantar recibió aplausos y ánimos de los pequeños insistiéndole en que cantara otra vez. La peliverde rio divertida antes de volver a cantar para que los pequeños no hicieran más travesuras por ahora.

* * *

Las chicas continuaron buscando a los niños hasta que encontraron a camelia y Amelia. Kishibe se las llevo con un suspiro mientras seguían en la búsqueda. Siguieron Kenji y Eimi a lo que todos suspiraban aliviados. Faltaban solo los Setsuna, Yukio, Arata, Arashi, Luca, Marcus y Makoto. Estos serian los más difíciles. Al final solo quedaron las vampiresas junto a Tsurugi, Aoyama, Yuuichi, gamma, Hikaru, Saryuu, Minamisawa y Namikawa. Entonces los encontraron pero en un mal momento, ya que seis niños se desvestían, los chicos les iban a gritar que se detuvieran cuando en frente a sus ojos cambiaron a lobos y felinos solo que en cachorros.

- se puede explicar – dijo Alejandra riendo nerviosa a lo que todos los chicos le miraron con los ojos como platos cuando Taylor se le vino una idea a la cabeza

- Esto…– dijo Taylor sonriendo a Aoyama antes de cogerlo por los hombros y unir sus labios con los de el sorprendiéndolo y dejándole confundido

Las chicas entendieron la idea, Hachis cogió de los hombros a Minamisawa y le beso con sus labios dejándolo de piedra. Laura beso con rapidez a gamma, a lo que el abrió los ojos como platos, Hikaru ni se movió en cuanto Natsume le beso. Alejandra pidió disculpas en su mente a Yuuichi y le robo un beso sorprendiendo al joven. Shimori suspiro y jalo a Rensuke antes de besarlo sonrojándolo con fuerza además de confundirlo. Tsurugi miro las escenas con la boca abierta a lo que Akari suspiro rendida antes de cogerlo de la barbilla, el le miro sabiendo lo que haría hasta que la pelinegra unió sus labios con los de el. Ninguno de los chicos se movía hasta que Makoto cogió su balón de futbol y con rápidos tiros noqueo a todos los chicos dejando conscientes a las vampiresas que solo rieron nerviosas. Luego fulminaron con la mirada a los cachorros de lobos y gatos.

- Regresen ahora mismo – ordeno Akari enojada a lo que los niños obedecieron antes de comenzar a vestirse – lo que hicieron fue peligroso

- Lo sentimos – dijeron todos los niños tristes a lo que las chicas suspiraron resignadas

- Por lo menos los besaron – dijo con una sonrisa Arata a lo que las vampiresas se sonrojaron antes de gruñir

- Larguémonos ya – ordeno Akari a lo que los niños obedecieron

- ¿Qué hacemos con ellos? – pregunto curioso Makoto mirando a los ocho jóvenes desmayados

- Nosotros los llevamos y por cierto buenos tiros Makoto – felicito Akari con una sonrisa a lo que el pelicrema sonrió alegre

Las chicas tuvieron que llevarse a los chicos a rastras mientras los niños iban sonrientes, en cuanto llegaron ninguno se molesto en preguntar que pasaba ya que era obvio que Makoto-chan había practicado sus tiros con los pobres infelices. Cinthia sintió lastima por su hermano Yuuichi pero se alegraba por el tiro a Kyousuke. Luego le daría un premio al niño. Los chicos despertaron con rapidez y miraron a todos lados asustados.

- Lobos, gatos, cachorros – pronunciaban gamma, Aoyama y Namikawa asustados

- Luego tu y yo – dijo Kyousuke sonrojado señalando a Akari quien arqueo una ceja mientras los demás chicos se sonrojaban recordando los besos

- ¿yo que? – pregunto curiosa la pelinegra a lo que el peliazul se sorprendió junto a los demás chicos

- Fue un sueño – susurro Yuuichi viendo a los niños quienes arquearon cejas

- Makoto estaba practicando con el balón y les cayeron a ustedes los balonazos – dijo Shimori divertida – al parecer terminaron noqueados

- Oh – dijeron los ocho chicos sorprendidos cuando llegaba Haruna con una sonrisa antes de que viera a todos bañados en pintura

- ¿Otra vez? – pregunto Haruna mirando a los niños molesta a lo que estos retrocedieron antes el tono temerosos haciendo suspirar a Haruna – perdón por esto chicos

- No hay problema – dijeron todos apretando los dientes – _hay muchos problemas _– gruñeron en sus mentes

- Bueno me los llevare y regresare a sus padres – dijo en un suspiro la peliazul antes de sonreírles – como recompensa mañana iremos todos a las aguas termales

- ¿enserio? – preguntaron todos ilusionados a lo que Haruna asintió – ¡SI!

_- Así que ese beso fue un sueño, que lastima _– pensaron los chicos sonrojados mientras las vampiresas se sonrojaban

_- No se suponía que me gustaría ese beso _– se dijeron las vampiresas antes de mirar a los chicos y sonrojándose con fuerza

* * *

**espero les haya gustado, ahora las preguntas:**

**¿cual de los angelitos les gusto mas? ¿volveran a jugar con los del raimon?**

**¿yamiko habra torturado a fudo con su juego las ataduras? ¿yukio y Arashi trataran mal a sus padres?**

**¿makoto es un violento como goenji?**

**¿mañana habran problemas en las aguas termales? **

**¿endo volvera de su viaje de italia? ¿lo mataran las chicas?**

**¿los chicos recordaran que lo que vieron no fue un sueño?**

**Si no les dio risa perdonenme por ser mala comica - en esquina deprimida - sin mas los dejo, si quieren dar alguna idea para las aguastermales la pueden dejar en su review o por pm, adios...**


	12. Capitulo 11: La leyenda del lago Ai

**Holaaaa! Disculpen por publicar tan tarde es que me demore un poco, bueno prometí las aguas termales y aquí las traigo. Espero y les guste el capitulo. **

**Vivi: Donde yo te ayude **

**yo: mi prima - suspira rendida - y me ayudo dani-chan no tu, ahora di el disclaimer **

**Vivi: Inazuma eleven no le pertenece a Arlette, si lo fuera habría endaki y seres de la noche o cosas paranormales **

**yo: bueno les dejamos con el capi, gracias gaby-chan por las ideas **

* * *

**Capitulo 11: La leyenda del lago Ai**

Los chicos esperaban llegar pronto a las aguas termales, después de todo se habían levantado a las siete de la mañana para ir a unas fuera de ciudad inazuma casi alejadas en un bosque. Claro no todos pudieron ir, porque la idea surgió muy rápido. Fueron las chicas, los que se hospedaban en casa de Endo, kurama, tenma, shinsuke, los elegidos de las werecats y lycans, y los chicos a los cuales besaron las vampiresas. Haruna iba a delante con su esposo Miguel. El hombre tenía una cabellera negra, lisa con ojos cafés claros además de ser alto ya que media 1.70, pero Yue le ganaba por cinco centímetros aun. Ambos se sonreían y el le cogía de la mano, a muchos les daba nauseas ese romance mientras a las chicas le daba envidia. Un amor tan puro y real no se encontraba así no más. Llegaron al enorme local y todos se bajaron siendo seguidos por la pareja de esposos.

- Es grande – dijo asombrado tenma a lo que todos asintieron asombrados aun

- Bueno entremos – dijo miguel sonriente a lo que todos obedecieron y fueron corriendo a la recepción

La joven les sonrió dándoles las llaves para sus cuartos donde pasarían la noche (digamos que el lunes de mañana no hay clases XD). La recepcionista les comento que habían tres tipos de aguas termales: las de las chicas, el de los chicos y mixtas. Ante lo ultimo todos se sonrojaron, la joven rio diciéndoles que hay podían usar ropas de baños. Todos rieron nerviosos asintiendo avergonzados ante sus mujer les entrego yukatas a cada uno para que pasaran la noche y anduvieran ahí con ellas.

- Váyanse a cambiar a sus cuartos – dijo Haruna con una sonrisa a lo que todos asintieron

Se fueron a sus cuartos y las chicas se comenzaron a cambiar junto a beta. Les quedaban bien las yukatas se dieron cuenta antes de mirarse en el espejo y que varios sonrojos aparecieran en sus rostros, beta solo les miro sin entender porque estaban tan rojas. Saori suspiro y salió del cuarto encontrándose con Kirino afuera. Este al verla se sonrojo de inmediato, ella lo noto y sonrió de lado ante el sonrojo del joven.

- ¿me queda bien? – pregunto Saori dándose vuelta haciendo sonrojar mas a Kirino

- Te qu-que-queda bien – logro decir el chico rojo mientras llegaban Shindou y los demás

- ¿estas bien Kirino? – pregunto Shindou al ver a su amigo mas rojo que el cabello de Hiroto a lo que el pelirosa asintió aun sonrojado haciéndoles notar a todos lo que pasaba

- Ah, como tu digas – dijo Kariya con una sonrisa picara a lo que Saori bufo

- Le queda bien Saori-sempai – dijo shinsuke sonriendo a lo que la rubia sonrió

- Arigatou shinsuke-chan – dijo la chica guiñando un ojo y sonrojando al pequeño quien asintió mientras Kirino soltó un bufido celoso

- Ya quiero ir a las aguas termales – dijo Mimiko emocionada mientras salía con las demás

De inmediato todos los chicos les miraron sorprendidos y maravillados al verlas tan hermosas con esas simples yukatas. Beta, alfa y shinsuke acordaron que aquí había mucho amor, sonrisas burlonas cruzaron sus rostros al ver los fuertes sonrojos que tenían los chicos mientras las chicas los veían extrañadas por sus actitudes. Akari arqueo una ceja divertida al ver a Tsurugi mirándola fijamente y con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas. Yuuichi solo tenía un leve sonrojo pero aun era visible. Kurama y tenma no dejaban de ver a Cinthia y a Lidia bastante sonrojados.

- Esto… – dijo divertida Yue – ¿podemos ir a los baños ya?

- Cierto – dice Shindou regresando a la realidad igual que los demás

Comenzaron a dirigirse a los baños termales cuando varios adolescentes pasaban y soltaban silbidos a las chicas. Ellas reían o les ignoraban, pero los chicos no lo veían de ese modo. Cada vez que algún hombre volvía a silbar, ellos les mandaban miradas de odio puro asustándolos. A beta, alfa y shinsuke les salían gotas en las cabezas ante lo celosos que estos chicos podían ser. Llegaron a las tres puertas donde Haruna y miguel les esperaban, ambos sonrieron y les indicaron que entraran.

- Nosotros entraremos mas tarde – dijo Haruna sonriendo a lo que su esposo asintió

- Los vemos luego – dijo miguel antes de irse son su esposa

- Bueno los vemos luego – dice Naomi entrando al baño femenino junto a las chicas y beta mientras los chicos entraban al suyo

* * *

Las chicas se desnudaron antes de agarrar las toallas, cubrirse con ellas y entrar al agua. La calidez las hizo relajarse mientras una Alejandra ponía su Ipod con una tonada dulce y delicada, las chicas suspiraron relajándose más. Todo era paz y relajación, nada podía salir mal o eso era lo que pensaban todas. Beta se enderezo antes de sonreír a las chicas con picardía.

- ¿te gusta Kirino-kun? Saori-chan – pregunto beta a lo que la rubia se sonrojo con fuerza comenzando a negar con la cabeza

- No es lo que crees – dijo la chica sonrojada pero todas arquearon una ceja – es un amigo

_- Al cual visitas todas las noches en forma felina _– pensaron todas menos beta a lo que la ojivioleta suspiro

- me gusta un poco ¿contentas? – pregunto Saori sonrojada levemente a lo que todas asintieron con sonrisa

- seremos cuñadas – dijo Shizuku sonriente a lo que Alice sonrió abrazando a una sonrojada Saori

- y ¿tu Hana-chan? Estas que te mueres por Fey – dijo Saori avergonzada a lo que Hana se sonrojo

- Saori – dijo Hana avergonzada a lo que todas rieron

- No lo niegues que esa canción que cantaste en mi cumple fue para Fey – dijo Alejandra sonriendo mientras Hana enrojecía mas y bajaba la vista avergonzada

- Ale-chan – dijo la joven pantera de las nieves a lo que todas rieron a lo que Hana miro divertida Alejandra – pero a ti te gusta Yuuichi-san

- Hana – dijo Alejandra sonrojándose mucho provocando las risas de todas

- ¿y tu Lia? – pregunto Amaya divertida a lo que Lia le miro sonrojándose al darse cuenta lo que su amiga diría – ¿Qué hay con Miyabino-kun?

- Amaya no digas eso – dijo la Lia bastante roja a lo que Amaya rio

- Lia se te nota que te gusta el portero – dijo la castaña guiñándole un ojo a lo que la pelicafe se sonrojo mas

- Bueno es normal enamorarse – dijo Yue sonriendo a lo que Lia asintió

- A ti con el primo de Hana – dijo Suki a lo que Lilyan rio mientras Yue enrojecía

- ¡Suki, Lilyan! – exclamo la ojiroja avergonzada mientras Hana abría los ojos como platos

- ¿te gusta Takuto? – pregunto Hana a su amiga a lo que mama Yue asintió avergonzada y la castaña aplaudió feliz – genial seremos cuñadas

- Hana – dijo avergonzada Yue mientras muchas reían y Mimiko aplaudía

- Entonces nuestro nuevo papi será Shindou-san – dijo la tigresa a lo que todas se lo pensaron mientras a beta le salía una gota en la cabeza

- Entonces será papa Takuto – declaro Natsume a lo que Taylor asintió sonriente mientras Yue gemía horrorizada

- Papa Takuto – repitió Naomi antes de sonreír – raro pero queda

- Pues yo prefiero a Hikaru – dijo sonrojada Natsume a lo que las chicas silbaron

- Nah – se quejo Taylor sacándole la lengua – Aoyama me gusta mas

- Ichino es mejor – dijo Mimiko mientras a Suki, Hachis y a Lilyan les salían gotas en las cabezas

- Se ve que ellas no tienen vergüenza a nada – dijo Hachis a lo que las dos werecats asintieron

- ¿eh? – dice Akari viendo un enorme letrero en la pared que los separaba de los chicos – miren eso – dice señalando el letrero

- Es sobre el lago Ai – dice Yue leyendo

_¨Cuenta la historia que en ese lago hace más de mil años fue el lugar de encuentro de una pareja de jóvenes. La joven de nombre Ai estaba muy enamorada de un joven rico de nombre Takeshi, quien era un soldado. Ella era una joven rica y fue destinada a casarse con uno de su clase, pero al parecer el amor pudo más. Se encontraban en las noches y en ese lago se profesaban su eterno amor. El joven tuvo que partir a una guerra pero nunca volvió, Ai desesperada y con el corazón roto se fue al lago y ocurrió algo increíble. Al verse en las cristalinas aguas vio el reflejo de su amado Takeshi, una voz le susurro que el era su amor destinado, el único en su vida. La joven no lo soporto y llorando se lanzo al lago, se cuenta que ella se transformo en agua de ese lugar. La leyenda finalizo en que cada vez que una persona se refleja en ese lago vera a su otra mitad. Por eso recibe el nombre Ai, por el amor eterno y la joven que murió ahí.¨_

- Que historia tan triste – dijo Kim secándose unas lagrimas mientras Clara asentía en el mismo estado

- Pero romántico – dijo con una sonrisa Cinthia a lo que Lidia asintió feliz – bueno cuñadita – dice la rubia viendo a Akari quien se enderezo de inmediato con una ceja arqueada

- ¿cuñadita? ¿a que viene eso? – pregunto la ojicafé curiosa a lo que Cinthia rio

- Creí que te gustaba mi hermano Kyousuke – dijo Cinthia picara a lo que Akari bufo con un leve sonrojo

- Sabes que eso no pasara – dijo en una mueca Akari a lo que Lidia miro feo a Cinthia quien solo abrió los ojos como platos ante lo que se le olvido – y sabes porque no me quiero enamorar

- No le hagas caso nee-chan – dijo con una sonrisa Lidia

- Lo siento Akari lo olvide – dijo Cinthia avergonzada mientras todas miraban a Akari sin entender

- ¿Por qué no te puedes enamorar? – pregunto Hachis sin entender

- Ya es hora que se los digas Akari – dijo Alejandra seria a lo que la nombrada suspiro asintiendo

- Esto paso cuando las chicas me vinieron a visitar en Italia – dijo Akari mirando a todas – yo conocía a un chico muy guapo de nombre Elio, yo estuve muy enamorada de el

- Eso es bueno – dijo Suki sonriendo pero cuando vio las miradas serias de Shimori y Laura se callo

- El y yo salimos por un mes, luego me entere que solo lo hizo por una apuesta – dijo Akari con la voz baja y mirada gacha – solo jugo con mis sentimientos

- ¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO! – grito enojada Naomi – ¿Cómo se atrevió a usarte?

- Pues lo hizo – dijo Akari con una lagrima rodando por su mejilla – dejemos ese tema que ya no quiero recordarlo

- Como tu quieras Akari – dijo Yue abrazándola con ternura – ¿aun le quieres?

- Aunque eso me haga una estúpida, aun siento algo por el – dijo la chica con una sonrisa amarga – soy una jodida masoquista

- Akari – susurro preocupada Saori a lo que la nombrada rio ligeramente moviendo la mano despreocupadamente cuando escucharon un ruido y vieron a Naomi, Taylor y Natsume horrorizadas junto a las demás

* * *

Momentos antes con los chicos….

Todos se habían desvestido y se habían metido alas aguas termales. Se relajaron mientras escuchaban a las chicas reír en el otro lado, ignoraron eso ya que seguro hablaban de cosas de mujeres o alguno que otro chisme. O también de las personas que les gustaban. Ante lo último todos menos alfa y shinsuke miraron el otro lado queriendo saber de lo que las jóvenes hablaban.

- ¿de que hablaran las chicas? – pregunto Hamano curioso a lo que Ichino suspiro lleno de curiosidad

- No lo se, tal vez de hombres – dijo como si nada alfa a lo que todos los chicos se tensaron

- ¿les gustan? – pregunto con inocencia shinsuke a lo que los chicos se sonrojaron violentamente

- ¡¿pero que dices?! – exclamo horrorizado Kariya – no me gusta Suki si eso crees

- Ni a mi me gusta Yue – dijo Shindou rojo

- Por supuesto que no me gusta Lia – dijo Miyabino riendo nervioso

- Y yo no creo que Naomi-sempai sea hermosa y me guste – continuo Taiyou rojo

- Ni me gusta Amaya-san ni creo que sea preciosa – dijo Yukimura rojo

- No me gusta Lidia – decreto tenma sonrojado

- Ni yo creo que Laura sea sexy y hermosa – dijo gamma rojo

- Ni me gusta a mi Hayashida-san – dijo Minamisawa sonrojado

- Ni yo estoy enamorado de Shimori – dijo Rensuke rojo

- Y no sueño con Natsume – dijo avergonzado Hikaru

- Y no me gusta Taylor – dijo Aoyama rojo

- Ni a mi Mimiko – dijo Ichino rojo

- Por supuesto que Lilyan es solo mi amiga y claro que no me gusta – dijo Hamano rojo

- Tampoco es como si a mi me gustara Alice – dijo Kurosaki volteando el rostro rojo

- A mi no me gusta Shizuku – dijo rojo Saryuu y tragando saliva

- No me gusta Hana – dijo Fey muy rojo

- A mi no me gusta Cinthia – dijo kurama sonrojado

- ni a mi me gusta clara - dijo taichi rojo

- Yo me refería al agua – dijo con una gota en la cabeza shinsuke mientras los idiotas que habían hablado enrojecían mas y mas

- Ahhhh – dijeron todos riendo nerviosos cuando recordaron lo que dijeron

Shindou y Kirino analizaron las palabras que dijeron Fey, Saryuu y Kurosaki. Las palabras atravesaron con rapidez sus mentes recordándoles que esos tres estaban enamorados de sus inocentes primas y hermana. Ambos voltearon con lentitud fulminando con la mirada a los tres chicos quienes sintieron un escalofrió recorrer sus espaldas.

- ¡¿Cómo que te gusta mi prima Fey?! – exclamo con ojos asesinos Takuto a lo que Fey retrocedió asustado

- No es lo que crees – dijo el peliverde asustado

- ¡No! ¡No saldrán jamás con Alice ni con Shizuku! – grito Kirino con ojos casi rojos asustando a Kurosaki y Saryuu

- Espe-espera Kirino – dijeron ambos retrocediendo asustados

- Así que te gusta Suki ¿eh? – dijo divertido Hikaru a Kariya sonrojándolo a lo que este bufo

- Y a ti te gusta Natsume – dijo el pelician a lo que Hikaru se sonrojo avergonzado

- ¿están enamorados? – pregunto alfa sorprendido mientras todos se sonrojaban

- ¡No! – gritaron todos mientras Yuuichi reía porque aun escondían sus verdaderos sentimientos

- Ne Kyousuke – llamo Yuuichi a su hermano a lo que este le miro – ¿Cuándo le dirás a Akari-san tus sentimientos?

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron todos sorprendidos mientras Tsurugi solo se sonrojaba y bufaba fastidiado

- No siento nada por ella – dijo el chico serio a lo que todos le miraron desconfiados – ¿Qué?

- Por favor – dijo gamma suspirando mientras todos miraban serios a Kyousuke – es obvio que te gusta ella

- ¿Por qué están tan seguros de eso? – pregunto Kyousuke a lo que Taiyou rio

- Porque se te nota con rapidez ya que solo peleas con ella, y sino no peleas te sonrojas – dijo burlón Kariya a lo que el peliazul apretó los dientes y les ignoro

- Piensen lo que quieran – dijo Kyousuke cuando se escucho un grito de parte de las chicas

- ¡Kyaaaaaa! – se escucho con fuerza a lo que los chicos se pararon con rapidez y salieron con sus toallas

No les importo si quiera que estuvieran desnudos y solo las toallas les cubrían, corrieron saliendo de las aguas metiéndose en el otro lado. Cuando vieron lo que ocurría suspiraron cansados. Naomi, Taylor y Natsume habían roto una enorme roca con sus armas, y al parecer las chicas se habían asustado porque esta exploto mandando muchos pedazos. Las chicas les miraron antes de que se pararan, beta ni siquiera se movió porque ya sabia lo que iba a pasar. Las toallas de las féminas se aflojaron y lentamente se deslizaron exhibiendo los cuerpos desnudos de las jóvenes. Se hizo un silencio mientras a los chicos se les agrandaban los ojos y las chicas se quedaban de piedra. Yuuichi se sonrojo violentamente al ver a Alejandra desnuda y aparto la mirada avergonzado, lamentablemente a los demás les surgieron hemorragias nasales a montón. Las chicas gritaron y comenzaron a lanzarles lo que encontraban mientras ellos decían que fue un accidente.

- ¡Cerdos pervertidos! – grito Naomi cogiendo su toalla y tratando de arreglarla

- Fue un accidente – dijo Taiyou con su nariz sangrante y muy sonrojado

- ¡Son unos puercos! – grito Laura asqueada y avergonzada

- No lo hicimos adrede – dijo Kurosaki limpiándose su nariz que sangraba

Para la mala suerte de todos, las toallas de los chicos se cayeron dejando ver demás. Todas gritaron horrorizadas tapándose los ojos o volteando la vista mientras los chicos se sonrojaban violentamente tratando de cubrir su desnudez con las toallas caídas. Yuuichi suspiro saliendo y encontrándose afuera con alfa y shinsuke que usaban sus yukatas. Ambos tenían gotas en las cabezas al haber escuchado todo desde ahí.

- Solo no digan nada – suplico Yuuichi a lo que ambos salieron cuando se escucharon ruidos de cachetadas

- ¡Pervertidos! – gritaron las chicas mientras los tres de afuera tenían gotas en las cabezas

Los chicos salieron del baño de las chicas con las mejillas rojas y con manos marcadas en ellas, al parecer no había salido nada bien su intento por proteger a las jóvenes. Más bien les había salido al revés todo. Nadie dijo nada, solo en silencio se dirigieron a los cuartos mientras adentro en las aguas termales las chicas lloraban a cascaditas al haber sido vistas desnudas, eso ya era un golpe bajo.

* * *

Horas después llego la cena, las chicas miraban a los chicos fulminándolos para luego ignorarlos. Ellos lloraban a cascaditas diciendo que fue un accidente pero ellas solo les decían pervertidos para luego seguir comiendo. Haruna y miguel observaban las escenas con gotas en las cabezas. Ni siquiera Alejandra miraba a Yuuichi, al parecer si estaban muy enojadas. Cuando uno iba a hablar las chicas gruñían ignorándolos. Beta solo miraba las escenas y no decía nada al igual que alfa y shinsuke. Un incomodo silencio se formo y nadie tenia el valor de romperlo.

- Gracias por la cena – dijo Akari a lo que Haruna asintió con una gota en la cabeza

- Ya dijimos disculpas ¿Qué más quieren? – pregunto enojado Tsurugi a lo que Akari bufo – además ustedes también vieron

Las chicas se sonrojaron de inmediato antes de que Akari le lanzara una almohada en la cara a Kyousuke y lo maldijera en italiano. El chico bufo volviéndose a sentar antes de fulminar con la mirada a Akari quien le devolvió la mirada. Todos se callaron mientras chispas salían de los ojos de ambos, ninguno parpadeaba esperando a que el otro se rindiera.

- Además no había nada bueno que ver en ustedes – dijo el peliazul haciendo abrir los ojos de todos – y mucho menos en ti

_- Cállate _– suplicaron en sus mentes todos los hombres sabiendo lo que el peliazul diría

- No te creas tan especial que hay mujeres mas hermosas – dijo el de ojos anaranjados cuando todos dijeron un: imbécil

Tsurugi cerró con lentitud los ojos esperando que ella le gritara o le abofeteara pero solo hubo un largo silencio. Abrió los ojos antes de alzar la vista y encontrarse con la mirada de Akari dejándolo sorprendido. En aquellos ojos color café había una profunda tristeza y dolor, al parecer el había dado un golpe donde mas le dolía a la pelinegra. Sus ojos brillaron cristalinos antes de que ella suspirara apartando la mirada. El peliazul sintió un dolor en el pecho ante lo que había hecho.

- Tienes razón no soy especial – dijo Akari como si nada sorprendiendo a todos antes de que una sonrisa burlona apareciera en su rostro – tu tampoco lo eres chico tsundere así que ni te creas mucho

- ¡Hey! – se quejo el chico a lo que miro bien dándose cuenta de que ella aun tenia los ojos tristes

- ¿ya me puedo ir a dormir? – pregunto Akari a Haruna quien solo asintió – gracias

La chica se levanto y sin decir nada mas se marcho a su cuarto. Hachis suspiro mientras Megan se subía a su hombro, miro a Laura y Shimori quienes asintieron parándose para ir detrás de su amiga. Todos miraron a Tsurugi reprobatoriamente a lo que este suspiro cansado. Había hecho mal así que era hora de pedir disculpas aun que le doliera. Se levanto y fue detrás de las chicas.

* * *

Akari entro en el cuarto y se dejo caer de rodillas antes de ponerse en una esquina. Comenzó a llorar en silencio ante lo que había pasado. El maldito chico tsundere le había recordado a Elio, cuando le escucho como hablaba con sus amigos sobre ella. Como decía que ella era un juego y que podía ser hermosa pero había mujeres mejores. Solo un juego, se recordó en su mente enojada. Pues ella también jugo a su juego, Elio se burlo de ella pero le dio un poco de su propia medicina. Akari había hecho que el gran Elio Pisani se enamorara con locura de ella, luego se fue dejándolo con el corazón roto. No podía decir que no disfruto verlo llorar lágrimas de rabia cuando ella le dijo que no le amaba y que se iba de ahí. Suspiro agotada cuando entraron Hachis junto a Shimori y Laura.

- Tsurugi es un idiota – dijo Hachis a lo que Akari rio sonriendo

- Gracias pero me da igual lo que el piense de mi – dijo Akari sonriendo haciendo suspirara a Shimori – ¿vamos hoy al lago Ai?

- ¿hablas enserio? – pregunto sorprendida Laura a lo que Akari asintió

- Quiero ver quien es mi destino – dijo Akari divertida para luego hacer una mueca – aunque se que Elio no era mi destino

- Ese chico era un idiota – dijo Shimori sentándose al lado de Akari quien solo asintió triste – el dijo que no eras nada comparada con otras mujeres

- Pero un idiota del que me enamore profundamente – dijo Akari divertida – no se los voy a negar aun siento algo por Elio

- ¿Aunque te haya herido tanto? – pregunto Hachis tensa a lo que Akari dijo un si

- Tsurugi esta en la puerta – susurro Shimori a Akari quien asintió

Las chicas se miraron entre si. Laura asintió mientras Shimori se levantaba y junto a Hachis abrieron la puerta y salieron encontrándose con el chico. Este ni las miro solo entro en la habitación mientras unas sonrisa cruzaban los rostros de las tres vampiresas. Tsurugi-kun estaba enamorándose de Akari pero al parecer el aun no lo notaba. Es un lento, pensaron las chicas antes de reír en voz baja. Se separaron y Hachis se fue a su cuarto cuando se encontró con Minamisawa, este le rogo con la mirada un disculpas a lo que la chica suspiro.

- Lamento lo de haberte llamado chico cuando te conocí y también lamento lo de hoy – dijo sonrojado a lo que ella suspiro asintiendo

- Ambos fueron accidentes – dijo con una sonrisa la pelinegra tímidamente

- Gracias por entenderlo – dijo mas aliviado Minamisawa cuando vio como Megan se paseaba por el hombro de Hachis – ¿Qué es eso?

- Un hurón blanco – dijo Hachis divertida – su nombre es Megan

- Pues hola Megan – dijo Minamisawa saludando a Megan quien se escabullo haciéndolo sonreír – es muy mona

- Gracias – dijo con un sonrojo Hachis por la sonrisa del chico cuando Megan noto esto

_- ¡¿Qué?! ¿mami porque te sonrojas? No me digas que te gusta…_– pregunto Megan horrorizada mirando a Minamisawa antes de gruñir enojada – _¡Jamás! No permitiré que ese tonto me quite tu cariño _

- ¿Qué le pasa? – pregunto curioso Minamisawa viendo a Megan que le miraba fulminante y enojada

- Solo esta cansada – dijo divertida Hachis ignorando lo celosa que era su hurón con ella

- Si tú lo dices – dijo Minamisawa intentando acariciarla pero Megan le mordió – ¡Auch!

- Megan – dijo Hachis horrorizada mientras la roedora miraba feo a Minamisawa que le devolvió la misma mirada

_- Esto es la guerra tonto_ – decreto Megan echando chispas de los ojos al igual que Minamisawa lo hacia, ambos pelearían por el corazón de Hachis y ninguno quería perder

* * *

Tsurugi entro a la habitación en cuanto las otras tres habían salido de hay. Se sentía muy culpable, el no había querido ofender a Akari y mucho menos lastimarla pero al parecer no había salido nada bien su acción. Luego había escuchado la conversación que tuvieron las chicas, en ese momento entendió todo. Por eso le había dolido a Akari lo que el dijo sobre ella. Un idiota le había herido en el fondo de su alma, estúpido dijo el apretando los puños cuando recordó lo que ella había dicho. _Aun siento algo por Elio_, había dicho ella. ¿Por qué? Se pregunto Kyousuke cuando sintió un dolor en el corazón ante esas palabras, ¿Por qué le dolía que ella aun amara a otro? No lo entendía pero quería saber la razón. Miro a Akari quien solo se levanto y le miro esperando.

- Perdón por lo que dije hace un momento – dijo el a lo que ella se sorprendió antes de sonreír de lado

- ¿la primera disculpa que dices? – pregunto burlona Akari a lo que el gruño

- No eres la primera así que no te sientas halagada – dijo el peliazul fastidiado a lo que ella rio divertida

- Bien, chico tsundere – dijo Akari con burla a lo que el se sonrojo

- No me llames así – dijo molesto a lo que ella se lo pensó antes de sacarle la lengua

- Me gusta llamarte así – dijo ella con una sonrisa – o también prefiero kyou-kun

- Ninguno me gusta – se quejo el chico avergonzado a lo que ella se acerco con seducción sonrojándolo bastante

- ¿ni un poquito? – pregunto ella con voz seductora provocando que a Kyousuke se le subieran los colores – pues a mi gustan kyou-kun

- Deja de llamarme así – susurro el por su cercanía

- Me lo pensare – dijo ella con una sonrisa antes de acercar sus labios a milímetros de el para luego soplar dándole un escalofrió y se alejo – anda a descansar

- Buenas noches – susurro el sonrojado antes de voltearse con rapidez y salir casi huyendo de la habitación

Akari solo sintió su corazón latir muy rápido, ni con Elio nunca se había sentido así pero con este chico todo era tan diferente. Incluso sus sentimientos lo confundían mucho. Cerró los ojos y se alejo. En un rato irían a ver el lago Ai, si la leyenda era cierta sabría hoy si Elio era su elegido. Pero algo siempre le dijo que nunca fue el.

* * *

Las chicas se escabulleron en la noche antes de meterse por el bosque e ir en dirección al lago Ai. Todas estaban ansiosa después de todo querían saber quien seria su destino, el destino que ellas seguirían. Terminaron frente a un hermoso lago donde el agua era totalmente cristalina, la única testigo de todo era la enorme luna llena que les alumbraba. Ninguna se miro solo se dirigieron en su forma humana hacia el lago y se vieron en las aguas.

- No pasa nada – susurro Taylor fastidiada cuando Ale le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio

Una leve música se escucho, casi como el susurro de una persona mientras las aguas se volvían de un color blanquecino brillante. Las chicas cerraron los ojos y los volvieron a abrieron primero las lycans encontrándose con las aguas cristalinas solo que no se reflejaban ellas sino los chicos. Lia abrió la boca de par en par en cuanto vio a Miyabino en lugar de a ella, igual ocurrió con Naomi que vio a Taiyou mientras Yue veía a Shindou. Yessica veía en su reflejo a Hakuryuu, Diana vio a un Shuu sonriente mientras Amaya vio a Yukimura. Solo retrocedieron asustadas antes de que Naomi negara.

- Imposible – susurro ella antes de que todas cambiaran y corrieran en su forma lupina

Las siguientes en abrir los ojos fueron las werecats. Ellas se llevaron las sorpresas de sus vidas ver a los chicos. Suki veía a Kariya sonriendo, Lilyan veía a un Hamano que tenia puestos los brazos detrás de su cabeza mientras Hana veía a un Fey alegre. Mimiko vio a Ichino, Kim veía a Kishibe en frente suyo mientras Alice veía a Kurosaki. Clara llevo sus manos a su boca sorprendida en cuanto vio a taichí en su reflejo, Saori solo retrocedió en cuanto Kirino le miro. Las werecats rugieron antes de cambiar a su forma felina e irse corriendo.

- Seguimos nosotras – susurro Taylor

Poco a poco las chicas abrieron los ojos y vieron lo que no se esperaban en el lago. Alejandra vio a Yuuichi sonriendo, Hachis vio a Minamisawa. Cinthia miro sorprendida a kurama y se sonrojo mientras Lidia veía a un feliz tenma. Laura se encontró con la imagen de gamma, Shimori vio a Rensuke y Shizuku a Saryuu. Natsume observo a Hikaru mientras Taylor veía a Aoyama. La ultima en ver el reflejo fue Akari que se asusto al ver a Kyousuke en la imagen. Ella negó con rapidez asustada antes de alejarse del lago. Escucho aullidos y rugidos por el bosque mientras el suave susurro de la noche aun seguía con ellas.

- El es el hombre que es tu destino – susurro una delicada voz en su oreja antes de que ella sintiera un escalofrió recorrer su espalda

Akari miro bien dándose cuenta de que una bella mujer de cabellera negra como el ala de un cuervo, ella sonrió mientras unos ojos azules brillaron con cariño. Su blanca piel era de porcelana mientras usaba un sencillo vestido blanco. La mujer movió su mano antes de que todo fuera blanco.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Akari levantándose de golpe y dándose cuenta de que estaba en el cuarto donde se hospedaban – fue un sueño ¿eh?

La chica suspiro antes de volver a recostarse en la cama cuando noto como había una delicada flor rosa claro siendo casi blanco. Ella se sorprendió antes de ver como las demás también tenían unas ¿en que momento? Negó con la cabeza antes de volver a dormirse no sin admirara la bella flor que estaba a su lado.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente las chicas estaban enojadas ya que los chicos no se dejaban de quejar de lo aburridos que estaban. Naomi, Taylor y Natsume ya perdían la paciencia junto a Yessica y las demás. Taichí se volvió a quejar junto a gamma. Mientras Kariya decía que estaba muy aburrido siendo apoyado por Hikaru y Hamano. Las bipolares explotaron en cuanto tenma se quejo, sin darles tiempo a nada los amarraron en pares. Shindou y Kirino, alfa y gamma, Kariya y Hikaru, Minamisawa y kurama, Hakuryuu y Shuu, Ichino y Aoyama, Kishibe y Hamano, Taiyou y tenma, Yuuichi y Tsurugi, Fey y Saryuu, taichí y shinsuke, Yukimura y Kurosaki, por ultimo Rensuke y Miyabino. Todos intentaron liberarse mientras a beta le recorría una gota en la cabeza.

- Eso es para que aprendan a callarse – dijeron las bipolares antes de darse vuelta y meterse a las aguas termales junto a las demás dejando a los chicos amarrados

- ¡No nos dejen así! – gritaron todos horrorizados e intentando liberarse sin éxito alguno

Las chicas se estuvieron bañando en las aguas termales por dos horas mientras los pobres chicos estuvieron buscando la manera de salir libres de las ataduras. Intentaron de mil maneras liberarse antes de que se rindieran. Hartos de todo esto tiraron de las cuerdas y estas se rompieron. Pero para su mala suerte cayeron de formas bochornosas sobre lo otros (como la lista de arriba, el primero cayo sobre el segundo, ejemplo Shindou sobre Kirino). Justo en ese momento las chicas salían dispuestas a liberarlos cuando se quedaron paralizadas.

- Esto…– dijeron los chicos sonrojados – no es lo que ustedes creen

Ninguna de las chicas hablaba ya que tenían la cara de poker face o ¿Qué mierda esta pasando? Las vampiresas reaccionaron dándose cuenta que habían besados a ukes. Taylor soltó un sollozo antes de abra zara a Akari quien seguía sin decir nada. La albina lloraba a mares mientras nadie se movía.

- ¡Wa!...¡no es justo Akari! ¿Por qué yo tuve que besar a un uke? – dijo Taylor solo que la habían escuchado solo las chicas mientras beta seguía en el baño cambiándose

En ese momento las chicas explotaron en fuertes carcajadas mientras los chicos se separaban como podían de sus parejas. Naomi se agarro del vientre al igual que muchas mientras se seguían riendo a lo grande de lo que había pasado. Incluso Taylor dejo de llorar para comenzar a reír hasta casi asfixiarse.

- No es lo que parece – lloraron los chicos a mares mientras ellas seguían riendo

- Así que le van a ese lado – dijo riendo Yue mientras Hana se trataba de calmar antes de ver a su primo

- Takuto me hubieras dicho que tu no eras de esa preferencia sexual – dijo Hana antes de que todas explotaran en mas risas mientras los chicos se sonrojaban

- Kirino esas cosas se hacen en otro lado – dijo Alice a lo que Shizuku rio mas mientras el pelirosa se ponía como un tomate

- ¡No somos así! – gritaron los chicos pero ni caso les hicieron

- ¡Hay dios mío! ¡mis hermanos hacen incesto! – dijo Cinthia antes de comenzar a reír de nuevo

- ¡No Cinthia no es verdad! – dijeron los hermanos Tsurugi avergonzados

- Ahí chico tsundere no conocía ese lado tuyo – dijo Akari riendo mas mientras todos los chicos lloraban

- ¡¿Por qué a mí?! – sollozaron todos

* * *

Cuando todos se subieron al autobús que los llevaría de nuevo a la ciudad, los chicos miraban deprimidos el suelo mientras las chicas soltaban risillas. Beta no pregunto lo que había sucedido así que ignoro las caras largas de todos los varones. Haruna y miguel no quisieron ni saber de lo ocurrido, así que hicieron caso omiso de las risas.

- No es lo que piensan – dijo entre lagrimas tenma a lo que Lidia rio

- Nadie los esta juzgando – dijo Shimori antes de reír y que Rensuke se sonrojara

- Son malas – susurraron los chicos llorando mientras ellas reían

Lo que no sabía nadie es que dentro de las mochilas de las chicas había flores del árbol del amor. Aunque la única diferencia es que estas cambiaban de color, ahora estaban de un color blanco. Pero pronto cambiarían. Porque ellas nunca soñaron lo del lago y esas flores significarían mucho mas adelante.

* * *

**Aqui lo dejo hoy...ahora las preguntas:**

**¿los chicos tuvieron mala suerte en los baños termales? ¿son unos pervertidos al haber tenido hemorragias nasales?**

**¿Elio es un imbecil? ¿Quieren conocerlo?**

**¿Tsurugi y Akari se estan enamorando?**

**¿Quien ganara el cariño de hachis, megan o minamisawa?**

**¿los chicos son yaoistas? **

**¿El lago en verdad les habra mostrado a las chicas a su otras mitades? ¿Para que seran las flores?**

**¿mañana endo arruinara las casas de las chicas?**

**yo: bueno ahora si me voy - forma chibi - bye, bye**

**Vivi: Por cierto esperamos y les haya gustado el capitulo, ya saben que si su cumpleaños se acerca pueden mandar un PM, para un capitulo especial, no tengan verguenza **

**Yo: encantada les hare su capitulo especial**

**ambas: adios...**


	13. Capitulo 12: Ser de la noche

**HOLA! perdon la demora pero es que tuve que salir y recien lo pude subir ToT. Sin mas les dejo para que lean el capitulo pero es algo cortito asi que perdonenme y no va dar risa creo ToT, perdon pero es para que entiendan algunas cosas del fic. **

**disclaimer: inazuma eleven no me pertenece sino habria endaki y mas cosas...**

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Ser de la noche **

Las chicas se despertaron el sábado temprano mejor dicho fueron despertadas por fuertes golpes de la puerta. Todas gruñeron antes de bajar al primer piso para ver quien era el idiota que molestaba a las cinco de la mañana. Yue abrió la puerta y todas observaron a Endo-kantoku con una sonrisa en el rostro junto a sus maletas y sus lentes de sol. Naomi gruño cuando el kantoku entro como si nada a la casa.

- Buenos días chicas – dijo Endo a lo que todas gruñeron

- Endo-kantoku son las cinco de la mañana ¿Qué hace aquí? – pregunto enojada Amaya a lo que Endo sonrió

- No escucharon la frase al que madruga dios le ayuda – dijo Endo a lo que Naomi gruño sacando su moto sierra enojada

- ¡Y UNA MIERDA! – grito la bipolar comenzando a perseguir a Endo con su arma mientras todas sus piraban cuando ambos se metieron a la cocina Taylor recordó algo

- Hay explosivos ahí – dijo la chica horrorizada

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron todas sorprendidas y horrorizadas metiéndose a la cocina como rayos

Endo se acercaba a una enorme caja de color negro que decía peligro. Vio que una dinamita sobresalía de ahí, el kantoku se sorprendió antes de que sus ojos brillaran emocionados al darse cuenta de lo que era. Naomi miro horrorizada como el estúpido sacaba un encendedor y prendía fuego. Las demás llegaron y se petrificaron.

- Una vela de cumpleaños – dijo en forma chibi Endo antes de que encendiera la supuesta vela

- ¡NOOOOOOOO! – gritaron las chicas pero fue muy tarde

Los vecinos escucharon un grito antes de que sucediera una enorme explosión que los asusto. Salieron de inmediato y vieron como afuera de la casa de las jóvenes estaban todas llenas de pólvora mientras un hombre de cabello marrón miraba horrorizado el incendio que sucedía en la antigua casa. Los vecinos retrocedieron asustados en cuanto todas las chicas obtuvieron auras oscuras y miraron con odio al hombre que solo rio nervioso mientras retrocedía.

- ¡ES UN IMBECIL! – dijo Naomi enojada mientras Mimiko y Lidia lloraban por su casa destruida

- Arruino nuestro hogar – dijo llorando a cascaditas Lilyan mientras Suki le acompañaba

- ¿Dónde viviremos? – dijo Hana horrorizada

- Primero mátenos al idiota – dijo Taylor sacando su escopeta, siendo seguida por Yessica y Natsume junto a Alejandra

- ¡Esperen! – grito el kantoku asustado a lo que todas le miraron esperando – pueden quedarse en mi casa

- ¡no entraremos todas! – gruño enojada Naomi a lo que Endo se lo pensó antes de sonreír

- Tengo una idea – dijo el kantoku a lo que todas le miraron curiosas y sin entender mientras las bipolares pensaban en matarlo – pueden hospedarse algunas en casas de los demás

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron todas sorprendidas

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto desconfiada Diana sabiendo que la idea del kantoku las perjudicaría de algún modo a lo que el sonrió

* * *

Mimiko corrió a la ventana de Aoyama y se la araño pidiendo entrar a lo que el rubio se la abrió. El ojiazul sonrió antes de cargar con emoción a la pequeña gatita que tanto le gustaba, estaba feliz al volver a verla otra vez. La tigresa ronroneo alegre a lo que el la acaricio mas haciéndola rugir levemente.

- ¿quieres quedarte conmigo? – pregunto Ichino a lo que ella asintió feliz haciéndolo sonreír – entonces vámonos a la casa de Shindou para ver lo de nuestros entrenamientos

_- Olvide eso _– recordó Mimiko algo nerviosa

- Mejor vamos que al capitán no le gusta que lleguemos tarde a sus reuniones – dijo el rubio cargando a Mimiko y yéndose a la salida de su cuarto

_- Esperemos que se crean nuestra ida_ – pensó Mimiko nerviosa

* * *

Akari caminaba junto a Alejandra, ambas habían salido antes ya que las demás aun estaban desempacando mientras las lycans y werecats estaban buscando casa en los hogares de sus elegidos. Cinthia grito que la esperaran junto a Lidia, las mayores detuvieron su paso mientras las chicas les alcanzaban.

- Ya terminamos de arreglar nuestras cosas – dijo Lidia sonriente a lo que Akari asintió sonriendo

- Me alegro hermanita – dijo con una sonrisa Akari cuando pasaron por ahí Tsurugi y Yuuichi junto a tenma y kurama

- Buenos días – dijo Yuuichi a lo que alea asintió con una sonrisa

- Hola – saludaron las chicas

- ¿Cómo están? – pregunto tenma sonrojado a lo que Lidia sonrió

- Bien – dijo la chica alegre

- Hola kyou-kun – saludo Akari burlona a lo que Kyousuke asintió

- Buenos días – dijo el peliazul con una pequeña sonrisa sorprendiendo a Cinthia

- Wow, hoy esta de humor baka – dijo divertida Cinthia a lo que Kyousuke gruño

- ¡eh! Chicos – llamo Hamano llegando

Todos vieron como el pelinegro venia junto a Hayami cargando a una gata de grandes manchas parecidas a las hojas de menta. Sus ojos eran de un color celestes, era la gata que el chico había cuidado una vez en un entrenamiento y de la cual se encariño.

- ¿es la gata del entrenamiento? – pregunto kurama a lo que el pelinegro asintió sonriente

- Al parecer vino para quedarse – dijo feliz Hamano a lo que Hayami suspiro

- Yo sigo creyendo que es peligrosa – dijo Hayami a lo que Lilyan le siseo

- Cállate, es muy amigable – dijo Hamano mientras la gata ronroneaba a lo que el sonrió – también te quiero

El chico dio un tierno beso el la nariz a la gata sonrojándola, a lo que Akari junto a las demás rieron en sus mentes. Eso se podía contar como un beso, se dijeron con diversión. Lilyan no olvidaría esto. Tsurugi le arqueo una ceja con diversión, Akari le miro sin entender que había pasado.

- Susurraste Lilyan – dijo el peliazul – la gata te recordó a ella ¿verdad?

- Algo – dijo Akari en una mueca – ¿no deberíamos seguir? Shindou le gusta la puntualidad

- Cierto – dijo tenma apurado – al capitán no le gusta la impuntualidad

Sin decir nada más todos se fueron en dirección a la casa de Shindou. El pianista se enojaría si llegaban tarde a la reunión de hoy, y aun más con el tema del que iban a hablar. Se suponía que iban a ver las técnicas para el partido que iban a tener en unos días.

* * *

Kirino salió del baño listo para ir a visitar a Shindou cuando noto como alguien le rascaba la ventana de su cuarto. El pelirosa sonrió antes de acercarse para abrir la ventana y que entrara su gata que siempre le visitaba. Ella era grande y con manchas en su pelaje rubio oscuro, sus ojos era un profundo violeta que ya había visto antes. Usaba aun la cinta roja con su cascabel, el rio antes de cargarla.

- Bueno ¿quieres quedarte conmigo? – pregunto el a lo que ella asintió

_- No tengo casa y todo por culpa del estúpido kantoku _– dijo llorando a cascaditas Saori en su mente

- Pues con gusto te puedes quedar conmigo – dijo el sonriente antes de recordar algo – debo salir ¿vienes conmigo o te quedas?

La pequeña gata salto de sus brazos y lo espero en la puerta a lo que el rio mientras se acercaba para que se fueran. Kirino y su gata se dirigieron rumbo a la casa de Shindou, ella se adelantaba con rapidez a lo que el intentaba igualar su velocidad. Esa gata era mas rápida de lo que parecía, pensó el mientras llegaba a la mansión de su mejor amigo. Entraron con el mayordomo que miro a la gata.

- ¿otra mas? – pregunto el mayordomo en una mueca

- ¿otro mas? – repitió Kirino sin entender a lo que el hombre asintió mientras el pelirosa entraba al salón encontrándose con los demás

Solo que todo el Raimon estaba allí, junto a siete gatos mas y seis especies de perros siberianos o lobos. ¿Acaso todo el mundo tenia mascotas ahora? Se pregunto el pelirosa con una gota en la cabeza. Vio como Shindou acariciaba alegre a uno de los perros, era de color negro con unos ojos rojos además de que llevaba un collar de una luna y estrella. Así que esa era la loba de la que tanto hablaba su amigo, se dijo el pelirosa. Entonces noto otra cosa ¿Dónde estaba Alice Miro mejor notando que no estaba tampoco estaba Saori.

- ¿Dónde están Saori y Alice? – pregunto Kirino mientras su gata se tensaba

- Lo que sucede es que Endo-kantoku exploto nuestra casa – dijo enojada Taylor a lo que a todos se les cayo la mandíbula

- ¿enserio? – preguntaron todos sorprendidos y sin creérselos

- Si – contesto de mala gana Alejandra

- Las demás se han ido a instalar a casa de Haruna y miguel – dijo con una sonrisa fingida Shizuku

- Pero pudieron venir aquí – dijo Takuto serio – yo no tendría problemas

- Pero no quisieron molestarte Shindou-san – dijo Hachis divertida

- Claro – dijo desconfiado Shindou acariciando a su loba cuando noto algo y frunció el ceño – contéstenme algo

- Claro – dijo Akari sonriendo

- ¿Hana se enfermo de verdad el día que falto al entrenamiento? – pregunto el pianista a lo que todas se paralizaron

- Si, se enfermo – dijo Shimori a lo que Takuto le miro enojado

- Me están mintiendo – decreto el peligris a lo que las tres se paralizaron mientras todos les miraban sorprendidos

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunto Shindou a lo que todos miraron al gran dios Takuto

- Porque le pregunte a Hana lo del resfriado y lo negó todo – dijo Shindou a lo que ellas maldijeron en un susurro

_- Que hice _– pensó Hana horrorizada entre los brazos de Fey

- ¿eso es verdad? –pregunto serio Fey a lo que las vampiresas tragaron salivas

Akari miro a los chicos quienes estaban sorprendidos y algo enojados por la mentira que habían dicho. ¿Quién no lo estaría? Mentían a cada momento y negaban lo que en verdad eran, ¿Por qué seguir mintiendo? ¿Para que? Algún día todo el mundo descubriría lo que en verdad eran así que para que seguir fingiendo. Era doloroso no poder decir la verdad, lo sabia muy bien porque ante cada mentira que Hana, Alice, Shizuku o Cinthia decían podía ver sus leves muecas de dolor.

- Eso es verdad – dijo Akari mientras todas le miraban horrorizadas – mentimos muchas veces

- ¿Qué? – pregunto tenma sorprendido a lo que Alejandra miro a Akari horrorizada

- Akari – susurro la de cabello café-cobrizo pero la pelinegra le ignoro

- Mentimos cuando van a descubrir cosas que no deben conocer – dijo en una sonrisa Akari mientras Lidia le miraba horrorizada

- Para nee-chan – dijo la peliverde pero la chica le ignoro

- ¿Qué íbamos a descubrir? – pregunto Midori seria a lo que Akari sonrió de lado

- ¿quieren saber? – pregunto la pelinegra mientras Tsurugi le miraba con fijeza antes de susurrar un si

* * *

_Francia (Paris, 4.00 pm)_

Un hombre rubio y de ojos verdes verificaba unos datos en varios archivos de su computadora, siguió buscando hasta encontrar una carpeta que decía _**hybrides**_. El hombre abrió la carpeta y salieron tres ventanas con un montón de información sobre los vampiros, hombres gatos y los licántropos. Luego en otra ventana describía todo sobre las fusiones de las tres especies en embarazos in vitro. La mezcla de razas tomo tiempo y en muchos de los casos el feto murió a las dos semanas de vida. Pero eso termino hace trece años.

- Experimento 0065 – dijo el rubio mirando la foto de una joven

La joven tenía el cabello color azul oscuro lacio y ondulado a las finales, sus ojos eran un raro color índigo. El informe decía que ella era una rara mezcla de lycan y vampiro, la primera y única en sobrevivir a esa experimentación. Hablaba de cómo el padre era un vampiro de sangre pura y la madre una loba de raro pelaje blanco. Lamentablemente la madre había muerto en el parto por una hemorragia pero la niña había nacido con éxito. Tuvo problemas ya que fue prematura pero sobrevivió.

- El experimento mejor logrado – susurro el ojiverde mientras Malum leía todo desde atrás de el – sigue encerrada en el centro de experimentación – nunca a tenido contacto con otros de su especie o algún humano a menos que sea un científico

_- Eso no es vida_ – pensó en una mueca Malum a lo que gruño al darse cuenta de que aun poseía esas emociones humanas que tanto odiaba – _no puedo hacer eso _

- Sera trasladada a el centro de investigación en México – leyó el hombre a lo que Malum gruño antes de maldecir en varios idiomas

_- Y una mierda_ – dijo fastidiado – _además solo lo hare una vez y nunca mas lo hare _

- Dame los datos de la niña – susurro en voz baja Malum a lo que el rubio quedo hipnotizado antes de enviar los datos a imprimir

- Son suyos – contesto el rubio

Malum miro como se imprimían los datos de la niña y cuando estuvo listo saco las hojas y cogió un sobre antes de guardarlos. Desapareció no sin antes leer donde estaba la niña, se traslado a Marsella y busco con la mirada el lugar en donde estaban esos hermanos llamados Roux. Cuando encontró a un pelicafe de ojos azul claro, era alto y atractivo reconociéndolo como Brandon Roux. El demonio dejo caer disimuladamente el sobre a lo que el pelicafe lo recogió. Malum solo desapareció esperando a que el lycan salvara a la niña.

* * *

Todos miraron a Akari quien solo sonreía divertida mientras sus amigas estaban petrificadas, esto no estaba sucediendo se rogaron en sus mentes. Akari no podía contar su verdad, no lo podía hacer. La pelinegra suspiro rendida en su mente, primero tenia que prepararlos para la verdad antes que todo. Entonces era momento de contarles las leyendas de sus castas.

- Habla – ordeno Tsurugi mientras todos le veían expectantes

- Primero quiero contarles unas historias ¿me dejarían? – pidió la de ojos grises a lo que tenma le miro curioso

- ¿para que eso? – pregunto el curioso a lo que ella rio con una sonrisa

- Porque quiero que las escuchen y luego entenderán – dijo la pelinegra a lo que todos asintieron – la primera cuenta una leyenda sobre los lobos

- ¿lobos? – pregunto Yukimura mirando a su la color chocolate que le miro preocupada

- Es una leyenda que viene de Grecia antigua – dijo Akari mientras todas se tensaban

- Pues empieza – le insinuó Hamano ansioso

- Todo comenzó por la afición de un rey griego al que algunos conocerán como Lycaon – dijo la pelinegra a lo que Takuto asintió

- El que asesino a su hijo y se lo sirvió a Zeus – dijo Shindou a lo que la chica asintió

_¨Lycaon fue un día de caza como lo hacia siempre en ese momento un ciervo paso por su lado. El rey le siguió tratando de cazarlo cuando se encontró frente a frente con un hermoso lobo. Era más grande que los comunes, con un pelaje blanco y reluciente junto a unos ojos azules con gris. Raros ojos para un lobo, es por eso que Lycaon cegado por la belleza del animal lo cazo y sacrifico en nombre de Zeus. Su error fue que el lobo tenía un dueño, era mascota de un hechicero de magia negra. Cuando se entero que Lycaon mato a su lobo, enfureció tanto que maldijo al rey volviéndolo un lobo igual al que mato. Lycaon desesperado por volver a ser el busco a un hechicero de magia blanca. Este ayudo al hombre, volviéndolo humano y dándole un nuevo don. Cuando Lycaon lo quisiera podía ser lobo o humano.¨_

- Genial – susurro fascinado Hayami con la historia

- ¿Qué paso luego? – pregunto Akane emocionada

- El rey tuvo cincuenta hijos que murieron en diferentes guerras, quedando al final solo seis – dijo seria Akari – se cuenta que esos seis formaron clanes que veneraban a la luna y que además tenían fuertes conexiones con ella

- Increíble pero solo era ficción – se quejo Aoi a lo que muchos asintieron mientras Shindou veía con fijeza a Yue

_- No puedes ser _– susurro en su mente ante tal posibilidad

- ¿Cuál es la otra historia? – pregunto curioso Taiyou a lo que las chicas miraron a Akari quien solo sonrió

- Es diferente pero hay algo en común – dijo ella sonriendo – los cambiantes felinos son diferentes, nos vamos ahora a Egipto

- La ciudad que adoraba a los gatos – dijo Shindou mientras Akari asentía

- La historia cuenta la vida de siete hombres que cometieron un pecado – dijo la pelinegra seria mientras todos esperaban – matar a un gato – todos se cayeron al suelo ante lo ultimo

- ¿solo por eso? – pregunto sorprendido Makoto a lo que Akari asintió

- Los gatos eran seres con grandes privilegios – dijo ella antes de comenzar a contar

_¨Sus nombres eran Zaid, Ramses, Tor, Hasani, Naeem, Akins y Shabaka. Eran grandes amigos que rendían culto a la diosa sejmet, lamentablemente ellos llegaron a sacrificar gatos en nombre de ella. Los gatos eran seres homenajeados por los egipcios, y cuando un mago fanático de ellos vio cuando mataban un gato se enojo tanto que les maldijo. El había oído que cincuenta años antes había sido convertido Lycaon, pero quiso un castigo mejor. Convirtió a los siete en diferentes felinos, estos al no poder estar juntos mas tiempo se separaron aunque con el tiempo descubrieron la forma de cambiar cuando lo desearan.¨_

- Luego otro hombre de nombre Jonsu asesino a un gato en presencia del mismo hechicero – dijo Akari seria – el mago lo volvió otra especie de felino

- Se ve que se lo tomaban muy enserio – dijo taichí mientras su gata de ojos verdes estaba tensa

- Solo por un animal fueron castigados severamente – susurro Saryuu serio a lo que la pelinegra negó con la cabeza

- Eso era lo justo – dijo la chica – habían otras leyes como ojo por ojo

- Diente por diente – termino serio Yuuichi – el mago pudo acabar con sus vidas pero no lo hizo, tal vez porque tenia un corazón bueno

- No lo creas – susurro Akari – cambiando de tema esta la leyenda de los cuervos

- ¿Cuál es esa? – pregunto tenma emocionado mientras Cinthia y Lidia se tensaban

_¨Un hechicero experimento en dos humanos un nuevo embrujo que consistía en hacerles crecer alas como ángeles. Para eso uso un ave, en este caso un cuervo. Mato al inocente ave antes de recitar su hechizo y transferir las alas a los humanos. A uno le crecieron alas blancas y al otro un par de alas negras. Se preguntaban porque esa diferencia cuando descubrieron que era por sus personalidades. El de alas blancas, era una persona tranquila y calmada que amaba la paz y detestaba las peleas. Mientras el de las alas negras era violento y amargado, el disfrutaba de la lucha y la violencia. Eso representaba las alas, la paz y la violencia. Los hombres como pudieron huyeron del hechicero quien gruño maldiciéndolos eternamente pero no le importo nada mas y los dejo existir¨_

- Eso fue genial – dijo maravillado tenma y con ojos brillantes mientras Shindou entendía todo lo que le decían

_- Los lobos, las gatas, las aladas _– pensó mirando a las lobas y gatas, miro a Yuuichi quien asintió notándolo también para que ambos luego miraran a Lidia y Cinthia que estaban nerviosas

- ¿terminaste? – pregunto Tsurugi a lo que Akari negó

- Falta algo aun – dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior – la leyenda de los vampiros

* * *

Ángela cargaba a su pequeña hija mientras goenji hablaba con Makoto quien solo reía. Miro a la niña dormida entre sus brazos antes de sonreír con ternura, la pequeña Miu aun dormía profundamente. Para sus dos años Miu era muy tímida y dulce, Endo amaba tenerla jugando con el junto a Aki. La pequeña tenía su cabello negro hasta los hombros y los ojos castaños de goenji. Sonrió ante lo último mientras veía como su hijo gruñía fastidiado y goenji le bufaba enojado. Ella rio bajo, ambos eran tan parecidos, bien decía el dicho de tal palo tal astilla. Aunque no sabia como le iba a dar la noticia goenji ahora, se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa al preguntase como se tomaría su esposo la sorpresa, en eso sonó el teléfono. Ángela contesto.

- Bueno – dijo la pelinegra cuando escucho un suspiro de alivio

- Ángela – dijo la voz de Desirée desde la otra línea – tenemos problemas serios

- ¿Qué pasa Des? – pregunto seria Ángela mientras goenji se acercaba

- Brandon recibió un sobre con información sobre un laboratorio que a estado experimentando con los de nuestra especie – contesto Desirée

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Ángela sorprendida a lo que des suspiro

- En el sobre había información de una niña a la que llamaron experimento 0065 – dijo Desirée seria – es una de las pocas que sobrevivió, hibrida, hija de padre vampiro y madre lycan

- Esto es imposible, jamás ha habido esas mezclas en nuestras razas – dijo Ángela

- Pues es verdad – dijo Desirée desde la otra línea –planean mandarla a México para seguir experimentando con ella

- Tenemos que salvarla – dijo Ángela mientras goenji gruñía enojado ante lo que había escuchado antes de asentir

- Brandon, Dax y Romeo van por ella – dijo Desirée – si recibo mas información te aviso

- Estamos en contacto – dijo Ángela antes de colgar

- Esto es grave – dijo goenji serio a lo que Ángela asintió

La pelinegra arrullo a su hija nerviosa ante la nueva información. Ahora tenían que proteger a esta niña que había roto todas las leyes de la existencia. Una sonrisa cruzo el rostro de la mujer antes de ver a su esposo quien solo sonrió antes de darle un apasionado beso. Pronto le diría la noticia pero por ahora debían de ver por esta niña antes que cualquier otra cosa. Y solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

* * *

Akari miro con seriedad a todos antes de considerar si debía de continuar con las historias. Hasta ahora todo lo tomaban a leyenda pero pronto les debería de decir que todo era verdad, que ellas eran esa verdad y que los seres de la noche en verdad existían. Tsurugi le miro esperando a que continuara pero mas bien la pregunta era cuando diría la verdad detrás de las mentiras que habían dicho todo este tiempo.

- La ultima es de al que suelen llamar dracula aunque su nombre es Vlad – dijo Akari antes de iniciar

_¨Vlad estaba obsesionado con encontrar un modo de curar heridas o graves enfermedades. Investigo tanto para que luego hallara un hechizo que curaba todo daño físico, el lo probo en otras personas. Fue un éxito, regeneraba heridas y curaba, pero había un problema. Cuando el hechizo estaba en el cuerpo por más de dos semana se sentían terribles dolores internos. Vlad desesperado busco una solución cuando uno de sus sirvientes se corto. El conde no lo soporto y se lanzo a beber del siervo. Al instante el dolor interno paro, su sirviente solo quedo inconsciente pero eso hizo que Vlad encontrara la cura. Cada semana Vlad y los demás se alimentaban de las personas para así poder sobrevivir. Con el tiempo se dieron cuenta que ahora no envejecían y sus sentidos habían mejorado. Vlad encontró la fuente de la juventud, y se lo pasó a sus legados.¨_

- ¡Genial! – exclamaron todos sorprendidos mientras Shindou comprendió todo

- Ahora dinos la verdad – exigió Tsurugi cuando Shindou y Yuuichi abrieron los ojos como platos

- Tengo una teoría pero seria imposible – dijo Shindou serio y sorprendido

- Anda dila – le ínsito Akari mientras todas se tensaban

- Creo que esas historias son ciertas – dijo Shindou mientras todos le miraban sorprendidos – creo que las lobas de la historia son Yue y las demás que están con mostros, creo que Hana es la gata que Fey carga

- Las supuestas ángeles son Lidia y Cinthia ya que se tensaron y horrorizaron con esa historia – prosiguió Yuuichi serio

- Y tu serias la vampira – dijo Takuto antes de que todos explotaran en carcajadas

- ¡Es la mayor tontería que escuche en mi vida! – se burlo Kariya cuando noto la seriedad de las chicas

- Muy listo Takuto-san – dijo Akari sonriendo antes de ver a Yuuichi y reír ligeramente – tu también lo eres Yuuichi

- ¿Porque no se ríen? – pregunto Kinako nerviosa

- Porque todo es cierto – dijo Akari antes de pararse con las demás vampiresas y cuervas

Las vampiresas se arrancaron los rosarios que llevaban mientras sus cambios aparecían, los ojos de todas tomaron el color de un rojo sangre mientras sus colmillos surgían. A Lidia y Cinthia les crecieron enormes alas detrás de sus espaldas. Las de la peliverde eran blancas mientras las de la rubia negras. Nadie se movía y hablaban, las lobas y gatas se separaron de sus supuestos dueños antes de irse a poner al lado de las chicas.

- No puede ser – susurro Hikaru a lo que todas negaron

- Lo es – dijo Natsume seria

- Las leyendas que oyeron son verdad – dijo Cinthia

- Somos seres de la noche – dijo Akari antes de sonreír – ¿Qué opinan de eso?

* * *

**Hasta ahi lo dejo, perdon por hacerlo tan corto pero les dejo las preguntas:**

**¿mataran a endo las chicas por lo de su casa?**

**¿malum es bueno o malo?**

**¿rescataran a la niña? ¿lo lograran antes de que se la lleven?**

**¿cual es la sorpresa que le tiene angela a goenji?**

**¿que pasara con todos ahora que saben que son las chicas? ¿como lo tomaran los del raimon?**

**Ahora me voy, bye y perdonen la tardanza **


	14. Capitulo 13: El secreto

**Hola! aqui traigo el capi de hoy, me tarde pero lo traje aunque es el mas corto ToT, que se puede hacer he estado con un jodido resfriado y encima me dieron nauseas. Bueno aqui lo dejo y si me odian lo entendere, si creen que el capi esta horrendo tambien lo entendere waa! estoy sentimental!**

**vivi: ya mejor digo el disclaimer antes que llores mas, inazuma eleven no le pertenece a arlette si lo fuera habria endaki**

**yo: waaaa! quiero que sea mio!**

**vivi: mejor lean el capi mientras yo la controlo **

* * *

**Capitulo 13: El secreto **

Nadie se movía mientras seguían admirando a las vampiresas y las enormes alas que Lidia junto a Cinthia tenían. Aoi se sentó con delicadeza en una silla impresionada por lo que estaba viendo y aun pasmada junto a los demás. Akari miro a las demás quienes estaban nerviosas ante lo que habían hecho, tal vez no fue buena idea pensaban ellas. A lo que la pelinegra bufo antes de mirar a todos quienes ni siquiera se movían.

- Bien, ¿alguno dirá algo? Tienen caras de estúpidos – dijo la ojigris trayendo a la realidad a los demás

- Estoy soñando – dijo tenma sobándose los ojos sorprendido para luego ver bien dándose cuenta de que no era un sueño – bueno no lo es

- Me estas diciendo que ustedes son vampiras ¿verdad? – pregunto aun sorprendido Nishiki a lo que las chicas asintieron

- ¿Mujeres cuervo? – pregunto Midori sorprendida a Lidia y Cinthia quienes solo asintieron

- Entonces…ellas son las chicas – dijo Yukimura con una sonrisa nerviosa señalando a las lobas a lo que Akari asintió – entonces nosotros – dijo señalando a Hakuryuu y Shuu que estaban petrificados – ¿las bañamos?

- ¡¿Qué hicieron que?! – exclamaron las chicas horrorizadas mientras los tres chicos se sonrojaban y los demás los miraban con la boca abierta

- Entonces si esta gata es Hana – dijo Fey nervioso mientras señalaba a Hana y Taylor asentía – yo también la ba-ba-bañe y encima ¡Me cambie de ropa cuando estaba en mi habitación! – grito sonrojado y horrorizado mientras Shindou se paralizaba

- ¡¿Qué hiciste que, Fey?! – grito Shindou cabreado mientras Fey sudaba frio asustado

- Esto se pondrá feo – dijo en un susurro Cinthia a lo que Taylor y Natsume asintieron sonrientes

- ¡Mátalo Shindou! – gritaron Natsume y Taylor sonrientes mientras Fey les miraba horrorizado

- ¡Alguien deténgalo! – grito Aoi mirando como Shindou perseguía a Fey listo para matarlo

Todos miraron como Shindou comenzó a perseguir a Fey, mientras este suplicaba diciendo que no sabía que era Hana. Los demás se sentaron con palomitas y sodas viendo la persecución, ya hasta habían apostado porque Fey moriría en unos minutos mientras Taiyou y Yukimura dijeron que lo dejaba vivir. Todos arquearon cejas ante esa respuesta a lo que ellos respondieron con un _no voy a la violencia_. Hana empujo levemente la pierna de Akari indicándole que los detuviera, Yue se puso a su lado y miro penetrante a la vampiresa ordenándole que parar esa desgracia. La chica suspiro dejando sus palomitas y su soda.

- Bien – dijo en un suspiro Akari caminando en dirección al dueto y cogiendo de la camisa a Shindou – detente o esto se pondrá feo

- Pero el y Hana – dijo Shindou enojado cuando noto como los ojos de la chica se oscurecían diciendo que estaba enojada – perdón Akari-sempai – dijo nervioso el chico ante lo que podría hacer ella y si seguía así

- Mucho mejor – dijo la pelinegra fastidiada antes de darse vuelta y sentarse en un sillón mientras las alas de Lidia y Cinthia desaparecían

- No me lo creo – dijo Makoto en shock aun

- Créelo – le dijeron las vampiresas divertidas

- Hana – dijo Shindou cargando a la gata de ojos marrones quien ronroneo – esto no puede ser

- Lo es – dijo en un suspiro Alejandra – somos seres de la noche o también llamados monstruos por los idiotas

- Bien, suerte que no dije eso – dijo en una risa nerviosa Kariya

- ¿Por qué no cambian de una vez? – pregunto Hikaru mirando a las lobas y gatas quienes le miraron suspicazmente

- No pueden – dijo Taylor divertida a lo que todos los chicos se miraron antes de asentir

- ¿Por qué? – preguntaron todos cuando las chicas sonrieron

- Pervertidos – canturrearon ellas a lo que los chicos pusieron caras de no entiendo nada – aparte de lo de las aguas termales

- ¡Hey! – dijeron ellos sonrojados mientras ellas se reían de sus sonrojos

- Que inocentes son aun – se burlo Natsume sentándose en el mueble junto a Akari mientras Lilyan se subía a las piernas de Akari

- No pueden cambiar porque sino estarían desnudas – dijo con una sonrisa Laura a lo que todos abrieron los ojos como platos

- Ohh – dijeron todos sonrojados cuando de casualidad tenma le piso la cola a Naomi quien chillo antes de gruñir erizando el pelaje

La loba café y de ojos esmeraldas enseño los dientes enojada mientras sus ojos cambiaban a morados. ¡Oh, oh! Pensaron todos al darse cuenta que Naomi era bipolar incluso cuando estaba en su forma lobuna. Tenma rio nervioso retrocediendo, mientras todos se alejaban de la loba que ya tenía un aura oscura y malvada. El pelimarrón lloro a cascaditas mientras Naomi se acercaba enojada. Alejandra empujo levemente a Taiyou indicándole que dijera algo a lo que el le miro sin entender.

- Dile que pare – dijo Alejandra a lo que el abrió la boca sorprendido – ella te escuchara

- ¿segura? – pregunto el pelinaranja desconfiado a lo que la de cabello café-cobrizo asintió – bien – el se acerco a la loba café mientras esta gruñía a tenma

- Naomi-sempai lo siento – le lloro tenma a Naomi cuando Taiyou se agacho al lado de la chica

- Naomi-chan – dijo Taiyou con ternura a lo que la loba le miro enojada – fue un accidente solo no mates tenma

Todos esperaban a que la bipolar se lanzara a la yugular del pelinaranja, incluso el se lo esperaba. Pero sorprendió a todos que la chica obtuviera sus ojos color verde esmeralda para luego hacer un sonido de gusto y pedir caricias de Taiyou mientras movía la cola. Las vampiresas sonrieron mientras a los demás se les desencajaba la mandíbula por la sorpresa, la bipolar de Naomi estaba haciéndole caso a un chico sin matarlo. Taiyou sonrió acariciándola, a lo que ella le lamio la mejilla sonrojándolo.

- No me la creo – dijo Kariya sorprendido cuando Suki se lanzo a sus brazos a lo que el se sonrojo – ¿eres Suki? – pregunto a lo que la gata asintió

- ¿Por qué pasa esto? – pregunto Midori sorprendida mientras veía las escenas con la boca abierta

Las lycans y werecats estaban pidiendo caricias de sus elegidos mientras estos se sonrojaban cumpliendo sus caprichos. Las vampiresas consideraron decirles lo de los elegidos pero negaron con la cabeza mientras Lidia miraba a las demás animales. Debían de inventar algo rápido para encubrir la verdad de las parejas.

- Nosotros los seres de la noche tenemos un afán por un humano en especial – dijo Natsume encogiéndose de hombros – es normal

- Ya veo – dijo Midori con una gota en la cabeza mientras veía a las lycans y werecats soltando ronroneos o sonidos de gusto

* * *

_Francia (Paris, 4.00 pm)_

Dax, Brandon y Romeo detuvieron su camioneta frente a un laboratorio enorme que decía Laurent, por lo que sabían el dueño era un reconocido científico. Incluso Romeo lo conocía por su padre, ya que Dante rossi era un prestigioso medico. De ahí rapto al vampiro macho, pensó el pelinegro apretando los dientes enojado mientras se bajaba de auto y se dirigía a la entrada, los guardias le vieron antes de levantarse. El vampiro se deshizo con rapidez de ellos mientras los dos lycans gruñían uniéndose a el.

- Debemos salvar a la niña – susurro Brandon a lo que ambos asintieron

Los tres corrieron con su velocidad sobrehumana y comenzaron a destruir el lugar mientras buscaban a la niña. Cuando los científicos gritaban o intentaban defenderse los noqueaban y lanzaban contra el piso enojados. Encontraron la habitación donde tenían a la niña y corrieron rumbo a ella. Dax rompió la puerta con su arma mientras los otros dos le miraban con gotas en las cabezas. En verdad Dax nunca cambiaban, pensaron enojados.

- Tu y tus armas – dijo enojado Brandon antes de entrar al cuarto que se parecía al de los manicomios

- Que horror de lugar – se quejo Dax mientras Romeo suspiraba cansado por haber venido con ese dúo de hermanos

Entonces la vieron. Allí en una esquina escondiendo su cabeza se encontraba la niña, Romeo hizo una seña para que nadie se moviera. Los lobos asintieron antes de que el vampiro comenzara a acercarse con lentitud. La joven alzo la vista mientras lagrimas surcaban sus ojos color índigo, su larga cabellera azul oscura era lacia y algo enredada porque no le habían arreglado en lo mas mínimo. Claro, se dijo enojado Romeo, si la habían tratado como un experimento. ¿Quién iba a cuidar de la niña? Quien lo haría cuando solo les importaba tomar notas de su rara especie.

- Hola – saludo Romeo con dulzura a lo que la niña se alejo temerosa – no te dañaremos

- No se me acerquen – suplico la joven asustada – ya usaron mi sangre hoy, ya no mas

- No, venimos a ayudarte no a dañarte – dijo Dax sonriendo

- Hemos venido a liberarte y llevarte con nosotros – dijo Brandon con una sonrisa a lo que la chica les miro sorprendida

- ¿A dónde? – pregunto ella curiosa

- A que conozcas el mundo exterior – dijo Romeo sonriendo

- ¿hay más que esto? – pregunto la peliazul sorprendida a lo que Dax asintió

- Hay mucho mas – dijo en una sonrisa Romeo – confía en nosotros

- Bien – dijo la niña tímida antes de levantarse sorprendiendo a todos

Era alta para sus trece años pensaron los tres, debía medir al menos 1.69 o 1.70, se dijeron los hombres. Era normal que un lycan lo fuera igual que un vampiro, y la ser una mezcla de ambos tendría un crecimiento mayor junto a una mejor salud. Y obviamente seria una inmortal, ya que nació de dos inmortales. La joven miro a los tres inmortales antes de que Brandon hablara.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto Dax a lo que ella negó con la cabeza

- Experimento 0065 – dijo la peliazul triste – no tengo nombre

- Ya veo – dijo Dax enojado contra aquella organización – por ahora te llevaremos con nosotros y luego veremos un nombre para ti

- Gracias – dijo en un susurro ella antes de que los tres la sacaran de ahí cuando su estomago rugió haciéndola sonrojar

- Tranquila te daremos de comer – dijo sonriendo Brandon a lo que ella asintió

- Gracias – susurro ella antes de que Dax mandara varios archivos de la computadora a su correo

- Vámonos – dijo Romeo a lo que todos asintieron

* * *

Yuuichi miro curioso a las vampiresas, quienes solo estaban sentadas calladas y sin decir ninguna palabra. El chico quería saber más de su mundo, quería comprenderlas. Quería saber más de Alejandra para entenderla. Pero para eso ellas debían de hablar y a este paso no iban a saber nada de ellas jamás.

- ¿Podrían decirnos más de ustedes? – pregunto Takuto mientras acariciaba a Yue

Primero los lycans o licántropos no son peligrosos ni cambian con la luna llena – dijo Taylor con una pizarrita y sus lentes junto a una regla explicando todo por dibujos – cambian por primera vez a los cinco años, en la luna correspondiente a su clan después de su quinto cumpleaños

- ¿clanes? – pregunto sorprendido Miyabino a lo que Taylor escribió en la pizarra el nombre de seis clanes

El luna creciente y luna menguante – dijo Taylor señalando a Naomi y Diana – media luna y eclipse – señalo a Yue y Lia – por ultimo el clan luna nueva y el clan luna llena – señalo a Yessica y luego a Amaya – el clan eclipse fue descubierto hace unos nueve años así que es algo nuevo

- Wow – dijeron todos impresionados

- La plata no les daña, conservan su mentalidad humana además de que llevan tatuajes de sus clanes para identificarse – conto Taylor

- Entendido – dijeron todos impresionados mientras Taylor sonreía

- Debió ser lycan en lugar de vampiro – susurro Natsume a lo que Shizuku asintió

- Es algo rarita – dijo Akari con una gota en la cabeza a lo que todas asintieron mientras a las lycans les salían gotas en las cabezas

- Ahora deben explicar de las werecats – dijo la albina mirando a sus amigas quienes asintieron

- Bueno se dividen en ocho clanes – dijo Shimori mirando a las gatas – el clan guepardo, jaguar, leopardo, pantera nebulosa, irbis o pantera de las nieves, león, tigre y lince

- El clan lince fue descubierto hace diez años así que recién se unió a nuestras razas – dijo Hachis mientras Megan paseaba por su hombro

- Cambia cuando cumplen cinco años a la semana mientras los linces cambian a los ocho días – dijo Laura con una sonrisa – al igual que las lycans conservan su mentalidad humana

- ¿los cuervos? – pregunto tenma mirando a Lidia quien sonrió

- Nosotras somos diferentes – dijo con una sonrisa la peliverde – nuestras alas crecen a los tres años de nacer aunque son pequeñas van creciendo con el tiempo

- Eso es genial y ¿pueden volar a donde quieran? – pregunto el joven mediocampista emocionado a lo que Cinthia asintió

- Somos los clanes bellum y pax – dijo Cinthia seria antes de sonreír de lado

- Eso es genial – dijo kurama a lo que la rubia se sonrojo

- ¿Y los vampiros? – pregunto Hikaru viendo a las chicas

- ¿nosotras que? – pregunto Hachis

- ¿ustedes beben sangre de humanos? – pregunto serio Minamisawa a lo que las vampiresas se miraron antes de soltar leves risillas

- Eso es obvio Minamisawa-sempai – dijo Hachis sonriendo a lo que todos se tensaron

- Pero de bolsas de sangre – termino con una sonrisa Laura

- Tomar de humanos seria raro – dijo con burla Taylor – era de la época antigua cazar a tus presas ahora puedes conseguir sangre de un banco de sangre

- Un gran invento de la humanidad – halago Shimori sorprendida

- Buen invento humanos – animo Shizuku sonriente a lo que a todos les salieron gotas en las cabezas

- Ohh – dijeron todos sorprendidos a lo que las chicas asintieron

- ¿y el sol? – pregunta Akane a lo que todos les miraron

- Usamos estos rosarios – dijo Alejandra enseñando su rosario con una gema negra

- Nos dividimos en ocho clanes – explico Shizuku – el clan lux, Tenebris, Caelum, Infernum, Solaris, Lunaris, Albus y Nigrum

- Los últimos fueron recuperados hace diez años – conto Laura sonriendo – se les hacia llamar los clanes perdidos

- Sugoi – dijeron todos

- ¿nos creen? – pregunto divertida Akari a lo que Tsurugi bufo

- Creo que seria lo mas obvio ahora que hemos vistos sus alas y los colmillos ¿no regresaran a su otra forma? – pregunto el peliazul a lo que todas asintieron antes de cambiar cuando se pusieron sus rosarios

Todos miraron como las alas de las chicas desaparecían y volvían a obtener su apariencia humana. Esto era nuevo pensaron todos aun sorprendidos por lo que acababan de presenciar, les llevaría un tiempo acostumbrarse a esto pero con suerte lo lograrían o eso esperaban. Shindou miro a las chicas antes de suspirar.

- Quiero que se queden aquí en mi casa – dijo Shindou serio a lo que todas le miraron curiosa mientras Hana se aferraba a Fey – estaría mas tranquilo por su seguridad

_- Lo hace para mantener a Hana alejada de Fey y para tener cerca a Yue _– pensaron todas con gotas en las cabezas mientras el pianista miraba feo a Fey quien solo rio nervioso

- Esta bien, viviremos contigo Takuto – dijo Akari sonriendo a lo que Tsurugi arqueo una ceja

- Le has llamado por su primer nombre – dijo Tsurugi a lo que la pelinegra le miro divertida

- Me gusta ser menos formal – dijo la ojicafé con una sonrisa – kyou-kun

- Deja de llamarme así – se quejo el chico sonrojado a lo que ella rio antes de guiñarle un ojo

- Ya te dije que me gusta llamarte así – dijo con diversión Akari – y no lo cambiare ahora

- Joder – gruño enojado Tsurugi a lo que muchos rieron

* * *

Mientras tanto en casa de Ángela, ella recibía una llamada de Romeo. Este le comunicaba que la niña fue rescatada con éxito pero que en los informes decía que existían otras niñas que nacieron de la misma forma, su diferencia era que una era una lycan-werecat y el otro vampiro-werecat. Combinaciones que tardaron en crearse pero que fueron logradas. La pelinegra apretó los dientes enojada mientras Makoto venia a su lado antes de abrazarla con ternura. Ella rio antes de corresponder.

- Entonces ¿buscaran a las niñas? – pregunto ella a lo que romeo susurro un si

- Incluso debemos de ponerles nombres, al parecer ni en eso se preocuparon – dijo enojado Romeo – y de paso enseñarles todo sobre lo que son

- Esto será difícil romeo – dijo Ángela suspirando

- Por cierto felicitaciones por el nuevo mocoso que traes al mundo – dijo con diversión Romeo a lo que Ángela rio

- Gracias – dijo Ángela divertida – aunque no soy la única, Ariadna y Gaby están en las mismas

- Wow, pobres infelices cuando se enteren se desmayaran – dijo con diversión y pena Romeo a lo que su hermana rio – por cierto sabes lo del torneo ¿no?

- Si – dijo Ángela curiosa – ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Porque nuestro querido amigo Gregory lo esta organizando – dijo en un suspiro Romeo – el quiere que las chicas participen en el otro equipo

- ¿hablas en serio? – pregunto sorprendida Ángela

- Si – dijo Romeo serio – junto a los equipos de Japón y el equipo formado por los europeos

- No esperaba que quisiera que las chicas participaran otra vez – dijo Ángela antes de sonreír – yo les avisare mañana

- Ángela sabes que ellas tendrán que venir aquí a Francia a entrenar ¿verdad? – pregunto Romeo a lo que ella suspiro

- Me lo supuse – dijo Ángela cansada – ¿iremos todos?

- Si, en unos cuatro meses, las chicas deben de venir en una semana – le dijo Romeo serio – yo las entrenare

- Entendido, adiós hermano – dijo Ángela colgando antes de pensar en lo que haría ahora – supongo que debo de decirles la verdad lo mas pronto posible

Eso debía hacer decirles lo mas pronto posible que ellas debían de partir a parís para su entrenamiento para el torneo. Aunque iba a ser doloroso ya que ellas se habían acostumbrado a este lugar. Y además debían de dejar a sus elegidos ahora que los habían encontrado, se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa al pensar en la manera correcta de decirles la verdad. Ellas suspiro agotada antes de abrazar otra vez a Makoto.

- De todas formas lo sabrán aunque no esperaba que fuera tan pronto – dijo nerviosa Ángela

La pelinegra miro el calendario antes de gruñir al darse cuenta que la luna roja también se venia justo con el torneo. Lucian intentaría venir al mundo humano y apoderarse del como lo intento hace diez años. Tendrían que reunirse todas y acabar con la amenaza que era ese maldito mago oscuro, aunque ahora había un problema. Ahora Ariadna, Gaby y ella estaban embarazadas y seria un peligro si Lucian se enteraba de eso.

- Joder – gruño Ángela enojada – no es nuestro año

- Mami – llamo Makoto curioso – ¿estas enojada?

- No cariño – dijo con una sonrisa Ángela – solo es que recordé algo

- Si tu lo dices – dijo el niño poco convencido mientras Ángela suspiraba

- Esto será mas difícil de lo que pensamos – susurro ella

* * *

**Ahora las preguntas:**

**¿shindou debio matar a fey?**

**¿que pasara ahora en el torneo? ¿que diran las chicas con lo de su nuevo equipo?**

**¿como reaccionaran goenji, fubuki y kazemaru al saber que seran padre otra vez?**

**¿me mataran por hacerlo tan corto?**

**¿me dejaran review?**

**¿me quieren?**

**vivi: ahora la encuesta**

**necesitamos un nombre para el experimento 0065, estas son las posibilidades:**

**1) aika: cancion de amor**

**2) Airi: amado jazmin **

**3) Aimi: amor bello **

**ahora adiosito... y esperamos los resultados de la encuesta **


	15. Capitulo 14: Momento incomodo

**Hola! aqui va el capitulo de hoy dia, espero y les guste ya que algunas partes dio como ideas dani-chan (su encuentro con aoyama y taylor) espero que les guste y no piensen cosas pervertidas en algunas escenas. Yo ya me estoy volviendo una perver, wa!**

**Vivi: el disclaimer, inazuma eleven no le pertenece a arlette,si lo fuera habria endaki **

**yo: ahora disfrutenlo**

* * *

**Capitulo 14: Momento incomodo **

Las chicas se levantaron de lo mas como do a lo que algunas bostezaban, otras decían que este era un gran sueño hecho realidad. Estaban muy cómodas en los cuartos que Shindou les presto, esto era vida. Si el peligris era así con gusto dejarían que fuera su papa Takuto. Se fueron a alistar en su domingo. Cuando terminaron bajaron a desayunar encontrándose con Shindou y Yue hablando animadamente. Sonrisas picaras cruzaron los rostros de ellas mientras la pareja les miraban sorprendidos antes de que se sonrojaran.

- Buenos días – saludo Shindou sonrojado

- Buenos días – saludaron todas divertidas mientras se sentaban en la mesa acompañando a la pareja

- ¿Qué haremos hoy? – pregunto Yue a las chicas

- No lo se pero yo saldré – dijo Akari encogiéndose de hombros

- Yo iré a comprar unos cd's – dijo Alejandra con una sonrisa

- Yo iré a la heladería – dijo Shizuku cuando a Shimori le brillaron los ojos junto a Laura y Natsume

- Iré a pasear con Megan – dijo Hachis con una sonrisa mientras Megan paseaba por su hombro feliz

- Pastelería – dijo Taylor ilusionada – un rico pastel de crema pastelera

- Tienda de videojuegos – dijo Cinthia con una sonrisa – me acompañara Lidia

- No se metan en problemas – dijo Akari a lo que ambas asintieron

- Las demás me ayudaran a traer sus cosas – dijo Yue mientras todas gruñían fastidiadas cuando les trajeron el desayuno y empezaron a comer

Cuando terminaron de desayunar todas se levantaron antes de irse a los diferentes lugares que querían, algunas como las lycans y werecats se quejaban diciendo que era injusto. Además cuando vieran a Endo-kantoku lo matarían lentamente. Sonrieron sádicamente imaginándose al kantoku llorando mientras suplicaba por su vida.

* * *

Alejandra se fue a la tienda de música mientras escuchaba una canción por sus audífonos, iba a comprar unos tres cd's o tal vez unos cinco. Levanto la vista cuando vio a Yuuichi con una joven muy bonita. La vampiresa se paralizo horrorizada ante lo que estaba viendo. La chica era pelirosa con unos ojos negros, usaba un uniforme de secundaria. Alejandra se acerco un poco más y dejo que su oído sobrehumano escuchara conversación, se dijo que no debía hacer esto pero necesitaba saber que eran esos dos exactamente.

- No estés molesta Yuka – dijo divertido Yuuichi

_- Así que se llama Yuka ¿eh? _– pensó Alejandra apretando los dientes de rabia

- Se que no debería de estarlo pero no puedo – dijo Yuka en una mueca – gracias Yuuichi – dijo con una sonrisa

- De nada – dijo el peliazul antes de abrazarla a lo que la vampiresa miro horrorizada la escena – eres especial

- Gracias – susurro Yuka correspondiendo al abrazo

_- ¿Por qué? _– murmuro Alejandra apretando los puños y con el corazón roto – _¿Por qué es ella? _

La chica no quiso seguir escuchando más y se dio media vuelta mientras unas rebeldes lágrimas caían por su rostro. Se dijo que no debía llorar pero no podía, era doloroso ver a Yuuichi con otra. Parecía que le hubieran clavado un puñal en el corazón. Uno muy rápido y hondo, porque no solo le dolía el corazón sino también en el alma haber visto eso. Mordió su labio inferior antes de comenzar a correr lejos de ellos y lejos en especial de Yuuichi.

- Eres un tonto Yuuichi – dijo ella entre lagrimas

Yuuichi se separo de Yuka con una sonrisa después de todo se alegraba de que su amiga se hubiera enamorado de un buen hombre. El problema era que esta persona era Romeo Rossi, el cuñado de goenji-san. El otro problema era que el era nueve años mayor que la pelirosa. Bastante edad se dijo Yuuichi con una gota en la cabeza cuando recordó a Alejandra. Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas mientras recordaba que el también era mayor que ella.

- ¿Pensando en la chica que te gusta? – pregunto con picardía Yuka a lo que el se sonrojo mas antes de suspirar

- Ella es dos años menor que yo – le recordó Yuuichi a lo que Yuka bufo

- Y Romeo es nueve años mayor que yo – dijo Yuka divertida antes de ponerle una mano en el hombro a Yuuichi – no la pierdas Yuuichi si en verdad la quieres

- Ella es inmortal – susurro el peliazul a lo que Yuka rio

- Igual que lo es Ángela – dijo Yuka sorprendiendo a Yuuichi – ella convirtió a mi hermano cuando el cumplió la mayoría de edad

- ¿se puede? – pregunto el a lo que la pelirosa asintió

- Claro, siempre y cuando seas su elegido – dijo ella y el frunció el ceño

- ¿Qué es un elegido? – pregunto Yuuichi a lo que la ojinegra se mordió el labio inferior al notar que eso aun no lo sabia el peliazul

- Es la media naranja de un vampiro, puede ser humano u otro vampiro – explico Yuka seria – ellos solo se emparejan una vez en la vida

- Solo una – susurro Yuuichi bajando la mirada – entonces mejor lo dejo ahí

- Hay una forma de saber si eres su elegido – dijo Yuka con una sonrisa preocupada – cuando huelen la sangre de su elegido no se controlan y cambian a su forma vampiro aunque usen el rosario

- Creí que el rosario era para protegerse de la luz – dijo Yuuichi sorprendido

- Y para aparentar su forma humana – le recordó Yuka divertida – en forma vampiro mi hermano es igual solo que sus ojos se vuelven rojos

- Ya veo – dijo Yuuichi antes de sonreír – ya me voy, adiós Yuka

- Adiós – dijo Yuka con una sonrisa antes de comenzar a irse – y no la pierdas Yuuichi

El peliazul se pensó las palabras que dijo Yuka, era verdad no perdería a Alejandra. Ni siquiera por la tonta edad, camino buscando una manera de preguntarle a Alejandra si ya había encontrado a su a elegido. Claro, sin sonar metiche o celoso. Además de que debía preguntarle si el era de casualidad su elegido.

* * *

Shizuku, Laura, Natsume y Shimori se dirigían a la heladería mientras hablaban de cómo Endo pudo ser tan idiota para arruinar su casa cuando se toparon con Saryuu, gamma, Hikaru y Namikawa. Los tres chicos se sorprendieron al verlas a lo que ellas saludaron con sonrisas mientras entraban al local. Ellos dejaron de estar sorprendidos y entraron también.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto sorprendido Namikawa a lo que Shimori arqueo una ceja

- Tenemos derecho a ir a donde queramos – dijo la ojinegra ofendida

- ¿comen helados? – pregunto Hikaru a lo que Natsume rio

- Comemos comidas pero en pocas cantidades – contesto la ojigris con una sonrisa mientras todos asentían

- Yo prefiero el de vainilla – dijo con una sonrisa Shimori mientras Rensuke se sonrojaba por lo bonita que era

- Me gusta mas el chocolate – dijo Shizuku con ojos brillantes mientras veía los helados mientras Saryuu sonreía con calidez ante ella

- Te apoyo en eso – dijo Laura emocionada mientras gamma la observaba con fijeza

- Yo quiero todos – dijo Natsume con ojos de cachorro haciendo sonrojar a Hikaru

Las cuatro chicas pidieron sus helados y comenzaron a comerlos con grandes sonrisa en sus rostros como niñas pequeñas. A los chicos les salieron gotas en las cabezas ante esa escena pero aun estaban sonrojados. Son muy bonitas y tiernas, pensaron mientras veían comer a las chicas quienes sonreían llenas de felicidad.

- ¿quieres ir al parque Shizuku? – pregunto Saryuu a lo que a la albina se lo pensó antes de asentir – entonces vámonos – dijo mientras comenzaban a caminar

- Yo iré a casa de Endo-kantoku para recoger lo que me falta – dijo Laura a lo que gamma se acerco

- Te acompaño – dijo el a lo que ella asintió antes de irse con el

- Yo me voy a casa – dijo Shimori a lo que Rensuke se acerco

- Voy contigo – dijo el a lo que ella le miro sorprendida sonrojándolo – tengo que hablar algo con Shindou

- Claro – dijo Shimori con un leve rubor mientras ambos se iban

- Me quede sola – se quejo enojada Natsume cuando miro a Hikaru – ¿tienes algo que hacer?

- Iba a ir al restaurante Rairaiken – dijo el pelimorado a lo que ella sonrió

- Te acompaño entonces – dijo Natsume divertida a lo que el se sorprendió – recuerda que si como comida humana

- Cierto – dijo el chico riendo avergonzado – lo olvide, perdón

- No hay problemas ¿vamos? – pregunto ella a lo que el asintió antes de que ambos se fueran

Cinthia y lidia ya habían llegado a la tienda de videojuegos y revisaban los últimos que habían sido creados o llegaron del extranjero. Cuando Lidia tropezó y choco con alguien dándose cuenta que era tenma. Este se sonrojo antes de sonreírle, a lo que ella se sonrojo y asintió en saludo. Cinthia arqueo una ceja ante esa reacción cuando kurama entro al local y la miro. Ambos desviaron las miradas con leves sonrojos.

- Hola – Lidia a lo que tenma se rasco la cabeza

- Hola lidia-chan – dijo tenma sonriendo a lo que la rubí asintió

- Hola Cinthia – dijo kurama llegando a lo que la rubia asintió con una sonrisa

- Hola kurama – saludo ella a lo que el se sonrojo – ¿vienes a comprar algo?

- Si, venia a comprar un videojuego nuevo – dijo el a lo que ella le miro curiosa

- ¿Cuál? – pregunto a lo que el sonrió

- Unos de guerra – contesto el a lo que ella rio

- Yo también, pero prefiero los de matar zombis – dijo la rubia a lo que el sonrió asintiendo

- Me gustan esos también – dijo el a lo que comenzaron a hablar de sus videojuegos

- ¿Qué viniste a comprar? – pregunto tenma a lo que Lidia sonrió

- Vine acompañando a Cinthia – dijo Lidia a lo que tenma asintió

- Oye – dijo el pelimarrón sonrojado – ¿quieres ir por un helado luego?

- Claro – dijo sonrojada Lidia

- ¡enserio! – exclamo emocionado tenma a lo que la chica asintió – será genial

- Si – dijo ella bastante sonrojada

* * *

Hachis caminaba junto a Megan por el parque con una sonrisa cuando se topo con el menos esperado. Minamisawa le miro sorprendido antes de sonreírle a lo que ella se sonrojo con fuerza nerviosa. Megan solo gruño fulminando con la mirada a el ojimarrón enojada, el futbolista solo suspiro ante la mirada de la mascota.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Minamisawa curioso a lo que ella sonrió

- Vine a dar un paseo con Megan – dijo ella a lo que el sonrió antes de ver un carro de helados

- ¿quieres uno? – pregunto el pelivioleta a lo que ella lo miro bien antes de asentir

- De chocolate – dijo ella con ojos brillantes a lo que el ojimarrón asintió riendo antes de irse a comprar los helados

- Es lindo ¿no? – pregunto Hachis sonrojada a lo que Megan gruño

_- Mami, el no me agrada _– dijo en una mueca Megan a lo que Hachis le acaricio con ternura – _pero el te gusta _– dijo en un suspiro

- Te quiero mucho Megan – dijo sonriente Hachis – nunca lo olvides

_- Yo también mami _– dijo Megan sonriente – _si eres feliz te compartiré con ese narcisista teñido _– gruño ante lo ultimo – _pero con nadie mas, es el ultimo _

- Toma – dijo Minamisawa llegando con los helados mientras se iban a sentar a unas bancas

Ambos comieron en silencio sus helados mientras ella le miraba de vez en cuando, Megan solo rodaba los ojos cada vez que el daba miradas a su mama. ¿Cuándo rayos se iban a dar cuenta que se gustaban? Pregunto en su mente el hurón. A este paso ella moriría y estos dos seguirían igual o peor. Considero empujar a su mama para que se besaran cuando otra idea cruzo su mente con maldad. Si ella le mordía haría que mami se preocupara, de paso le daría su merecido al narcisista. Megan gruño siendo vista por Minamisawa antes de lanzarse y morder a el pelivioleta en la mano sacándole un poco de sangre.

- Auch – se quejo adolorido el ojimarrón dejando caer su helado

- Sempai – dijo Hachis horrorizada antes de ver mal a Megan – eso estuvo mal Megan

_- Lo siento _– dijo Megan en su mente mientras ponía una carita de regañada a lo que Hachis suspiro mientras cogía la mano del chico con delicadeza

- Perdónala – dijo Hachis preocupada a lo que el sonrió negando

- No te preocupes – dijo el divertido pero con dolor

La pelinegra miro la sangre correr cuando sintió algo inesperado. Al solo oler el líquido color rojo sintió un aroma dulzón y embriagador que la hipnotizo, trago saliva al sentir como su cambio se acercaba mientras sus colmillos salían para probar la sangre del pelivioleta, necesitaba hacerlo con urgencia. Minamisawa le miro sorprendido cuando ella saco sus colmillos mientras su cabello se volvía rojo oscuro. El se sorprendió.

- Hatsumi-san – nombro el cuando ella le empujo contra la banca y le miro con su ojo rojo que antes fue azul, ella deslizo su parche mostrando el ojo rojo sangre

- Te necesito – susurro ella acercando su boca a su cuello comenzando a acariciarlo con sus labios

- ¿Qué? – pregunto el sonrojado antes de que ella alzara la vista con una media sonrisa mientras Megan miraba la escena sonrojada

_- ¡Espera mami! Aun no quiero tener hermanitos_ – dijo Megan sonrojada

Ella presiono su boca contra el cuello de el mientras Minamisawa miraba alrededor, no había nadie incluso el heladero se había largado de aquí. Sintió como algo penetraba en su piel, cerró los ojos sintiendo un leve calor que se volvió placentero y cálido. El se dejo llevar por las sensaciones mientras acunaba la cabeza de ella deseando que no parara. Pero su petición no fue escuchada ya que ella se paralizo antes de lamer la herida y separarse sorprendida. Se reacomodó el parche en el ojo mientras su ojo rojo volvía a ser azul.

- ¿Qué diablos hice? – pregunto horrorizada mientras Megan saltaba en su hombro

- Me mordiste – dijo sonrojado Minamisawa a lo que ella le miro sorprendida

- Lo lamento yo no quise lastimarte – dijo Hachis nerviosa y con miedo – no me odies

- No te odio – dijo el pelivioleta sonriendo mientras se tocaba donde la chica le había mordido – solo me sorprendiste

- Te juro que no se lo que me paso – dijo ella nerviosa a lo que el negó con su mano

- no te preocupes – dijo el ojimarrón sonrojado – estoy bien

- Entiendo – dijo ella cuando se entablo un silencio – ya me debo ir

- Si, claro – dijo el mientras ella se daba vuelta y movía la mano despidiéndose – adiós

- Adiós – se despidió con una sonrisa Minamisawa

_- El es mi elegido _– pensó nerviosa Hachis mientras Megan le miraba preocupada – y _encima aun siento el sabor de el_ – dijo relamiéndose los labios

* * *

Aoyama estaba armando un estante de madera cuando suspiro viendo la hora, ya eran las doce y se estaba aburriendo de tanto hacer esto. Suspiro y dejo los clavo en la mesa, se levanto de la silla y se estiro cansado cuando escucho una risilla femenina que le dio un escalofrió en la espalda. Se dio la vuelta con rapidez para ver a Taylor con una coqueta sonrisa en su rostro poniéndolo nervioso y acelerándole el corazón.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – exclamo sorprendido Aoyama a lo que Taylor rio

La chica con rapidez sobrehumana se puso detrás de Aoyama y le dio un abrazo sonrojándolo con fuerza. El se intento separar pero ella no se lo permitía, una risa tan dulce y seductora lo congelo mientras ella le mordía con seducción el lóbulo de su oreja derecha. El tembló mientras ella soltaba una risa.

- Aoyama-sama estaba tan aburrida luego de comer un pastel así que vine a darle una dulce visita – dijo ella sonriendo divertida

- Suéltame por favor – dijo Aoyama muy sonrojado a lo que ella lo soltó antes de acorralarlo contra el escritorio mientras acercaba sus labios a los de el – ¿Qu-que ha-haces? – pregunto sonrojado mientras veía los labios de ella

- Nada, solo lo saludo – dijo con diversión la chica mientras el pelimarrón apoyaba sus manos en la mesa cuando se hinco con un clavo

- ¡auch! – gruño el chico adolorido y levantando su mano ensangrentada

- ¿eh? – pregunto Taylor viendo la sangre

Sintió como el dulce olor de la sangre le llamaba exigiendo que se alimentara ya. Intento mantener el control pero la tentación era enorme y no lo pudo resistir más aunque lo hubiera querido. Su cabello color blanco se volvió de un color negro, sus ojos se transformaron en un rojo sangre mientras sus colmillos surgían.

- ¿Qué ocurre Taylor? – pregunto Aoyama sorprendido cuando ella lo empujo haciéndolo caer al suelo

La chica gateo quedando encima de el haciéndole enrojecer de la vergüenza por la posición en la que se encontraban. Ella sonrió con seducción antes de bajar su cabeza y olisquear el cuello de el sonrojándolo mas mientras hacia latir su corazón con rapidez. Subió sus labios antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios a lo que el casi se desmaya por la sorpresa, se separo y bajo su boca al cuello. Le mordió con delicadeza comenzando a succionar, el solo se quedo inmóvil pero en lugar de sentir dolor solo sintió un enorme placer y calor. Se dejo llevar mientras le cogía de la cabeza indicándole que no parara, pero ella se lo impido antes de lamer la mordedura y levantarse mientras el le miraba confundido.

- Perdón por eso – dijo ella con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas mientras volvía a su forma humana – me deje llevar pero no pasara mas

- Estoy bien – dijo el parándose cuando se toco los labios sonrojados – ¿Por qué me besaste?

- Quise probar – dijo con burla ella antes de guiñarle un ojo – ten calma no te volveré a morder es una promesa

- No me importaría que lo volvieras a hacer – susurro el a lo que ella se sonrojo

- Ya me voy Aoyama-sama – dijo Taylor divertida

- ¿Cómo entraste? – pregunto el a lo que ella rio

- Tu madre me dejo entrar – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros a lo que el abrió los ojos como platos

- Debí suponerlo – dijo suspirando a lo que ella rio antes de que moviera la mano despidiéndose

- Te veo mañana en el entrenamiento – dijo Taylor saliendo mientras Aoyama suspiraba tocándose los labios sonrojado

- Claro – susurro sonrojado mientras el chico trataba de no pensar en el beso

_- Es mi elegido _– pensó nerviosa Taylor mientras bajaba las escaleras sonrojada – _esto no me lo esperaba_

* * *

Alejandra se sentó en una de las banca en el parque mientras veía a todos pasar por ahí, se mordió el labio inferior contendiendo las lagrimas que deseaba seguir derramando cuando sintió una mano en la espalda haciéndola voltearse con rapidez. Yuuichi le miraba preocupado mientras ella bajaba la mirada queriendo ocultar las lágrimas que había derramado. El se sentó a su lado mientras ella se alejaba de el enojada y llena de tristeza.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Yuuichi preocupado

- Nada – mintió la chica haciendo una mueca a lo que el le abrazo mientras ella intentaba separarse

- Me estas mintiendo – dijo el a lo que ella gruño

- Solo vi algo que no debí y no pienso decir mas – dijo ella volteando el rostro a lo que el le tomo del mentón con delicadeza – ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Yo acabo de hablar con una amiga – dijo el sonriendo

_- Dirás tu novia _– dijo molesta Alejandra en su mente cuando el sonrió

- Le gusta un chico mayor que ella – dijo el a lo que ella se sorprendió – pero tiene miedo de que el le rechace, ya que es bastante mayor, con unos nueve años

- Oh – dijo sorprendida ella a lo que el le miro divertido – pues yo le diría que para el amor no hay edad

- ¿hablas en serio? – pregunto Yuuichi sorprendido a lo que ella asintió con una sonrisa

- Si hay amor por parte de ambos ¿Por qué negarse algo tan hermoso? – pregunto Alejandra seria

- Tienes mucha razón – dijo el sonriendo de lado mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella sonrojándola – si hay amor ¿Por qué negarlo?

- Yuuichi – murmuro ella sonrojada antes de que el presiono sus labios con los de ella con ternura cuando la chica lo sintió

Yuuichi tenia un pequeño corte en el pulgar, ella se separo de sus labios mientras su cabello se tornaba de un color índigo con sus ojos rojos. El chico le miro sorprendido, ella sonrió de lado antes de acercarse con seducción y darle un dulce beso antes de mordisquearle el labio inferior. El le miro sonrojado, cuando ella bajo su boca al cuello de el y le mordió comenzando a beber de la sangre del chico. El solo suspiro cuando sintió placer y un calor ahí, ella paro de beber un momento después lamiendo los pinchazos y tomando su aspecto humano.

- Lamento la mordida – dijo ella sonrojada a lo que el asintió con una sonrisa

- Estoy bien – dijo el sonriendo

- Ya me debo ir – dijo la chica parándose con rapidez mientras el la veía irse – adiós Yuuichi

- Espera – murmuro el pero ella se fue corriendo haciéndolo suspirar cuando recordó que ella cambio – _así que si soy su elegido_

_- No puede ser _– murmuro Alejandra tocándose los labios _– el es mi elegido_

* * *

Mientras Akari caminaba por las calles aburrida cuando se encontró con quien menos pensaba, frente a ella estaba Tsurugi quien le miro curioso. La pelinegra suspiro antes de arquear una ceja mirándole expectante.

- Hola kyou-kun – dijo ella burlona a lo que el gruño

- No me llames así – se quejo el a lo que ella rio con diversión

- ¿prefieres chico tsundere? – pregunto ella burlona a lo que el bufo

- No me gusta ninguno – dijo el enojada haciéndola reír

- Eso me divierte – dijo ella acercándose haciéndolo sonrojar con fuerza – es tan fácil hacerte sonrojar – se burlo ella a lo que el gruño

- Así que te gusta jugar a ese juego ¿eh? – pregunto el antes de acercarse y acorralarla contra la pared – ¿ahora quien juega?

- Eres malo – se quejo sonrojada Akari

El sonrió de lado mientras ella intentaba liberarse de el, soltó un gruñido cuando noto como los rostros de ambos estaban bastante cerca. Ella se sonrojo mas mientras el le miraba los labios, ella los entreabrió para decirle que se aleje cuando el se lo impidió. Tsurugi había roto la distancia uniendo sus labios con los de ella. El cuerpo de Akari tembló mientras el profundizaba el beso mandando una corriente eléctrica a todo su cuerpo. Ella le empujo trayéndolo a la realidad sonrojándolo.

- No quise – susurro el a lo que ella asintió

- No te preocupes – dijo ella nerviosa – me tengo que ir, adiós Tsurugi

- Adiós – dijo Tsurugi mirando nervioso como la pelinegra se iba – no debí haber eso, mas bien ¿Por qué hice eso? ¡Demonios!

_- Me beso, me beso, me beso_ – se repetía en su mente Akari sonrojada – ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Estúpido chico tsundere – susurro lo ultimo mas roja

* * *

En cuanto Akari llego a la casa de Shindou se encontró con las demás quienes sonrieron saludándola. Shindou solo hablaba por teléfono asintiendo mientras Namikawa estaba a su lado. Al parecer esos dos se traían algo entre manos. El peligris colgó antes de ver como todas le miraban a el y Namikawa, las chicas arquearon una ceja a lo que ellos rieron nerviosos.

- ¿Qué traman par de yaoistas? – pregunto Natsume a lo que ambos se sonrojaron con fuerza

- ¡Que no lo somos! – gritaron enojados ambos

- Natsume-chan recuerda que Namikawa va con Miyabino y Shindou con Kirino – dijo con burla Yessica a lo que los chicos lloraron a cascaditas

- Fue un accidente – dijeron ambos sonrojados y llorando a cascaditas

- Ya bueno, ¿Qué iban a hacer? – pregunto Shimori ignorando a sus amigas

- Una piyamada – dijo Shindou a lo que las chicas se miraron antes de explotar en carcajadas

- Luego dicen que no son raritos – dijo en burla Cinthia a lo que ellos le miraron serios – ya lo siento

- Vendrán todos a las seis – dijo enojado Shindou mientras Namikawa se levantaba

- Voy por mis cosas y vuelvo – dijo el ex capitán del kaiou a lo que Shindou asintió

- ¿Quiénes vienen? – pregunto Shindou a lo que el chico sonrió nervioso

- Todos los del Raimon y algunos de otras escuelas – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

¡¿Qué?! – gritaron todas sorprendidas

* * *

**Ahora es el momento de las preguntas:**

**¿quieren saber como les fue en el paseo a natsume y hikaru? ¿como habra ido la visita de gamma y laura a la casa de endo?**

**¿que creen que haga tsurugi ahora que beso a akari?**

**¿que pasara entre las chicas y sus elegidos?**

**¿ saldrá mal la piyamada? ¿pasara algo yaoi como la ultima vez? ¿habran momentos pervertidos?**

**¿que parte les hizo reír mas?**

**¿soy una pervertida?**

**Ahora la respuesta de la encuesta de ayer - dice sacando un sobre azul y abriendolo para leer la respuesta - !Aimi! pero hubo un empate con aika y airi quedo segunda, bueno para todo hay solucion, se llamara aimi mientras los otros dos experimentos aika y airi. **

**Vivi: por cierto perdón por molestarlas pero como se viene el capi donde habra torneo necesitamos que creen un oc masculino para que juegue en el otro equipo, debe ser de su raza. Sera necesario para sacar celos a los chicos, ya que puede ser su prometido o un ex novio.**

**yo: bien eso es todo, bye y aqui dejo la ficha del oc masculino **

**nombre:**

**edad:**

**apariencia:**

**aspecto:**

**posicion:**

**tecnicas:**

**personalidad:**

**raza: (vampiro, lycan o werecat) **

**relacion: (prometido o ex novio, o amigo que siente algo por ustedes)**

**Vivi y yo: gracias por todo y adios...**


	16. Capitulo 15: Piyamada pervertida

**hola! aqui traigo la conty del fic, espero y les guste. No lo hice sola, recibi ayuda de dani-chan, yuko-chan, nao-chan, kaze-chan, dayana-chan y ale-chan. Las partes pervertidas fue ayudada por dani-chan, ahora sin mas les dejo el capi y por cierto la telenovela que ven las chicas me la base en un fic de crepusculo que lei: se llama Carlie, ahora espero les guste el capi.**

* * *

**Capitulo 15: Piyamada pervertida **

Las chicas estaban sentadas abajo esperando para ver quienes vendrían, mientras Shindou arreglaba las cosas para su ¨piyamada¨. Sonaba algo raro, pensaron ellas mientras Shindou decía algo al mayordomo quien solo asentía diciendo que ya lo sabia. el peligris suspiro calmado antes de mirarlas a ellas. Laura miro la hora notando que ya eran las seis cuando tocaron el timbre. El mayordomo abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Miyabino, Rensuke, Taiyou, Kurosaki y junto a tres chicos más que se les quedaron mirando embobados. Tras lo cual Miyabino y Rensuke les dieron ¨ligeros¨ golpes en las cabezas.

- ¡Auch! – se quejaron los tres mientras las chicas tenían gotas en las cabezas

- Perdón había una mosca – dijo con inocencia Miyabino y con una venita de enojo en la frente

- Deberían de ver a otros lados babosos – dijo Rensuke mirando feo a los dos chicos quienes asintieron tragando saliva

- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – pregunto curiosa Natsume a lo que los tres chicos sonrieron

- Nagisa Nagisawa – dijo el peliverde con una sonrisa

- Misaki Yoshimine – contesto el peligris llevando sus brazos atrás de su cabeza

- Ouji Ryuuzaki – se presento el albino con una sonrisa amigable

- Son jugadores del Kaiou y Teikoku – dijo Shindou a lo que las chicas asintieron

- Y buenos amigos de Rensuke – dijo con una sonrisa Misaki a lo que el nombrado bufo

- Un gusto conocerlos – dijo divertida Taylor

- Pues una alegría conocerlas – dijo con voz seductora Ouji a lo que recibió un golpe de Miyabino y otro de Rensuke acompañados de Taiyou y Makoto – ¡Auch! Esos dolieron

- La mosca sigue molestando – dijo riendo Miyabino y luego mandándole una mirada asesina á Ouji haciéndolo tragar saliva

- Ya veo que la mosca es muy molesta – dijo Shindou con una venita en la frente

- ¿Cuándo llegan los demás? – pregunto curiosa Laura cuando tocaron el timbre – eso contesto mi pregunta

Llegaron los del Raimon junto a los que se hospedaban en casa de Endo, claro todos menos beta y las gerentes junto a Kinako. Cuando vieron a las chicas se quedaron paralizados ya que se suponía que era una reunión solo para chicos. Yuuichi sonrió a Alejandra a lo que ella solo esquivo su mirada sonrojada mientras Taylor sonreía burlona a Aoyama quien se sonrojo con fuerza. Hachis ni miro a Minamisawa, Akari y Tsurugi se miraron antes de sonrojarse y voltear las miradas.

- Por nosotras no se preocupen estaremos en nuestros cuartos – dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros a lo que las chicas asintieron – los vemos en la cena

Sin decir nada mas se levantaron todas y se fueron escaleras arriba para meterse a sus cuartos. Los chicos bajaron la mirada sonrojados mientras los demás les veían curiosos, cuando entendieron lo que pasaba sonrieron llenos de diversión. Aquí había mucho amor y estos eran tan lentos que ni un movimiento podían hacer.

- Esto ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – pregunto shinsuke para traer a todos a la realidad

- Subamos a mi cuarto – dijo Shindou a lo que todos asintieron mientras subían al cuarto del pianista

* * *

En el cuarto de Akari estaba metidas todas las chicas algo aburridas, después de todo no había nada que hacer. Laura les conto que cuando llego a casa del kantoku le amenazo con matarlo si se acercaba a menos de un metro de ellas. Las chicas le sonrieron agradecidas.

- Me gusto hoy día ya que hable bastante con Hikaru – dijo con una sonrisa Natsume – el me agrada mucho

- Igual a mi me agrada Rensuke – dijo sonrojada Shimori

- Y a mi gamma – dijo Laura roja a lo que Shizuku rio

- Yo prefiero a Saryuu – dijo la albina a lo que Laura bufo

- Primero lo mata Kirino – dijo la de cabello miel a lo que todas rieron

Akari encendió la televisión (si amigas mías tienen un plasma en cada cuarto), justo estaba pasando un capitulo especial de la telenovela favorita de todas. Se pusieron de pie de golpe sentándose frente a la tele mientras la protagonista de la serie derramaba lágrimas de frustración por no saber con cual de los dos hombres quedarse.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Elige al vampiro! – exclamo Natsume a lo que las lycans le miraron como si estuviera loca

- ¡Claro que no! ¡elige al lobo! – exclamo Taylor a lo que todas arquearon una ceja – que puedo decir amo a los lobos

- Ya lo sabíamos – dijeron todas rodando los ojos

_- ¿Por qué no pueden ser todo más fácil? _– susurro la protagonista entre lagrimas – _¿Por qué el tuvo que venir a arruinar todo lo que creí amar? Es tan difícil amar_

- Pues amar no es fácil – dijo en un suspiro Akari mientras veía la telenovela – aunque ella es una hibrida de vampiro y humana

- Y su hermana gemela esta con un lobo – dijo Taylor emocionada – es mi telenovela favorita

- Aun no me creo que sacaran una novela de vampiros y lobos – dijo sorprendida Laura

- Yo más bien digo ¿Por qué no sacan una novela con werecats? – pregunto enojada Suki mientras Lilyan asentía en un puchero

- Yo quiero ver una telenovela con werecats – se quejo enojada Mimiko antes de hacer un puchero y que Yue bufara

- Yo quiero una película de cuervos – se quejo Lidia mientras Akari bufaba

- ¡Cállense! ¡quiero ver la telenovela! – grito enojada Alice mientras sus ojos se oscurecían

- No saque su lado bipolar – rogo nerviosa Lilyan a lo que todas asintieron tensas

_- ¿Por qué no eliges?_ – pregunto la hermana de la protagonista en la tele

La protagonista era muy hermosa con un largo cabello castaño junto a unos ojos color chocolate, su hermana era muy diferente. Pero amabas hermosas, la protagonista lloro mas mientras abrazaba a su gemela. Ella solo consolaba a su hermana en su momento de debilidad. Las chicas ya estaban llorando ante lo que pasaba en la novela. Akari maldijo el momento en que Yue les envicio con su jodido romance paranormal. Aunque Akari era igual.

_- No lo se Ness –_ dijo la protagonista de nombre Carlie – _los amo a los dos_

_- Mentira _– dijo Ness enojada – _amas a uno más que al otro, pero ¿a cual?_

_- No lo se nes – _dijo ella llorando_ – si Alec no hubiera venido nunca aun amaría a Seth _

_- Pero ¿tú amaste a Seth alguna vez? – _pregunto Nes a lo que Carlie no dijo nada_ – no lo amabas, nunca lo hiciste _

_- Tienes razón nunca le ame – _dijo Carlie secándose las lagrimas_ – siempre sentí algo por Alec desde que lo vi por primera vez _

_- Díselo ahora Carlie antes de que lo pierdas – _dijo su hermana con una sonrisa_ – Seth solo quiere que seas feliz, si Alec es tu felicidad amalo _

_- Gracias Nes – _dijo Carlie llorando antes de levantarse y comenzar a correr a una velocidad increíble

- ¡Wa! – lloro Taylor con una mirada triste – yo quería que eligiera a Seth

- ¡Sabia que elegiría a Alec! – grito emocionada Natsume antes de mirar a Diana – págame

- Te odio – gruño Diana antes de pagarle a Natsume quien sonriendo contando su dinero – ahora solo nos queda decir algo

- ¡VAMOS CARLIE DILE QUE LO AMAS! – gritaron todas emocionadas

* * *

Mientras en el cuarto de Shindou que quedaba al lado, todos tenían gotas en las cabezas al haber escuchado lo que gritaban las chicas. Al parecer ellas eran fans de las novelas paranormales. ¿Cómo no serlo cuando eres un ser paranormal? Buena pregunta se dijeron todos en sus mentes y riendo nerviosos. Salvo Nagisa, Ouji y Misaki que no sabían nada, mas el resto ya sabía todo.

- Al parecer les gustan las novelas – dijo con una gota en la cabeza Fey a lo que todos asintieron

- ¡CARAJO! ¡DILE DE UNA JODIDA VEZ QUE LO AMAS! ¡HE ESPERADO TODA LA MALDITA TEMPORADA! – grito enojada Saori a lo que Kirino rio nervioso al escucharla

- ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡BESALO Y YA ESTA! – grito Yue para después comenzar a decir palabrotas en chino mientras los chicos tenían gotas en las cabezas

- ¡TE AMO SETH! ¡SI CARLIE NO TE QUIERO YO ESTOY AQUÍ! – grito Taylor haciendo abrir la boca de par en par a Aoyama

- ¡¿Qué?! – grito el pelimarrón con la mirada en llamas – ¡ME BESASTE HACE UNAS HORAS Y AHORA ME SALES CON QUE AMAS AL LOBO! ¡MEJOR DICHO CASI ME VIOLAS! – grito para luego recordar lo que dijo sonrojándose y mirando a los demás que estaban con la boca abierta – esto…

- ¡¿QUE HICISTE QUE TAYLOR?! – grito la voz de Yue mientras Taylor soltó un Kyaaaaaa

- ¡MAMA JURO QUE NO LO VIOLE! – grito horrorizada Taylor – ¡SOLO LO BESE! ¡NI SIQUIERA ME GUSTO! ¡ES PESIMO BESANDO!

- ¡¿Qué?! – grito ofendido Aoyama – ¡BIEN QUE TE GUSTO!

- ¡CIERRA EL HOCICO IDIOTA! – grito Taylor enojada

- ¿Taylor te beso? – preguntaron sorprendidos los del Raimon – eso no nos dijiste

- Esto…no debí decir eso – dijo Aoyama sonrojado a lo que Ichino asintió divertido

- ¿casi te viola? – pregunto tenma sorprendido a lo que se escucho un grito de rabia

- ¡CALLATE IDIOTA! ¡NO LO IBA A VIOLAR! ¡VUELVE A HABLAR ALGO ASÍ Y JURO QUE TE REBENTARE LA CABEZA CON UN TIRO DE MI ESCOPETA! – grito Taylor enojada

- ¡TAYLOR! – grito enojada Yue – ¡UN MES SIN PASTELES DE CREMA PASTELERA!

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral que ninguno de los presentes quiso romper, sintieron como algo se rompía en el otro cuarto. Se escucho un grito de: ¡BIEN CASTIGAME PERO QUE SEA POR HOMICIDIO! ¡JODETE AOYAMA QUE HOY TE MUERES! Dos segundos después apareció Taylor en el cuarto de Shindou con su escopeta y cono ojos asesinos. Todos retrocedieron asustados mientras Taylor avanzaba cogiendo a Aoyama de su camiseta, cuando se escucho un grito de emoción desde el cuarto de Akari.

- ¡Kyaaaaaa! ¡Alec y Seth se pelean por Carlie! – grito Hana emocionada

- ¡¿Qué?! – grito Taylor abriendo la boca de par en par y tirando a Aoyama contra Ichino

- ¡Auch! – se quejaron ambos adoloridos

- Dejen de quejarse dúo de yaoistas – dijo Taylor antes de gritar – ¡¿Se están peleando?!

- ¡SI! – gritaron desde el otro cuarto emocionadas a lo que Taylor le quito el control remoto a Shindou y se sentó en una silla mientras ponía la novela

_- ¡Paren ya! _– grito horrorizada Carlie

- ¡No no mates a Seth! – dijo Taylor llorando a cascaditas mientras todos veían la novela con ella

- ¿Cómo se llama? – pregunto Nishiki sentándose a su lado y viendo la pelea entre el enorme lobo color arena y el vampiro

Carlie – dijo Taylor abrazando su almohada mientras todos veían las escenas de la pelea cuando Carlie fue y abrazo a Seth

- ¡NO CARLIE! – gritaron desde los dos cuartos viendo la novela ansiosos

* * *

Dos horas después todos lloraban por la tristeza de la novela. Al final Carlie había elegido quedarse con Alec mientras Seth se resigno a verla con otro hombre. Y la despedida de la hibrida y el lobo fue tan emotiva que todos estaban con sus pañuelos llorando por la elección. Incluso las chicas ya estaban en el cuarto de Shindou llorando, todos sollozaron cuando el lobo dijo que se iba a alejar de ella para reparar su roto corazón.

- ¡QUE TRISTE! – lloro Taylor a lo que todos asintieron

- Ella no tiene la culpa – dijo Hana entre lagrimas – quien se esperaba que se enamoraría de los dos

- Pobre Carlie – lamento Hikaru con lagrimitas

- ¡Estamos contigo Carlie-chan! – dijo Hamano llorando mientras Tsurugi bufaba conmovido con la historia igual que Yuuichi

- Ya termino – dijo Akari secándose las lagrimas que derramo – mañana continuara

- Joder en la mejor parte – dijo fastidiada Laura

- ¿ahora que hacemos? – pregunto Nagisa a lo que Nishiki sonrió sacando una botella

- A la botella – dijo con una sonrisa mientras todos abrían los ojos como platos

- Ah no – dijeron Tsurugi y Miyabino cuando las chicas sonrieron

- Suena interesante – dijo Lilyan divertida – le entro

- Yo también – dijo Suki a lo que las demás asintieron divertidas

- Bueno todos jugaremos – dijo tenma sentándose en el suelo con todos a lo que Mimiko hizo un berrinche

- Yo quiero tirarla – dijo la de mechas rosas cuando Akari alzo la mano

- ¿reglas? – pregunto la pelinegra a lo que Nishiki sonrió

- A quienes señale se besaran – dijo el sonrojando a las chicas a lo que muchos de los chicos sonrieron

- Da opciones – se quejo Amaya sonrojada y molesta

- Bien – dijo Nishiki bufando – si son hombre-mujer se besan o será reto o verdad

- Trato – dijeron todas cuando Mimiko giro la botella

Todos observaron como la botella giraba y giraba hasta que señalo a Taiyou, este suspiro antes de que Mimiko la volviera a girar. El pelinaranja miro a Naomi y rogo a los cielos que le tocara ella para poder besarla. Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado ya que cuando se empezó a detener señalo a quien menos se lo esperaban todos: Tenma. Las chicas gritaron diciendo: ¡YAOI! ¡YAOI! ¡YAOI!

- Par de yaoistas – dijo con burla Akari a lo que ambos se sonrojaron – beso, beso, beso

- ¡BESO, BESO, BESO! – gritaron todas emocionadas a lo que Taiyou y tenma se sonrojaron

- ¡Eso no! – exclamaron los chicos horrorizados – que le pregunte verdad o reto

- ¡Si! – exclamaron mas calmados ambos chicos mientras las chicas bufaban

- Aguafiestas – dijeron ellas con muecas

- ¿reto o verdad? – pregunto Taiyou a tenma a lo que este se lo pensó

- Verdad – contesto el pelimarrón a lo que Taiyou sonrió divertido

- ¿te gusta alguien? – pregunto Taiyou a lo que tenma se sonrojo con fuerza

- Si – contesto el sonrojado

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto el pelinaranja a lo que tenma selo pensó

- ¿puedo usar un comodín? – dijo a lo que todos se cayeron para atrás

- Saben que mejor olvida lo ultimo – dijo fastidiada Yue antes de girar la botella y que esta señalara a Aoyama – pero que suerte – dijo antes de girarla

Aoyama miro como la botella giraba y miro después a Taylor. Esta le miro curiosa antes de sonreír coqueta y mandarle un guiño seductor. Paro en Taylor a lo que todos silbaron mirando a Aoyama quien solo se sonrojo con fuerza y la chica arqueaba una ceja, todos decían beso, beso, beso.

- Ya lo bese hoy así que no lo hare de nuevo – dijo Taylor cruzándose de brazos

- Aguafiestas – se quejaron todos

- ¿verdad o reto? – pregunto Taylor a Aoyama

- Elijo verdad – dijo Aoyama tras lo cual Taylor le apunto con su escopeta

- ¿estas seguro? – pregunto mientras movía la escopeta en dirección a la cabeza de el

- Yo que tu elijo reto Aoyama – dijo tragando saliva Rensuke a lo que todos asintieron nerviosos

- Bien, reto – dijo Aoyama suspirando resignado ya que al parecer la chica tenia algo en su contra

- Te reto a que me toque un seno – dijo con diversión Taylor a lo que todos abrieron los ojos como platos – _no lo creo capaz _– pensó divertida cuando Taylor se dio cuenta de algo

- Oh mi dios – dijo sonrojada Hana y con los ojos como platos

- No…– susurro Taylor en shock al darse cuenta de que Aoyama le estaba presionando el seno izquierdo

- Eres muy suavecita ty-chan – dijo Aoyama con una sonrisa coqueta a lo que todos se quedaron con cara de no puede ser mientras Taylor tenia cara de poker face

- Aoyama – dijo sorprendido Ichino y sonrojado igual que el resto cuando Taylor le lanzo una almohada en la cara al ojimarrón

- Me las pagaras – dijo ella sonrojada mientras echaba fuego por los ojos a lo que el bufo

- Reto es reto – dijo Akari divertida a lo que Taylor le fulmino con la mirada mientras la pelinegra giraba la botella parando en Hamano

- Bueno veamos quien lo reta – dijo girando la botella la ojicafé cuando paro en Masaki a lo que el sonrió malvadamente asustando a Hamano

- Te reto a que te encierres en el armario con Lilyan – dijo el pelician a lo que los mencionados se sonrojaron

- Reto es reto – dijo Akari a lo que los nombrados gimieron horrorizados antes de irse al armario

Los dos entraron al armario y se encerraron por diez minutos el problema era que estaba tan oscuro que no veían por donde iban. Se chocaban contra todo y soltaban gemidos de dolor por cada fuerte golpe. Mientras afuera todos escuchaban los gemidos y sus mentes malpensadas imaginaban muchas cosas que no eran. Todos miraron la hora dándose cuenta que habían pasado a las justas tres minutos. Tragaron saliva y abrieron cuando adentro se chocaron Hamano y Lilyan, cayendo el primero sobre la werecat en una mala posición. Todos abrieron la bocas asombrados cuando Naomi saco su moto sierra y Taylor su escopeta.

- ¡Maldito pervertido! – gritaron las bipolares a lo que Hamano negó sonrojado

- No ha pasado nada – dijo el pelinegro horrorizado

- Mentiroso – dijo Kariya con una sonrisa – escuchamos sus gemidos

- De dolor porque estábamos a oscuras y nos chocamos contra todo golpeándonos – dijo Lilyan sonrojada a lo que Saori arqueo una ceja

- Entonces ¿Por qué esta el sobre ti? – pregunto Saori a lo que ambos jóvenes se separaron mientras el resto reía

- Lo lamento Lilyan-san – dijo Hamano avergonzado a lo que la pelimorada asintió sonrojada

- No hay problema – dijo roja Lilyan mientras Alice se reía a lo que la pelimorada le fulmino con la mirada

- Mejor giremos la botella – dijo divertida Yue a lo que todos asintieron mientras se sentaban en circulo otra vez

- Me toca girar – dijo emocionada Natsume antes de girar la botella y que esta apuntara a Yue a lo que Natsume rio antes de girara cayendo en Shindou

- Ahora lo digo – dijo divertida Akari – ¡BESO, BESO, BESO!

- ¡BESO, BESO, BESO! – gritaron todos a lo que ambos se sonrojaron

- Pero…– dijo Yue sonrojada a lo que todos negaron

- Nada de peros ahora bésalo – dijo Natsume con una sonrisa a lo que Yue suspiro antes de mirar a Shindou

- Sera rápido – dijo Yue mirando a Shindou quien se sonrojo asintiendo

Yue se acerco a los labios de Shindou mientras este se sonrojo con fuerza cerrando los ojos avergonzado, mientras sentía su corazón latir desenfrenado. Ella unió sus labios con los de el en un dulce beso, ella apoyo su mano en el hombro de el mientras seguían besándose. Todos contaban el tiempo que debía de ser un minuto. Shindou mordisqueo el labio inferior de Yue sorprendiéndola cuando Mimiko dijo tiempo. Ambos se separaron jadeantes mientras todos reían con picardía.

- Gran beso capitán – dijo con burla Kariya a lo que Shindou se sonrojo

- Ya, sigamos – dijo Miyabino girando la botella que cayo en Amaya, luego volvió a girar cayendo en Naomi a lo que la primera sonrió

- Te reto a sacarle un gemido a Taiyou – dijo Amaya a Naomi a lo que todos abrieron los ojos como platos mientras el nombrado se sonrojaba

- ¡Amaya! – gritaron todas las chicas a lo que la nombrada se encogió de hombros

- Reto es reto – dijo Amaya divertida a lo que Naomi gruño antes de pensar en algo mientras Taiyou se sonrojaba

La pelicafe se le ocurrió una idea antes de sonreír con maldad. Se acerco con seducción a Taiyou mientras este sonreía aterrorizado, Yue tapo los ojos a Mimiko quien hizo un berrinche mientras Akari cubría los ojos a Lidia quien se quejo que quería ver. La chica se acerco acorralándolo contra la pared a lo que el le miro sonrojado. Ella movió su mano con seducción antes de acariciar más arriba de la pierna (ya se imaginaran donde). El pelinaranja abrió los ojos completos antes de soltar un gemido involuntario. La chica sonrió victoriosa antes de levantarse y sentarse en el círculo. Todos le miraron como ojos como platos antes de que Taiyou se acercara sonrojado mientras tenma giraba la botella que cayo en Alejandra.

- Bueno ¿a quien retare? – pregunto con burla cuando la botella giro y cayo en Akari a lo que esta trago saliva nerviosa – ¡oh! ¡mira quien me toco!

- Ale-chan – rogo con la mirada la chica a lo que Alejandra sonrió con maldad

- Te reto a que bailes sobre la cama de Shindou lady marmalade – dijo Alejandra a lo que todos miraron sorprendidos a ale

- Bien – dijo Akari parándose antes de sonreír divertida – pero necesito que sea a dúo ¿me acompañas ale-chan?

- Con gusto – dijo Alejandra levantándose antes de sonreír – pero mejor lo bailamos todas

- Yo con gusto – dijo parándose Taylor con una sonrisa malvada

- Me uno – dijo Hana con diversión

- Al diablo a bailar – dijo Naomi mientras los chicos se quedaban con cara de ¿Qué mierda van a hacer?

- Si – dijeron todas mientras Alejandra sacaba su Ipod poniendo la canción

Akari y Alejandra se subieron a la cama de Shindou, las demás comenzaron a rodear la cama cuando la tonada comenzó. Las chicas se comenzaron a mover con sensualidad mientras los chicos abrían los ojos como platos. Taylor sonrió con picardía antes de acercarse a Aoyama con un contoneo de caderas para comenzar a bailarle. Las demás le imitaron acercándose a los chicos que les gustaban mientras se movían con seducción sacándoles fuertes sonrojos mientras los demás reían y veían las escenas con verdadera diversión. Akari y Alejandra se seguían moviendo con erotismo sobre la cama mientras con los dedos llamaban a Tsurugi y Yuuichi quienes se sonrojaron violentamente mientras las veían mover las caderas. Esas chicas sabían como seducir a un hombre, pensaron todos. Cuando la canción termino Suki le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kariya sonrojándolo a lo que Kirino se burlo.

- Ahora a ver la saga saw – dijo con maldad Taylor mientras Akari se bajaba de la cama y le lanzaba los videos

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron los chicos mientras Akari salía del cuarto para ir al baño cuando sonó el teléfono

- Diantres – dijo ella fastidiada antes de contestar – ¿Alo?

- Akari – dijo la voz de Ángela a lo que la pelinegra se relajo

- Hola nee-san – dijo Akari sonriendo – ¿pasa algo?

- Si – dijo con seriedad Ángela – lo siento Akari pero tienen que irse a Paris el Martes

- ¿Qué? – dijo Akari sorprendida

* * *

**Bueno aqui lo dejo ahora las preguntas:**

**¿les gusto la piyamada? ¿fue bastante pervertida?**

**¿debio haber yaoi? ¿akari anima mucho los besos?**

**¿taylor se vengara de aoyama? **

**¿cual fue la parte mas pervetida? ¿algo les dio risa? ¿cual fue?**

**¿los chicos sobreviviran a la saga saw?**

**¿que pasara ahora que akari ya sabe que se deben ir? ¿como reaccionaran los chicos?**

**Ahora sin mas me despido bye, ahora me pase al lado pervetido junto a gaby-chan ToT**


	17. Capitulo 16: Triste despedida

**Vivi: hola a todo el mundo, primero que nada soy la prima de arlette, soy viviana y yo escribire los fics de prima por una semana. La razon es que ofendi a mi prima y luego de una pelea en face que fue leida por naomi, valen, dayana, ale-chan y dani...termine apostando a que escibiria fics mejores que ella. Y aqui me tienen, si gano arlette escribira fics lemmon de oc con los del raimon. Para que yo gane tengo que recibir halagos de ustedes y sin mas digo ¡ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL RPIMER CAPI QUE HAGO!**

* * *

**Capitulo 16: Triste despedida **

Akari se quedo paralizada ante lo que había oído, tal vez había escuchado mal lo que había dicho Ángela. No podía ser verdad, tenia que ser una broma pesada de Ángela. Pero ella nunca se jugaría con algo así, mucho menos con algo como el futbol. Todas la ex lideres tomaban el futbol muy enserio, y con Ángela no era juego.

- Así que en verdad nos iremos ¿eh? – dijo Akari sin emoción alguna

- Lo siento Akari pero es verdad – dijo Ángela con pena – Gregory es el que organiza el juego y ha decidido hacer dos equipos con los mejores jugadores del mundo para competir contra Japón

- Quieres que nosotras formemos parte de un equipo ¿verdad? – pregunto Akari a lo que Ángela susurro un si

- Además ahí otra cosa que deben saber todas – dijo Ángela antes de suspirar – pero esa se los diré mañana cuando vengan al karaoke, mañana irán a Marsella

- Mañana nos vamos ¿eh? – susurro Akari tensa – entonces te veo mañana a las ocho

- Perfecto, ven como las demás y comiencen a empacar que se van mañana – dijo Ángela antes de que dijera un adiós cortando la llamada

Akari ni se movía de donde estaba. Aun no creía lo que acababa de escuchar, acababan de llegar a la ciudad inazuma y ¿ya debían marcharse? Esto no era nada justo. Era muy cruel, pensó apretando los puños enojada. Dejarían a sus actuales amigos, una rápida imagen de Tsurugi sonriendo de lado llego a su mente sonrojándola. Trago saliva nerviosa antes lo que pensó, ¿Qué diablos le importaba lo que el opinara? Por ella, Tsurugi podía pensar lo que quisiera. Aunque su corazón le dolería si el le daba igual que ella se fuera.

- Ni siquiera es mi elegido, me da igual lo que piense – susurro ella antes de ir al baño

* * *

Shimori levanto la vista cuando otra muerte ocurrió en saw, algunos de los chicos estaban pálidos y casi se desmayaban. Por el contrario Naomi, Taylor, Natsume y Yessica animaban las sangrientas muertes. Incluso decían que Jigsaw era todo un genio. Las demás no decían nada ya que veían la película con normalidad, el pobre Aoyama se abrazaba a Taylor cada vez que una parte de miedo pasaba. Esta gruñía y le daba un golpe alejándolo, Mimiko reía y se recostaba en el hombro de Ichino sonrojándolo. Mientras Yue ni Shindou se miraban ya que cuando lo hacían se sonrojaban. Hana se abrazaba a Fey y este se sonrojaba con una sonrisa. Shimori miro curiosa a Namikawa quien le devolvió la mirada, en ese momento Akari entro al cuarto y se sentó al lado de shisu-chan.

- ¿pasa algo? – pregunto Shimori mirando a una preocupada Akari quien reacciono y negó con la cabeza

- No pasa nada – dijo ella a lo que Shimori le miro con desconfianza

- Si, tu lo dices – dijo la pelinegra parándose – iré a la cocina vuelvo en un momento

Sin decir más la pelinegra se paro dirigiéndose a la cocina. Sabia que algo andaba mal con Akari, ella la conocía muy bien y su amiga estaba muy preocupada. ¿Qué habría pasado? Por lo que sabia la ojicafé había ido al baño ¿Qué pudo pasar en siete minutos? No tenía ni la mas mínima idea. Llego a la cocina y saco un vaso y se serbio algo de agua cuando alguien le soplo en el oído.

- Buu – dijo la persona

El susto hizo que Shimori botara el vaso de agua que tenia, este cayo al suelo antes de romperse en pedazos. Ella se volteo con rapidez encontrándose con Namikawa quien solo sonreía divertido ante la expresión de miedo de ella. La chica gruño enojada antes de agacharse y comenzar a recoger los vidrios rotos.

- Me asustaste – se quejo Shimori a lo que Namikawa rio divertido

- Fue una broma – dijo el a lo que ella le miro feo – ya lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer

- Mas te vale – dijo enojada la chica cuando el se agacho a ayudar a recoger los vidrios – puedo hacerlo sola

- No, yo fui el culpable por asustarte – dijo Namikawa a lo que ella volteo la mirada sonrojada haciéndolo sonreír a el

- ¿te haz sonrojado? – pregunto el con burla a lo que ella bufo

- Claro que no – se quejo la chica mas roja – estas viendo mal

- Mientes – dijo el con una sonrisa coqueta acercándose al rostro de Shimori y quedando a milímetros de sus labios cuando el chico accidentalmente toco un vidrio cortándose – ¡auch!

- Karma – dijo Shimori con una sonrisa de lado cuando sintió la sangre

El olor penetro en sus fosas nasales con fuerza. Ella trago saliva al sentir el delicioso aroma tan llamativo y seductor, parecía como si fuera un fragante postre recién salido del horno. Ella cerró los ojos concentrándose para no cambiar pero su instinto gano. El cabello de Shimori se volvió un azul oscuro mientras sus ojos se tornaban de un rojo sangre, Rensuke solo le miro sorprendido cuando ella sonrió de lado antes de que lo besara en los labios. El se sonrojo violentamente cuando ella se separo y le acaricio el cuello antes de morderlo ahí. Empezó a succionar la sangre mientras Rensuke estaba quieto y asombrado sintiendo un enorme placer.

- Shimori – susurro el a lo que ella se separo sorprendida por lo que había hecho

- Diablos, lo lamento Namikawa – dijo horrorizada la vampiresa – no te quise morder

- No te preocupes, esta bien – dijo sonrojado el chico mientras ella cambiaba volviendo a recoger los vidrios

- Perdón – susurro ella antes de botar todos los vidrios rotos – no se que paso

- Ya te dije que no importa – dijo el en un suspiro

- Si tu lo dices – dijo ella sonrojada – _es mi elegido, ¿Cómo rayos no me di cuenta antes?_

- ¿pasa algo? – pregunto Namikawa a lo que ella negó con la cabeza

- Todo bien – susurro ella antes de que se parara y fueran al cuarto de Shindou

* * *

Todos seguían viendo la maldita película mientras los chicos gritaron en cuanto ocurrió otra sangrienta muerte. Hamano estaba en posición fetal llorando a cascaditas mientras Kariya fue al baño a devolver la cena. Gamma y alfa solo cerraban los ojos en cuanto otro ataque sucedió, Laura arqueo una ceja en dirección a ellos antes de soltar una leve risilla. El albino le miro antes de sonreírle a lo que ella sonrió. Justo en ese momento apareció mas sangre y gamma no lo soporto así que fue a afuera del cuarto. Laura le miro antes de pararse y seguirlo.

- ¿fue muy fuerte la escena? – pregunto ella mientras veía a gamma recostado en la pared

- Esa película da mas asco que miedo – se quejo el a lo que ella rio

- Tienes razón – concordó la chica divertida cuando el le miro con fijeza – ¿pasa algo?

- Aun me sigo preguntando si no te gusta morder a las personas – dijo el albino con una media sonrisa a lo que ella bufo

- No me atrae morder a las personas – dijo ella cuando gamma se dio un pequeño corte con un clavo salido

- ¿eso lo quiero ver? – dijo divertido haciendo abrir los ojos como platos a Laura

La de cabello color miel vio como la sangre salía del dedo del chico, se mordió el labio inferior al sentir un dulce aroma que le incitaba a morderlo. No lo resistió y su cabello cambio a uno color naranja oscuro mientras sus colmillos surgían listos para morder. Sus ojos eran un rojo sangre, cuando gamma vio esto abrió los ojos como platos antes de retroceder. Pero Laura fue más rápida y le mordió en el cuello con rapidez para comenzar a beber. Lo soltó un minuto después mientras se relamía los labios con el sabor de el.

- Creo que si puedes morder personas – dijo gamma sonrojado ya que le había gustado la mordida incluso la había disfrutado

- Debo practicar mas mi control – dijo Laura sonrojada ya que se había dado cuenta de la verdad, gamma era su elegido

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto sorprendido Namikawa mientras llegaba junto a Shimori

- Nada solo salimos un rato – contesto gamma antes de darse vuelta y entrar al cuarto siendo seguido por Rensuke

- Le mordí – dijeron al mismo tiempo las chicas sorprendiéndose – ¡tu también! Es mi elegido

- Wow, no me esperaba esto – dijo sorprendida Laura a lo que Shimori asintió

- Se los diremos a las demás mañana – dijo alegre la pelinegra a lo que la ojiroja asintió con una sonrisa

* * *

Las películas habían terminado y todos estaban dormidos. Aunque algunos tenían fuertes pesadillas por la horrenda película que les hicieron ver, Saryuu se removió incomodo antes de casi chocar contra Shizuku que también estaba despierta. Ella le sonrió a lo que el se sonrojo, apartando la mirada.

- No puedes dormir ¿verdad? – pregunto ella a lo que el suspiro asintiendo

- He tenido pesadillas – se quejo el a lo que ella se recostó a su lado sonrojándolo

- Yue siempre nos dice que cuando uno tiene pesadillas es bueno hablar con alguien o dormir junto a una persona para no sentir tanto miedo – dijo ella a lo que el sonrió

- ¿puedo abrazarte? – pregunto el a lo que ella asintió antes de pegarse mas a el mientras se abrazaban en silencio cuando ella lo sintió

El chico tenía una herida curándose en el cuello, pero el aroma a sangre aun era fresco. Trago saliva antes de intentar separarse pero el se lo impidió. No lo pudo resistir más y saco sus colmillos mientras su cabello pasaba a ser un rubio dorado, sus ojos ya eran rojos sangre. Mordió con delicadeza a Saryuu mientras este soltaba un gemido placentero. Succiono mas sangre hasta mas o menos unos segundos y lo soto no sin antes lamerle los pinchazos. Miro el rostro del chico y este tenia una sonrisa en el rostro mientras dormía feiz.

- Diablos – susurro ella sonrojada mientras lo veía dormir – eres mi elegido – lo dijo con un sonrojo en las mejillas

* * *

Hikaru se levanto algo temeroso luego de haber visto tantas películas de terror, miro a todos lados dándose cuenta de que todos estaban dormidos y algunos decían entre sueños: no más películas de saw. El pelimorado se sentó al lado de la cama de Shindou cuando sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado. Miro a esa persona encontrándose con los ojos grises de Natsume quien solo le sonrió sonrojándolo.

- Tampoco puedo dormir – dijo ella divertida a lo que el sonrió

- No quiero volver a ver una de esas películas – dijo algo asustado Hikaru a lo que ella sonrió

- Calma no creo que las vuelvas a ver – dijo ella divertida a lo que el suspiro agradecido

- Arigatou – dijo el mientras ella asentía cuando hizo una mueca – ¿duele?

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Natsume cuando ella vio como el chico tenia un raspón en la rodilla que sangraba un poquito

- Me lastime hoy cuando te deje en el parque – dijo el sonriendo cuando noto como Natsume estaba quieta – ¿pasa algo?

Ella no contesto ya que su largo cabello comenzó a teñirse de un color morado oscuro mientras sus ojos grises se volvían un color rojo sangre. Enseño sus colmillos antes que con cuidado se acercara a Hikaru y le diera un beso en la frente antes de morderle en el cuello con dulzura, bebió algo antes de separarse mientras el le veía sorprendido. La chica se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que el era su elegido, sonrió avergonzada antes de tomar su mano y empezar a jugar con ella mientras recuperaba su forma humana.

- Perdón – susurro la pelinegra a lo que el rio asintiendo

- No dolió, se sintió bien – dijo Hikaru con un lindo rubor en sus mejillas a lo que ella asintió sonrojada

- Si tu lo dices – dijo ella sonrojada antes que bostezara – ya estoy cansada me voy a dormir

- ¿Puedes dormir aquí conmigo? – pregunto Hikaru poniendo una cara tierna a lo que ella rio ates de asentir

- Claro Hikaru – dijo ella mientras ambos se recostaban y cerraban los ojos con sonrisas

* * *

Akari miro como todos ya estaban dormidos. Cerro los ojos llenos de tristeza mientras sentía como las lagrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas. Le dolía tener que irse cuando al fin había hecho buenos amigos, y aunque no lo quería admitir también extrañaría al chico tsundere. No entendía porque pero a el lo extrañaría mas que a cualquiera, suspiro mientras varias lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

- ¿Por qué nos debemos ir? – susurro Akari bajando la mirada – justo ahora

- ¿estas bien? – pregunto una voz que ella reconoció haciéndola reír

- Estoy bien chico tsundere – dijo Akari intentando sonar ben pero le fallo ya que salió con un sollozo

- Claro, estas muy bien – dijo Kyousuke sentándose a su lado mientras la tomaba de la barbilla

El peliazul vio como varias lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas dejándolo sorprendido, ella le tomo de la mano y suplico con la mirada lo que el sabia que necesitaba. Suspiro antes de jalarla atrayéndola a sus brazos. Ella sollozo y correspondió con fuerza al abrazo, Tsurugi solo dejo que se desahogara sin siquiera preguntarle que ocurría. Le acaricio la cabeza con ternura diciéndole dulces palabras, suplicándole que parara de llorar. Ella obedeció y le miro con verdadera pena.

- ¿me dirás porque lloras? – pregunto el a lo que ella negó con la cabeza

- No puedo – dijo ella aun entre sus brazos antes de dejar que una rebelde lagrima cayera otra vez – ¿te gustaría que me fuera?

- ¿irte? – pregunto Tsurugi viéndola sin entender – pues supongo que no porque así dejarías de molestar

- Ya veo – susurro ella con diversión mas ocultaba la pena que sentía ante las palabras de el – ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

- ¿Qué? – pregunto el a lo que ella sonrió

- Duerme conmigo – dijo ella sonrojándolo a el – solo quiero que me abrases

- Esta bien – dijo el recostándose con ella mientras solo le abrazaba sonrojándose

- Arigatou – murmuro ella con una sonrisa – no estés tan tenso porque tu hermano duerme abrazado a Alejandra

- ¿Qué? – pregunto el sorprendido dando una ojeada y viendo como Yuuichi abrazaba a Alejandra, ambos dormidos

- No te matare así que solo relájate – susurro ella a lo que el asintió cerrando los ojos mientras la abrazaba con ternura

Ella solo le vio dormir mientras sentía como su corazón se rompía, dolía como el infierno que a el no le interesaba si se iba o si se quedaba. Pero ¿Qué importaba? Lo que importaba en verdad es que se irían en dos días a Francia y no verían a nadie hasta el campeonato de futbol. Eso seria en cuatro meses, todo ese tiempo alejada de Tsurugi. Esperaba que al menos las chicas no lo tomaran tan mal. Cerró los ojos y cayo al fin dormida.

* * *

Tsurugi se levanto y sintió como alguien le abrazaba con fuerza, observo bien dándose cuenta de que esa persona era Akari. Se sonrojo con violencia a lo que escucho leves risas masculinas, levanto la mirada encontrándose con los demás junto a Yue. La pelinegra le miraba feo, al parecer ella era la sobre protectora, pensó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Suelta a mi pequeña Akari – gruño en amenaza Yue mientras sus ojos se volvían asesinos a lo que Tsurugi asintió pero Akari no lo soltaba

- No me suelta – dijo el con una gota en la cabeza mientras los chicos comenzaban a reírse haciéndolo gruñir

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Akari despertándose a lo que todos le miraron mientras soltaba a Tsurugi

- Ya es tarde Akari – dijo Yue mirando la hora a lo que la pelinegra se levanto mientras todos le miraban

- Relájate Yue, hoy no iremos a la escuela – dijo encogiéndose de hombros a lo que todos abrieron los ojos como platos

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron todos sorprendidos

- Hoy tenemos que ir donde Ángela y las demás – dijo Akari encogiéndose de hombros – es urgente que veamos a nuestras primas

- Ya veo – dijo Yue asintiendo

- A las ocho – dijo Akari mirando el reloj y notando que eran las siete y cinco, miro a los chicos y sonrió – ya lárguense

- Si – dijeron ellos suspirando – suertudas

- Me voy a cambiar – dijo Tsurugi levantándose a lo que Akari le vio irse

Cuando todos los chicos se alistaron y se fueron a la escuela, Akari y Yue despertaron a las demás. Ellas gritaron que se les hacia tarde pero Akari les explico que tenían que ir al karaoke, todas miraron a la pelinegra ya que ra obvio que escondía algo. Ella pensó en las palabras correctas que diría.

- Nos iremos a parís mañana – dijo Akari a lo que todas abrieron la boca de par en par – hoy tenemos que ir a Marsella porque nos necesitan ahí, luego nos iremos a parís

- ¿Qué? – dijo horrorizada Lilyan junto a Mimiko y Lidia

- Es necesario – dijo Akari sin emoción – debemos de irnos ya a empacar e iremos donde Ángela y las demás

- Pero… ¡NO QUIERO! – exclamo Hana entre lagrimas a lo que Hachis le abrazo – no me quiero ir

- ¡YO TAMPOCO! – dijo Suki dejando caer las lagrimas – aquí soy feliz

- Apoyo a Suki – dijo Lilyan llorando – no me quiero ir

- No nos pueden hacer esto – dijo enojada Yessica mientras Diana estaba inmóvil

- Es necesario – dijo seria Akari – ha ocurrido algo importante en Marsella y nos necesitan ahí, ahora debemos empacar e irnos con Ángela

- ¿no te duele? – pregunto Naomi a lo que Akari le miro

- Me duele mas de lo que crees, pero lamentablemente aun tenemos deberes que cumplir, lo de parís será porque entrenaremos para el torneo de futbol – dijo la pelinegra

- No habrá despedidas ¿eh? – pregunto Yue a lo que Akari negó – es mejor así

- Si – susurro Hana entre lagrimas

- A empacar – dijo Akari yéndose por sus cosas

Cuando terminaron de empacar, tomaron sus cosas y bajo la vista del mayordomo, quien solo mostraba una triste sonrisa, se fueron rumbo al karaoke. Ahí les esperaba Ángela junto a Ariadna, Gabriela, Bianca, Alison, Valen, Atsumi y Shion. Todas miraron con tristeza a las muchachas antes de que Mimiko se lanzara a abrazar a su prima Bianca, la pelirosa solo abrazo a la joven mientras esta lloraba. Yue miro a Alison y esta le dedico una sonrisa tímida y triste.

- Las demás no han podido venir pero nos alcanzaran en el aeropuerto – dijo con una tímida sonrisa Ariadna a lo que todas asintieron

- ¿Cuál es el tema del que querían hablar? – pregunto Lia triste a lo que todas asintieron

- Ha ocurrido un problema muy grave – dijo seria Alison a lo que todas les miraron – un laboratorio a estado experimentando con nosotros hasta llegar a crear híbridos de nuestras razas

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron todas sorprendidas a lo que Gaby asintió

- Dax, Brandon y Romeo rescataron a uno de los experimentos – dijo seria Ángela – necesitan su ayuda para hacer que se acostumbre a las personas y de paso que controle su parte lycan y su parte vampiro

- Es lycan-vampiro – dijo sorprendida Hachis mientras Megan se paseaba a su lado

- Hay otras dos jóvenes que son werecat-vampiro y lycan-werecat – conto tensa Valen – necesitan rescatarlas a ellas también y de paso necesitan su ayuda con ellas

- ¿Por qué nosotras? – pregunto Laura sorprendida a lo que Atsumi suspiro

- Las niñas estuvieron encerradas por años en cuartos especiales, no saben que son y mucho menos saben como interactuar con humanos – conto la peliazul a lo que Yue hizo una mueca

- Esta bien – dijo Akari mientras todas asentían

- Ayudaremos a la niña – dijo Amaya con una sonrisa sincera

- Es lo menos que podemos hacer – dijo Saori sonriendo con dulzura – no podemos permitir que ella luche con esto sola

- Gracias – murmuro con una sonrisa Gaby – por cierto es un honor ver a las líderes de los clanes desaparecidos – dijo viendo a Lia, Laura, clara y Shizuku quienes sonrieron

- Y ahora también están las del clan cornix, las reinas – dijo divertida Bianca viendo a Lidia y Cinthia quienes solo asintieron

- Bueno dejando eso de lado tengo una noticia que darles – dijo con una sonrisa Gaby a lo que todas le miraron curiosas – estoy embarazada

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron las jóvenes lideres mientras las mujeres reían

- Al igual que yo – dijo con una sonrisa Ariadna mientras se tocaba el vientre

- Ni que hablar de mi – dijo Ángela con una sonrisa a lo que todas estaban sorprendidas cuando frunció el ceño antes de suspirar – ya es hora de irnos

- Felicidades – murmuraron las jóvenes lideres con sonrisas mientras deseaban no tener que irse

- Todo saldrá bien – susurro Ángela pero ya ninguna le escuchaba

* * *

Tsurugi estaba en clases aburrido y seguía pensando en Akari, no entendía que le había pasado a la chica pero sabía que era algo malo. Miro a tenma y Taiyou quienes solo escribían lo que el profesor dictaba. Cuando tocaron la puerta y entro Endo-kantoku. Todos le miraron sorprendidos mientras el ex portero del Raimon sonreía con felicidad aunque había un brillo triste en su mirada.

- Lamento interrumpir profesor pero necesito a los del equipo de futbol – dijo el kantoku con una sonrisa a lo que el profesor asintió

- Pueden retirarse – dijo el profesor mientras los chicos se levantaban

- También sorano-san – dijo el kantoku a lo que el maestro asintió mientras la chica se levantaba

El kantoku los llevo afuera donde estaba todo el equipo de futbol en la cancha junto a siete mujeres. Ellas sonrieron con dulzura mientras Endo levantaba la mano en saludo a lo que ellas se rieron divertidas. Dos eran conocidas: Eleanor sakuma y Miko Tachimukai pero las demás eran desconocidas para todos. Endo saludo a todas mientras los jugadores les miraban curiosos incluso Yuuichi estaba aquí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano ni-san? – pregunto Tsurugi a lo que Yuuichi miro a Endo

- Endo-kantoku me llamo – dijo el chico curioso

- Primero que nada les presento a Desirée Kira, Savannah Genda, Aura Suzuno, Ruxandra Midorikawa y Rihanna Utsunomiya – presento Endo a lo que todos las miraron sorprendidos

- Esposas de ex jugadores del Raimon – dijo sorprendido tenma a lo que las mujeres asintieron

- Ahora debemos decirles porque los llamamos – dijo serio Endo a lo que todos le miraron – las chicas se van hoy día a Marcia

- ¡Marsella! – gritaron las mujeres mirando feo a Endo – ¡es Francia idiota! ¡¿Qué no aprendiste algo en la escuela?!

- Perdón por ser tonto – dijo Endo deprimido haciendo circulitos en el suelo

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron todos sorprendidos

- ¿se van hoy? – pregunto Midori enojada – no nos dijeron nada

- Se lo avisamos ayer – dijo en un suspiro Rihanna – se irán a entrena porque formaran parte de otro equipo en el torneo

- ¿hoy? – pregunto en shock Kirino mientras Takuto no escuchaba nada

- Su avión sale en veinte minutos así que hemos venido a llevarlos – dijo con una sonrisa Desirée – claro, si se quieren despedir porque serán cuatro meses sin verlas

- Entonces vámonos ya – dijo tenma a lo que muchos asintieron pero Tsurugi no se movía

- ¿iras Tsurugi? – pregunto serio Shindou – no veras a Akari por cuatro meses – el otro no contesto mientras Yuuichi solo le miraba

* * *

Las chicas ya estaban en el aeropuerto mientras las ex líderes hablaban con sus esposos y los esposos de las demás líderes que no estaban. Se suponía que abordarían el avión en menos de diez minutos. Hana aun lloraba mientras Taylor intentaba aguantarse las lagrimas pero no ayudaba mucho, ya que al final término llorando. Clara solo tenia una cara triste mientras Laura intentaba animarla. Akari abrazo a Lidia y Cinthia que solo dejaban caer lagrimas al igual que Saori y Amaya. Lilyan y Suki solo veían a las personas que pasaban mientras Shimori tarareaba una canción junto a Alejandra.

- Chicas – llamo goenji triste a lo que todas asintieron

_- El vuelo a Marsella de las 10.15 saldrá en siete minutos esperamos que los pasajeros estén abordando el avión en cinco minutos – _comunicaron por el altavoz

- Bueno debemos ir yéndonos – dijo Alejandra cuando escucharon un grito

Todas vieron como los del equipo de futbol venían corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo, abrieron la boca de par en par cuando todas fueron abrazadas por sus elegidos con fuerza. Ellas soltaron un sollozo mientras correspondían a los abrazos con tristeza de tener que irse. Akari les miro con felicidad pero no vio a Tsurugi así que suspiro rendida cuando llego corriendo el chico tsundere. El peliazul la abrazo sorprendiéndola mientras ella dejaba caer las lagrimas que había guardado.

- Te extrañare – susurro el con una sonrisa triste a lo que ella rio entre lagrimas

- Yo también chico tsundere – dijo con diversión

- No quiero que te vayas Hana – dijo Fey con lagrimas a lo que ella asintió con tristeza

- Alejandra – susurro triste Yuuichi mientras ella lloraba

- Te extrañare Diana – dijo Shuu con una tristeza tan grande que apretó el corazón de la pelinegra

- No se pongan así – dijo con pena Yessica a lo que todos le miraron – esto no es un adiós sino un…

- Hasta luego – completo Hakuryuu sonriendo a lo que ella asintió

- Nos veremos pronto – dijo Amaya sonriendo a Yukimura quien asintió

- Tenma – dijo Lidia mientras lo abrazaba a lo que el solo dejo caerlas lagrimas

- Te extrañare kurama – dijo Cinthia a lo que el asintió

- Kirino – susurro Saori abrazándolo mientras el ocultaba sus lagrimas

- Te voy a extrañar mucho Saori – dijo el pelirosa haciendo llorara mas a la rubia

- Cuídense mucho – suplico Laura entre lagrimas a lo que gamma asintió

- Lo haremos – dijo taichí mirando a clara quien asintió sonriendo con lagrimas

- Cuídate Rensuke – dijo Shimori a lo que el asintió mientras Lia lloraba en el pecho de Miyabino

- Nos volveremos a ver – susurro el a lo que ella asintió sonriendo

- Adiós Taiyou – dijo con lagrimas Naomi a lo que el le beso la coronilla haciéndola reír

- Pronto nos veremos – dijo el mientras Lilyan y Hamano solo se abrazaban con fuerza

- Te extrañare Kariya, a ti y tus bromas – dijo Suki riendo a lo que el asintió avergonzado

- Se que me vas a extrañar – dijo Taylor abrazando a Aoyama quien solo asintió – pero entrare en facebook así que me encontraras chocolatito

Ante lo ultimo todos se cayeron de espaldas mientras los adultos solo rodaron los ojos ante el invento del facebook, aunque ellos también o usaban reconocieron en sus mentes. Los jóvenes se levantaron antes de reír y que beta junto al resto del equipo abrazaran a las jóvenes que solo rieron con tristeza ante la despedida.

_- El vuelo a Marsella ya va a salir, les pedimos a los pasajeros que aborden ya el avión _– dijeron por el altavoz

- Bueno, ya es hora – dijo Akari mirando a todos antes de sonreír – nos veremos en el torneo

- Así será – dijo Endo sonriente a lo que Akari sonrió de lado

- Veremos quien ganara pero que conste que nuestro equipo será el mas fuerte – dijo la pelinegra a lo que todos sonrieron

- Lo veremos – dijo Shindou con una sonrisa

Akari dio una rápida mirada a Tsurugi antes de sonreírle y marcharse con las demás al avión. Todos observaron como el avión partió hacia Francia llevándose a sus grandes amigas, chicas que a muchos les robaron el corazón y les mostraron la felicidad en tan poco tiempo. Ángela sonrió a su esposo igual que Ariadna lo hizo con fubuki y Gaby con kazemaru.

- Ya veraz que las veras Yukimura – dijo fubuki sonriente cuando Ariadna le sonrió mandándole un escalofrió a su espalda

- Por cierto tenemos una sorpresa – dijeron Gaby, Ángela y Ariadna sonrientes – ¡estamos embarazadas!

Todos abrieron la boca de par en par mientras los tres esposos se paralizaban ante la noticia, se imaginaron el futuro ya teniendo a dos hijos cada uno. Los demás escucharon un fuerte golpe y vieron como los tres futuros padres estaban en el suelo desmayados y horrorizados ante la noticia.

- Pobres infelices – dijo fudo a lo que todos asintieron

* * *

**Bueno eso es lo que logre y si mal no se siguen las preguntas:**

**¿los chicos extrañaran mucho a las chicas?**

**¿como les ira a la chica con el experimento 0065? (así se llama si no mal se)**

**¿los futuros papas sufriran cuando nascan sus hijos?**

**¿habra romance cuando llegue el campeonato?**

**¿escribi bien? ¿me falto algo?**

**¿arlette me predonara por lo que hice y dejara su huelga? ¿me mataran si ella no vuelve a escribir?**

**¿ganare la apuesta?**

**vivi: bien aqui lo dejo, espero y les guste. Por cierto si de casualidad gano pueden enviar su oc junto al personaje que deseen salir en el capi de lemmon, sin mas me voy bye**


	18. Capitulo 17: Notando el amor

**hola a todos! se que muchos querran matarme por no actualizar la historia ayer, pero lo que paso es que tuve unos problemas y vivi-chan termino perdiendo la apuesta y dejandome con una hoja a las cinco de la escribiendo el fic cuando me pelee con mi madre y ella enojada me apago la compu. Ni siquiera lo pude guardar y en esta chatarra que tengo me estreso mas. recien les traigo la conty y aviso que vivi no actualizara mas sino yo. **

**disclaimer: inazuma eleven no me pertenece si lo fuera habria endaki y mas cosas...**

* * *

**Capitulo 17: Notando el amor **

Las chicas se despertaron luego de haberse quedado dormidas en el avión, bostezaron antes de sentarse bien. En el avión indicaron que pronto aterrizarían así que desabrocharon sus cinturones y esperaron a que el avión aterrizara. Las jóvenes se enderezaron mientras comenzaban a bajar los pasajeros. En cuanto estuvieron abajo buscaron con la mirada a Dax hasta que lo hallaron, el lobo les sonrió a lo que Naomi corrió para abrazarlo. El pelicafe la estrecho entre sus brazos divertido mientras las demás venían con sonrisas.

- Hola Dax – dijo alegre Lia a lo que el nombrado sonrió

- Hola chicas, ha pasado bastante tiempo – dijo el pelicafe sonriente

- Si bastante tiempo Dax – dijo en una sonrisa Yue a lo que Mimiko se lanzo a abrazarlo

- Hola Mimiko-chan – dijo con una sonrisa Dax

- Bueno se supone que vinimos a ver a la hibrida ¿Dónde esta? – pregunto Taylor a lo que Dax comenzó a llorar deprimido en una esquinita

- No me quieren y soy yo el que les consigue sus armas – dijo Dax llorando a lo que a todas les salieron gotas en las cabezas

- Lo sentimos y si te queremos Dax – dijeron todas a lo que el lycan les miro

- ¿enserio? – pregunto el chico con lagrimitas en los ojos a lo que todas asintieron

- Te queremos Dax-chan – dijo con una gota en la cabeza Amaya a lo que el hombre se puso serio otra vez

- Entonces vámonos a la casa – dijo el pelicafe serio mientras a las chicas les salían gotas en las cabezas

- Este nos salió rarito – dijo Akari a lo que todos asintieron

Dax las llevo fuera del aeropuerto donde les esperaba una limosina negra de ultimo modelo, el pelicafe sonrió antes de sacar sus lentes de aviador y ponerse su gorro de chofer. Todas suspiraron dándose cuenta que el que conduciría seria el, tragaron saliva antes de mirar a Naomi y que esta asintiera. Dax era un pésimo conductor, aun todas se preguntaban como rayos consiguió su licencia, y mas ¡PARA UNA LIMOSINA! Luego recordaron quien era el, era Dax Roux, el que les conseguía las armas.

- Mafioso – susurraron todas a lo que Dax se hizo oídos sordos

- Bueno, suban a su carroza princesas – dijo el divertido a lo que ellas suspiraron antes de subirse

Cinco minutos después ya estaban en marcha y con un pésimo conductor, Dax se movía sin respetar ninguna regla de transito. Incluso se pasaba los semáforos. Mimiko grito junto a Lidia y Hana, ya que en un momento casi chocan y se fueron a adelante. Yue se agarro de las paredes de la limosina igual que lo hacían las demás. Akari gruño jurando que algún día mataría a Dax por esto, aunque tal vez Naomi lo extrañaría. Miro a la ojiesmeralda quien ya tenía los ojos morados. No, no lo extrañaría. Escucho varios gritos de emoción se escucharon y vieron a Taylor junto a Natsume que animaban la mala conducción de Dax. Lo matarían luego de hacerlo con esas dos vampiras, acordaron todas enojadas.

* * *

En casa de Endo se encontraba un Fey deprimido, miro su cuarto y sonrió sin humor. Pensar que Hana había estado aquí varias veces en su forma felina, la pequeña gatita que le robo el corazón era en realidad una mujer. Una chica que le interesaba mucho, una gran amiga que se había llevado una parte de el cuando se había ido. El chico suspiro cansado cuando tocaron la puerta.

- Pasen – susurro Fey a lo que entro Yukimura junto a Hakuryuu y Shuu

- ¿estas bien? – pregunto Shuu a lo que Fey suspiro antes de negar

- Extraño a Hana – susurro Fey sentado en la silla de su escritorio a lo que Yukimura se sentó en su cama mientras Hakuryuu se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta

- Yo también extraño a Diana – dijo Shuu con una triste sonrisa a lo que Fey le miro – pero las veremos en cuatro meses

- Eso es mucho tiempo – se quejo el peliverde a lo que Yukimura se lo pensó antes de sonreír

- Pero se pasaran volando – dijo divertido Yukimura a lo que Hakuryuu asintió

- Recuerda lo que dijo Taylor estarán en facebook – dijo el albino a lo que Fey se sorprendió antes de prender la computadora con rapidez

- Pero recién se fueron ayer Fey – dijo con una gota en la cabeza Hakuryuu a lo que el peliverde le ignoro mientras entraba al facebook

- Déjame ver Hana Shindou – dijo el peliverde buscando y encontrándola desconectada – no esta – dijo con una cara triste

- Entonces ve las fotos y tal vez te relajes – dijo Shuu a lo que Fey asintió con una sonrisa mientras buscaba fotos cuando abrió los ojos como platos al ver un álbum de fotos

- ¡¿QUIEN ES EL?! – grito Fey enojado casi rompiendo el mouse a lo que todos se sorprendieron por el grito

- ¡¿Qué sucede?! – grito gamma llegando junto a beta, alfa y Endo mientras se ponían alrededor de la computadora

Miraron las fotos y se les cayó la mandíbula a todos cuando entendieron el enojo de Fey, en varias fotos aparecía un joven de cabello rubio y de ojos celestes. Su tez era blanca además de que era muy guapo, en cada foto aparecía junto a Hana abrazándola y ella sonrojada. Fey aplasto más el mouse a lo que Endo le miro horrorizado.

- ¡Fey no comprare otro de esos teclados! – exclamo horrorizado Endo a lo que todos casi se caen

- Endo-kantoku eso es un mouse – dijo con una gota en la cabeza Yukimura a lo que el kantoku miro el ratón

- No, estoy seguro que ese era el teclado – dijo Endo pensándoselo a lo que todos suspiraron

- Bueno, en el tema que le importa a Fey – dijo alfa mirando el nombre del álbum

- Dice mi león y yo – dijo beta leyendo el nombre del álbum – al parecer es su ex novio

- ¿Cómo sabes que es su ex? – pregunto Shuu a lo que beta señalo el estado de Hana

- Dice soltera – dijo beta a lo que todos asintieron – aunque debo decir que Hana no tiene mal gusto

- Cállate – gruño Fey fulminando a beta con la mirada a lo que ella rio nerviosa

- Lo siento – dijo beta riendo nerviosa

- Se lo mandare a Shindou – dijo el peliverde enojado a lo que con rapidez Yukimura le cogió de la mano

- ¿hablas en serio? – pregunto el capitán del hakuren a lo que Fey negó con la cabeza

- Diablos, estoy celoso – dijo el peliverde sonrojado a lo que todos sonrieron con picardía

- Eso es porque estas enamorado – dijo Endo a lo que todos se sorprendieron mirando a Endo

- ¿usted sabe sobre el amor? – preguntaron todos a lo que Endo les miro ofendido

- Obvio que lose sino no me casaría – se quejo el portero a lo que todos rieron nerviosos mientras Fey buscaba algo en internet y cuando lo encontró silbo

- Mira esto Yukimura – dijo con diversión Fey a lo que Yukimura miro antes de abrir los ojos como platos

- ¡¿QUIEN ES ESE IDIOTA?! – grito el chico enojado a lo que todos miraron la pantalla

En la pantalla se apreciaba una foto de Amaya junto a un pelirrojo de ojos azul cielo, el chico besaba en la mejilla a la castaña mientras ella sonreía. Fey paso la foto y salió otra vez aquel chico mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello y ella solo se sonrojaba con fuerza. Todos abrieron la boca antes de ver a un furioso Yukimura que golpeo el teclado a lo que Endo le miro horrorizado.

- ¡no la pantalla! – exclamo el portero sacando gotas en las cabezas a todos

- Teclado – susurraron todos antes de suspirar – olvídelo

- ¡Son unos celosos de primera! – se burlo Hakuryuu a lo que Fey y Yukimura le miraron feo antes de que sonrieran de lado – ¿Por qué sonríen así? – pregunto con desconfianza a lo que Fey tecleo un nombre en el buscador

- Yessica Akiri – dijo leyendo Fey con una sonrisa – hay un álbum que dice mi lobo y yo

- ¡¿QUE COSA HAZ DICHO?! – gruño Hakuryuu mientras miraba el álbum donde aparecía un chico de cabellera negra corta, pile morena y ojos color miel

- Su ex – dijo alfa silbando – dice comentarios del álbum

- Comentarios – dijo Hakuryuu apretando los dientes mientras leí

_**- Cesar: **_**sabes yessi-chan que te amo mucho y esos días en Italia fueron los mejores **

_**- Yessi:**_** también te amo cesar, y ni que decir de esos días que los disfrute mucho **

_**- Cesar:**_** entonces volvamos un día a Italia **

_**- Yessi:**_** me parece genial cuando quieras ya sabes que iré contigo siempre cariño **

- ¡auch! Golpe bajo – dijo gamma viendo a Hakuryuu quien solo gruño antes de salir de la habitación muy enojado

- No me esperaba que Yessica tuviera un ex – dijo aun sorprendida beta a lo que todos asintieron

* * *

Mientras tanto en Marsella la limosina se estaciono frente a una gran mansión que resaltaba frente a todas las demás. Naomi se bajo y suspiro al ver su enorme casa, todas le miraron dándole ánimos a lo que ella asintió. Dax bajo a lo que todas le fulminaron con la mirada mientras la pobre Saori estaba con nauseas. Taylor y Natsume solo aplaudían a Dax, las demás solo les miraron feo antes de que suspiraran esperando a que les abrieran la puerta. Así se hizo, abrieron la puerta siendo recibidos por Brandon.

- Hola Brandon – saludaron todas a lo que el nombrado sonrió

- Hola chicas – dijo el hombre antes de que las dejara pasar a la enorme mansión

- Me voy solo dos años y esto ha cambiado bastante – se quejo enojada Naomi mirando los bellos decorados del lugar a lo que Brandon asintió

- ¿Dónde esta la niña? – pregunto Akari mirando a todos lados hasta que Dax entro asintiendo

- ¡Baja Aimi! – ordeno Dax

Las chicas miraron las escaleras mientras una tímida joven bajaba algo nerviosa. Tenia un largo cabello color azul oscuro lacio y ondulado en las partes finales, llegándole hasta media espalda. Sus ojos eran de un color índigo, su tez blanca y tenia un pequeño lunar debajo de su ojo derecho. Vestía unos jeans negros, unas largas botas negras y una blusa azul de tiras. Les miro nerviosa antes de bajar la mirada avergonzada. Akari sonrió junto a Amaya.

- Hola soy Akari – se presento la pelinegra

- Hola – susurro con timidez la alta joven – soy Aimi o así me llaman

- Es un bonito nombre – dijo con dulzura Yue – significa amor bello

- Arigatou – dijo la joven avergonzada a lo que Taylor rodo los ojos antes de acercarse y palmearle el hombro

- Aimi deja de ser tan formal venimos a ser tus amigas – dijo la albina divertida – me llamo Taylor aunque me puede decir ty-chan y yo te diré Ai-chan

- Claro tay…digo ty-chan – dijo con una sonrisa mas confiada Aimi a lo que todas sonrieron

- Soy Yue – dijo la pelinegra presentándose con una sonrisa – pero me suelen llamar mama Yue

- Es porque es nuestra madre – dijo Mimiko sonriente – soy Mimiko pero dime mimi-chan

- Claro mimi-chan – dijo con ilusión la peliazul feliz de estar haciendo amigas

- Naomi – se presento la bipolar alegre – llámame nao-chan

Así se presentaron todas alegre mientras Aimi agarraba más confianza con todas. La chica era feliz al conocer gente e iba perdiendo su timidez hasta que mostro una personalidad dulce y tierna. Luego de un rato de estar hablando, terminaron yéndose a sus cuartos por ese día, mañana se supone que viajarían a parís para ver lo del entrenamiento. Taylor se metió a su cuarto y saco su laptop antes de abrirla y entrar a facebook. Miro a los que estaban conectados y vio a Link conectado, una sonrisa cruzo su rostro antes de ver las fotos. Ha decir verdad el chico era muy guapo con su cabello rubio desordenado y esos ojos azules que atraerían a cualquiera. A su lado abrazándolo estaba una chica igual a Taylor solo que sus ojos eran verdes y cyan. Eran Spencer, su hermana gemela y Link, su sirviente y gran amigo.

_**- Taylor le Black: ¡**_**Wa! Me encanta esa foto **

_**- Link Farore: **_**lo se, por eso te etiquete gatita XD**

_**- Taylor le Black: **_**¡No soy gatita! – estado molesta –**

_**- Link Farore: **_**lo siento… ¿lobita?**

_**- Taylor le Black: **_**eso esta mejor **

_**- Link Farore: **_**sabes me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para hacerte ronronear**

_**- Taylor le Black: **_**¡YO NO RONRONEO! – sonrojada –**

* * *

Mientras tanto en ciudad inazuma Ichino y Aoyama estaban en el cuarto del primero aburridos ya que no había nada que hacer. Decidieron ir a la casa de Shindou para ver como estaba su capitán, después de todo el no se había tomado muy bien la ida de Yue y Hana. Ni tampoco yo, se dijeron en sus mentes Ichino y Aoyama. El rubio extrañaba mucho a Mimiko y ni que hablar de Aoyama, ahora sin Taylor estaba aburrido incluso extrañaba las frase de Aoyama-sama.

- Mejor vámonos ya – dijo Aoyama levantándose a lo que Ichino asintió mientras se paraba e iban a la casa de Shindou

En cuanto llegaron se encontraron con Shindou algo triste mientras tocaba una melodía de piano que haría llorar a cualquiera. Al parecer nos quiere deprimir mas, pensaron ambos chicos antes de toser y que el capitán les prestara atención. Shindou les miro curiosos antes de que viera la melodía que había estado tocando, se sonrojo antes de levantarse y mirar a sus amigos.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto Shindou a lo que Ichino suspiro

- Estábamos deprimidos en mi casa, creímos que si veníamos a verte se nos pasaría pero fue todo lo contrario – dijo el rubio con ojos acusadores a lo que el peligris rio nervioso con una gota en su cabeza

- Buena canción – dijo Aoyama antes de hacer una mueca – pero deprimente

- Lo siento es que necesitaba tocar algo y se me ocurrió esa – dijo Shindou avergonzado – necesitaba expresar lo que siento

- ¿no tienes una menos deprimente? – pregunto Ichino sentándose a lo que Shindou se lo pensó antes de asentir

El peligris se acerco al piano y soltó un suspiro antes de comenzar a tocar una melodía que siempre recordaba. Era romántica y no sabia porque tenia que tocarla, recordó en ese momento a Yue. Se sonrojo mientras recordaba su imagen, una bella mujer de larga cabellera negra con unos ojos rojos como la sangre. Su dulce voz cuando hablaba, su inteligencia y dulzura. La ternura con la que quería a sus supuestas hijas, su dedicación y su belleza. Sonrió como un tonto mientras le dedicaba la canción a ella, si esa melodía correspondía muy bien a Yue. Sus manos siguieron tocando mientras el aun pensaba en ella y ese beso que se dieron un día antes que se fuera.

- Yue – susurro Shindou tocando el piano mientras recordaba a la bella mujer

Ichino solo cerro los ojos mientras la música le invadía el alma y el corazón. Siempre supo que el capitán era un excelente pianista pero no se esperaba que lo fuera tanto. Mientras la música avanzaba la imagen de Mimiko se formo en su mente. Su cabello color blanco con esos mechones rosa fluorescente, sus ojos rojos y grandes que le hacían suspirar. Su traviesa sonrisa que le hacia sonreír esa juguetona mirada que le hacia sonrojarse. Diantres, ahora si la extrañaba mas. Nunca había sentido lo que ahora estaba sintiendo.

- No me puedo enamorar – susurro el rubio en un gruñido antes de suspirar – que me maten pero ya estoy clavado

Aoyama ni caso le hacia a su mejor amigo, el estaba concentrado en la música mientras su mente le obligaba a pensar en Taylor. La violenta albina que se le había prendido, suspiro ante eso. Hablaba de la violenta chica, aunque la violenta chica era muy hermosa y seductora además de tener una bella sonrisa. ¡NO! ¡NO, NO, NO! Se grito Aoyama al ver donde iban sus pensamientos. No te puedes enamorar se recordó el horrorizado. Y menos desea vampira demente. Claro, le dijo su corazón, solo que ahí un problema amigo: ¡YA ESTAS ENAMORADO, IDIOTA! El trago saliva al darse cuenta de la verdad. ¿Cómo fue tan tonto?

- Soy un tonto – se dijo Aoyama en un suspiro

- Somos dos – dijo frustrado Ichino cuando escucharon unos pasos y vieron a Kirino quien estaba paralizado mientras oía la canción

Kirino cerro los ojos antes de que la canción le recordara a Saori. La rubia que le había echo enojar más incluso que Kariya, la mujer que le pidió disculpas. La gata a la cual le tenia tanto cariño, pues claro se dijo como un tonto. Saori era la que iba a su casa, a la que había abrazado, la que lo había escuchado. La que se había llevado su corazón, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo cuando noto lo que era tan obvio y el no había entendido. Estaba enamorado de la werecat y recién lo entendía.

- Soy un idiota – dijo Kirino a lo que Aoyama e Ichino suspiraron

- Únete al club – dijeron ambos a lo que el pelirosa sonrió tristemente

- Somos cuatro – dijo Shindou terminando de tocar mientras sonreía amargamente – ¿también están enamorados?

- Lamentablemente si – dijo Aoyama en un suspiro – estoy enamorado de una violenta vampiresa que ya chupo mi sangre una vez

- Y casi abusa de ti – le recordó con diversión Ichino a lo que el pelimarrón le fulmino con la mirada haciendo reír a sus amigos

- ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes? – pregunto Kirino apoyándose en la pared a lo que Shindou suspiro

- Nada es tan fácil en el amor – dijo Shindou con una triste sonrisa – las veremos pronto

- ¡Como lo olvide! – exclamo Aoyama parándose de golpe y asustando a todos – ¡CAPITAN PRESTEME SU COMPUTADORA!

- Cla-claro – dijo Shindou sin comprender – mejor te doy mi laptop

- Gracias – dijo Aoyama recibiendo la laptop negra de Shindou

El chico busco en su facebook a Taylor con desesperación cuando encontró algo que no se esperaba. Una foto recién comentada de Taylor y…. ¡¿QUIEN ERA ESE TIPO?! Al parecer no lo pensó sino que lo grito ya que de inmediato los otros tres se lanzaron a ver la foto comentada, abrieron la boca de par en par antes de que leyeran los comentarios de Taylor y el tal link. Ichino silbo mientras los celos invadían a Aoyama que de inmediato comento en la foto.

_**- Shunsuke Aoyama: ¡así que no te vasto con el lobo ese de Seth! ¡ahora estas con otro en vez que con tu jodido lobo!**_

_**- Taylor le Black: ¡Link también es un lobo! XD**_

- Eso te dijo mucho Aoyama – dijo con una sonrisa burlona Ichino a lo que Aoyama gruño y se desconecto del facebook

- Pues que se la pase genial con su estúpido lobo link o como se llame – dijo el pelimarrón a lo que Kirino le quito la laptop

- Pues yo voy a ver si Saori esta – dijo Kirino metiéndose al facebook y buscando a Saori quien estaba conectada a lo que el sonrió – si esta

- Suertudo – dijeron Shindou e Ichino mientras Aoyama estaba deprimido por lo que dijo Taylor

- Así que le gusta su lobo ¿eh? – dijo mientras hacia circulitos en el suelo haciendo salir gotas en las cabezas a todos, Kirino suspiro y comenzó a escribir

_**- Ranmaru Kirino: **_**¡hola Saori! ¿Cómo estas? **

_**- Saori Hanazono: **_**¡eh! ¡hola Kirino! Estoy bien, ahora entre hace unos minutos**

_**- Ranmaru Kirino: **_**me alegra hablar contigo**

_**- Saori Hanazono: **_**a mi también XD**

_**- Ranmaru Kirino: **_**¿Cómo les va en Marsella?**

_**- Saori Hanazono: **_**todo bien, aunque el primo de Naomi nos trajo en pésimas****condiciones, un día te contare**

_**- Ranmaru Kirino: **_**¿Saori? Puedo preguntarte algo**

_**- Saori Hanazono: **_**claro ¿Qué cosa? **

_**- Ranmaru Kirino: **_**¿tuviste novio antes? – sonrojado -**

_**- Saori Hanazono:**_** ¡NOOO! ¿me haz preguntado enserio eso? No me intereso nunca nadie y menos uno de mi clan **

_**- Ranmaru Kirino:**_** oh! Lo siento Saori-chan ¿puedo decirte así?**

_**- Saori Hanazono:**_** claro, te dejo Kirino, me tengo que ir a dormir, casi es medianoche en Marsella **

_**- Ranmaru Kirino:**_** claro, hablamos mañana – sonrisa – **

Kirino suspiro en cuanto Saori se desconecto del facebook, se dio vuelta y recibió dos picaras sonrisa de Ichino junto a Shindou. El pelirosa se levanto sonrojado mientras los otros dos se reían de el. Miro a Aoyama que estaba en depresión en una esquina, sintió lastima por el chico pero era Taylor de la que Aoyama estaba enamorado. Y esa chica era todo un caso. Shindou obtuvo la laptop y se conecto al facebook intentando buscar a Yue quien estaba conectada. El peligris sonrió antes de mandarle un mensaje.

_**- Takuto Shindou: ¡Hola Yue! **_

_**- Yue Wang: Shindou ¿Cómo estas?**_

_**- Takuto Shindou: bien, aquí algo aburrido **_

- Eso no decías hace un rato cuando nos torturabas con tus canciones – se quejo Ichino a lo que el capitán les ignoro mientras conversaba con Yue

_**- Yue Wang: ¿Cómo va todo por allá? **_

_**- Takuto Shindou: todo genial, las extrañamos mucho**_

_**- Yue Wang: nosotras también :'( **_

_**- Takuto Shindou: esperamos que pasen estos cuatro largos meses **_

_**- Yue Wang: veraz como se pasan rápido, por cierto una preguntas**_

_**- Takuto Shindou: ¿Cuál? **_

_**- Yue Wang: no sabia que tocabas el piano, eso es genial Shindou **_

_**- Takuto Shindou: ¿lo crees? – con emoticón sonrojado – **_

- Shindou estas rojo – dijo con diversión Kirino mientras el capitán del Raimon esperaba ansioso la respuesta de Yue

_**- Yue Wang: claro que me parece genial Shindou, tienes un gran talento desearía haberlo sabido antes y te hubiera pedido que me tocaras alguna canción **_

_**- Takuto Shindou: ¡cuando nos veamos otra vez te tocare algo! ¡lo que tú quieras!**_

- Pareces un desesperado Shindou – dijo con una gota en la cabeza Kirino mientras Ichino asentía

- Al menos alguien le corresponde – dijo en depresión Aoyama mientras los demás reian nerviosos

_**- Yue Wang: bueno, espero entonces la canción que me debes ahora me debo ir, adiós Shindou **_

_**- Takuto Shindou: adiós Yue **_

Yue se desconecto del facebook a lo que Shindou suspiro cansado mientras apagaba su laptop, Ichino no entraría porque si ya era media noche significaba que ya todas estaban durmiendo. Y Mimiko no era la excepción, ella se dormía rápidamente así que seria difícil hablar con ella por vía facebook. El rubio suspiro desganado mientras trataba de consolar a su mejor amigo que solo decía: _me cambio por un maldito lobo._

* * *

Hana abrió su laptop rosada antes de comenzar a leer los mensajes que recibía en el facebook, muchos de ellos eran de sus admiradores. Tal vez debió cambiarse de nombre, pensó ella con una gota en la cabeza antes de negar. Se conecto y busco quienes estaban conectados hasta que vio a Fey. Sonrió feliz mientras le mandaba un mensaje.

_**- Hana Shindou: ¡Hola Fey! ¿Cómo estas?**_

_**- Fey Rune: bien, ¿Cómo estas?**_

_**- Hana Shindou: me encuentro bien, ¿pasa algo por allá?**_

_**- Fey Rune: solo por curiosidad ¿tuviste novio?**_

_**- Hana Shindou: pues si – sonrojada – pero terminamos ya que escogí mal **_

_**- Fey Rune: ¡oh! **__** perdón no quise meterme donde no me llaman **_

_**- Hana Shindou: no hay problema! Es el pasado Fey **_

_**- Fey Rune: claro, no mencionare mas el tema igual **_

_**- Hana Shindou: ya me debo ir, aquí en Marsella casi es media noche, mándale saludos a Takuto de mi parte **_

_**- Fey Rune: claro y te extraño **_

_**- Hana Shindou: yo también te extraño Fey, adiós **_

_**- Fey Rune: adiós **_

Hana cortó la conversación y cerro su laptop con una sonrisa triste, en verdad extrañaba mucho a Fey. Quería verlo pronto pero debía esperar cuatro largos mese pera volver a verlo, se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa antes de cerrar los ojos cansada. Tenia sueño y mañana tenían que levantarse temprano para alistarse y entrenar a Aimi en su control de su lado lycan. Luego en la noche se iban a parís para ver lo del campeonato. Sonrió pensando en Fey antes de que el sueño la atrapara.

* * *

Akari estaba metida en su laptop mientras revisaba algunas cosa en su facebook cuando vio conectado a quien menos se lo esperaba. Sonrió de lado al ver al chico tsundere conectado, rio levemente y le mando un mensaje divertida.

_**- Akari Daidouji: hola chico tsundere! **_

_**- Kyousuke Tsurugi: ¡deja de llamarme así! **_

_**- Akari Daidouji: vamos kyou-kun me gusta decirte así **_

_**- Kyousuke Tsurugi: eres una mujer fastidiosa **_

_**- Akari Daidouji: y tu un chico que se hace el frio pero es todo lo contrario **_

_**- Kyousuke Tsurugi: cree lo que quieras **_

_**- Akari Daidouji: bueno, debo irme ya pero tengo que decirte algo antes**_

_**- Kyousuke Tsurugi: ¿Qué es?**_

_**- Akari Daidouji: te extraño **_

Antes de que el le pudiera responder había cortado la conversación, ella estaba sonrojada mientras sentía su corazón latir a mil. Justo en ese momento entro Lia a la habitación y arqueo una ceja en su dirección al ver a su amiga. Suspiro y se sentó al lado de Akari antes de que ella le abrazara mientras soltaba algunas lagrimas.

- Tengo miedo Lia – dijo Akari a lo que Lia le miro sorprendida – tengo miedo de amar a Kyousuke y que luego el me lastime

- Eso no pasar Akari – dijo Lia acariciándole la cabeza a lo que ella sollozo – todo estará bien, así que no pienses en esas cosas

- Pero, ¿y si me equivoco otra vez y el solo juega conmigo? – pregunto ella a lo que la pelicafe rio divertida

- Si tienes miedo a amar entonces nunca llegaras a nada Akari, debes arriesgarte y ver como logras que ese amor se haga realidad – dijo Lia sonrojada

- ¿amas a Miyabino? – pregunto Akari a lo que Lia se tenso antes de sonreír sonrojada

- El me interesa de verdad y estoy segura de que es mi elegido – dijo Lia a lo que Akari se tenso – ¿Qué pasa?

- Bese a Tsurugi dos veces – dijo Akari sonrojada a lo que Lia abrió la boca de par en par

- ¿Qué sentiste? – pregunto Lia a lo que Akari rio

- Sentí una electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo – dijo avergonzada Akari – sentí como si todo fuera correcto, ni con Elio sentí algo así antes

- El podría ser tu elegido Akari, no lo sabrás hasta que lo veas de nuevo – dijo Lia a lo que Akari asintió nerviosa

- Lo se – susurro ella – solo me queda confiar de que sintió algo por el y que ese sentimiento es porque el es mío

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo ahora las preguntas:**

**¿endo aprendera a diferenciar las partes de la computadora?**

**¿fey seguira siendo celoso junto a yukimura y hakuryuu?**

**¿existira un club de los idiotas? ¿los chicos formaran parte de el al no admitir que se habian enamorado?**

**¿como les ira a la hora de entrenar a aimi?**

**¿tsurugi sera el elegido de akari?**

**¿debo poner mas partes de chateo en facebook? ¿lo hice bien?**

**¿me daran un caramelo?**

**Bueno ahora les dire cuales son las melodias que toco shindou: into the dark de sebastian larsson y la otra es love story de beethoven, ahora sin mas me despido y si alguien quiere chatear en el capi de mañana haganmelo saber en su review **


	19. Capitulo 18: Planes para el torneo

**Holis! aqui les traigo el capitulo 18 del fic entre el odio y el amor, se que me demore en actualizar, espero y les guste el capitulo de hoy. La verdad no se si mañana pueda publicar por cosas de la vida (o porque me cortaran el internet ToT) Sin mas espero y les guste ademas que al final hay una pequeña encuesta. Por cierto este capi es para Hatsumi-chan ya que ayer fue su cumple, perdon por no ponerlo ayer es que aun no estuvo listo ToT, ¡PERDON HATSUMI-CHAN! !FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS POR CIERTO! !FELIZ SAN VALENTIN!**

* * *

**Capitulo 18: Planes del torneo **

Akari se levanto antes de ir a ver a la nueva miembro del lugar, la joven Aimi aun dormía enredada entre sus sabanas. La pelinegra rio bajito antes de ir a ver a Hatsumi, después de todo hoy era su cumpleaños. Aparte de ser san Valentín, suspiro frustrada ¿Qué hubieran hecho si estuvieran en Japón a estas alturas? Pues tal vez molestando a los chicos o algo por el estilo pensó la chica en un suspiro. Ya había pasado una semana desde que habían llegado a Paris, y por lo que habían entrenado a Aimi, lo había hecho ella excelente. La joven había logrado tomar su forma lobuna con facilidad y controlar su sed con éxito.

- Es hora de que te levantes Aimi – dijo Akari mientras la peliazul se despertaba estirándose

- Buenos días Akari-chan – dijo la joven con una sonrisa a lo que la pelinegra sonrió de lado

- Buenos días – dijo Akari cuando escucho un grito desde los demás cuartos

- ¡San Valentín! – gritaron todas desde los demás cuartos a lo que Aimi miro curiosa a Akari

- ¿Qué es san Valentín? – pregunto la peliazul a lo que Akari sonrió

- Es una fecha donde lo pasas con las personas que quieres – dijo la pelinegra sentándose en la cama

- ¿usted ama a alguien? – pregunto Aimi a lo que Akari se paralizo

- La verdad no se muy bien lo que siento por esa persona – dijo Akari sonriendo a lo que Aimi sonrió

- ¿Qué siente por el? – pregunto Aimi curiosa a lo que Akari se lo pensó

- El es orgulloso, grosero, frio, gruñón, mandón y no le gusten que le manden, es seco y suele molestarse cada vez que le digo tsundere – dijo Akari divertida a lo que apareció una gota en la cabeza a Aimi

- Por lo que me describe esa persona es de lo peor – dijo con una gota en la cabeza la chica a lo que Akari rio

- Pero es especial para mi – dijo Akari sonriendo de lado

- ¡Akari! – grito Kim lanzándose a abrazar a la chica a lo que la pelinegra casi se cae

- ¿Qué pasa Kim? – pregunto Akari a lo que la joven sonrió

- Hoy es el cumpleaños de Hatsumi – le recordó la chica a lo que Akari sonrió antes de asentir – le compre el regalo ya

- Me alegro porque no tenia idea de que le regalaríamos – dijo riendo nerviosa la pelinegra a lo que Kim bufo divertida

- El pastel lo hará Brandon – dijo Kim (**créanlo amigas mías, Brandon es un excelente cocinero)**

- Bueno la reunión será mas tarde – dijo Akari a lo que Kim asintió – por cierto hoy vendrá el señor Gregory Ivanov

- ¿el del torneo? – pregunto Kim a lo que la pelinegra asintió – supongo que ha decirnos las reglas

- Correcto – dijo Akari antes de mirar a Aimi – tu serás una manager Aimi

- Si – dijo sonriente la peliazul antes de que se levantara

* * *

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Naomi, la joven estaba en su laptop escribiendo en el muro de Alejandra cuando vio a alguien conectarse. Sonrió de lado al ver a Taiyou conectado, se lo pensó un momento a la hora de escribir. La chica sentía algo por aquel pelinaranja pero no sabia que hacer, hablarle seria lo correcto ya que había pasado una semana desde que no lo veía y a decir verdad lo extrañaba mucho.

**- Naomi Akatsuki: hola Taiyou! Como va todo por allá?**

**- Taiyou Amemiya: todo bien Naomi-chan!**

**- Naomi Akatsuki: como la están pasando? Por aquí estamos bien y entrenando **

**- Taiyou Amemiya: a decir verdad pronto volveremos a nuestras academias para empezar los entrenamientos para el torneo **

**- Naomi Akatsuki: eso esta genial! Y los demás?**

**- Taiyou Amemiya: están bien, a decir verdad las extrañamos, incluso Aoyama extraña a Taylor **

**- Naomi Akatsuki: a decir verdad todas les extrañamos pero ahora tenemos a una nueva miembro en nuestro equipo **

**- Taiyou Amemiya: enserio? Como se llama? **

**- Naomi Akatsuki: se llama Aimi y es una hibrida, cuando nos veamos te contare pero por ahora tengo que irme que ya ha amanecido **

**- Taiyou Amemiya: entonces adiós **

**- Naomi Akatsuki: adiós **

La chica termino la conversación antes de cerrar su laptop, suspiro mientras hacia su cama y guardaba la laptop. A decir verdad nunca espero que se enamorar de un humano, siempre creyó que terminaría con algún lobo. ¡Espera un minuto! ¡Amor! ¿Cuándo dijo que amaba a Taiyou? Bien podría ser su compañero o elegido pero ¿amor? La chica se sentó nerviosa mientras pensaba en lo que había dicho.

- ¿le amo? – pregunto sorprendida la chica

* * *

Hatsumi se sentó nerviosa afuera de la casa de Naomi mientras Megan se paseaba por su alrededor feliz de la vida. Ella sonrió antes de cargarla mientras pensaba en su cumpleaños, hubiera deseado poderlo pasar con los demás en Japón. En especial con Minamisawa, pensó la chica sonrojándose mientras Megan se paseaba por sus hombros llamando su atención. La chica levanto la mirada encontrándose con un alto hombre de ojos plateados con una larga cabellera negra.

- debes de ser Hatsumi Hayashida ¿no? – pregunto con una sonrisa el pelinegro a lo que la nombrada asintió – soy Gregory Ivanov un gusto verte

- es el que patrocina el torno ¿verdad? – pregunto Hatsumi a lo que el asintió

- por cierto feliz cumpleaños – dijo el pelinegro dándole un obsequio a la chica

Hatsumi abrió la cajita encontrándose con una bella pulsera de oro con un corazón como dije, Megan miro el regalo mientras Gregory sonreía con calidez. Ella sonrió antes de agradecerle el regalo mientras se ponía la bella pulsera. Ella no dudo en abrazar al hibrido quien correspondió con calidez, como si se tratara de un padre que da un regalo a su pequeña hija.

- Muchas gracias – dijo Hatsumi a lo que el asintió

- Necesito hablar con todas sobre el torneo – dijo el ojiplata a lo que ella asintió mientras ambos entraban

- ¡Chicas llego el señor Ivanov! – grito Hatsumi a lo que todas bajaron corriendo

- Un gusto conocerlas a todas – dijo el señor Ivanov a lo que todas asintieron – por cierto les tengo un gran regalo por san Valentín aunque lo verán mañana – guiño el ojo a las jóvenes a lo que estas le miraron desconfiadas – ahora es momento de hablar del torneo

Todas asintieron antes de que se sentaran en los sofás de la sala, al parecer eran bastantes grandes ya que todas cabían. Gregory cogió una silla mientras miraba a las jóvenes que estaban nerviosas esperando a que el hablara. El pelinegro suspiro antes de que pensara en que era la hora de que hablara de toda la verdad que debía de decirles a las jóvenes.

- El torneo se llama IDT – dijo el pelinegro a lo que todas arquearon una ceja – Infinite Darkness Tournament

- ¿Por qué esta haciendo este torneo? – pregunto Kim a lo que el pelinegro suspiro

- Por que hace diez años ocurrió una catástrofe – dijo el pelinegro recordando todo – hace diez años fue liberado el oscuro

- Si sabemos de eso – dijo seria Yessica – ya le contamos todo a Aimi – la peliazul asintió

- Bueno, Lucian regresara pronto y no dudo que intente hacer sus jugarretas por eso hice este torneo para mantenerlas vigiladas – dijo el pelinegro a lo que todas asintieron – también quiero vigilar a esos humanos que pueden ser el blanco de Lucian

- Eso seria lo lógico – dijo pensándoselo Hatsumi

- Lo lógico seria acabar con ese monstruo – dijo Cinthia a lo que Suki asintió

- No se puede acabar con el porque es un ser poderoso – dijo serio Gregory – necesitamos derrotarlo

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto Amaya a lo que Gregory suspiro

- Se los diré cuando sea la hora – dijo el pelinegro serio mientras todas asentían – por ahora necesito que escuchen las reglas para el torneo

- ¿Cuáles son? – pregunto curiosa Mimiko

- Tengawara, Teikoku, Kaiou, Hakuren, Kidokawa Seishuu, Arakumo, Seidouzan, Raimon y el equipo de Europa – dijo Gregory divertido mientras las chicas se sorprendían

- Son muchos – dijo en shock Clara sin poder creérselo

- ¿Cómo serán los encuentros? – pregunto Laura a lo que Greg rio

- El primer día será para que todos convivan, el segundo día en la noche habrá una cena de gala donde se decidirán los encuentros, el sexto día se celebrara una fiesta de disfraces ahí se anunciaran los nuevos encuentros – dijo como si nada Greg sorprendiendo a todas

- ¿ya lo tenias planeado todo? – pregunto con la boca abierta Shizuku a lo que Greg silbo con una sonrisa nerviosa

- Siempre debe tenerse todo preparado – dijo Greg a lo que a las chicas les salieron gotas en las cabezas

Este hombre alto y pelinegro era hermoso, pero como bien había dicho Dax tenia siempre todo adelantado a sus planes. Se podrían esperar cualquier cosa de el incluso que les saliera con el cuento de que mañana seria el torneo. Lo último las puso nerviosas, después de todo aun no sabían ni el nombre de su equipo. Tenían que pensárselo para estos cuatro meses que faltaban. El organizador del torneo sonrió de lado antes de que suspirara.

- Reglas simples – dijo Greg – nada de agresión entre equipos, respeto entre todos, no hay trampas, prohibido los escándalos y menos aun el romance

Ante lo último todas se petrificaron, tragaron saliva nerviosas. ¿Prohibido el romance entre equipos? ¡Como rayos iban a saber sobre sus elegidos si les prohibían el jodido romance! Fulminaron con la mirada a Gregory quien solo silbo despreocupadamente. Lo matarían algún día pensaron todas enojadas con el pelinegro. El hombre se enderezo antes de mirarlas con seriedad.

- Los partidos no serán fáciles así que necesitan entrenar ¿entendido? – pregunto el ojiplateado a lo que todas asintieron – otra regla es que no pueden abuchear a ningún equipo y mucho menos decir palabrotas en los partidos

- Eso se lo debe decir a alguien – dijo Akari viendo a Taylor quien solo silbo – y lo de los abucheos

- A esas dos – dijo Saori mirando a Suki y Lilyan quienes rodaron los ojos mientras Alice reía divertida

- Bueno dejando eso de lado – dijo Greg suspirando – les he traído unos obsequios

Las chicas recibieron unas cajas rosadas pequeñas. Abrieron sus regalos encontrándose cada una con una gema enganchada a unas alas de ángel. Todas miraron a Gregory quien solo les sonrió con ternura. Ninguna entendía para qué era este regalo pero la verdad es que era hermoso. Cada una acaricio el amuleto haciendo sonreír a Greg.

- Son amuletos, cuando estén en problemas les servirán de mucho – dijo Gregory con una sonrisa

- ¿tienen magia? – pregunto curiosa Shimori a lo que Greg asintió con una sonrisa sincera

- Tienen magia de alto nivel así que tengan cuidado cuando los usen – dijo con seriedad el chico a lo que todas asintieron

- ¿enserio nos los regalas? – pregunto Aimi tímida a lo que Gregory asintió

- Ya debo de irme pero recuerden que el torneo es en cuatro meses y que competirán contra todas esas escuelas – recordó el ojiplateado a lo que todas asintieron nerviosas

- ¿Quiénes son los del equipo de Europa? – pregunto Saori a lo que Greg suspiro

- Lo sabrán luego – dijo el saliendo de la mansión y dejando a todas las chicas curiosas

- Por cierto – dijo Gregory regresando y asustando a todas – mañana recibirán una sorpresa por san Valentín

- ¿sorpresa? – preguntaron las chicas curiosas a lo que Greg solo sonrió antes de asentir e irse

- ¡PERO! ¡¿QUE ES?! – gritaron todas con la curiosidad al extremo

El pelinegro ni se molesto en contestarles, solo se fue dejándolas con la curiosidad al máximo, se miraron nerviosas preguntándose que era lo que Gregory les tenía preparado. ¿Una nueva mansión? Bien eso no, ¿un viaje a algún lugar? ¿Artilugios mágicos? No tenían ideas en este momento. Suspiraron antes de que Brandon saliera de la cocina cargando un enorme pastel de tres pisos en color negro, rosa y rojo. Hatsumi sonrió mientras Dax encendía las velas del pastel.

- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HATSUMI-CHAN! – dijeron todos antes de que la chica riera mientras Megan se movía alegre

_- ¡feliz cumpleaños mami! – _dijo el hurón de lo mas alegre

- Arigatou – dijo la chica con una sonrisa a lo que todos rieron

- Bueno sopla las velas del pastel y pide tu deseo – dijo Dax

La chica obedeció y soplo las velas del pastel pidiendo de deseo pronto volver a ver a todos sus amigos y también a Minamisawa. Sonrió algo sonrojada antes ese recuerdo de el, miro a los demás quienes solo aplaudieron felices por el cumpleaños de la chica. Yue le entrego una cajita azul, Hatsumi sonrió antes de abrirla y ver con sorpresa un collar con un dije de gato, la cadena era de oro blanco. La chica sintió las lagrimas caer por sus ojos cuando miro a sus amigas.

- Es un regalo para ti, buscamos de un hurón pero en la tienda nos creyeron locas – dijo cruzándose de brazos Lilyan

- Así que optamos por el gato – dijo Alice sonriente

- Aunque yo prefería al lobo – dijo Taylor en un puchero a lo que a todas les salieron gotas en las cabezas

- Tienes una severa obsesión por los lobos – dijo Brandon a lo que Dax asintió

- Debí nacer loba – dijo Taylor yéndose a llorar a una esquinita mientras todos reían nerviosos

- Culpa a la vida – dijo Akari a lo que todos rieron mientras Hatsumi abrazaba a Megan

* * *

_Italia (Venecia, 5.00 pm)_

Un joven de cabellera pelinegra con unos brillantes ojos azules como el mar caminaba sin rumbo hasta que termino en el puente observando el agua pasar, hizo una mueca al ver su reflejo. La extrañaba tanto, no podía olvidar a su bella Akari. A la chica con la cual intento jugar, con la que se hizo novio por una estúpida apuesta con sus amigos. Al final aquella chica le había dado la vuelta a su mundo enamorándolo de verdad y abandonándolo. Apretó los puños enojado, quería recuperarla. Necesitaba hacerlo después de todo la extrañaba demasiado. Sus besos, sus te quiero o sus pucheros adorables.

- Capitán – llamo una voz a lo que el pelinegro volteo la mirada – ¿estas bien Elio?

- ¿Qué quieres decir Sil? – pregunto el pelinegro

Atrás suyo estaba un rubio de ojos verdes, sonreía burlón mientras a su lado estaba un pelirrojo de ojos azul cielo. Ambos miraban al pelinegro esperando a que este hiciera algo. Claro, se dijo Elio fastidiado después de todo el era el capitán del equipo europeo, el equipo que pronto participaría contra algunas escuelas de Japón. Según sabia ahí había grandes jugadores que serian difíciles de vencer. Aunque tendrían ventaja, después de todo ellos eran seres de la noche.

- ¿Qué quieres minino? – pregunto burlón Elio a lo que el rubio soltó un siseo

- No me llames así chupasangre – gruño enojado el rubio

- Cálmate Sil – dijo el pelirrojo fastidiado

- No me ordenes chucho – dijo sil a lo que el ojiazul gruño enojado

- ¿quieres pelea gato estúpido? – pregunto el pelirrojo listo para pelear con el rubio

- Silvester, Cameron bájenle a sus peleas – dijo Elio fastidiado a lo que ambos seres se sisearon enojados

- Solo lo hago porque me lo ordenan – dijo Cameron a lo que el rubio gruño

- Si, como tu digas chucho – dijo cruzándose de brazos Silvester

- ¿tenemos problemas con el equipo? – pregunto Elio para que esos dos dejaran de pelear

- No, todo esta bien incluso Spencer se unió al equipo con Link – dijo en una sonrisa Cameron a lo que Elio asintió

- ¿haz sabido algo de Saori? – pregunto el pelinegro a Silvester quien gruño antes de cruzarse de brazos

- El pobre gatito no ha sabido nada de su adorada gueparda – se burlo Cameron haciéndose el que lloraba a lo que Silvester le fulmino con la mirada – ni siquiera sabe que mueres por ella

- Pues al menos a mi no me corto mi adorada Saori, no como Amaya hizo contigo – se burlo Silvester a lo que los ojos de Cameron se volvieron salvajes

- Para Silvester – dijo Elio enojado – a mi también me corto Akari por una estúpida apuesta que los tres hicimos junto a los demás

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral mientras Cameron y Silvester bajaban la mirada arrepentidos ante lo que habían hecho hace un año. Jamás debieron haber echo tan horrenda apuesta sobre los sentimientos de la ojicafé. Ella en venganza jugo con el corazón de Elio, este termino enamorado de su bella Akari, pero ahora ella fue la que le mando al demonio diciendo que quería algo mejor para ella. Alguien que fuera perfecto y sin errores. Elio pateo el suelo enojado antes de mirar el horizonte. La extrañaba demasiado y quería volver a ver a su Akari.

- Perdónanos Elio – dijo Silvester avergonzado – jamás debimos apostar algo así

- Solo olvídenlo, yo solo quiero el perdón de Akari – dijo el pelinegro en un suspiro – quiero decirle que le amo mucho

- Lo sabemos Elio – dijo rascándose la cabeza Cameron – veraz que pronto la volverás a ver

- Eso espero – dijo el pelinegro cuando el rubio frunció el ceño – por cierto ¿Cómo llamaremos al equipo?

- Lo decidiéremos mañana – dijo Elio encogiéndose de hombros mientras Cameron asentía – por cierto avísales a todos que empezamos a entrenar mañana

- Claro jefe – dijo el rubio burlón a lo que Elio bufo mientras Cameron reía divertido

* * *

_París (10.00 pm)_

Akari estaba tirada en su cama. Cansada de todo esto y analizando sus sentimientos sobre Tsurugi ¿Qué es lo que siento acerco de el? Se preguntaba ella a cada momento, mas la pregunta parecía no tener respuesta. La pelinegra se levanto antes de abrir uno de sus cajones encontrando una de las flores del amor. Se sorprendió al verla de un color fucsia. ¿Cuándo había cambiado el color de su flor?

- ¿Por qué rayos esta de color fucsia? – pregunto curiosa Akari mientras cogía la flor cuando Kim llego al cuarto junto a Hatsumi, Lia, Yue, Yessica y diana

- ¿pasa algo Akari? – pregunto Lia cuando Alejandra llegaba

- Mi flor esta fucsia – dijo Akari a lo que Alejandra le miro

- La mía también esta de eso color – dijo la de cabello café-cobrizo curiosa

- La mía también – dijo Yue frunciendo el ceño – pero ¿Por qué?

- Es raro la mía esta un poco mas oscura – dijo Yessica pensando

- La mía un tono mas claro – dijo Kim apoyándose en la pared mientras Diana se lo pensaba

- Algo raro esta pasando aquí – dijo la pelinegra seria a lo que Akari asintió recordando aquel sueño extraño que tuvo

- No puede ser – dijo negando con la cabeza antes de pensar en otra cosa – ¿Qué creen que sea la sorpresa de Gregory?

- La verdad no tengo ni la mas mínima idea – dijo curiosa Yue a lo que Hatsumi asintió

- Ya la quiero ver – dijo emocionada la joven vampiresa a lo que todas sonrieron preguntándose que era esa sorpresa por san Valentín

Gregory les tenía una sorpresa que todas disfrutarían después de todo era algo hermoso. El pelinegro las conocía bien, la sorpresa era una divertida y que según el se lo debían por san Valentín. Ahora solo era la cosa traer el regalo para mañana y que este aceptara el largo viaje que debía realizar. Sonrió de lado imaginándose las caras de sorpresa de las chicas cuando vieran su regalo de san Valentín.

* * *

**Bueno hora de las preguntas:**

**¿cual sera la sorpresa que les tiene gregory a las chicas?**

**¿elio recuperara a akari? ¿como reaccionaran ellos cuando se encuentren en el torneo?**

**¿por que las flores estan cambiando de color?**

**Ahora una encuesta...mas bien dos:**

**1) ¿cual quieren que sea el nombre del equipo de las chicas?:**

a) eternal sunrise  
B) enchanted melody  
C) luminous miracle

**2) ¿cual debe de ser el nombre del equipo de europa?:**

a) dark twilight  
b) starless night  
c) lost soul

**Sin mas me despido byeeeeeeeee**


End file.
